


Magnus Over Flowers

by Tbiz



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, F4 - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, High School, Idiots in Love, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Poor Alec Lightwood, Posh Lifestyle, Rich Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 110,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz
Summary: Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers), MALEC edition!!Alec stared at the red card hanging from the top of his open locker. There was an outline of a skull in the middle, along with the black bold letters “F4” printed on the bottom. His blood ran cold and his hands trembled. Taking a deep breath, he ripped the card off and stuffed it into the back of his locker. Grabbing his books, he slammed the door shut and turned around. The other students all looked at him in pity and whispered quietly to themselves, averting their gaze when Alec looked at them.WARNING - There are descriptions of bullying in the first few chapters, which may possibly be a trigger!For those who have not read the Manga, or watched the tv series, it's worth checking out! This AU is a mash-up based on the Korean and Japanese tv series, along with my own imagination!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 461
Kudos: 433





	1. Alicante High

“Alec! Get up or you’re going to be late on your first day of school!!” Maryse’s voice yelled up from the kitchen. Alec groaned as he threw his covers off lazily. Suddenly, his bedroom door flung open and a nine-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes dashed in, pouncing right onto Alec’s sleeping form.

“Urgh!” Alec exclaimed as the energetic child jumped excitedly on the bed, the thin mattress creaking under their combined weight. 

“Get up, Alec! Get up!!” The young boy yelled excitedly, shaking his older brother awake.

“Come on, you promised you would tell me all about Alicante High when you get back from school!! You can’t be late, Alec! Or else they’ll kick you out!!”

Alec opened his eyes and came face to face with his younger brother’s puppy dog eyes. Sighing, he kicked his covers off and sat up. Max beamed and looked at Alec, eyes shining brightly. Alec ruffled his baby brother's hair and ran a hand through his own mess of brown hair.

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Let me get ready, ok?”

Max’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “You always say that, and then you go right back to sleep!” 

Alec ushered the younger boy out of his room. “I promise I’ll be down in five minutes, okay?”

Max looked at his brother reluctantly, but in the Lightwood household, a promise was a promise. And they all trusted one another to uphold their promises.

Alec finally got his peace and quiet as he took out his school uniform and put it on. The velvety material was wrinkle-free and soft to the touch. Although it was a simple black uniform with white accents and gold buttons, the silver crest embroidered onto the left pocket signified much more. Alicante High. An academy whose students were picked only through a lottery system based on grades. For those who were not filthy rich, that is. The private academy consisted of only two groups of students. 80% of the student body were children of high-status families. The rest were just regular students who did well in academics and managed to get in. Alec looked in the mirror as he straightened out his black and gold tie. He sighed. The tie alone already cost more than his entire closet worth of clothes. That’s right, Alec was not born into a family of wealth. With three kids in the family, the Lightwoods considered themselves lucky if they managed to buy a pair of new shoes for the start of the school year.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood owned Lightwood Drycleaners. It was a small shop located in a strip mall beside a tattoo parlour and a nail salon. The neighbourhood wasn’t as safe as they liked, but it was the only place that they could afford. After 20 years, they saw pretty much everything under the sun from break-ins to armed burglaries. What kept them going, though, was their three beautiful children. Alexander Lightwood, the eldest, was also the smartest out of the three. Although he kept to himself most of the time, he cared deeply for his siblings. Isabelle, the Lightwood’s only daughter, was a fashion queen unlike Alec, who had absolutely no sense in fashion. Izzy was the dreamer, and she yearned to become a fashion designer one day. That left the baby of the family, Max. Max, being the youngest, was the most energetic one, and everyone spoiled him rotten. But, he had a heart of gold, and unbeknownst to him, his positive energy was the only thing that kept the Lightwood family going during times of hardship.

Alec made his way downstairs and was greeted by his entire family gushing at him in his brand new uniform.

“That design is to die for,” Izzy scrutinized each and every seam, running her hands across the smooth material.

“Don’t touch it with your greasy hands, Isabelle! You know how difficult it will be to get your ketchup stains off of it!” Robert batted her hands away gently. Izzy rolled her eyes and sat back down to her breakfast.

Maryse beamed at her son, eyes watery. “Oh, Alec. You look so handsome in that uniform.”

Maryse and Robert continued to fuss about as Alec dug into his breakfast. Once breakfast was over, Maryse placed their lunches on the table. Izzy made a face as Maryse placed an egg salad sandwich in a brown bag. Max grinned widely as he reached for his lunch. His favourite peanut butter, and jelly sandwich. Alec’s jaw dropped open when Maryse set his lunchbox down. It was a black bento-style container and inside was an arrangement of chicken breast with wild rice, roasted potatoes, and a side avocado salad. For dessert, there was a container of rice pudding. There was even a can of San Pellegrino juice. Alec gaped.

“M-mom, what is all this?” Alec asked.

“Alec, dear, you can’t be going to your new school with a brown bag lunch. We did a lot of research beforehand, to see what the new trends were, to see what you kids nowadays eat.” Maryse beamed as she looked over at her husband who was nodding furiously.

“Mom, I don’t need all this. I can just have an egg salad sandwich like Izzy. It’s a classic sandwich and it’s timeless. Nobody at school is going to care what other people are eating. You don’t have to go through all this work just for me.” Alec looked down guiltily. Seeing Max’s wide eyes and Izzy’s smug look just made him feel even more guilty.

“Nonsense, Alec. You are our pride and joy. You got into Alicante for goodness sakes! You will be the first Lightwood to graduate from a prestigious academy!” Robert beamed. He then turned to Izzy. “Isabelle will be the first Lightwood to be on TV and make clothes for celebrities, and Max, well Max still has so many hopes and dreams that he will achieve!”

“Now now, enough chitchat or you will all be late!” Maryse started to clear the table and Robert left to go start the vehicle. Alec grabbed his rice pudding and stuffed it into Max’s lunch bag hastily. Max adamantly refused, until Alec settled on a trade for his small ziplock bag of goldfish crackers. Next, Alec took his can of San Pellegrino and gave it to Izzy. Izzy also refused, but the look in her eyes betrayed her. Izzy sheepishly traded him her juice box and tried to give him half of her sandwich as well.

“Izzy, stop. I have more than enough food here. And I know you always share half of your food with Meliorn. If you give me that, you’re not going to have any lunch. Plus, I love apple juice more than that overly sweet carbonated drink anyways. So you’re doing me a huge favour.” Alec reached over and ruffled his younger sister’s hair.

“HEY! I just spent an hour doing my hair and now you’ve messed it all up!” The younger Lightwood squealed, her face scrunching up.

Alec just laughed and Izzy smiled as well. Deep down inside, she knew her brother loved San Pellegrino just as much as she did. But that was Alec. He would always put family ahead of himself. With Robert and Maryse always busy running her laundromat, it was always up to Alec to take care of both Max and Izzy as they were growing up. Izzy would dress up her brother in different clothes, and force him to play tea party with her. Alec never once complained, instead choosing to sit patiently while Izzy drew all over his face with makeup. Max was a baby then, and he luckily never fussed. Though it was probably because Alec would always soothe him. Alec just had that type of aura around him. His calm persona made him very comfortable to be around. As much as Izzy pretended not to like her brother (because that was the cool thing to do), she loved him deep down.

They all climbed into the dry clean van, a rusty white ford that surprisingly lasted until now. Max was dropped off first, then Izzy, and then finally Alec. Alicante was located all the way across town, and guilt once again settled in Alec’s stomach. He made a note to himself to save up to get a car so his parents wouldn’t have to drive all the way to Alicante and then back to the laundromat. He looked out the window, remembering the day when his parents broke the news about his entrance letter at dinner time. Everyone had been shocked, including himself.

“W-what? But I never applied there. There’s gotta be some sort of mistake.” Alec frowned.

“We applied for you, son!! And now you’re accepted!!!!” Maryse was holding on to the white letter as if it was made of gold.

Alec shook his head. “No, I’m not going. We can’t afford it, mom. It’s a private academy. I’ll just go to Brooklyn High.”

“Jace made it in too! His mom just called!”

Jace was Alec’s best friend. They have known each other since they were kids. Jace’s family wasn’t rich as well, but they were financially more stable than Alec’s. Jace managed to get Alec’s family out of a bind on several occasions, so their families were very close. Jace was pretty much like a brother to Alec. Jace would be able to afford the expenses of Alicante. But Alec? There was no way.

“Mom, I don’t need to go where Jace is going. As I said, Brooklyn High is just as good.”

“Nonsense, son! Alicante is a private academy and they accept only the best of the best. You got in because of your grades; it was all your hard work that got you in, and we will not let your talent and hard work go to waste! You’re going to Alicante! I already got your uniform dry cleaned so there are no refunds. Son, you, are going to Alicante High!” Robert beamed, remembering the awed looks he had got from his co-workers when they heard his son had been accepted into Alicante High.

Alec cleared his thoughts as the car inch closer to the academy. Rows and rows of fancy-looking cars were lined up at the front, dropping off students. Robert pulled the vehicle off to the side. They were still quite aways from the main entrance, and Alec turned to look at his dad. Robert lightwood was a handsome man, though his crow's nest around his eyes and the thinning of hair betrayed his age. Alec hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed like Robert had lost some weight, and there were dark circles forming underneath his eyes. Robert turned to his son, his fingers suddenly drumming nervously on the steering wheel.

“You’re ok walking the rest of the way, right, son? It’s just, you know, this van would stick out like a sore thumb parked to those um-“he coughed as the tenth Rolls Royce drove past them, pulling up to the main doors.

“Dad, it’s not like every single student here is filthy rich. There are students who got in with their grades, like me too. And this van, it’s been here since the beginning of us. We wouldn’t be where we are now without it. I’m proud of the van, not embarrassed by it, dad.” Alec slung his messenger bag around his shoulders as he stepped out.

Robert looked at his eldest son with watery eyes. “I’m proud of you, Alec. How did you grow up so fast?” He sniffled.

“Dad, now that’s embarrassing.” Alec rolled his eyes, but a small smile danced on his lips as he waved goodbye. Shifting his bag, he made his way towards the tall white building. The bell rang, signaling his first day at Alicante High.

The morning flew by in a frenzy. Alec kept to himself in all of his classes, keeping his head down and staying invisible. Everyone seemed to know each other, and that was probably because the high society families all knew of one another. There were rivalries and competition all around. Students used their family status and threw around the family name to inflict fear and awe at those who were not of the same ranking. By the time lunch break rolled around, Alec was exhausted from hearing about who did what over at the Lexington Mansion’s party of the century over the past weekend.

“Alec!!!!” A familiar voice called out and Alec whipped his head around. He beamed when he saw Jace running up to him.

“Jace!!” Alec gave his best friend a one-armed hug. He finally felt grounded after seeing a familiar face.

“Wow, this school really is something, huh?” Jace ran a hand through his gelled hair.

“Yeah, you can say that. I feel drained already and we still have an entire afternoon left. I don’t think I’m going to survive the rest of the school year.” Someone carrying a bunch of books ran past them, and Alec jumped to the side to get out of the way.

“You are not leaving me here all by myself. If I’m going down, I’m taking you down with me!” Jace elbowed his best friend in the ribs, grinning mischievously.

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to respond when he noticed that a crowd had started to gather in front of them, blocking their way. He frowned, raising an eyebrow over at Jace. Jace just shrugged. They made their way over to see what was going on.

“It’s them, oh by the angel, it’s really them!” A girl squealed as she stood on her tiptoes, craning her head.

Alec and Jace’s eyes widened in surprise, flinching as their ears were suddenly pierced by a throng of screaming girls.

The crowd parted, making way for four tall and dashingly handsome young men. It was as if these guys just stepped out onto the runway. But there was no runway, they were in the middle of a high school hallway for goodness sakes! Alec couldn’t understand what all the commotion was about. That was until his eyes landed on the man in the middle of it all. Alec’s breath caught in his throat. The man was tall, though not as tall as Alec himself. He was of Asian descent, with hair that was spiked up into a faux-hawk. Alec gulped. Faux-hawks have always been his weakness. The Asian man had hazel eyes that were lined in kohl, and he pulled the most perfect smoky eye look that Alec had ever seen. The young man also wore the same uniform as the rest of them, but his were embellished with chains and jewels. Alec frowned. That definitely was against the dress code. To the right, stood an equally handsome young man. This man had boyish good looks, was most definitely easy on the eyes, and had an aura around him that could only be described as angelic. Golden brown hair was swept across to the side, complimenting the man’s bright blue eyes. Unlike the man in the middle, this Adonis’s blazer was unbuttoned, and his tie was hanging around his neck, untied. Alec’s throat ran dry. How in the blazes could these guys make a regular school uniform look so sinful? Two more men stood to the left. One had dark brown hair and perfect olive skin. His blazer was also unbuttoned, but unlike the golden Adonis, he had on a bow tie. Lastly was a shorter man with spiky brown hair and a babyface. He had a mischievous but contagious smile and was the only one not wearing a tie. Alec couldn’t wrap his head around how these guys got away with their uniforms. _Who were these men and why was everyone making such a big deal about it?_


	2. Flower Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns about the four mysterious men of Alicante High! A young boy gets bullied, what will Alec and Jace do?!

Alec turned to Jace, who was gawking. He elbowed his best friend in the ribs and whispered.

“Hey, what’s the big deal with these guys?”

Jace’s pulled his attention away from the four strange men and gawked at Alec. “What do you mean? That’s F4!” He turned back around, craning his head to get a better look.

“What’s F4?” Alec frowned, getting annoyed.

“Not what, Alec, who! Those guys are F4! How can you not know who F4 is?!” Jace exclaimed. A couple of students near him heard the exclamation and whipped their head around, staring at Alec. Alec flushed and glared at Jace, who just covered his mouth sheepishly.

“Those guys are literally the epitome of Alicante High. That’s Magnus Bane.” Jace pointed at the Asian man in the middle who was now posing for photos. Alec scoffed. Of course, his name was Magnus Bane. Even his name had to sound sinful.

“Magnus Bane, son of the multimillionaire Asmodeus Bane and the sole heir of Bane Enterprises. He pretty much runs Alicante High. Even the principal and school board listens to him because Alicante High receives a hefty amount of money from them every single year.” Jace whispered in awe.

“And to the right of Magnus is Zach Hearst.” Jace looked at Alec expectantly. “Hearst of The Hearst Resorts?” Jace raised an eyebrow. Alec’s blank face caused the blond man to sigh and shake his head. “Nevermind. Zach is quiet and reserved, and he doesn’t speak much. I believe he is an introvert.”

“Then that one is Imasu Morales.” Jace pointed to the olive-skin man standing to the left. “He is a coffee connoisseur, and his entire family is dedicated to coffee. He’s also the most popular one with the ladies.” Jace sighed disappointedly. 

“Then the last one is Castiel Bordeaux. He may look really young but he’s actually the oldest one of F4. Don’t let that innocent look get to you - his family runs a trading company, but everyone knows it’s just a front. They’re actually part of a very underground triad that has been around for many many years. Their family influence touches almost everything in Brooklyn. That’s one person you don’t want to mess with.” Jace shuddered.

Alec looked at Castiel, who had popped a lollipop into his mouth and was currently sucking on it. _That person was the son of a mob boss?_ Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“What does F4 stand for?”

“Flower Four.”

Alec choked on his saliva. “W-what? Flower Four? You have got to be kidding me.”

Jace quickly clasped a hand over Alec’s mouth. “Shh, not so loud, Alec!” His eyes widened in fear.

Alec wrestled with Jace’s grip and pulled away. “What’s the big deal?”

A crash suddenly caught their attention. The crowd instantly quieted down, and a soft but collective gasp was heard.Alec, grateful that he was born tall, turned to see a young boy on the ground, his books and papers sprawled out everywhere. Behind him was a couple of male students grinning wickedly. Alec recognized him as the boy who had run past them earlier.

“S-Sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry, M-master Bane.” The student cowered in fear as he bowed apologetically on the floor in front of Magnus.

Magnus looked down. “What did you call me?” He asked cooly.

The student paled, and his entire body shook. “M-master B-bane?” He said quietly, unsure.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Master Bane? Hmm. I like the sound of that.”

“T-thank y-you, Master Bane, thank you.” The boy proceeded to hastily pick up his books and stand up.

“Who said you could get up?” Magnus’s face suddenly turned stoic. The boy froze in place. Magnus flicked his hair. “You called me Master, so doesn’t that make you my servant?”

The boy swallowed and slowly nodded. His face was on the verge of tears. “Y-Yes, M-Master Bane. I am a lowly servant.”

“Well, you dropped your books on my shoe and now it is dirty and dusty.”

  
The boy fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “Please forgive me, Master Bane. I’ll get your shoes dry-cleaned for you. I’ll get them shined and polished and returned to you.”

“Well, that’s no fun. Yes, you will have to clean my shoes because you made them dirty. But I want you to blow on it until all the dust is gone from my shoe.” He smirked, clearly enjoying torturing the poor student.

Alec’s face burned now with anger. His hands balled up into fists. He was about to say something when Jace gripped his arm tightly.

“Don’t Alec. It’s not worth it.” Jace said as he kept a solid grip on Alec’s arm.

“Jace, this is bullying! I can’t stand by this! And you shouldn’t be a bystander either!” Alec hissed through gritted teeth.

“Alec, don’t. You can’t go up against F4. Anyone who goes up against them will get destroyed. Not just you, they will destroy your family too.” Alec slumped at Jace’s words. He was right. Influential families could easily destroy a peasant family like Alec’s with the snap of a finger. He looked back to the poor boy on the floor. It took all of Alec's might to go against his will of helping those in need.

The boy crawled on his hands and knees towards Magnus Bane’s shiny black dress shoes. As the boy got closer, Magnus tipped his foot and nudged the boy out of the way, throwing his head back in laughter as the boy was pushed to the side. Magnus continued walking down the hall, the rest of F4 following suit. The boy sat slumped against the floor, not moving. Alec felt his blood boil as the crowd parted, whispering to each other as they gave pitying glances to the student on the floor.

Suddenly, someone reached out a hand to the boy. Alec frowned. It was the man with the angelic face, Zach Hearst. The boy flinched and backed away, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Zach continued to reach out and pulled the boy up to his feet. The boy looked up at him in confusion and wonder. Zach then gave what looked to be an apologetic smile, and then turned around and walked away.

Alec got lost in that smile until he remembered that the F4 were bullies. Even if this Zach character seemed to be nice, he was still a part of the bullying. 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. He didn’t see anyone from F4 for the rest of the day, and by the time the last bell had rung, Alec was exhausted and ready to go home.

Max bombarded him with questions about his first day at school over dinner. Isabelle pretended not to be interested, but she had stopped eating and was eagerly leaning in to catch all the juicy details. Alec looked around the table at his family, who were all beaming at him, eyes wide and anticipating to hear about how wonderful the prestigious Alicante High was. He sighed.

“It’s good, the classes are good, the professors are strict but know what they’re talking about. I think I’ll be able to learn a lot here.” Alec stabbed at his mashed potatoes.

“Uh, Alec, we don’t care about your boring professors. Did you see _them?”_ Izzy said excitedly.

“See who?”

“Ugh, for someone who’s supposedly the smartest in the family, you are quite dense!” Izzy said exasperatedly.

“Izzy!” Maryse warned, “That was inappropriate. Apologize to your brother now. That is not how we raised you to be, young lady!”

Izzy shut her mouth in a thin line and mumbled a quick sorry before rambling on, “F4! The like hottest and richest four guys in the whole wide world. Don’t tell me you didn’t know they went to your school! Did you get a picture?? Can I post it onto my Instagram?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Why is everyone obsessed with four obnoxious, conceited bullies?”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Bullies? There are bullies at Alicante? How could that be? Alec, did you get bullied? We can pull you out if you are getting bullied.”

“Dear,” Maryse whispered quietly to her husband, but Alec still overheard. “The tuition is non-refundable. If Alec pulls out, we won’t be able to afford another school.”

Robert patted his wife’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll figure something out. We always do. We can’t have Alec being bullied, you know that. His safety and well being is our first priority.”

Alec grimaced, feeling his gut turn with guilt. “I’m not being bullied, dad. Everyone at school is nice. Some kid was just getting picked on because he tripped and dropped his books, and people just laughed. It’s high school dad, every school is like that. That’s just a part of the high school experience. I’m so quiet anyway, nobody pays attention to me. It’s fine, I promise.”

Robert and Maryse looked relieved at that, and their smiles returned. Alec plastered on a smile as well and dinner continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!! Your comments are greatly appreciated and I always look forward to what you guys think! :D


	3. Rice Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins when Jace and Alec have their first encounter with F4!

There was a crowd gathered again in the hall the very next day. Alec sighed as he tried unsuccessfully to make it to his locker. Students whispered and murmured amongst themselves, all the while sneaking glances at him. He bumped into Jace, who was currently talking quietly with a fiery red-haired girl.

“Hey Jace, what’s going on?”

“Morning bud!” Jace responded enthusiastically. His voice lowered, and Alec had to lean in to hear what the blonde man was saying.

“Remember that kid from yesterday? He got a Red Card.” Jace shook his head sadly.

“What’s a Red Card?”

The fiery red-head gaped. Alec was starting to get used to that reaction. Maybe he really should do some research on all of this.

“The Red Card is worse than failing your classes, it’s worse than The Lexington’s not inviting you to their house parties, it’s worse than carrying a Louis Vuitton purse from last season!”

It was Alec’s turn to gape.

“This is Clary, by the way. She’s in my class.” Jace quipped.

“Clarissa Fray. A pleasure to meet you.” Clary extended a hand out to Alec.

“Alec Lightwood. I’m Jace’s best friend.”

“But I’m obviously the better-looking one,” Jace smirked as he puffed out his chest. Alec rolled his eyes.

“I guess so,” Clary suddenly said shyly, and Jace beamed. Alec scoffed, but inside he was happy that Jace had found a crush.

“Anyways, back to the Red Card,” Clary continued, “The Red Card is a declaration of war from F4. It means you did something wrong or offended them in some way. You will know you offended them when you get a Red Card taped to the inside of your locker. Like that kid from yesterday. See?”

Clary pointed her head to the side, and Alec turned to look. Sure enough, there was a bright red card roughly the size of a postcard, hanging from the top of an open locker. The kid from yesterday was slumped on the ground in front, his eyes dull and lifeless.

“So what happens to the kid then?” Alec inquired.

“The Red Card is also a signal for other students to start bullying them,” Clary explained. Alec paled.

“WHAT?”He exclaimed, his hands balling up into fists. “Jace, you knew about this?”

Jace nodded.

“Why would you want to get enrolled in this school then? And why did you give my parents the idea that this school was the best?!” Alec’s face was red now as he grabbed Jace by the collar. Gently of course; He wouldn’t be able to afford it if he damaged Jace’s school uniform.

“We have to help him get unmarked!” Alec exclaimed.

Clary paled. “Uh, that’s why it’s the worse thing that can happen to you here at Alicante. You can’t get unmarked. Most people who get marked don’t make it past the week.”

“How does the school let bullying happen? Why don’t the kids get expelled?” Alec asked, appalled.

“Well, all the kids quit school before the faculty actually figures out what’s going on. The F4 has never had anyone expelled because of them. That’s what makes them so cool!”

“WHAT’S SO COOL ABOUT THAT?!” Alec yelled. “Just because they're rich, that doesn’t make it right for them to bully others!”

Both Jace and Clary quickly shushed him. “Shhh!! Don’t say it so loud! Of course, we all know it’s wrong. We don’t participate in the bullying, but we can’t stop it. So we just look the other way when someone gets a Red Card. We've got to save our own asses, nobody’s got time to worry about someone else!”

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period, and Jace and Clary quickly left to go to their classes. Alec grabbed his books, slamming his locker door shut and looking across the hall where the kid was still sitting on the floor, stunned. Alec balled his hands into fists and turned to go to class, conflicted at not being able to help.

The kid didn’t last half a day. At lunchtime, Alec saw the student run down the hall and out of the main doors in tears, his uniform soaking wet and torn. Alec shuddered, not wanting to know what had happened. He squeezed his eyes shut, angry that there was nothing he could have done to stop the hazing.

“I guess that kid didn’t last long,” Jace said between mouthfuls of his ham and cheese sandwich. Clary was sitting beside him, closely, Alec noticed.

Clary sighed. “I really hope I never get a Red Card for the three years that we’re here.”

Alec said nothing as he chased his peas around his plate. His mom had furiously apologized at having him take leftovers because her alarm didn’t go off early this morning and she didn’t have time to make him an ‘appropriate’ lunch. Alec had to wrestle the container out of her hands because she was having an internal battle, torn between him taking leftovers and not having lunch. She still packed him a San Pellegrino, which he promptly traded secretly with Izzy’s juice box. Max had a special treat for dessert today so Alec got to keep his rice pudding. The same rice pudding that Jace was eyeing hungrily. Alec opened the rice pudding and slid it over the table to his best friend.

“Slow down there, buddy. If you keep eating like that, how are you going to keep the ladies?” Alec smirked, taking the opportunity to tease his best friend. Jace’s face turned beet red as he looked up at Alec, pudding in one hand. Alec nodded over at Clary, who was also blushing now, and Jace choked. He stood up, spluttering. “I-I have to go use the washroom-“ he quickly stood up and turned around, unaware that someone was behind him. The pudding flew out of Jace’s hand and landed on a very clean black uniform.

The entire cafeteria seemed to be at a standstill. Everyone’s attention was focused on the rice pudding container, which seemed to slide downwards in slow motion. The sound of plastic hitting the tile floor echoed across the silent cafeteria. Jace, Alec, and Clary’s face paled simultaneously. Alec gulped as the white rice pudding soaked into the uniform of the one and only, Magnus Bane.

_10 Minutes Ago_

“What is the status of Sebastian Verlac?” Magnus twirled the rings on his finger as he sat down on the velvet sofa. He looked over at Zach, who was engrossed in a book by the window. Imasu and Castiel were playing a game of friendly pool. They were in the Student’s Council Room, which also doubled as their Private Lounge. Bodyguards were always stationed outside, and there was even a private staff of butlers and maids dedicated to keeping the room in pristine shape. The room was lined with bookshelves. There was a large velvet sectional with a matching massage recliner located in front of a 65” Curved 4K Smart TV. On the far side were a bar and pool table.

“We waited for him to go to the restroom, then got some guys to dump a bucket of ice-cold water on him. We then told the girl he had a crush on to reject him in front of the whole school.” Camille reported. She and her two friends were Alicante’s gossip central. They were also the self-proclaimed number 1 fan of F4.

Magnus smirked. “Good. That is all.” He waves his hand in dismissal. 

Camille continued to stand there. “Magnus, the cafeteria has some new food they would like you to sample. The chef requested for you to try out their new pastry.”

Magnus’s eyes lit up at the mention of baked goods. “Did he now? Ragnor always makes the best pastries. Guys, let’s go! Chop chop!” Magnus stood up, addressing his best friends. Camille and her posse were blocking the entryway and Magnus frowned.

“Why are you still here? I told you to get.”

“But Magnus, wouldn’t you like me to stay by your side as you sample the new pastry? We can sit together and I can feed it to you.” Camille purred as she leaned forward, pressing her chest against Magnus’s arm. Her strong cologne made Magnus’s nose itch. Camille was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. The Belcourt's were an old family and have been around almost as long as the Bane’s. They were well known for their beautiful genes. They were wealthy, but nothing compared to the Bane's. The Belcourt's had been sucking up to the Bane's for as long as anyone could remember, and Camille was no exception. But Magnus had been around many people like Camille. They all just sucked up to him, probably because they wanted to get their hands on the family money. And rumour was that The Belcourt's had spent too much time flaunting their money instead of putting them in investments and so now their well of wealth was running dry.

Magnus promptly removed his arm away from Camille. “Thank you, but no thank you.” Camille pouted but didn’t let rejection faze her. She flicked her flowing black hair back and held her head high as she waltzed out of the room.

“I don’t get why you don’t like her, Magnus,” Imasu said as they walked towards the cafeteria. “She’s the most beautiful in all of Alicante, and probably the surrounding schools as well.”

“You think everyone is beautiful, Imasu. If she wasn’t infatuated with Magnus, you would have put the moves on her already.” Castiel snorted.

Magnus, Imasu, Castiel, and Zach have all known each other since elementary school. Although the four had absolutely different personalities, their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other, and thus their friendship blossomed into an unbreakable bond. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. They were family, more than their own families were to them. They celebrated birthdays together, holidays together, and almost every moment of the waking hour together. Magnus was easily angered because of his sensitive personality - not that he would admit it. Although he was hot-headed, he was a natural-born leader, taking in the footsteps of his father. Imasu was damage control. He was Magnus’s closest friend, and the only one able to calm him down. When disagreements occurred between any of them, Imasu was always the level headed one who patched things up between them all. Imasu had a way of words and was a sweet talker, and thus he was also the biggest player of the group. He reveled in all things beautiful and did not shy away from the pleasures of the world. Castiel, the eldest of the group, was a definite fan favourite because of his playful personality. He often spoke without thinking, and it goes without saying that most arguments started with him. But, even Magnus knew when to back down around Castiel. He was, after all, the treasured son of Brooklyn’s biggest mob boss. Zach walked behind them, as always. The blue eyed man was the most soft-spoken one, preferring to keep to himself most of the time. Zach was the last to join the group. Magnus had spotted a teddy bear that Zach had held on to when they were in grade 1. Whatever Magnus wanted, Magnus got. And so poor teddy got ripped in half when he tried to take it away from young Zach. Instead of being mad, Zach had picked up the broken teddy, giving Magnus a sad but warm smile, a smile that held more emotions than a 6-year-old should have. It was a smile of understanding, as if he understood why Magnus did what he did. It wasn’t until a long time after that Zach told Magnus that the teddy was given to him by his late mother. Magnus never forgave himself for what he did and continuously harboured guilt towards the blonde man. Because of this, Magnus confided in Zach often with his deepest secrets. Zach always listened and gave advice, though he himself never opened up much to Magnus.

They never made it to try Ragnor’s new pastries. Not when Magnus was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with what looked like bird excrement smeared over the front of his newly washed uniform. Magnus was more shocked at the offending item than he was angry. He looked at the blonde-haired man in front of him. The man was looking at him with fear in his dual-coloured eyes. Magnus looked from the man back down to his uniform.

“M-Mr. Bane, I am so sorry. I- I’ll” Jace stammered, his face paled even further. There was severe and irreversible damage done. Nothing could prepare him for how he was feeling at this moment. Death was probably the more welcoming option right about now.

“What is…. this?” Magnus gestured, his face disgusted.

When Jace was too afraid to answer, Castiel pipped up. “That looks to be rice pudding, Magnus.”

“Rice… pudding?” Magnus made a face. “What blasphemy is that?”

“It’s a commoner dessert, available at Costco. It’s made of rice, milk, and sugar. A tad bit common, but still tasty, if you really were in a pinch and had no other dessert to eat.” Castiel rambled.

Magnus looked at Jace, then over at his lunch tray. “A commoner dessert, huh. So I guess you won’t be able to afford my dry cleaning bills. And what, pray tell, will you do about this?”

Jace hung his head, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Alec stood up, his chair scraping loudly. His hands balled up into fists and his face was red with anger. Magnus turned his attention to him, and so did the entire cafeteria. Alec suddenly felt very small, and his hands shook. Magnus’s hazel eyes pierced his.

Magnus looked over at Alec, then down at his lunch tray. He scoffed.

“What is that? You call that food? I guess you, commoners, just pair disgusting food together like leftovers and this thing you call rice pudding.”

Alec gripped the table to prevent himself from launching at the bigoted Asian man.

“Stop it. I’ll get your uniform taken care of. It was an accident and he didn’t do it on purpose.” Alec spoke, surprisingly calm, although his heart was racing a mile a minute.

“You?” Magnus looked him up and down in disdain. “I don’t think you guys together can come up with the amount to fix my uniform. This uniform has Swarovski embedded into it. It cannot just be cleaned with a bucket of water and soap. Why am I still talking with you? What a waste of my time.” Magnus huffed and sauntered out of the cafeteria.

Jace slumped down into his seat, and Alec sat down as well.

“We are so screwed,” Jace said as he put his head in his hands. He looked over at Clary, who quickly got up, giving him a thin apologetic smile before scampering away with her lunch tray. Jace groaned.

“Those guys are complete assholes. Whatever, Jace. Let’s finish up and get going to class.” Alec grumbled as he poked at his mashed potatoes, his appetite completely gone.

Alec just wanted to go through high school peacefully. He wanted to study hard and graduate with honours so he could hopefully get into a university with a scholarship. Because there was no way his family could afford to pay his tuition, and it was up to him to take control of his own education. That was the plan, at least. But that plan seemed to go straight out the window when Alec opened up his locker after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post! Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts, comments, anything!! :D


	4. Red Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec get tagged with - you guessed it! The Red Card! What will the two of them do?

_Alec stared at the red card hanging from the top of his open locker. There was an outline of a skull in the middle of the card, along with the black bold letters “F4” printed on the bottom. His blood ran cold and his hands trembled. Taking a deep breath, he ripped the card off and stuffed it into the back of his locker. Grabbing his books, he slammed the door shut and turned around. The other students all looked at him in pity and whispered quietly to themselves, averting their gaze when Alec looked at them._

“A-Alec,” Jace’s face was deathly pale. “A-Alec, I got marked.”

“Yeah,” Alec shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “I did too.”

Jace looked like he was about to faint. “N-no, no no no they can’t. They can’t mark you too, Alec. This is all my fault. I dragged you into this.”

“Hey, Jace, get it together. It’s just a piece of paper. It’s not like we haven’t been bullied before, Jace. We’ll get through this, we always have.”

Jace’s eyes dulled. His shoulders slumped. “Alec, I can’t afford to get kicked out, and I know you can’t as well. The tuition, it’s non-refundable. Our parents are gonna kill us.”

“Come on, Jace. Let’s deal with this tomorrow okay? We’ve both had a long day. Let’s get home and get some rest and we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

When the family asked about how his day was at school, he lied through his teeth and plastered a fake smile on as he told his parents about how Jace had a crush on a red-head girl. He just left out the part where he would probably never see her again now that they were both marked to get bullied.

“And how about you, big bro? Any rich prince to sweep you off your feet so you can get married to a rich guy and we’d all never have to worry about money ever again?” Izzy crooned.

Alec rolled his eyes while his mother once again scolded her. Alec had come out to his family a while back. It was quite awkward and he was nervous as hell, but he knew that his parents would love him no matter what. And that was what gave him the courage to come out. It turned out Robert and Maryse both had suspicions and were just waiting for him to tell them when he was ready. Izzy herself was bisexual, and she chose to come out at the same time Alec did. Max was still too young to understand what was going on, but Robert and Maryse, being the amazing parents that they were, slowly taught him to understand.

Alec took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. His parents had used up all their savings to put him in Alicante. Though they assured him that they could afford it, Alec noticed they had been going back to the laundromats after dinner, and even going in on the weekends. One night, when he got up to get a drink of water, he noticed the lights were on in the kitchen. Maryse and Robert were busy preparing lunch. 

"Alec really likes this part of the chicken, we have to save it for him," Maryse whispered quietly to her husband. 

"Give him my piece of chicken too, dear. Alec's growing and will need all the nutrients he can get." Robert had happily placed his chicken from his lunch container over to Alec's. Alec had slowly retreated back into his room, tears welling up in his eyes at the amount of sacrifice everyone made just for him.

Alec excused himself after dinner, saying he had a lot of homework to get done. He flopped down onto the bed and tried to fall asleep. Nightmares plagued him and he tossed and turned all through the night.

The next day, Jace and Alec walked through the front doors together. Jace did not get an ounce of sleep last night either, and they both looked liked walking zombies. Alec walked Jace to his locker first. Neither of them knew what would happen so they made a pact to stick together. Jace fumbled with his lock, his hands shaking as he gingerly opened up his locker. The stench hit them as dirty and sweaty gym socks cascaded from the open locker. They jumped back in surprise. Behind them, students snickered and pinched their noses. Jace looked like he was going to cry and throw up at the same time. Alec grabbed the closest garbage bin and started chucking the offending items into the garbage.

“Come on Jace, don’t let them get to you. At least it wasn’t a dead animal.” Jace said nothing as he helped throw the dirty socks into the bin. They never made it to their morning class, as they spent the entire morning cleaning and disinfecting Jace’s locker. Alec’s locker was surprisingly untouched. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t have to clean out his locker as well.

His relief was short-lived though when he left to go to the bathroom during class and came back to see that his books had been ripped apart. Alec was furious. He slammed his damaged books shut and shoved them into his bag, stomping out of the classroom murmuring about a stomach ache to the teacher before heading out.

Alec wandered aimlessly down the halls. Jace was still in class, and Alec didn’t want to bother him. Hopefully, Jace was still doing okay. It sucked that they didn’t have any classes together. Alec took the stairs up and found himself standing in front of the door to the roof. That’s odd, it was cracked open. Alec frowned. He had never been in this part of the school before. Opening the door, he walked out onto the roof. There was a beautiful glass railing and Alec looked out. The sky was beautiful, and the weather was absolutely gorgeous. If only he wasn’t having such a shitty day, he would have enjoyed the weather. Alec dropped his messenger bag down on the floor. 

“Screw you, F4! Obnoxious, disrespectful, sad excuses of a human being!” Alec shouted into the open air. He screamed, letting out all of his frustrations. He had never done this before, but damn it felt good.

“Shame on you! Wrecking a perfectly good book! I hope the literary gods see this and you will feel his wrath, Magnus Bane! Magnus bane, more like Magnus Ba-nay-nay!” Alec giggled to himself. “Hah! Ba-nay-nay.”

Suddenly a cough sounded behind him. Alec froze. _Why was there someone else on the roof? Of course, there was someone else, that’s why the door was open!_ He groaned internally at his own stupidity. He slowly turned around, eyes cast down at the ground. His day could not get any worse. His downcast eyes landed on a pair of clean, leather dress shoes. Trailing his eyes up, he saw a pair of pristine white pants, an unbuttoned Alicante blazer with an untied tie wrapped loosely around fair skin - Alec gasped as his eyes locked onto bright blue eyes. It was F4’s Adonis, Zach Hearst.

Alec’s face burned crimson. How much of his childish outburst had this man heard? He wished the ground would just swallow him up right about now. Zach was looking at him with an amused face.

“I-I, what are you doing here?” Alec stammered lamely.

Zach cocked his head to the side, and Alec swooned.

“I come up here to read. I like it here because it’s peaceful and quiet. But I guess I wasn’t able to do any reading today because the silence seems to have been disturbed.” Zach said, looking intensely at Alec.

Alec gulped. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was up here. I saw that the door was opened and I just wanted some fresh air.”

“I didn’t realize that fresh air required screaming about a...” Zach waved his hand around, “Ba-nay-nay?”

Alec’s eyes widened and his face turned as red as a tomato. “I-I, I didn’t mean it, I was just, just-“ Alec sighed defeated. What was the point? He was already targeted by F4, and he just dug himself into an even deeper hole. “I’m sorry I disturbed your reading. If you want to tell Magnus, you can. You guys already marked me and stuffed Jace’s locker with dirty gym socks and destroyed my textbook.” Alec looked down at his textbook which was falling apart at the seams. He ran his hand gently over it, sighing.

Zach said nothing, and Alec made his way back to the exit.

“Hey, wait.” Alec stopped and turned around.

Zach shoved something into his hands. Baffled, he looked down and saw that it was the same textbook as his damaged one.

“That textbook didn’t deserve to be ripped apart like that. I believe as well, that whoever did that shall feel the wrath of the literary gods. But it wasn’t Magnus. Magnus would never damage books. He may not look it, but he takes education seriously and respects literature. He doesn’t deserve to be blamed.” Zach said, then walked past Alec and down the stairs.

Alec didn’t realize how hard his heart was pounding in his chest until he reached his locker. He opened up the textbook that Zach had given him. It was in impeccable condition. On the flyleaf was Zach’s name, written in perfect handwriting. Alec traced the beautiful penmanship with his finger, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Jace’s voice interrupted him. He flushed and quickly shoved the book back into his locker.

“N-nothing. How are you? Did anyone give you any trouble in class?” Alec looked at his best friend. God, Jace looked terrible. Dark bags circled his eyes and his hair was a mess.

“Someone thought it was funny to dump glue on my hair when I was in the locker room showering after gym class,” Jace said glumly as he ran his hand through his hair. “It took me a whole hour to make sure I washed it all out. Anything happen to you?”

“Yeah, someone ripped my textbook.”

Jace grimaced. “You can borrow mine and we can share.” 

Alec shook his head, “it’s okay. I got another copy.”

Jace frowned. “Who gave you their copy? They know that if they are caught even looking at us they’ll get marked too right?”

“U-um, it was Zach Hearst.”

Jace’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “W-WHAT? You spoke to Zach?” He stared at Alec in disbelief.

Alec got Jace up to speed about what happened on the rooftop. Jace’s face turned to a look of horror. 

“You WHAT?” He screeched. A couple of students turned to look, but quickly looked away when they realized it was Jace causing a racket.

“You called Magnus a ba-nay-nay in front of another member of F4?! Alec, you’re going to get us killed! Not that we aren’t already getting ourselves killed.” Jace said through gritted teeth.

“Well, maybe Zach isn’t like them. He seems different. He said he liked to read and he even gave me his copy of the textbook.” Alec shrugged.

“Alec, do I need to remind you that Zach is a part of F4? The same F4 who marked us as targets for bullying? The F4 who wants us out of Alicante? Alec, get your head out of the clouds! We’re barely surviving here and you have the hots for Zach?!”

“Jace!” Alec hissed. “Keep it down! I do not have a crush in Zach! I’m just saying that I don’t think he’s like the rest of F4. He actually treated me like a human being!”

“Well, we’ve got other problems to deal with. How long are we going to survive this?”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“What’s the status on those two?” Magnus asked as he sat with one leg crossed over the other.

“Jonathan “Jace” Wayland and Alexander “Alec” Lightwood. We stuffed Jonathan’s locker with smelly gym socks this morning, then dumped glue all over him during gym. Then we ripped up Alexander’s textbook. He probably won’t be able to afford another one and will probably have to drop out of class.” Camille reported triumphantly.

Magnus uncrossed his legs. “Who told you to rip the textbooks?” 

“It was my idea, naturally.” Camille puffed up her chest as she twirled her hair.

Magnus took a deep breath. “You know that all books are to be respected. Damaging any book is a disrespect to the author who poured all his blood and sweat to write it.”

Camille’s face paled. “I-I-“ she stammered.

“Everyone knows that I look down upon people who damage books. Now how do you think that makes me look if people saw that Alexander’s textbook was damaged? I will need to punish you, need I not?”

“Magnus, I’m sorry!” Camille flung herself down at Magnus’s feet. “I just wanted to carry out the F4 red card duties by making them leave school!”

Magnus stood up and ignored her. He walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book, then walked out the door.

“Omg, it’s Magnus! Guys, it’s Magnus!” The hallway buzzed with excitement and whispers as the king of F4 walked briskly down the hall. Cameras flashed all around as the students took in the rare opportunity to see Magnus by himself.

Magnus noticed Jace and Alec right away. He walked up to them and smiled to himself when he saw the blonde man cower. He looked over at the taller dark-haired man. Magnus frowned. Why didn’t Alec cower in fear? His eyes were hard and filled with strong emotion. Magnus found himself get lost in those chocolate brown eyes. Alec was good looking, he had to admit. His chiseled face matched perfectly with broad shoulders and those legs. Those sinful legs that went on for miles. It was a shame that he would be ousted from the school by the end of the week.

Magnus cleared his throat as he looked at Alec. “It has come to my attention that your textbook was damaged.” “Now,” he addressed the gathering crowd. “I don’t do this often, but I need to emphasize the fact that I do not tolerate damaging school property. Now I will not punish whoever did this, but instead, I will choose to give this commoner a replacement textbook. This however does not signify that F4 has withdrawn the Red card.” Magnus snapped his eyes back to Alec. “Here, take it.” He shoved the brand new textbook into Alec’s hands.

Alec took a deep breath, “I already have another copy.” He deadpanned, looking Magnus straight in the eye. If Magnus wasn’t such an asshole, Alec would have thought that his sense of authority was quite sexy. He shook that thought away. _Nope, definitely not going there._ Magnus was a jerk. Definitely not sexy.

Magnus frowned, his face turning slightly pink in anger. “What did you say?” He hissed.

“I said, I already have a copy,” Alec repeated. He pulled the textbook out from his locker. “See?”

Magnus’s eyes zoned in on the pristine textbook. He snatched it and opened up the page. His eyes widened as he saw the name printed on the front page and proceeded to slam the book shut. "Well, I told you to take this one so you will take it.” Magnus puffed out his chest, shoving the book into Alec.

Alec thanked his parents for his long arms as he reached out and snatched Zach’s textbook back. “I said, I already have a copy so I don’t need yours.” His eyes were unwavering as he held Magnus’s gaze.

Jace pulled at his sleeve. “Alec. Stop it! Just take it! You’re going to make him mad!” He pleaded.

Alec clutched the textbook tighter to his chest. For some reason, having Zach’s book made him feel safe. It felt like a shield against Magnus.

Magnus’s ears and neck were now pink. His eyes were ablaze, and his mouth was pulled into a thin line. He leaned close to Alec, grabbing his collar.

“Fine. But don’t come crying to me afterward.” He hissed before turning around and stomping away.

Alec let out a huge breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. Jace slumped down the ground beside him.

“Alec, we aren’t screwed now. We’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets confronted by not just one but two F4 members!!! What do you guys think?! If you guys haven't checked out the tv series, I highly recommend it!! :)  
> Your support and love is much appreciated!! <3 <3 Leave your comments, I love reading them!!!


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec becomes victim to the Red Card! But one of the members of F4 seem to treat Alec differently...

Magnus slammed the book onto the carved wooden table.

“Woah, what’s gotten into you?” Imasu looked up from his phone. Castiel was busy flipping through vinyl records by the jukebox. Zach put down his book and walked over to the bar.

“You!” Magnus stalked over to the bar.“Why did you give Alexander your book?”

Zach kept quiet as he slowly poured a drink for Magnus and himself. Magnus gripped the glass and downed it in one shot.

“I finished reading the entire textbook. I Have it all memorized in here.” Zach said as he slowly sipped his drink. He poured Magnus another shot and went to find another book on the shelf, humming to himself quietly. Magnus just stood there, dumbfounded. _What was the difference between his book and Zach’s? Why did Alec not take his book?_ He huffed.

On the third day, Alec got egged. He once again found himself screaming into the sky on the rooftop. He checked to make sure no one was around first this time, though. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. He reeked of raw egg, no matter how much he tried to wash away the gooey mess out of his hair.

“What a waste!” he yelled to nobody. “We couldn’t even get enough eggs to make pancakes for Max’s birthday and here they are, throwing it. What a waste of perfectly good food! Oh! Being rich means you can throw food on the ground now while some people don’t even have money to buy food! I could have made enough pancakes to last a week!” Alec grumbled as he plopped down onto the concrete, picking at his shoelaces.

“You can make pancakes?” A voice came from behind, startling Alec. He whipped around and once again came face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I checked first and didn’t see you here.” Alec stammered, his ears tinging pink.

“I was napping over there. It looks like I need to find a new spot.”

Alec blushed furiously. “I-I’m sorry, I won’t come back here anymore.” He quickly got up, brushing off his pants.

Zach shrugged. “You probably won’t be here in two days. It’s been almost a week now, hasn’t it?”

Alec looked away, his mouth pulled in a tight line.

“Pancakes,” Zach stated.

“W-what?” Alec looked confused.

Zach cocked his head as he looked at Alec. “How do you make pancakes?”

Alec frowned. _Why was Zach asking about pancakes?_ “It’s easy. You take flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, salt, milk, butter, egg, and vanilla extract. Or you can just buy the pancake mix in a box and add milk and an egg.” 

Zach nodded furiously. He was looking at Alec intently. “I will try making them tonight.”

Alec slowly nodded as he made his way to the door. “Uh..okay. Happy I could help.. I guess?”

“Wait.”

Once again Alec froze by the doorway.   
  
Zach reached into his pocket and held out a white handkerchief. “You missed a spot” he pointed at Alec’s cheek.

Alec blushed as he gingerly took the handkerchief from the blue-eyed man. “T-thanks.” He quickly wiped his cheek. Zach just nodded and walked down the stairs. Alec looked down at the handkerchief in his hands. It looked and felt expensive. On the corner was the initials, Z.H. stitched in gold. Alec ran his hands through the embossed lettering, a small smile dancing on his lips. He carefully folded back the handkerchief and placed it into his pocket.

Magnus sat on the couch, watching the school’s security footage. He laughed when Camille and her posse threw eggs at Alec. He smirked. _Serves him right for not taking his book!_

“Alec and Jace will be gone by the end of the week,” Camille reported.

Magnus frowned. “What’s taking them so long? Most of them leave by the second day. It’s already Wednesday. Have you lost your touch?”

Camille flushed. “W-we did everything like with the others. It’s Alec, he is like a cockroach. But don’t worry, we will get it done. Like we always do.”

Magnus huffed, “Why are you still here? Take care of it then!”

“Right away, Sir!” Camille bowed and shuffled out the room.

“I told you guys we should have thrown eggs from the cheap market down the street! Why did you guys have to use organic omega 3’s? Now we’ll never get rid of them!” Camille hissed at her assistants. “Looks like we’ll have to pull out all the stops tomorrow. They’ll for sure go running home to their mama after we are through with them!” Camille flicked her hair as she grinned slyly.

“Alexander Lightwood! What is this on your school uniform?” Maryse knocked on Alec’s bedroom door. Alec groaned. “Yeah, about that...” he opened his door. “I bumped into someone and they spilled their lunch all over me. I tried to rinse it out but I didn’t have a change of clothes.”

“Alec, you have to take better care of your clothes!!! There’s only so much dry cleaning can do, and what did this kid have for lunch? It’s embedded into the fabric!” Maryse exclaimed.

“I know, I’m sorry, mom. I’ll be more careful next time.” Alec looked down sheepishly.

Maryse just gave her son a warm smile. “You’re doing great, honey. We’re so proud of you.” She embraced Alec in a big hug before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Just when Alec was about to return to his homework, his phone rang.

“Hey, Jace, what’s up?” Alec cradled the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Alec...” Jace’s voice was hesitant. Alec frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“It's my parent’s cafe. Two of the staff just quit for no reason today. They’re short on people, and honestly, they’ve been having so much trouble hiring staff. I’ve been thinking, since this whole thing isn’t working out at Alicante, I’m just going to continue working at the cafe and just enroll in the closest school nearby.”

“But Jace, what will you do about the tuition?” Alec exclaimed.

“Well, once I start working, we’ll hopefully get more customers and I can just repay my parents back by working at the cafe.”

“Are you sure,Jace?”

“Yeah, I just, I feel bad ditching you and having to deal with all that bullshit by yourself. What are your plans? Did you want to help out at the cafe? I’m sure together we can round up the money for both of us.”

Alec sighed. “I don’t know Jace, I mean, my parents really wanted me to go to Alicante. I can’t imagine how disappointed they would be if I left now. They worked their asses off just to pay for the semester. If I quit now, I just- I can’t do that to them.”

“Yeah, I understand, Alec. But be careful, okay? If it’s really bad, just get out of there. It’s not worth it to have your life ruined by some snobs.”

They continued to talk for the rest of the evening until Alec couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He bid Jace a goodnight, a bit sad that he wouldn’t be seeing his best friend at school anymore. He sighed as sleep overtook him. It would just be Alec against Alicante tomorrow.

Alec made it through the entire morning with a clean uniform and nothing dead in his locker. His desk was also clean, after checking it for the 20th time. He sat by himself at lunch, no one daring to even walk anywhere close to him. Alec was used to it and even enjoyed having an entire table all to himself. His relief was short-lived though, when he went to the men’s room to wash up after lunch.

“I’m bored!” Magnus complained as he laid down on the couch. “I need a drink.”

Imasu raised an eyebrow at him. “Magnus, it’s 1 in the afternoon.”

“So? It’s always happy hour somewhere!” Magnus twirled his ring adorned fingers.

Castiel just shook his head in disbelief. “Well, I’m starving. Lunch?”

“That’s a great idea! I still have yet to try Ragnor’s pastries!” Magnus’s eyes twinkled and a huge grin spread across his face. Magnus absolutely loved desserts.

They made their way out of the lounge, gesturing to Zach who was currently in a deep conversation with someone on the phone. Zach nodded, waving his hands to tell them that he would join them later.

“It’s just so stressful, Zach.”

“I understand, Lance. Why don’t you just take a break and come to Brooklyn for the weekend? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

“It sure has, hasn’t it? You know how much I want to just leave everything and come hang out with you for a weekend. But I can’t.” Lance sighed exasperatedly.

“It’ll just be two days, Lance. You’ll be back before they know it! And if you keep going on like this you’ll burn out.”

“Thanks, Zach. I always knew you could cheer me up. Just talking with you has helped a lot. I promise I’ll come to visit you next time, okay? Take care of yourself, and say hi to everyone for me.”

Zach hung up the phone, his hands balled into fists. He sighed and looked out the window, his brows furrowed in thought.

A notification sounded on his phone.

_Magnus: Strawberry cream puffs in the cafeteria! By the time you finish flirting with Lance, I’ll have eaten it all, so hurry up!_

Zach smiled. At least Magnus wasn’t mad at him anymore. After the incident with the textbook, Magnus had given him the cold shoulder. But, his childish tantrums never lasted too long around Zach. And he knew deep down that although Magnus always acted cold and selfish, that was all it was. Just an act. It may not seem like it, but Magnus was the most in tune with all of their personalities and feelings. He always made an effort to get to know what was going on in all of their lives, and he would drop everything to help out whenever one of them needed a shoulder to lean on.

Zach pocketed his phone and made his way out of the lounge towards the cafeteria. As he walked down the hall, he passed by two students loitering around the men’s room.

“I bet you $500 that he’d be out of here by the end of the day today.”

“I bet you $500 that he’d be out of here when they’re finished with him.”

Both boys grinned greasily and shook hands as money was exchanged.

Alec sputtered as he was drenched with ice-cold water. Two guys had him pinned down on the bathroom floor. He had let his guard down when he stepped into the bathroom, instantly getting overpowered by two males that were lurking in silent ambush. They pinned him to the floor in no time, and suddenly a third male dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on him.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” One male sneered.

“No one’s here to save your pretty face now.” The second male smirked, his hand wielding an X-Acto knife. Alec’s eyes widened and he struggled harder. The third male roughly put an arm around his neck, locking him. Alec frantically tried to kick but he was overpowered. Alec closed his eyes as the knife came closer to his face.

“My pancakes didn’t rise.”

Alec’s eyes flew open. The arm around his neck was choking him, and he gagged.

“What did I do wrong? Maybe I forgot an ingredient.”

Through the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of shiny leather dress shoes, and white pants on legs that could go on for miles.

“B-baking p-powder?” Alec gasped out.

Zach scratched his chin. “Oh, you’re right. That’s probably what I missed.” He looked over at Alec, his blue eyes locking onto Alec’s hazel ones. Alec groaned internally. _Why did Zach always catch him in these not so ideal situations?_

Zach looked over at the bullies, who were just as flabbergasted as Alec. They quickly let Alec go and scurried away. Alec coughed and sat up, his wet hair matted against his forehead. He felt like a wet dog and right in front of Zach too, who looked just as pristine as ever.

“T-thank you.” Alec looked away, feeling self-conscious.

Zach reached into his pockets and held out another white handkerchief.

“Oh! I was going to return your handkerchief from before, I got it dry-cleaned and ironed.” Alec reached into his pocket, eyes widening as he pulled out a sopping wet handkerchief.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve made a mess of things again.” Alec sheepishly put the wet fabric back into his pocket and took the clean and dry handkerchief from Zach’s outstretched hands.

Zach didn’t say anything and just turned around to leave.

“W-wait.” Alec got up, grimacing as his wet shirt and pants clung onto him like cling wrap. “W-why are you helping me?”

Zach turned around. “I’m not helping you. I just hate all this.” He gestured with his hands.

Alec just stared at him dumbfounded, and Zach turned to leave without another word.

“WHO TOLD YOU GUYS TO DO THAT?” Magnus’s voice echoed through the lounge. Camille and her posse shrank back in fear.

“Y-you told us to take care of it, and so we did! Jace didn’t come to school today, so we can safely say that he has left.” Camille said in a tiny voice.

“I never told you guys to take a blade to his face!” Magnus yelled, his face red with anger. “You guys,” he pointed his finger at the trio, “Are lucky that Zach was there. Or else you would have been kicked out of the school too! Now get out of here!” He slammed his fist down on the table. Camille quickly paled and they rushed out of the lounge.

“This is so frustrating! I’ve never had so much trouble with anyone else!” Magnus huffed.

“Chill out, bud. He probably won’t come to school tomorrow, and that’ll be the end of that!” Imasu said as he threw a dart into the dartboard.

Magnus’s face lifted. “You’re right! And then I can finally have my peace and quiet again!”

Magnus sat back on the couch as he flipped through the channels on his TV. Little did he know, his world would soon be turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a hectic week so I may become MIA for a little bit!! Hope this gets you guys through the weekend!!   
> Let me know your thoughts and comments! <3


	6. This Is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can take the bullying, but I, will NOT tolerate you talking shit about my FAMILY.” And with some herculean strength, Alec put his hands on Magnus’s chest and shoved him, hard. “I declare war!”

“Here’s your lunch, Alec!” Maryse beamed proudly as she placed Alec’s lunch in front of him.

Alec looked down at his bento lunch box, filled with an assorted variety of sushi. There were sashimi and uni, along with some rolls and tempura. Alec gaped. Sushi was a treat in the Lightwood household because it was quite expensive. Especially sashimi and sea urchin, those were delicacies that Alec ate maybe once every 2 years if he was lucky.

“It’s Friday! We thought you would like a little treat to celebrate your first week at Alicante!” Maryse smiled. “Sorry, it doesn’t look that nice, I still haven’t got down the skill of making the perfect sushi rolls.” she suddenly said, looking down sheepishly and wringing her hands.

Alec placed his hand over top of his mother’s. “Mom, it looks phenomenal. Thank you.” He gave her a big hug, and Maryse relaxed.

“Well, go on then! Have a good day at school, you guys!” She gave each and one of them a hug and left to go clean up. Alec turned to Max and Izzy who were drooling over his lunch box. Izzy once again had her apple juice ready, looking at Alec with puppy dog eyes. Alec looked at her and shook his head, laughing as he handed her his miso soup. Max was eyeballing his tempura, and Alec picked it out and threw it into the younger Lightwood’s lunchbox. Max placed half his peanut butter and jelly sandwich into Alec’s lunchbox. Alec tried to put it back but Max shut his lunch bag closed and ran out the door giggling. 

“I’m still waiting for a picture, you know,” Izzy said as they walked to the car.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I seriously don’t understand why you are obsessed with them.”

“Do you not have eyes, brother? They are literally the sexiest four men alive.”

Alec droned out the rest of Isabelle’s fangirling as they made their way to school.

“CAMILLE!” Magnus yelled as he pointed a finger at the tv screen. “IS THAT ALEXANDER?”

Camille looked away, embarrassed. “Y-yes it is.”

“Tell me, Camille, why is Alexander still here?”

Camille paled. “I-I don’t know.”

Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation. “Do I have to do everything around here? You’re ruining our reputation! Get out! I’ll deal with this myself!”

F4 once again made their appearance in the cafeteria. Alec didn’t bother to look up when the cafeteria fell silent. Magnus stalked up to the brown-haired man, who didn’t even have the audacity to look up when they made their entrance.

“You,” Magnus said cooly.

Alec looked up slowly and put his chopsticks down.He sat up straight in his chair and looked back at Magnus’s brown eyes. It was then that he noticed there were specks of gold in them. Alec could smell the scent of citrus and sandalwood emanating from the older man. _Why did this man have to smell good?_ It was making his heart flutter in his chest. _No, Alec. This man is nothing but trouble. He is a rude and pompous jerk._

“I see you’re still here.” Magnus snarled. He looked at Alec’s half-eaten lunch and scoffed. “What is that? You’re trying to be high class now? Sushi? If I wanted sushi I would fly to my resort in Japan to get sushi.” Magnus then picked up the juice box. “And what is this? A juice box? What are you, 5 years old?” he threw his head back and laughed. The entire cafeteria roared in laughter. Alec felt his face flush. His nostrils flared and his eyes shot daggers at Magnus.

“And how about this?” Magnus picked up the sandwich lying haphazardly overtop of the sushi. “Peanut butter and jelly? Looks like you are a child after all. And a commoner child. You will never be one of us, no matter how much you try. Not when all you can afford is this _thing_ you call sushi.” Magnus then picked up Alec’s lunch and threw it to the ground. The lunchbox crashed to the floor and food went flying everywhere.

That was the last straw for Alec as he stood up, tipping his chair over in the process. The loud crash reverberated across the cafeteria.

“Just because you are loaded with money, that does NOT make it okay for you to throw perfectly good food to waste!” Alec’s entire body shook in anger. “You have never worked a day in your life, you have never earned money on your own.” Alec bent down to pick up the cracked bento with shaking fingers. “You will never know what it’s like, to have someone you love spend hours making lunch just for you.” He placed the bento back on the table. “You will never know, “ he continued as he picked up the juice box, “What it’s like to willingly give your happiness away to someone you love and care for. And,” Alec reached for the crushed peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “You will never know what it’s like, for someone to give you their food, even when they themselves won’t have enough food to eat.” Alec looked up at Magnus, his gaze intense. “So don’t be so full of it and think you’re all that when you obviously don’t have a family who loves you. Because,” Alec stood up tall, towering over the Asian man who was now looking at him in bewilderment. “I might not have money, I might not be able to go to Japan and eat sushi, but I have a family who loves me with everything I have.” Alec took a deep breath. “I can take the bullying, but I, will NOT tolerate you talking shit about my FAMILY.” And with some herculean strength, Alec put his hands on Magnus’s chest and shoved him, hard. “I declare war!”

Magnus stumbled backward, his mouth hanging wide open. _H-how dare this man shove him?! What was happening? This had never happened before in his entire life!_ Magnus’s face burned.

“Y-you!” He gasped. “You just declared war on the wrong person!” He spat out and spun around on his heels, stomping out.

Alec grabbed his bento and walked out of the cafeteria, his eyes downcast. _What had he done?_

The rooftop was quiet. Alec didn’t see Zach in his usual spot as he sat down, feeling a bit disappointed. His hands were still trembling from the commotion at lunchtime. Alec groaned. He had no idea where he got the confidence to push Magnu. But to be fair, nobody spoke bad about his family and got away with it. If there was one thing worth fighting for, it was most definitely family. The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Alec waited until most of the students cleared out before making his way down the stairs. As he stepped out of the main doors, two black limousines pulled up in front. A group of men dressed in black suits and black sunglasses grabbed him. Alec struggled, yelping out in surprise. Suddenly, a white cloth was placed over his mouth and his nostrils were filled by a sickly sweet smell. His vision became blurry, and the last thing he saw was a flash of black spiky hair before everything went dark.

______________

Alec awoke, feeling dizzy. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes focusing on a colourful fresco ceiling. He frowned. _Where was he?_ He looked down to see that he was sitting on a highly ornamental chair.Confused, he looked around the room. It was decorated in ornate furnishings that matched the chair he was sitting on. In front of him was a full-body mirror, and what he saw in the reflection made his eyes widen. He looked down at his clothes. Gone was his school uniform, and instead he was wearing an expensive-looking dress shirt with a suede blazer, dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. Alec swallowed. _What was going on?_ He stood up and looked in the mirror. Was that…makeup on his face?! He stepped back in horror. Sure enough, his eyes had a thin layer of kohl around them. His hair was also cut and styled, something that no hairdresser had ever achieved before. They all just gave up, saying his hair would always be a constant mop on his head. Alec ran a hand through his newly styled hair, then down his clothes. He groaned at how heavenly it all felt. The sound of a door opening snapped Alec back to reality. He quickly spun around, his shoulders squaring up defensively.

Magnus bane entered the room, slow clapping.

“My, my, my. I guess even a commoner like you can clean up well,” he said as he sat down on the corner of a solid oak office desk. Even the desk looked expensive.

“W-why am I here? What is the meaning of all this?” Seeing the Asian man in front of him made Alec’s blood boil.

“Withdraw,” Magnus said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“W-What?” Alec said defensively.

“You declared war on me. I’m giving you a chance to withdraw.”

Alec balled his hands up into fists. “I was not joking around. I will not withdraw.”

“Then, 1 million dollars.” Magnus didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“W-what?” Alec stammered.

“The makeup, the clothes, the spa treatment, the hair cut. It cost me one million dollars.”

Alec huffed. “And what has that got to do with me?”

“That has everything to do with you, _Alexander,_ ” Magnus stood up, eyes boring into Alec’s. Alec felt a shiver go down his spine at the way his name rolled off Magnus’s tongue.

“Afterall,” Magnus clicked his tongue, “It’s how much you need to pay me back.”

Alec felt his stomach drop. “Y-you,” he gasped, “You did this all on your own, I never asked for it!”

“The makeup is already on your face, the clothes were custom-tailored to fit you perfectly, and I don’t need to tell you that there are no refunds on the spa treatment and hair cut, do I?” Magnus smirked.

“Y-you,” Alec spat out in disbelief, “You’re threatening me by intentionally pushing me into debt?”

“Stop it.” Magnus scoffed as he stood up slowly. “You act as if none of this fazes you. But I saw how you enjoyed the feel of that silk shirt underneath your skin. How those pants curve in just the right areas, the weight of that Rolex on your wrist. You’re fascinated by it all, aren’t you?”

“I-I”

“That’s how people are,” Magnus interrupted. “You are all easily moved by wealth. Especially you, commoner.” Magnus walked towards Alec.

“You should be thanking me, for clothing you in such wealth. You should be rejoicing at my feet for giving you this opportunity.”

Alec gritted his teeth. “Are you stupid?!” He lashed out. “Do you think, that everything can be bought with money? That I, would be persuaded by money? I stand by my words before. I promise you, I will NOT be defeated!” Alec huffed out, giving the dirtiest look that he could muster up at the man in front of him. With that, he stormed out of the room.

Magnus’s eyes widened. His heart raced in his chest. _What was this feeling? This exhilarating feeling?_ He smiled to himself. He knew exactly what it was. It was a challenge! And oh, he loved a challenge. He would most definitely not lose to that jerk!

Alec wandered aimlessly down the halls. Why were there so many halls and doors? If the circumstances were different, he would have been in awe at everything he touched and saw. But the fact that this mansion belonged to Magnus made his skin crawl. When he finally found the front doors, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his bag and school uniform neatly folded on a bench. Alec grabbed his things, found the nearest washroom, and changed back into his uniform. He neatly folded the blazer, pants, and dress shirt and placed them on the bench, along with the Rolex watch. Thank goodness his parents had taught him the proper way of folding clothes. At least they couldn't say he was a commoner slob! Grabbing his bag, pushed open the wooden doors, and stepped out.

Magnus watched from the second story window as Alexander stepped out of the house without a single glance back. He cracked his knuckles. _I’ll break him. I’m Magnus bane. I can do anything!_ He thought as a sly smile crept up his face.

“Sir? Where would you like me to put this?” A maid came up to him, and Magnus tore his gaze from the window. The maid was holding two white handkerchiefs in her hand.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, annoyed.

“We found it in the young man’s pockets, Sir, while we were laundering it.”

Magnus grabbed the handkerchief, frowning at it. What was a commoner like Alec doing with a silk handkerchief? Turning it around in his hands, he saw the familiar gold stitching in the corner. He smirked. _He knew it! No matter how much Alexander claimed that money wasn’t everything, he was just like everyone else._ He looked himself in the mirror, running his hands through his hair, and left the room with an extra bounce in his step.

When Alec stepped into the school grounds on Monday morning, he was met with widened glances and whispers. Alec ignored them and made his way to his locker. Opening it, he was surprised to see another Red Card attached to his locker. A collective gasp and murmurs were heard from behind, and Alec roughly pulled the red card down. On it was the same skull and crossbones, but this time instead of ‘F4’ printed at the bottom, it was printed ‘Magnus Bane’. Alec rolled his eyes and threw the red card into the garbage.

“Hey, you! Alexander!” Magnus’s velvety smooth voice appeared. Excitement spread through the throng of students at the appearance of the glittery Asian member of F4.

“It's Alec," Alec said icily. What do you want?”

“You were all high and mighty yesterday, talking about how money doesn’t faze you. So then how do you explain this?” Magnus held out his hand, dangling a white handkerchief.

Alec’s eyes widened, his hands automatically heading straight to his pockets. He paled when his hands grasped at empty fabric.

Magnus smirked. “Huh. So you did steal it.” He clicked his tongue. The crowd of students that were now focused on them gasped and looked at Alec with disdain.

Alec flushed, not used to the amount of attention. His blood boiled. _Magnus was doing this on purpose, in front of the entire school!_  
  
“I did NOT steal it.” Alec lowered his voice. “Zach gave it to me.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. His heart tightened in his chest. _Wait, why was his heart tightening in his chest?_ Ignoring it, he took a step forward. He could smell Alec’s cologne as he stood closer to the taller man. It smelled like clean laundry with a hint of white musk, and it made his heart stir. _Why was his heart stirring?!_

 _“_ So now you are a thief _and_ a liar.” Magnus hissed.

Alec puffed out his chest, ignoring the sweet scent of citrus and sandalwood that filled his nostrils. He also ignored the fact that it smelled absolutely divine.

“I am NOT a thief and I am NOT a liar. Do not accuse me of things I did not do. Not while YOU are the one robbing students of their right to study and graduate Alicante. Now _excuse me,_ I have a class to get to.” Alec said as he shoved past Magnus, ignoring the shiver that ran up his spine as his shoulders brushed lightly against the other man’s.

Magnus stood dumbfounded as he watched the taller man walk away. If his eyes trailed down Alec’s backside, that was a secret he wasn’t willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! The moment you've all been waiting for, I hope!!! Once again I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Let me know your thoughts and comments! <3 Thank you so much for reading!!


	7. The Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His face bloomed with the colour of red roses and he groaned, pulling at his hair. Why oh why did he always talk without thinking?!"
> 
> Alec has declared war on F4. How will F4 take this news?

Alec kicked a rock as he walked home from school. He was no closer to making friends than he was the first week. But at least now some students looked at him in awe while the other half looked at him with disgust. The majority of those were F4 fans who shot him dirty looks every time he passed by them in the hall. The flashing lights of a billboard caught his eye and he glanced up.

_Only from Lancelot. Beautiful skin, Beautiful you._

A stunning male model posed with an expensive-looking crystal bottle. Lance Starling. America’s hottest model. Alec sighed. If only he was as beautiful as Lance. Lance was also well known for his charity work and for having a down to earth personality. From the interviews that Alec most definitely did not obsess over, Lance came from humble beginnings and lived for giving back to the community. Alec scoffed. If only a particular _someone_ had half the personality of Lance. Alec frowned as dark hazel and golden eyes flooded his memory. He shook his head and continued down the street, walking past yet another huge poster showcasing Lance with yet another beauty product. Alec did a double-take as he walked by. There was a man pressed up against the billboard. He had golden blonde hair and was dressed in a white suit with white pants. _Was that…Zach?_

Alec felt his heart leap a bit at the golden boy of F4.

“Zach?”He called out tentatively.

Zach’s eyes flew open and he stepped away from the billboard, blushing furiously. His bright blue eyes locked onto Alec’s, and Alec felt his breath hitch.

Alec smiled softly, looking from Zach to the poster. “You like him too? Lance Starling?”

When Zach didn’t say anything, Alec continued. “You should be careful when touching and leaning against his posters like that in such a public place. You’ll get it dirty.”

Zach looked down at his fingers which were indeed covered in black grime. He watched as Alec fumbled into his backpack and grabbed some tissues. He smiled softly and was about to reach out when Alec stepped forward and started wiping the poster down instead. Zach retrieved his hand, amused.

“He’s beautiful. I wish I was like him. He’s really got it together. Rich, famous, and most importantly, kind.” Alec said as he gently wiped the poster clean.

“We’re not that bad. A lot of times it’s just an image that we portray.” Zach said as Alec dropped the tissue into the nearest garbage can.

“You’re not like the rest of them,” Alec cocked his head to the side, “You’re kind. Like Lance.”

Alec caught a pained expression flash by Zach’s face. “No, I’m not half the man Lance is. I will never be.” He said with sadness in his voice.

“I don’t know much about Lance but I just know you have a heart, unlike some other people,” Alec muttered. Zach looked over at him. “No offense,” he quickly added. “Anyways, I just wanted to thank you.”

“I told you before I wasn’t helping you.” Zach deadpanned.

“I know,” Alec smiled, “but I’m still thankful, anyway.”

Zach studied Alec with curious eyes. He watched as Alec smiled happily, his brown eyes glinting in the sun.

“Oh!” Alec suddenly stopped in his tracks. Your handkerchief!”

Alec suddenly looked up shyly, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“I-I lost it. I really didn’t mean to! It must have fallen out of my pocket while I was running back home, and I really shouldn’t have put them both in the same pocket, and I, I’ll pay you back! Honest! It just, it might take me a while but I’ll pay you back!” Alec rambled.

“Hey,” Zach gently patted Alec on the shoulder. “It’s okay. I didn’t give it to you with the intention of wanting it back.” He gave Alec a warm smile.

Alec swooned. Zach was making him feel lightheaded, or maybe it was the searing summer heat. He shook his thoughts away and smiled back weakly. Zach was different from Magnus. How could such a nice person hang out with someone like Magnus? It blew his mind. At least one good thing came from Alicante, and that was meeting Zach.

_____________

Magnus was sitting at his desk, staring at the white handkerchief. The more he stared at it the more It seemed to mock him. He groaned out in frustration. Castiel and Imasu looked over from their game of chess.

“You’ve been staring at that handkerchief for an hour, Magnus.” Castiel hummed as he moved his pawn.

“Why does he have Zach’s handkerchief? He said he didn’t steal it, but if he didn’t steal it, why was it in his pockets?” Magnus grabbed the handkerchief and fiddled with it.

“Why don’t you ask Zach when he comes back?” Imasu rubbed his chin as he decided on his next move.

“Speaking of Zach, where is he? Why didn’t he come to the lounge after school? Why is his handkerchief in Alec’s possession?” Magnus rambled to himself.

Imasu quirked an eyebrow at Castiel. “He is obsessed with Alec.” He whispered quietly.

Castiel shrugged as he moved his knight. “He’s just in shock that someone actually had the nerve to stand up to him.”

They both watched as Magnus got up and paced around the room, occasionally glancing at the handkerchief lying on the table. Imasu looked amused, and Castiel had a look of indifference. The door opened and Magnus's head immediately whipped up as he saw Zach step in. His long legs carried him over in a matter of seconds.

“Zach, what was your handkerchief doing in Alec’s shirt pocket?” Magnus waved the silk fabric in front of Zach’s face.

“Hello to you too, Magnus,” Zach said quietly as he stepped towards the bar to get a glass of water. Magnus eyed his every move, watching him like a hawk. His fingers drummed against the quartz countertop.

“Oh just let it out already, Zach. Save the man from his self induced misery.” Castiel said dramatically, earning a snicker from Imasu.

Magnus ignored Castiel’s taunt, his hazel eyes focused intently on Zach. “You gave him your textbook, and now he has your handkerchief too.”

Zach looked down at the familiar fabric. “How did that come to your possession?”

Magnus gaped. “I-I, well the maids found it in his school uniform and gave it to me.”

“What were the maids doing with Alec’s school uniform?” Castiel slowly asked, their chess game now long forgotten.

Imasu’s eyes opened wide. “No way, Magnus! You sly dog.” A grin slowly spread across his face, his eyebrows wagging suggestively.

“W-What? N-NO! It’s not like that!” Magnus spluttered, his face turning a darker shade. “Stop changing the topic! Zach, did Alec steal this from you?”

Zach put his glass of water down. “No. I gave it to him.”

Magnus felt his heart drop slightly, but he wasn’t about to focus on that now. “Why?”

Zach shrugged his shoulders and hummed quietly to himself as he went in search of a book. Magnus furrowed his brow. “So he didn’t steal it from you?” Magnus persisted.

“Just let it go, Magnus. He’s not that bad.” Zach turned the pages of a book.

“No, I will not! He will slip up one day, I just know he will, and then I can prove that he’s wrong!” Magnus said as he sat back down at the desk with a strong look of determination on his face. There was a knock on the door and Camille walked in, her posse in tow.

“Magnus, what shall we do to Alec tomorrow?” she purred as she walked up to him seductively.

“Nothing, he’s mine now.” Magnus gripped the handkerchief, his eyes flashing. “He declared war on me, and so I will bring the war to him!”

Camille frowned. “Why bother getting your pretty hands dirty when I’m here to do that, Magnus?”

Magnus ignored her and looked out the window. “Alexander Lightwood, I will not stop until you come crying in surrender to me!”

“Let me help you, Magnus, dear. I can guarantee you he will lose after we’re done with him!” Camille stepped towards Magnus, gently linking her arms into Magnus’s.

Magnus moved out of her grip. “No, I’ll take care of it. Are you saying that I need help dealing with one little commoner?” He frowned.

“Of course not, Magnus.” Camille’s lips formed into a thin line. “Of course you can take care of him on your own.”

Magnus turned his attention back to the handkerchief, a smile forming on his lips.

Camille’s face flashed with displeasure as she excused herself and made her way out. “I don’t get why Magnus is spending all that effort on that guy. Let’s get a plan together and force him out for good!” Camille held her head high as she left the school to get her plan in motion.

______________

The next day, Alec was once again met with judgemental glares. He sighed. It didn’t look like that would be going away anytime soon. He winced when he saw red angry letters spray-painted on his locker. There were degrading words that called him a cheater and a player along with death threats. Alec sighed. Looks like he would be missing his morning class. And he was really looking forward to Literature, which was his favourite course. He opened his locker and a whole pile of papers cascaded down onto him. There were photographs of him and Jace, all taken from what looked like a long-range professional camera. Alec grabbed the photos, feeling sick at being stalked. Red words of homophobic nature were scribbled on top. Alec clutched the photos, crushing them in his fists. This was the final straw!! He stormed into the Student’s Council Lounge, his eyes full of rage. The members of F4 looked up when he blew through the doors. He stalked up to Magnus, who was sitting at his desk. Alec threw the photos down onto the table, slamming his hand onto the solid oak finish. His palm stung but his adrenaline overpowered all sense of pain.

“I have HAD IT with your lies and despicable behaviour! Jace is my best friend, and just because YOU don’t have anyone that cares about you like Jace does for me, that does NOT make it okay for you to write such crude remarks. And I will NOT,” Alec reached forward and grabbed Magnus roughly by the collar, lifting him off of his chair, “tolerate your homophobic views. It is none of your business what my sexual orientation is. And I haven’t even been in a relationship before!” Alec released Magnus’s collar and Magnus slumped back into his seat. With a huff, he stormed out of the room, leaving Magnus and the rest of F4 stunned.

Alec walked home, the adrenaline finally dying down and leaving him fatigued. He replayed the earlier event in his head, chuckling to himself as he remembered the shocked look on Magnus’s face. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand to his mouth. Oh by the angel he just admitted to the entire F4 that he was a virgin. His face bloomed with the colour of red roses and he groaned, pulling at his hair. _Why oh why did he always talk without thinking?!_

“He’s been giddy for the past half hour, smiling to himself,” Castiel whispered to Imasu over a round of pool.

“Hey, Magnus,” Imasu called out. “What are you so happy about?”

Magnus leaned his head back against the sofa, his legs crossed in front of him in a relaxed position. “That boy is head over heels for me.” He said, chuckling.

Imasu and a Castiel shared a glance.

“Confirming that we are talking about Alec here?” Imasu asked. “Why, pray tell, do you think he is into you?”

Magnus glanced to the side. “It’s like a schoolboy crush. Those who are mean to you are the ones who like you! You know how it is, he’s saying no but what he really means is yes.” Magnus grinned.

Castiel choked on his saliva. “Magnus, are you serious?!” He asked, clearly amused.

Magnus either didn’t notice or pretended not to notice Castiel’s reaction. “Think about it! He made his way into here, barged in, and declared that he hasn’t been in a relationship before. To me! He clearly wanted me to know that! He is hinting to me that he wants me to be his first boyfriend!”

Imasu’s mouth dropped open as he turned his head and looked at Castiel, who was failing miserably at holding in his laughter. What came out was a mix between a snort and a hiccup.

“This,” Imasu whispered, “has gotten very interesting.”


	8. Zach Hearst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about the golden-haired adonis of F4, Zach Hearst.

“Get away from me!!” Alec yelled as he ran away from a group of men dressed in black.

“Sir, please stop running!” One of the men reached out and tried to grab him, but Alec dodged out of the way.

“Sir! We mean no harm! The Young Master has requested your presence at his house!”

Alec stopped running. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Who are you guys?”

“Please, sir, we have orders to bring you to the house. If we don’t, we will be fired.” The man pleaded.

“Who is your master and what does he want with me?” Alec asked, still unmoving.

“We cannot say, Sir. Our Young Master means no harm. He has become quite fond of you and just wanted to get to know you.”

Alec looked at the open door of the white Rolls Royce. White? Could it be that the young master was Zach? Alec’s face lit up in a shy smile. He carefully climbed into the posh vehicle and sat down. He had never been in such a luxurious vehicle before! The entire interior was composed of white leather with oak trim. Alec smiled to himself - this was very Zach-like!

Alec stared up at the mansion. His mouth ran dry as the men lead him up the front steps and into the house. Alec couldn’t help but gasp out in surprise at the vast amount of space that this mansion occupied. He was shown into a room that had plush carpet and a walk-in closet. Suddenly, a group of stylish men was at his side, bustling about as they brought hanger after hanger of clothes. Alec was stripped, much to his embarrassment, clothed and reclothed until the stylists approved. He looked into the mirror, gasping as he saw his reflection. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, black vest, complete with a steampunk designed tailcoat. Necklaces hung around his neck, and rings were adorned on his fingers. His hair was gelled and swept to one side, barely covering his left eye, and they even put a hint of mascara on his long eyelashes.

“Whenever you’re ready, sir. The Young Master is waiting for you.” A butler came and bowed to him. Alec nodded awkwardly and followed the butler out of the room.

They walked past a set of floor to ceiling windows, and Alec’s breath caught as he saw a man-made lake, it’s contents crystal clear and blue like sapphire. He was led down another hall, which was lined with neverending red plush carpet and chandeliers. His curious self peeked into an open bedroom which was the size of his entire house. There were maids in there currently fluffing up pillows and dusting. They froze and stared at him for a moment before promptly returning to their duties.

“Forgive them, sir. This is the first time that our Young Master has brought a man into the house.”

Alec blushed, his hand creeping up to rub behind his neck. The butler then nodded towards a closed door. The door looked heavy and solid, and just like the rest of the house, it had beautiful engravings and markings all along the side. Two men stood on either side and opened the doors to let Alec in. Alec nodded curtly and walked in, his heart beating a mile a minute. This room was just as grand, if not more than, the other rooms Alec had seen. There was a coffee table filled with desserts and pastries. At the window, Alec made out the shape of a tall man dressed in a dark maroon velvet tailcoat. His breath caught. _Was it Zach...?_ His lips betrayed a small smile as he took a step forward.

His smile instantly faltered as the mysterious man turned around, and his eyes locked on hazel golden eyes. “Y-You!” Alec spluttered. Magnus smiled as he turned to face Alec. His eyes roamed up and down the taller man, his eyes turning dark as he took in Alec’s slim but impressive physique.

“Well well well, even an ugly duckling can turn into a grown duck,” Magnus said, as his eyes slowly traced the way Alec’s muscles bulged underneath the velvet attire.

Alec scoffed. “Swan.”

Magnus’s eyes slowly trailed up. “Hmm? What was that?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “An ugly duckling turns into a swan. Not a..." he wrinkled his nose, "grown duck.” Magnus ignored the comment as he strode over to Alec, placing his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and pulling him to face the full body mirror.

“Look at how a mere commoner like yourself can look being draped in money,” Magnus said in awe.

Alec tried to find any trace of sarcasm in Magnus’s voice but found none. “Excuse me?”

“$800,000. That’s how much all of this costs. And you can live like this every day. Isn’t it amazing?”  
  
Alec choked on his saliva. “$800,000?! Are you crazy? Did you not learn anything from the first time? I told you, money can’t buy everything!” Alec shouted as he removed the necklaces around his neck and threw them to the ground. He took off the rings on his fingers and they fell with a muted sound onto the plush carpet.

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Then tell me!” He raised his voice. “Tell me, Alexander,” Alec shivered unconsciously at the way his voice rolled off of Magnus's tongue. “What can not be bought with money?” Magnus eyed him, his eyes full of challenge. Alec started back, his blood boiling. Anger had completely taken over him, and he couldn’t think properly. Magnus’s icy cold gaze was back. He clicked his tongue. “I thought so. You can’t come up with something that money can’t buy. In this world, money is everything.”

Alec’s hands balled up into fists. “Give.” He shoved Magnus backward. “Me.” He took another step. “Back” Magnus stepped back. “My. Uniform!” With one last hard shove, Magnus stumbled and almost lost his balance. He quickly regained composure and signaled for the maids to bring the aforementioned items. Alec grabbed them hastily and stormed out of the room.

 _How can someone be so thick-headed?!_ Alec thought aloud as he stalked along the outside of the Mansion. _How could someone be so full of themselves?_ He kicked a rock and noticed that he was still wearing fancy boots. He swore as he bent down and untied them. Stepping out of the shoes, he took them and threw it over the fence. He looked down at his white socks which were definitely not going to be white by the time he walked home. He sighed, thinking about how long it would take to get all the stains out of them.

A motorcycle rode by, and Alec turned to look. It was a Hayabusa, one of Alec’s favourites. Alec continued walking, his hand running across the fence as his white socks padded lightly on the sidewalk. The Hayabusa came up from behind him and stopped. The rider removed his helmet, and a wave of blonde hair appeared, eliciting a small gasp from Alec.

“What are you doing here?” Zach dismounted the bike.

Alec looked sheepishly as Zach walked over to him and noticed his white socks.

“Long story,” Alec said as his ears tinged pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Zach nodded towards an empty bench not too far up the road. Alec smiled lightly and they made their way towards the bench. Zach walked his bike and Alec recounted the events that happened at the Bane mansion.

“So he asked me, what is something money can’t buy, and I completely blanked out. I was so pissed! Zach, what would you have answered?” Alec looked down at his hands.

Zach thought for a moment. Alec turned to look at the blonde man. His hair glinted in the sun, and his face was as smooth as porcelain. Alec smiled to himself. How had he gotten so lucky, to be sitting beside this Adonis? Everything about Zach was perfection. When Zach turned to look at him, his blue eyes seemed a bit sad. “Love.” Zach turned his head back, his eyes cast forward. “Money can’t buy love.” He said quietly.

Alec cocked his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” Zach kept quiet, his gaze was distant. “Do you, love someone?” Alec asked tentatively, his heart squeezing tightly, afraid of the answer.

“Yes.”

Alec’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Oh, who was he kidding? Someone as perfect as Zach definitely couldn’t be single. “O-oh.” Was all Alec could muster up.

“Well, there’s also air.”

“W-what?” Alec asked, his voice shaky. Zach turned to him, the sad look gone from his eyes.

“Money can’t buy air,” Zach said nonchalantly.

“O-oh!” Alec recovered. He mustered up a smile. “Yeah, you’re right! That’s a great answer! I should have totally thought about that!”

Zach smiled and reached out his hand, ruffling Alec’s hair. “You’re a funny one.” Alec’s breath caught at the gesture. Even though his heart was broken, it still jumped at the small sign of affection. Zach got up and put on his helmet. He reached into his bag and took out a pair of sneakers.

“Here, put these on. You won’t make it home on socks.” He threw the shoes at Alec, and Alec hugged them tightly to his chest.

“T-thank you.” Alec smiled politely. Zach returned the smile, and Alec beamed. With that, the blonde man started up the motorbike and rode away, leaving Alec standing on the sidewalk grinning like an idiot.

____________________

“Come in!”

Alec took a deep breath and walked into the student council lounge. He looked around, bracing himself to see Magnus, but to his surprise, Magnus was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Alexander Lightwood?” Imasu greeted him with a surprised look.

“U-um, just Alec is fine.” Alec fiddled with the bag in his hands.

“Come on in. What brings you here?” Imasu stepped to the side and Alec walked in.

“I’m looking for Zach. Is he here?” Alec said, unsure.

“Oh no, sorry it’s just me and Castiel here right now.”

Alec nodded. “Can you pass this to Zach for me?” He held up the bag containing Zach’s sneakers up to the handsome man. Imasu nodded and took the bag. Alec turned to leave before a cheerful voice called out from behind.

“Hey, Alec, wait. Would you care for some tea?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it. Or spike it.” Castiel said as he leaned back on the sofa, sipping his tea. Imasu sat beside him, legs crossed.

Alec reached out and took the tea with shaking hands. He didn’t know if he should trust Castiel, but he didn’t want to look rude. He ended up sipping gingerly at the tea. It was absolutely delicious. There were a couple of moments of silence when Imasu and Castiel both stared at Alec. Alec shifted in his seat under their scrutinizing gaze.

“So, Alec. You’re an interesting one.” Imasu finally said.

“Yeah, no one’s ever gone up to Magnus before!” Castiel pipped up. He popped a cookie into his mouth.

Alec frowned. “Aren’t you guys his best friends? I thought you guys hated me as well.”

Imasu looked at Castiel, who threw his head back and laughed.

“Hate you? No way! You’re the most entertaining thing to happen to us in a very very long time!”

Alec swallowed. “S-sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Don’t tell Magnus this, but we’re rooting for you.” Castiel winked. Alec flushed. These boys of F4 were definitely going to be the death of him.

_Beautiful Skin, Beautiful You. Only by Lancelot._

The sound of the familiar commercial came on and Alec turned his attention to the wide plasma screen TV behind him.

“Ah, Lance. He’s doing so well for himself.” Imasu commented, his eyes shifting to the TV as well.

“Yes, have you seen that new underwear commercial? He really has been working out!” Castiel nodded in approval. “Poor Zach, he almost blew a gasket seeing his idol half-naked on the screen.”

Alec frowned. “You guys uhh, know Lance Starling?”

The two pretty boys looked at Alec in surprise. “Of course! Lance is like an older brother to us! We’ve known each other since kindergarten!”

It was Alec’s turn to look surprised. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“And, Zach? He and Lance...” his voice trailed off.

“When Zach was in elementary, his mother passed away. Zach couldn’t deal with the grief and he shut himself off from everyone, including us. It was Lance who was able to slowly coax him out of his shell. Lance is Zach’s everything. But once Lance rose to stardom, we started to see him less and less. It’s been the hardest on Zach. Talking about which, Lance should be coming back in the next couple of days for a visit!”

Alec zoned out as he remembered seeing Zach, leaning against the poster of Lance, and the way his eyes looked sad when he talked about love. It all made sense. Alec felt his stomach drop. Of course, he would never become someone like Lance. Lance was perfection, and of course, he would be the perfect one for Zach. Alec excused himself and left the lounge, his legs feeling like lead as he walked to class.

_______________________

“There he is!” Magnus exclaimed as he pointed excitedly at a very tall, very handsome man walking towards them.

Zach looked up, his breath catching. He smiled fondly as the man got closer, his arms reaching out slowly. His smile faltered however when Lance pushed past him and went to embrace Magnus.

“Magnus! It’s been too long, you goofball!” Lance stepped back, admiring the younger man. “You’re looking great. What’s going on with you? I sense that something new has happened?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “No, I’m still the exact same Magnus! Incredible and Sexy!”

Lance threw his head back and laughed. “Sure, whatever you say. You’re glowing though!”

Lance then in turn gave Imasu and Castiel a hug. Zach stood off to the side, as he often did, and watched silently as the bright young man made small chitchat with his friends. He cast his eyes downwards, shuffling his feet.

“Zachary.” The familiar soothing voice was like music to his ears. He looked up, his eyes instantly melting into Lance’s green eyes. Instead of embracing him, Lance kept his distance, much to Zach’s dismay. His heart tugged heavily in his chest as he forced a smile.

“Have you been well?” Lance asked.

Zach nodded as he looked Lance up and down. “You’re glowing.” His voice came out glumly.

“Oh, Zach." Lance beamed. "So, any boyfriends that I should know about?” He winked.

Zach felt like a knife twisting in his gut. His eyes flashed a look of hurt before he covered it up, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice. “N-no.” He stammered.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find one, I’m positive about it! Now stop being so glum!” Lance smiled widely, unbeknownst to the fact that the smile sent a thousand needles stabbing right into Zach’s breaking heart.

“He’s being glum because of your CK Underwear Commercial!” Magnus smirked, lightly bumping Zach’s shoulders.

Zach pouted. “It’s because Lance deserves to be doing more high-end fashion modeling instead of selling his body for views.”

Lance threw his arm over Zach’s shoulders. Zach shuddered at the proximity of the male model. He smelled absolutely divine, of fresh mint and lemon, and a scent of home. Zach let Lance guide him as they walked out of the airport, chatting excitedly. He cherished the moment where he could stand close to Lance, even if it meant the whole world to him and nothing to Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what do you guys think of Zach so far? :D Anyone on Team Zalec? Lmaoo!! Welcome to the first love triangle of the story! ^0^ Let me know your thoughts and comments!!! Thank you for all your support as always! You guys are the best!


	9. It's A Grand Ball, Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After much thinking and planning, I have decided that you will work for me and pay off your debt. And that means doing anything and EVERYTHING I tell you to do.” Magnus let his eyes roam over the tall, dark, and handsome man, a sly grin slowly forming on his face.
> 
> Did we all forget about Alec's debt? Well, Alec seemed to have forgotten as well! What could Magnus possibly have in store for him?!!

“BRING ME ALEXANDER!” Magnus demanded. The servants bowed and took their leave.

Zach was looking out the window in deep contemplation, his brows furrowed together. Imasu and Castiel were playing a game of friendly poker, and Magnus was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up onto the desk. He had on a smirk and he rubbed his chin, his eyes deep in thought.

Alec was halfway through his sandwich when he got manhandled and was brought to the Student Council Room. He glanced around the room. Imasu and Castiel both gave him a warm smile and a small nod. Zach didn’t even turn from the window to look, and Alec felt his heart drop a little. He then turned his attention over to Magnus, who had gotten up from his chair.

“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asked coldly.

Magnus reached out with his palms open. “Where’s my money?”

Alec paled. He had forgotten all about the 1 million dollar debt. He took a step back defensively. “I-I’m working on it!” He lied, his brain trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess.

Magnus snorted. “Sure you are. By the time you get the money, I’ll be old and wrinkly.” He scrunched up his nose at that thought of his beautiful skin looking like a prune. “After much thinking and planning, I have decided that you will work for me and pay off your debt. And that means doing anything and EVERYTHING I tell you to do.” Magnus let his eyes roam over the tall, dark, and handsome man, a sly grin slowly forming on his face.

Alec’s entire body tensed up and he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive position. He glanced away from Magnus’s piercing gaze.

Magnus watched as Alec looked away, a stray lock of brown hair sweeping down and covering the taller man’s eyes. He felt his heart catch at the subtle movement. He watched as Alec’s eyes flickered with emotion, from a look of strong determination to insecurity. “Or," Magnus purred, "I could just send the bill to your parent’s laundromat. Lightwood Drycleaners, right? That small, dingy shop located next to that sketchy tattoo parlour who is also knee-deep in debt?” Magnus couldn’t help but run his mouth.

Alec’s eyes shot up. To Magnus’s surprise, instead of the challenging look he was expecting Alec to give him, his face portrayed fear and resignation. “I’ll do it.” Alec shouted. His hands balled up into fists at his sides and he took a step forward. “Don’t,” Alec’s shoulders drooped as his voice lowered and his shoulders slumped forward, “don’t hurt my family.”

Magnus’s lips curled up into a smile. _Yes. He had won._ “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” He mocked teasingly.

Alec’s eyes watered but he willed them back. He dropped to his knees. His eyes locking onto Magnus’s golden brown eyes. “Please. Please don’t drag my family into this. I’ll do whatever you say.”

Imasu and Castiel’s poker game was long forgotten as they watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Even Zach had turned from the window and was watching Alec and Magnus quietly. Magnus coughed. He had not expected Alec to fall on his knees. Though that position caused his thoughts to stray onto much different thoughts, to which he promptly banished from his brain. “W-well, then you will help out at Lance’s welcome home party tonight. I expect you to dress in something presentable.” Magnus stepped around Alec, and flopped down onto the couch, pretending to be busy on his phone.

Alec slumped onto the ground, sighing. He wiped a few stray tears away with the sleeve of his uniform. A hand reached out in front of him, and Alec looked up to see Zach’s angelic face. He almost burst into tears as he grabbed onto Zach’s soft and warm hands. Zach pulled him up and ruffed his hair and Alec looked up shyly at the blond man. Zach bent over and leaned in close, and Alec’s breath hitched. He could smell the blond man’s intoxicating cologne. _Why was he leaning in?!_ Just then, Zach pointed to the corner of his own lips. “You have a little something here.” He whispered softly.

Alec’s face flared up with heat. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face flooding with embarrassment as he realized he had been eating his sandwich like a slob. Zach stood upright, squeezed his shoulders gently, and gave him a smile. “See you later at the party.” Alec gave a small, tight smile back and ducked his head, shuffling out of the room as quickly as he could.

“You’re really laying on the moves, Zach. I didn’t know you had it in you!” Imasu commented. Zach kept quiet and turned once again to the bookshelf. At his desk, Magnus had his hands balled up into fists as he glared daggers over at his blonde best friend.

“WHAT?” Izzy screeched. “DID YOU JUST SAY LANCE STARLING?”

Alec clamped his hand over his ears. “Ow, Izzy! I think you just broke my eardrums. Why are my ears ringing?”

Izzy grabbed onto her older brother’s arms, her eyes as wide as saucers. She continued to bombard him with questions, her mouth running a mile a minute.

“Izzy, calm down!”

“How can I calm down? You are going to the welcome home party of THE YEAR! You have NO IDEA how many people would sell their kidneys to go to that party!”

“I hardly doubt someone would sell a body part just to get into some posh party.” Alec deadpanned.

Izzy threw up her hands in exasperation. “Can I go? Please please please?” She begged.

“No, Izzy, I am going there because I’m a forced slave to Magnus Bane.”

Izzy’s eyes widened. She grabbed Alec and dragged him into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

“What?! How? Start talking, Mister!”

Alec started from the very beginning, leaving out details such as the 1 million dollar debt, and the bullying. Izzy hugged her pillow tight as she squealed into it. “Zach sounds SOO dreamy!” Suddenly, she bolted upright and jumped on the creaking bed. Alec winced as the mattress sagged dangerously low. 

“ALEC!” She screamed. “What are you going to wear?!”

Alec shrugged. “I only have one suit. I’ll just wear that.”

Izzy scrunched up her nose in distaste. “That old thing? It’s got like holes in it, Alec! You can’t go in _that!”_

“Well, then I guess I’ll just wear my uniform.” Alec shrugged.

Izzy threw the pillow at him. “You cannot be saved, big brother. Thank goodness you have me! Oh, what would you do without little old me?” Izzy smirked as she got up and went to her closet. “We had to do a project in class this week and luckily I used Meliorn as my inspiration. He’s almost the same size as you. He’s not as tall but he does have a long torso so it should fit...” She started rummaging through her filled to the brim closet, throwing out fabrics and clothes of all colours and sizes.

Izzy grabbed her tape measure, strapped on her wrist pincushion, and got to work fussing around her elder brother. Alec watched with adoration as his little sister’s brow furrowed in determination, her tongue peeking out from her lips. She looked so mature, and Alec finally saw that his baby sister had finally grown up. When she was finished, Alec looked in the mirror, astonished.

“I-Izzy!” Alec exclaimed as he turned around. Izzy had clothed him with a white dress shirt, a maroon vest, a black tuxedo jacket, and a silk maroon tie.

“Izzy, how did you afford all these materials?” Alec asked, bewildered as he touched the soft material.

“That,” Izzy said as she straightened out his tie, “is a trade secret!”

“Now you will make everyone in the room swoon, especially Zach!” Izzy beamed up at him, her eyes twinkling.

Alec embraced Izzy in a tight hug. “Thank you, Izzy.” He said. Without her,he would definitely have worn his tattered old grey suit. He made a mental note to try and get Lance’s autograph for her. It was the least he could do, for all she had done for him. Izzy hugged him back with equal fervour. Alec was not too much of a touchy person, and a hug from Alec was a rare commodity. Izzy melted into her brother’s warm hug, happy that she could finally do something back for him.

The party was in full swing by the time Alec arrived. Magnus had sent a limousine to pick him up, much to the entire Lightwood family’s surprise. They fanned and fawned over the luxurious vehicle, eyes in wonder, and giving Alec questioning looks. Izzy stepped forward and ushered them all back inside, proudly announcing that she would tell them all about it as she gave her brother a wink. Alec flushed and crawled into the limousine.

“Wow, and who are _you_?” Imasu’s velvety voice came from behind. Alec quickly spun around, almost losing his balance. Imasu caught him in an embrace, his strong arms wrapping around Alec’s biceps.

“Huh, and a man who works out, too. It must be my lucky day!” Alec blushed as he righted himself, looking up into Imasu's hazel eyes. Castiel was beside him, shaking his head at Imasu’s antics. Both their eyes widened as recognition hit them.

“Alec?!” They both gasped in unison.

Imasu wolf-whistled. “Wow, you sure got hot.”

Castiel elbowed his friend in the ribs. “What he means, Alec, is that you look amazing tonight!”

Alec flushed, his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. “T-thank you. You guys look amazing too. Well, you guys always look um, amazing.”

Imasu smiled. “Make yourself comfortable, Alec. Magnus takes his dear time getting ready so he probably won’t even be out until half the night is over.”

Alec let out a sigh of relief. Castiel chuckled, and Alec flushed again.

“W-what am I supposed to do? Magnus said he would put me to work.” Alec wrung his hands nervously.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He always says things he doesn’t mean. Just enjoy the party, he probably won’t even remember that you’re here!” Castiel laughed, his voice ringing brightly through the loud music. They excused themselves, and Alec wandered the halls aimlessly. People nodded at him in passing, and Alec shyly ducked his head. He was not used to all this attention, especially from people who’s wealth could easily surpass what his entire family could make in three lifetimes or more. When he rounded the corner, a door suddenly opened and Alec froze in his tracks as Magnus stepped out. Magnus was dressed to the high heavens in a black floral embossed tuxedo with gold lapels. His hair was gelled up in a mohawk with the tips dyed gold. His eyes were lined with black kohl, along with gold eyeshadow. The Asian man looked absolutely breathtaking. Alec’s breath caught as his eyes wandered down Magnus’s slim physique, the Tuxedo fitting him perfectly. Magnus threw back his head in laughter, the gold specs in his eyes catching the light perfectly. Zach stepped out behind Magnus, his face also in a bright smile. Zach was dressed in a stunning white tuxedo and a black bow tie. Alec’s mouth ran dry. Zach always looked amazing in white. The man that stepped out after was - Alec gasped - Lance Starling. _By the angel, Lance was even more handsome in real life!_ The photos and what was portrayed on TV did not bring justice to the aura that emanated from the hottest model of America. He was extremely tall, with long legs that stretched for miles. Although he was dressed in a simple white shirt with a silk grey vest, he still oozed sex appeal. Magnus turned and his attention landed on Alec. Alec gave him a deer in the headlights look, and he felt his hands grow clammy. Magnus looked him up and down, and Alec cast his gaze downwards, shuffling his feet.

Magnus had been laughing along with Castiel and Zach as he stepped out of the room. They were having a wonderful time catching up, with Zach telling them all the horror stories he encountered in France. As he turned around, he spotted a young man with brown slicked back hair. He took in the man’s tuxedo and maroon accents and licked his lips unconsciously. _Who was that?_ Magnus trailed his eyes upward until it locked onto familiar hazel brown eyes. His eyes widened in realization as Alec quickly shifted his gaze down, feet shuffling. Hands moved up to rub against the back of his neck in a telltale sign of nervousness. Magnus felt Zach push past him while he was still frozen to the spot. Anger bubbled up in his chest when he saw Zach place a hand on Alec's shoulder. _Why did he feel peeved?_ He pushed the thought away. 

“Alec, it’s so good to see you.” Zach smiled warmly. Alec blushed furiously, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at Zach. Magnus felt his stomach twist as he saw the soft expression on the younger man. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Is that Zach’s beau?” Lance asked, watching the scene in amusement.

“NO!” Magnus shouted a bit too loudly. Lance quirked an eyebrow in surprise, and Zach and Alec turned at his sudden outburst.

“Make yourself useful, Alec,” Magnus coughed into his hand and composed himself, “Go and make sure no one is trying to pass out on our hedges, or something.” Magnus turned away, his head held high as he blatantly ignored Alec and walked past him. Alec scowled to himself.

“And who might you be?” Lance asked. Alec’s face went beet red as he forgot that Lance was standing right in front of him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, earning a chuckle from Zach.

“This, is Alexander Lightwood.” Zach introduced.

Alec bowed, too afraid to extend his cold and clammy hands for a handshake. “J-just A-Alec is fine.” He cursed his stuttering. _By the angel he was so nervous!_

Lance gave his signature smile and Alec swooned. “Well, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Alec. It’s my first time seeing someone stand up to Magnus. You must be a special one.” He winked.

Alec blushed at the compliment, his heart hammering away. “T-thank you! And you, you are so amazing!” He blurted out lamely. He covered his mouth with his hands, embarrassed.

Lance laughed. “I couldn’t help but notice your attire. It has caught my eye, but I don’t think I have ever seen this particular brand. Where did you get it?”

Alec’s hands went to his neck and he averted his gaze. “I’m not, well, you see I’m, uh..” his eyes looked to Zach for help.

Zach smiled warmly. “Alec, where did your confidence go? Go on.” He urged encouragingly. Alec nodded meekly. He took a deep breath and looked at Lance in the eyes. He instantly got lost in those beautiful emerald greens.

“My sister made it. She’s studying fashion and she will become the best designer in the world. She is our entire family’s pride and joy.” Alec let out a deep breath.

Lance reached an arm out. “May I?” He asked. Alec nodded and shivered when the young model ran a hand down Alec’s arms, feeling the fabric.

“This is wonderful, Alec. Your sister is talented indeed. This is all hand-stitched. I am surprised to see this type of handiwork as this type of stitching is easily done with machines nowadays.” Lance continued to look and feel the rest of Alec’s tuxedo.

“We can’t afford a sewing machine, so Izzy sewed for three days and three nights. What the Lightwoods lack in monetary funds, we make up with work ethic. Izzy can create designs just as well as her peers.” Alec stood up proudly, his voice unwavering. Zach looked at him, nodding slightly in approval.

Lance stepped back and smiled. “Well, we must get going or we will be late. It has been an absolute pleasure making your acquaintance, Alec Lightwood. I do hope we will meet again soon!”

Alec bowed, not trusting his voice at that moment. Lance and Zach walked away and Alec slumped against the walls. That was the most nerve-wracking but exhilarating thing he had ever done! While he waited for his heart rate to go back to normal, his face paled as he remembered he had forgotten to get Izzy an autograph! He groaned. She was going to kill him!! Alec continued on, walking by throngs of party attendees. He made his way to the buffet table, which was filled with all sorts of food. Food that he couldn’t even name, and food that he had never seen in his entire life. Feeling self-conscious, he grabbed a small plate and filled it with simple sandwiches and finger food. He didn’t bother touching the Caviar and Triple-A steak. He found an empty table by a water fountain and sat down, quietly digging in as he people-watched. Luckily, nobody even glanced over at him. Until a shrill, icy voice caused him to look up.

“What are you doing here?” _Camille._ Alec swallowed and put his sandwich down.

“How did you get into this exclusive party, you commoner?” Camille glared.

Alec wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Magnus told me to come.”

“And so you came?” Camille took a step forward. Her two sidekicks followed suit. “Just because Magnus told you to come, doesn’t mean you belong here, commoner.”

“Yeah, commoner!” Her sidekicks parroted.

“Well, that is between Magnus and me.” Alec turned back to his food, ignoring Camille.

“Magnus and YOU?” Camille screeched. “There is NO Magnus and you. And who are you to call him by his first name? You should know your place!” Camille sneered.

“Look at you, saying all those things about us, while you’re prancing around Magnus. You are a two-faced gold dig-“ Alec stood up, his hands balled up into fists.

“You don’t know anything about me, so I suggest you leave me alone!”

Camille looked shocked and angry. “How DARE you speak to me like that! You are nothing but a poor, dry cleaner’s son! You clean up after everyone’s dirty things!” And with that, Camille gave a signal to her two sidekicks, and the three of them pushed Alec. Alec, taken by surprise, stumbled and fell right into the water fountain. He was immediately drenched, and the commotion caused several people to look their way and gasp.

Camille let out a boisterous laugh. “Go back to where you belong, Lightwood!”

Alec climbed out of the fountain, his hair dripping wet. His face was red with anger and humiliation. Everyone had heard about the commotion and were surrounding the fountain to get a good look at what was happening. Alec felt tears prick at his eyes as he saw the pitying glances and the smirks.

“Well, you’re looking a little wet. Again.” A quiet voice along with a pristine white handkerchief appeared to his side.

Alec turned to see the angelic face that belonged to none other than Zach. He looked away, ashamed at always getting caught in circumstances such as these.

Zach smiled and patted Alec’s cheek with the handkerchief. “Why don’t you head on back inside and find Lance? I’m sure he’ll be able to clean you right up!”

Alec took the handkerchief and mumbled a quiet thanks, still refusing to look up at Zach. Humiliated and brokenhearted, he ducked his head and ran out of the banquet hall.

Rounding a corner he ran straight into Imasu and Castiel.

“Woah! Alec, what happened to you?” Imasu took in Alec’s soaking wet tuxedo.

“N-nothing,” Alec mumbled, his eyes cast to the floor.

“Come on, let’s go get you into some dry clothes.” Castiel grabbed onto Alec’s arms gently. Alec pulled away roughly, and he stepped back.

“No, I don’t want to be in more debt to anyone here. I’m going home.”

“What’s going on here?” Alec glanced up quickly to see Lance walking towards them. Alec backed away, trying to make himself even smaller. This was the last thing he needed. To have America’s hottest model see him standing there like a wet dog, ruining the plush carpet.

“Oh dear, you’re going to catch a cold, Alec. Come on, let me get you into a change of clothes.” Lance’s voice was warm. Alec shrunk away, refusing to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Now I insist, Alec. Are you rejecting me?” Lance asked, his voice teasing.

Alec looked up, his wet bangs matted against his forehead. He shook his head and lowered it again.

“I- I can’t afford the change of clothes you will give me.”

“Nonsense, Alec. It would be an honour for you to wear one of my designs. Now quit stalling and come with me. Give him some space, boys. I will meet you out in the ballroom in half an hour.” Imasu and Castiel nodded and quickly walked away, leaving Alec alone with Lance.

“Zach has told me much about you, Alec. What he admired most about you was that you really said some eye-opening things to Magnus.” Lance said as he led Alec into one of the empty rooms.

“We have all grown up surrounded by wealth. And you know firsthand how nasty human beings can be. Many people see wealth as power and they abuse it. The boys need someone like you to remind them not to be so arrogant and ignorant. I said it before, and I’ll say it again. You’re special, Alec. There is something about you that makes people want to do good. To change for the better. Never lose that, okay?” Alec nodded without saying a word. 

“Now let’s see, I think I have the perfect suit for you.” Lance got to work, pulling out a black tuxedo. He paired it with a white dress shirt and a floral embellished blue and black vest with a matching silk tie.Then he re-styled Alec’s hair, gelling it to the side so his brown hair swept dramatically over the side. Lastly, he lined Alec’s eyes with black eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow. Once he was done, he took a step back, admiring his handiwork. “Hmm. Perfection. Have you thought about going into modeling, Alec? You would do well. You’ve got the perfect height, a great physique, and you do have the looks.” Lance hummed appreciatively.

Alec flushed. “M-me? Good looking? No way. You’re just being nice, and I appreciate your kindness.”

Lance pulled at Alec’s lapels. “Straighten out your back and hold your head high. You are a confident, handsome young man, and don’t let anyone tell you any different. Now, how about we go out there, and show them that you have a right to belong here just as much as the next person?”

Alec stood up straight and took a deep breath. He looked over at Lance, his eyes watery. “Thank you, Lance. I can’t even think about how to repay you, for all this.” Alec gestured to his new clothes.

Lance waved a hand in dismissal. “I wanted to be a fashion designer, but everyone said it was a waste of my talent and I should focus on modeling instead. I made this a long time ago but never showed it to anyone because it wasn’t Hermes, or Armani, or Versace. I found this fabric in a small stall in a night market in France. It was so beautiful and I just fell in love with it. And so I designed this tuxedo, thinking that no one would ever wear it. Until tonight. I’m so glad it finally has a rightful owner. That in itself is enough payment for me."

“B-but you’re Lance Starling! You could just put this in your clothing line and it would sell for thousands of dollars!” Alec exclaimed.

“This world of ours is all about image. Everyone compares themselves to others. They all want the highest quality, the softest, the prettiest, the most expensive things. Not many people see the beauty in the subtle things, the simple things. I treasure this more than any money in the world. And I didn’t want it tainted by exploiting it using my name.”

Alec nodded in understanding. His hands ran along the fabric, which felt extremely comfortable in his hands.

“Come along now, or we’ll be late!” Lance held out his arm for Alec to hold onto. Alec shyly looped his arm into Lance’s and they walked together into the ballroom.

“Ready?” Lance asked as they reached the grand ornamental doors. Alec took a deep breath and nodded.The doors open and Lance let go, his arms pushing Alec gently forward. All eyes turned to Alec as he walked into the grand ballroom. Gone were the looks of pity, instead replaced by awe and surprise. Alec looked around the ballroom as the music started and people found their partners and got ready for the next dance.

“Lance never fails to impress!” Imasu said in awe. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“What are you guys talking about?” Magnus asked as he took a sip of his drink. He turned around and almost dropped his glass. He did a double-take as Alec walked in, dazzling under the ballroom lights. His mouth hung open.

“Go, Zach. Now’s your chance!” Lance gently pushed Zach forward.

Zach frowned. “What?”

Lance smiled knowingly. “He’s a special one, Zach. You deserve to be happy.”

Zach grudgingly stepped forward after being pushed by Lance. He stumbled ahead and came face to face with Alec.

Alec’s breath hitched and he looked up in wonder at the gorgeous blonde man. When Zach held out his hand, Alec’s eyes widened. Zach looked at him expectedly, and Alec slowly moved his arm and placed his trembling hands in Zach’s. He gulped as the taller man pulled him in close, and they started to waltz. Alec closed his eyes, feeling Zach’s warm body against his. _Is this what heaven felt like? Was he dreaming? How did he ever get so lucky?_

Magnus gripped his glass so hard he could feel it digging into his skin. _Why was Zach dancing with Alec? And why did Alec look so blissful? He wasn’t allowed to look blissful in the arms of another man!_ Magnus felt his blood boil. _Why was he jealous? No, he wasn’t jealous._ He was mad because Alec was supposed to be repaying his debt, not waltzing around with his best friend!! Magnus gritted is teeth and stalked out of the ballroom.

Zach sighed as he danced with Alec. It would have been nice to dance if only Alec didn’t step on his foot every other step. He looked down at the man in his arms, who was smiling widely. Lance really did do an amazing job, just like he knew he would. Zach’s heart tightened in his chest as his gaze looked over Alec’s and landed on shining emerald eyes. Lance winked at him, and he felt his heart stutter. He looked away.

The dance ended too quickly, and Alec was a bit disappointed when Zach pulled away. He bowed politely and they walked over to the rest of the group.

“Wow, Alec. You looked good before but now, you’ve definitely blown us all away!” Imasu looked him up and down in approval.

“You look just like a supermodel!” Castiel pipped happily. Alec flushed at everyone’s attention on him.

“Come now, let’s take a break from all this and freshen up!” Lance ushered all of them out of the ballroom.

Magnus was drinking when the doors opened and everyone walked in. Imasu and Castiel headed straight to the bar to fetch everyone a drink. Lance came up to him.

“Magnus, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to!” Magnus took a sip of his drink, his eyes still trained on the tall, brown-haired man.

Alec stood awkwardly in the room, unsure what to do with himself. He felt so out of place, and his hands rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Alec,” Zach came up to him. “It’s been a hectic evening, and I never got the chance to tell you that you look dashingly handsome tonight.” He said warmly while reaching out a hand to Alec’s shoulders. Alec smiled so hard that his cheeks ached. But he didn’t care.

“Hey!” Magnus suddenly stepped towards them. “Who said you could talk to Alexander?” He glared at Zach. “I’m the one who carded him. You have no business talking to him!”

Lance frowned and put a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “Magnus, don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh, speaking to Zach in that tone of voice? Besides, don’t you think Alec looks incredibly handsome tonight too?”

Magnus shrugged him off. “Even though you’re Lance, I still won’t tolerate you speaking to me like that!”

Zach stepped forward. “And I will NOT tolerate you speaking to Lance like that either!”

Magnus suddenly raised his arm and shoved Zach hard. Zach, taken by surprise, stumbled backward. He looked up at Magnus, confused, and angry. Magnus lunged forward, fists at the ready. Alec jumped in front of Zach and used all his might to push Magnus away. His legs got caught on Magnus’s and they tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. It was like slow motion; arms grabbed his waist and he found himself pulled up close against a muscular, lean body. Then, something warm and soft brushed lightly across his lips. _Wait, what?_ Alec’s eyes widened as realization hit him. His face was just inches away from Magnus’s and their lips were... _touching?!_ Alec quickly pushed himself off, rolling to the side. His face paled and he brought a shaking hand up to his mouth.

Magnus slowly got up, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. He watched as Alec’s hands reached up to cover his mouth, and Magnus swallowed dryly. _What was that just now?_ He felt a weight knock the wind out of him, and then something pressed up against his lips. Something soft and warm. He looked up at everyone else in the room. Imasu smirked and winked at him, Castiel looked extremely amused, Lance’s mouth was hanging open, and Zach looked indifferent. _What the heck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue: SQUEEEAAALL!!! Lips brushing lips alert!!!! This chapter was SO FUN to write, and I hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!! <3 <3 <3 Let me know your thoughts! They fuel my writing!! :D :D


	10. It's Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, did you have any feelings for Magnus when you kissed him?” Jace asked, his face serious.
> 
> “N-No!” Alec spluttered, yet his heart pounded hard in his chest as he remembered the feeling of soft chapped lips ghosting his.

“You finally had your first kiss?” Jace exclaimed loudly.

Alec clasped a hand over the blonde man’s mouth. “Shh, not so loud, Jace!” Alec hissed. They were sitting in Jace’s parent’s coffee shop. Well, it was more like Jace's now that their parents discovered Jace could take care of the cafe all by himself. It was in the middle of a Sunday afternoon, and there were not many patrons.

“Alec, you’re finally all grown up!” Jace teased. “Did it feel like fireworks?”

Alec grimaced. “No, it felt like the worst thing ever. And I wouldn't classify that as my first kiss, it was just an accidental touching of lips.”

Jace frowned. “But why? Didn’t you lock lips with your Knight in Shining Armour, Zach?”

“It wasn’t my first kiss!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing down a pair of threes.

“Come on, Magnus. We know you. You totally wanted to kiss him.” Imasu rolled his eyes.

“I do NOT! What makes you think I would want to kiss that, that poor laundryman’s son?!” Magnus scowled.

“So, you’re just telling us that he just so happened to fall on top of you and your lips just happened to slide against one another like in a Japanese Manga?” Castiel chuckled.

Magnus did NOT want to think about his lips sliding across Alec’s. It was causing him to have weird feelings.

“MAGNUS?! You're telling me that it was MAGNUS?!” Jace howled.

“Jace!! Alec elbowed his best friend hard in the ribs.

“Ow!! Sorry!” Jace winced, rubbing his sides. “So what you're telling me is that you just had your first kiss in front of the man you love most in the world.”

Alec groaned and put his head against the cold countertop. “Don’t remind me. I just want to crawl into a hole and never come back out.”

“Woah, Woah, there. I just got you out of the closet, and you are NOT going back there, not on my watch!”

“If Alec wasn’t your first kiss, then who was?” Castiel challenged.

Magnus spluttered. “That’s none of your business!”

“Come to think of it, you’re right, Castiel. Magnus, when was the last time you were in a relationship? Were you even ever in a relationship?” Imasu scratched his chin.

“J-just because I’m not a player like you, doesn’t mean I’m a prude!” Magnus exclaimed. Castiel and Imasu shared a look together.

“It’s because Zach isn’t here, that’s why you’re picking on me!” Magnus whined.

“Come to think of it, where is Zach anyway?” Castiel looked around.

“Oh leave the two lovebirds alone, they’re probably planning their engagement announcement.” Imasu laughed. “I wonder what Lance’s surprise announcement will be? Do you think Zach knows?”

Magnus shrugged, glad that the topic had finally moved on. He bit his lip, a small smile growing as they continued their game.

“So, did you have any feelings for Magnus when you kissed him?” Jace asked, his face serious.

“N-No!” Alec spluttered, yet his heart pounded hard in his chest as he remembered the feeling of soft chapped lips ghosting his.

“So what will you do now?”

Alec shook his head. The cafe door jingled and a man in a black suit and sunglasses walked in. He looked around the room and spotted Alec. “Delivery for Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec’s eyes widened. There was a fancy posh white box with a black ribbon tied on top. Alec thanked the man and opened up the small black card propped up on the face of the box.

_Dear Mr. Lightwood,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 25th birthday of Mr. Lance Starling on the 21st of August. Cocktails will begin at 5:00 pm at the Starling Residence._   
_Please R.S.V.P by butler no later than the 15th of August._

_Respectfully yours,_   
_F4_

Jace’s eyes widened. “LANCE STARLING?! THE Lance Starling?!”  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Not you too, Jace.”

“That man is the epitome of perfection, Alec!!! Did you see that underwear commercial? By the angel.”

Alec opened up the box and sucked in a deep breath. Another small white card was placed on top, addressed to Alec in beautiful script handwriting.

_Alec,  
It would once again be my honour if you were to wear this for my birthday.I am getting spoiled by having you model my clothes, and I am confident in my belief that you will be quite satisfied with this suit as it fits your personality perfectly. _

_P.S. Enclosed is a gift for your dear sister as well. I hope to meet her one day!_

_Yours Truly,  
Lance Starling_

Alec pulled out a signed postcard of the model, addressed to Izzy. Alec smiled, warmth blooming up in his chest at Lance’s thoughtfulness.

“A-Alec! By the angel, this is gorgeous!” Jace pulled out a simple yet elegant grey suit. Alec grinned. It was definitely his style! He ran his hands down the smooth fabric. It was soft to the touch, and it felt handmade. He made a mental note to ask Izzy about it later.

“And what should we do with Alec this week, Magnus, Sir?” Camille pranced up to a Magnus, twirling her hair around her finger.

Magnus turned to her. “Didn’t I tell you I would take care of it? Now, what were you thinking, pushing him into the fountain like that?”

Camille opened her mouth in protest but Magnus held up a finger. “I am a busy man. I have things to do. Now I’m in a great mood today so don’t ruin it. Leave.”

Camille pouted but turned to leave. She frowned when she heard Magnus turn to Imasu and say, “Ah, what beautiful weather we have today.” She looked out the grey window as a flash of lightning lit up the room and the sound of thunder rumbled.

________________________________

_Lance's Birthday Party_

“You said you would call me!” A handsome man tugged at Imasu’s sleeve.

“Me too! You didn’t come with anyone today, right? Why don’t you stay with me tonight?” Another man pushed up against the dark-haired man.

Imasu smiled sheepishly, trying to find a way out. His prayers were answered as he spotted Alec walking by. “Oh, darling there you are!” He singsonged as he removed himself from the two clingy young men. Imasu grabbed Alec and gently maneuvered him over to a table where Castiel and Magnus were standing. Alec smiled gently at Imasu, then gave Castiel a friendly nod. His face, however, turned to a scowl when his gaze landed on Magnus.

Magnus saw Alec’s icy look and something squeezed in his chest. He was about to say something when the lights dimmed and everyone focused their attention to the front of the room. Alec watched in awe as Lance stepped out with Zach in tow. They both looked absolutely stunning, like a match made in heaven. Alec’s heart tightened as he saw Zach look at Lance as if he hung the moon.

“Thank you all for coming and celebrating my birthday with me.” Lance’s soft voice echoed through the room. “I am grateful to each and every one of you, some of you who have watched me grow up, some who I have known for a long time and who are dearest to me, and some new friends who have given me the confidence to be my true self.” Lance glanced at Alec and gave him a knowing wink. Alec flushed and smiled back shyly. Magnus silently watched Alec though the corner of his eye. Why did Alec smile at everyone else except for him? _Playing hard to get, I bet!_ He thought to himself as he smiled to himself.  
  
When Lance stepped forward towards the microphone, Zach stepped away, his eyes tight as he walked out of the room. Alec frowned. _What was going on?_

“So, it is with a heavy heart that I would like to inform you all that this will be my last time in America.” The whole room was silent. Imasu and Castiel looked at each other, and Alec gasped softly.

“I have decided to pursue my career in Fashion Design and will resign from the modeling industry. I want to prove to the world that I can get to where I am without the help of my family’s influence. I want to be able to do something with my own two hands, to create something that people love because of the work, and not because of my name. Thank you, everyone, for all your support so far, and I will miss you all terribly. Now please, enjoy the festivities, and please celebrate this wonderful day with me.” Lance smiled and put his arms out as the crowd roared in applause.

“Poor Zach. Do you think he knew?” Castiel said.

“That probably explains why he has been MIA for the last couple of days.” Imasu sipped his drink. Alec politely excused himself and he made his way out of the ballroom. He wandered the hall, trying to see if he could find Zach.

“Why do you have to leave?” Alec followed Zach’s voice to a room that was slightly ajar. He knew it was wrong but he peeked in and saw Zach sitting on the bed while Lance was fixing his suit in the mirror.

“You know why, my dear,” Lance said softly.

“Everyone always ends up leaving me.” Zach looked down at his hands. His heart tightened in his chest, and he felt his eyes water.

“Don’t say that, Zach. You have Magnus, Imasu, and Castiel. They have always been by your side. And now, you have Alec.” Lance walked over and sat down on the bed.

“I see how you look at him, Zach. At Alec. I’m happy for you,” Lance gently brushed a lock of golden-brown hair out of Zach’s eyes. “You’re all grown up now. You’re finally learning to open up and to love. You don’t need me anymore, Zachary.”

“I DO!” Zach gave a sudden outburst. He looked at Lance’s hands, which were on top of his. Lance removed his hands and stood up, walking towards the window.

“I see how much you care about Alec.” Lance smiled sadly. “I have to say, it did hurt a little bit when I saw your attention on him. But, I want you to be happy.”

Zach stood up and balled his hands up into fists. “How come you don’t notice the attention I give you? How come you don’t notice the way I look at _you?”_

The green-eyed model turned to look at Zach. “Zach,” his eyes softened.

“I have always only looked at you, Lance. How come you never realized? Am I not good enough for you?” Zach stepped forward.

“Za-”

"I don’t want to love anyone else except you, Lance.”

Lance placed a hand on Zach’s face, a soft and tender smile playing on his lips. Zach’s eyes moved towards the older man’s lips. He reached forward and grabbed the lapels of Lance’s suit, crashing their lips together.

Alec’s throat ran dry and he looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed at witnessing such an intimate moment. His heart sank in his chest and he moved away from the door. He hung his head in shame. _I am such an idiot! Of course, Zach would choose Lance. How did I ever think I would get that chance to be with Zach?_

“So that’s what commoners do, huh? They spy on others?” A voice broke Alec out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar faux hawked Asian man.

“I-I that’s not what I was doing!” He bit his lip and looked away, his face flushed at being caught. Footsteps sounded behind him and Alec quickly ran forward, distancing himself from the bedroom door just as Lance and Zach stepped out.

“Alec! What a wonderful surprise! The suit looks amazing on you, just as I knew it would!” Lance gave Alec a warm smile.

“T-Thank you for this. I will dry-clean it and return it to you in pristine shape!” Alec stammered.

“Nonsense, Alec. That is for you. Think of it as a thank you gift!” Lance winked.

Alec flushed and he chanced a look at Zach, who was absolutely beaming. His heart tightened in his chest.

 _“_ We were just about to go on a drive. Would you like to join us, Alec?” Lance asked.

Alec shook his head a bit too quickly. “Oh n-no. Thank you. Um, I-“

“We were thinking of going on a drive as well too, funny enough,” Magnus said smoothly as he wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist.

Alec’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. “U-Uh y-yeah! Yeah, that’s right, we were going to um go for a drive..?” He eyed Magnus.

“Yes, we’ll be going now. Bye-bye!” Magnus turned, pulling Alec closer to his body as he half dragged the younger man away. When they were out of view, Alec shrugged Magnus off.

“What was that for?!” he glared.

“Oh well, excuse _me_ , I just saved your ass. You’re _welcome_.” Magnus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I didn’t need saving!” Alec spluttered.

“Whatever. Let's go before they suspect us.” Magnus said as he walked away. Alec scowled but followed the older man. If he ran his eyes up and down Magnus's retreating form as he walked behind the glittery man, well, sue him.

“Why do you hate me?” Magnus said. They were sitting at an empty bar table. Magnus had cleared it out earlier in case Zach needed to use it after Lance’s announcement. He hadn’t expected to be sitting here with Alec.

“Hate is a very strong word.” Alec deadpanned.

“You smile at everyone except me. All I ever get from you is this icy cold stare. What did I do wrong?” Magnus asked as he looked into Alec’s chocolate brown eyes. _How had he not noticed until now that they were so… sexy?_ Magnus shook his thoughts away. _No, that was definitely the alcohol talking._ Magnus pushed his drink away.

Alec scoffed. “Seriously, are you an idiot? You’re asking _me_ what you did wrong?”

“Okay, Okay. I was wrong. But, I don’t like it when you look at me like that.” Magnus looked away, pouting.

Alec threw back his shot. “Hah!” He exclaimed, turning to look at Magnus. _Damn, why did those pouting lips look so succulent? If he leaned forward he could just ki-_ Alec’s eyes widened and shook his head. “Did you just say you were in the wrong? The great Magnus Bane, admitting he was finally wrong!” Magnus kept quiet, not looking at Alec.

“So, how do you want me to look at you then, huh?” Alec stared at the older man. Magnus turned to face him.

“Do you want me to give you flirty looks? Like this?” Alec slurred, his eyes glinting as he shot Magnus a seductive smile. He reached forward and grabbed Magnus by the collar. “Do you want me to grab you like this? To push my lips against yours?” Alec licked his lips and leaned forward.

Magnus froze as Alec leaned forward, the smell of white musk mixed with alcohol filling his senses. Alec pulled at his shirt collar and suddenly all he could hear was blood pumping through his ears. He subconsciously licked his dry lips, and Alec’s eyes darkened as he followed the motion. They were getting closer and closer now, and Magnus’s hands felt cold and clammy. Suddenly, something flashed in Alec’s eyes and he pushed Magnus away, simultaneously hurling his stomach contents onto the spot where Magnus had been standing one second before. Magnus cringed, pinching his nose in absolute disgust.

“LIGHTWOOD!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had an amazing long weekend!!   
> Let me know your thoughts and comments on this Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!! <3 <3 <3


	11. Enclosed Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MAGNUS ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?” Jace’s voice rang out loudly.

Alec awoke, his head pounding and feeling like something died in his mouth. He felt something silky soft against his chest. _Wait, his chest?!_ Alec bolted upright, groaning as vertigo hit him full force.

“Well well, sleeping beauty is finally awake.” A velvety voice came from the other side of the room. Magnus stared at his naked chest, something akin to lust flickering in his eyes. Alec blushed and pulled the covers back up, gripping them tightly.

“You!” Alec pointed. “You despicable filth! Taking advantage of intoxicated people!”

Magnus huffed. He snapped his hands and a butler appeared, presenting a pair of black shiny shoes in a glass case.

“Jimmy Choo’s Falcon Derbies.” Magnus gestured to the shoes, “Limited Edition. I wore it for the first time, and also for the last time. They are worth $5,000.”  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. “I am not in the mood to listen to you talk about how rich you are. What has that got to do with me?” Magnus leaned back in the ornamental chair - if you could call it a char. It looked more like Magnus sitting on a throne. He silently quirked his eyebrow at Alec. The memory of last night came flooding back to Alec and he gave a look of horror. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Magnus smirked, stood up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. 

“Sir, Lord Bane will meet you in your room in half an hour.” A butler came up to Magnus just as he walked out of the room.

“WHAT?!” Magnus stared wide-eyed at the butler. “When did he get back from Singapore? Why the last minute notice? He always shows up at the worst possible time!” Magnus quickly pulled out his phone and did a four-way call. "Guys, we have an emergency."

“These are the financial reports for the quarter, sir.” In another room, a butler handed a manila envelope to a tall, handsome Asian man. This man was dressed to the high nineties, along with a fur scarf wrapped around his neck. He reached out and grabbed the envelope.

“What has Magnus been up to these days?” Asmodeus Bane asked, his voice sharp.

“He has been studying as usual. There is nothing much to report on Young Master Bane, sir.”

Asmodeus looked through the documents and waved the man off, seemingly content. “You may take your leave, Sebastian.”

“Why can’t I just sneak out through the window or back door?” Alec asked as the fifth maid brushed his hair.

“And risk Asmodeus Bane running into you in the hallway?” Castiel shuddered. Alec had been left alone by Magnus, wondering what to do, when Magnus had barged back in with a group of maids. Then, F4 had shown up and they were now sitting nervously in Magnus's giant bedroom.

“Especially you, looking like...that.” Imasu pipped up.

“Can you imagine if Asmodeus Bane saw a commoner in his house, and in Magnus’s bedroom no less?” Zach leaned casually on the office desk.

“You guys can’t be serious. You're just exaggerating...right?” Alec was plopped onto the sofa, his back pushed straight and his hands dropped in his lap.

The doorknob rattled and everyone held their breath. Alec held his breath too as a tall handsome man walked in with a group of men in suits. This man had a striking resemblance to Magnus, but he had a strong, chiseled face. He had an air of authority the moment he stepped in, and even Alec suddenly felt like he was being scrutinized when the rich businessman looked over at him.

“Who is this young man?” Asmodeus’s voice boomed. Alec shivered slightly in fear.

“He’s a friend, from school, Sir.” Castiel said.

“We’re training him to be a mascot. For F4!” Imasu pitched in.

Asmodeus’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Castiel and then Imasu. “And what is he doing in my house?” He looked over at Alec, his eyes piercing. Alec gulped.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Zach moved forward, placing an arm around Alec. “He’s a very good friend.” Zach’s bright blue eyes held a firm gaze at the older Asian man. Asmodeus nodded.

“Very well. I don’t have time for your childish games. Magnus, meet me in my office at once.” Magnus nodded meekly as he stood up and walked out behind Asmodeus without a backward glance. Everyone slumped down in their seats with a sigh of relief when Asmodeus Bane left.

“I see where Magnus gets his charms from,” Alec said sarcastically, and everyone in the room laughed tensely. Alec hoped he wouldn't have too many run-ins with Asmodeus Bane.

_______________________________

The time for Lance to move was coming up soon. Alec received a call from the hot model, asking him to meet up. And thus this was how Alec found himself once again at the Starling Mansion. Alec knocked on the bedroom door, and to his surprise, he was greeted by Zach.

“Hey, Alec.” Zach gave a tight smile. “Lance is waiting for you. I’ll go grab some coffee for all of us.” He opened the door to let Alec in.

“Alec, thank you so much for coming!” Lance crossed the room and gave Alec a big hug.

“I wanted to gift a couple more things to you before I leave.” Lance beamed.

“Don’t go!” Alec blurted out. Lance gave him an odd look.

“You love Zach, right? Why can’t you stay, for him?”

Lance put down a blue blazer. “I’ve made my choice already, Alec.” He smiled sadly.

“Zach only smiles when he’s around you. If you leave him, I’m afraid of what that will do to him. Please, can’t you reconsider? He needs you.” Alec pleaded.

“Zach smiles when he’s around you too, Alec. He’s grown up now. He doesn’t need me anymore. And it’s time for me to let him go as well so he can move on with his life.”

Alec dropped to his knees. “Please reconsider, Lance! He loves you. I can’t bear to see him sad. Please don’t do this to him, I beg you!”

Lance grabbed Alec by the arms and lifted him up. “Oh, Alec. I know. And I love him just as much. But he will be just fine on his own. And he won’t really be alone. I know you will be there for him, and you will take care of him. Zach will be in good hands. Promise me that you will take care of him, ok?”

Alec shook his head, his eyes watering. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and ran out the door. He ran down the hall and straight out of the front doors. He didn’t notice that Zach was standing right outside. “What was that for?” He said icily. 

Alec stopped and turned around. “Z-Zach, sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“Why did you say all of that to Lance?”

Alec swallowed. Zach’s eyes were filled with coldness. It was a look that Alec had never seen before.

“I-I just wanted Lance to stay.” Alec stammered. "B-because I know you want him to stay.”

“What I want has nothing to do with you, Alec,” Zach said coldly.

Alec took a step back, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest. “But, I just - I couldn’t stand seeing you in agony.”

“Leave. Now.”

Alec felt tears well up and a couple of stray tears rolled down his face. He turned away so Zach wouldn’t see. “As you wish.” He said softly, and ran down the front steps, into the night.

Alec avoided the entire group afterward. It wasn’t long when the time came for Lance to leave to France for good. They were all standing at the airport, bidding their farewells.

“Where’s Zach?” Imasu asked, looking around.

"He’s acting like a child again, isn’t he?” Lance said sadly.

“Take care of yourself, Lance.” Magnus embraced the tall man.

“You too, Magnus. Best wishes to your future endeavours. You’re going to do great! And, don't let go of the person who makes you glow.” Lance gave Magnus a wink.

“Alec, you came.” Lance gave Alec a warm smile. Alec nodded.

“I’ve always admired your courage, Alec. Please promise that you’ll stay the same. Don’t ever let that passion in your heart burn out!”

With that, Lance waved his final goodbye. Alec felt bittersweet watching the tall model walk through the gates. They all turned to leave when Zach showed up in a white suit with a white scarf around his neck.

“Zach! There you are!” Magnus quipped.

Alec balled his hands up into fists. “Why were you late, Zach? How could you just let Lance leave without saying goodbye?” He spat out. Zach’s eyes widened at Alec’s outburst.

“Why didn’t you go after him? How could you let him get away when he meant so much to you? If you say you love him, you should go after him no matter where he goes! Will you be content to look at him forever on the sidelines?” Alec continued to ramble.

Zach let Alec finish, then, he slowly smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a passport. “I’ve decided I’ll be going to France. I just bought a one-way ticket for the next flight!”

Now it was time for Magnus to have an outburst. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why are you telling us now?” Magnus grabbed Zach’s collar. “We’ve never been apart since we were kids. How could you make such a huge decision without discussing it with us?!”

To Alec’s surprise, Magnus had tears in his eyes. “You can’t do this to us, Zach!”

Zach wrapped his arms around Magnus. “I’ll miss you the most, Magnus.” He whispered gently into the Asian man’s ear. “Thank you for everything.”

Zach bid his farewell with Imasu and Castiel, and lastly, Alec.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day, Alec,” Zach said sheepishly. His bright blue eyes locked onto the brown-haired man's.

Alec blushed and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, I should have been more considerate of your feelings.”

Zach leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead. Alec’s heart thumped wildly in his chest and his eyes widened.

“Take care, Alec. Lance was right, you are very special. Please never lose that about you!”

It was a bittersweet farewell, and Magnus, to Alec’s surprise, sniffled the entire time. He looked young, vulnerable, and it was a side that Alec had never seen before. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched Magnus keep waving his arm goodbye even when Zach was already long gone. He turned, and Alec blushed as Magnus’s hazel brown eyes locked onto his. Something flashed in Magnus’s eyes and Magnus quickly looked away.

“Well, I need a drink.” Imasu clasped his hands together. Castiel nodded enthusiastically and they walked together, planning their day. Alec pulled out his phone to call Jace, letting him know that he was on the way to the cafe. He badly needed a drink too, but of the non-alcoholic kind.

“Coney Island. Be there. Tonight at 7:00 pm sharp.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders, turning him around. Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus leaned forward, his lips brushing gently against his ear. “If you’re one minute late, you’re dead.”

“Wh-what?” Alec asked, surprised. But Magnus was already strolling away.

“MAGNUS ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?” Jace’s voice rang out loudly.

Alec paled. “SHH!”

Jace was ecstatic. “Then what are you still doing here?! Get your ass over to Coney Island right now!”

Alec stayed put, chasing the spoon around his mug. “It’s probably just another game. He’ll probably hide somewhere, wait for me to show up, and then laugh about it later at what an idiot I am.”

“So, you’re just going to sit here and leave him hanging?” Jace asked as he cleaned up a table.

“No, I’m going to help you because that looks like the dinner rush.”

When 8:00 pm rolled around, the dinner rush died down. Alec waved goodbye to Jace and walked out of the cafe. It had started to rain. Alec frowned. What if Magnus was still outside waiting for him? He shook his head. He started on his way home, but then changed his mind and turned towards the opposite direction.

Magnus checked his watch. It was 8:00 pm and Alec still had not shown up. The rain had started to fall and he cursed himself for not checking the weather forecast. _Where the heck was Alec?_ He reached forward and zipped up his jacket. The wind had started to pick up as well and Magnus shivered. He stomped his feet and continued looking through the masses of people, looking for a tall, brown-haired man.

Alec spotted Magnus immediately. The glittery Asian man had his back to him, but it wasn’t easy to miss the tight leather jacket and shiny black pants. Alec stepped forward nervously. “Magnus!” he called out when he was within the vicinity of the older man.

Magnus turned around. His hair was drenched and sticking to his forehead. Alec winced internally as guilt filled his entire body.

“You’re late, Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec gave him a frown but he also looked...relieved?

“Well, you didn’t say it clearly! How was I supposed to know you weren’t just playing a trick on me?” Alec defended.

Magnus threw up his hands in exasperation. “And you’re always calling me an idiot. Look who’s the idiot now!”

Alec frowned. “Whatever, Magnus. I didn’t come here for this.” With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

Alec didn’t get very far, as he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. Magnus’s body pressed up against his back.

“It’s s-so c-cold.” Magnus’s teeth chattered. He gripped Alec tighter. “I thought something bad happened to you when you didn’t show up. So I waited.”

Alec’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. His breath hitched and he gulped. By the angel, Magnus was freezing.

“Come on, I know a late-night coffee shop that’ll warm you up. I haven’t been there for many years but it’s not too far.”

Magnus nodded and they walked in silence. It wasn’t long before they made it to the coffee shop.

“The sign’s still here, let’s see if they’re open.” The coffee shop was located in an odd spot. It was on the 8th floor of an old apartment building. They reached the elevator and walked in.

“What is this place? Are you sure this is right? Why aren’t there any lights? This elevator looks old.” Magnus looked around suspiciously.

“This is what a hidden gem is, Magnus. Of course, you wouldn’t know of its existence.”Alec looked smug as he pressed the button for the 8th floor. He leaned against the rusty bars. Suddenly, the lights flickered and the elevator groaned loudly, stopping.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Magnus exclaimed.

Alec tapped on the intercom but there was no sound.

“We’re going to die in here, Alexander, and it is all your fault!!” Magnus wailed. Suddenly the lights went out. Alec cursed. He dug out his cell phone and the elevator was basked in blue light.

“Magnus? Where did you go, Magnus?” Alec shone the light around but couldn’t see the glittery man.

“Down here. We might as well just sit and wait this out.” He huffed. Alec slid down beside him. They sat in silence.

Suddenly, Alec felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Magnus leaning into him, his eyelids fluttering. It was then that Alec noticed Magnus was shivering uncontrollably.

“Magnus, you’re freezing!” Alec exclaimed as he propped Magnus against the elevator wall.

“I’m tired, and I’m cold, Alec,” Magnus whispered, his eyes closing. "Alexander..."

Alec took off Magnus’s jacket and replaced it with his own. He helped Magnus lie down into a sleeping position. Magnus shivered under the warmth of Alec’s jacket. Alec removed his scarf and wrapped it around Magnus’s neck.

“How about you, Alec? You’ll be cold.” Magnus sighed and snuggled into the scarf.

“Sleep, Magnus. I’ll be fine. We poor common folk are used to the cold.” Alec tucked Magnus in and laid down to sleep as well. He shivered against the cold elevator floor and pulled his legs up into his chest to gather more warmth. Slowly, the two men fell asleep, huddled closely against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happening in this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit messy!!! Hope you guys still enjoyed it!!! Let me know your thoughts!! <3 <3


	12. Sweet Like Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns a bit about Magnus's past. An unwanted guest stops by Alec's house for a surprise visit, and trouble just can't seem to stay away...  
> Meanwhile, Jace also gets a surprise visit at the cafe!

“Hey! Next time, go to the hotel down the street, not this abandoned building!” Alec opened his eyes, squinting as a beam of light shone in his face. His face burned slightly when he realized he was spooning against a glittery Asian man. He quickly shook Magnus awake.

“Magnus, get up, we’re saved!”

Alec winced when Magnus sneezed for the 5th time as they were walking home.

“S-sorry. I had no idea they closed down.” Magnus swung around, his face full of anger but it subsided when he saw Alec’s face. His eyes turned dark as he saw the way Alec bit his lip.

“You took care of me, so I’ll call it even.” Magnus looked away.

“Magnus, I didn’t mean to stand you up yesterday. I’m sorry I made you wait out there so long.” Alec said quietly, his eyes soft. They locked onto Magnus’s gold speckled hazel eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. Something flashed in Magnus’s eyes as he leaned forward. His lips were mere inches away from Alec’s.

“YOU KISSED HIM?” Jace exclaimed. Alec had given up trying to keep his best friend quiet.

“No, I uhh sorta ran away.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“How about your parents?! Weren’t they worried sick about you?”

“Yeah, it was the first time that I didn’t come home without telling them. I just told them we were up playing video games and then fell asleep.”

“Thanks, Alec. Just throw me under the bus so you can spend the entire night ALONE with Magnus Bane.” Jace crossed his arms and feigned a hurt look. Alec rolled his eyes, familiar with Jace’s antics. He helped Jace out with the lunch rush and headed home afterward.

“YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?” Imasu’s eyes widened.

“FINALLY! That sexual tension was really killing us.” Castiel sipped his coffee.

“Well, I didn’t sleep with him. We just spent the night together.” Magnus’s eyes had a dreamy look to them. “I have to take full responsibility now.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

Magnus turned Alec’s scarf in his hands. He had given back Alec’s coat but had forgotten about the cotton scarf wrapped around his neck. It was a worn down scarf, dark brown in colour. Just like Alec’s eyes. Magnus smiled as he touched the surprisingly soft fabric.

“He’s got it bad,” Imasu whispered to Castiel. Castiel nodded.

Suddenly, Magnus bolted upright. “If I am taking full responsibility, I have to do it right!” He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, leaving Castiel and Imasu to shake their heads.

Jace was wiping down the last table when the bell jingled signaling customers. “Sorry, we’re closed for afternoon break. Please come back again in 2 hours!” Jace looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing in the cafe was none other than Imasu Morales and Castiel Bordeaux.

“Hi, we’re looking for Alec Lightwood. I hear he likes to hang out here.” Castiel looked around the quaint cafe, taking in all the decor.

“Y-Yes, I’m Jace. His best friend. You guys just missed him, he went home already.” Jace gulped as he brushed his hair with his hands and smoothed out his apron.

Imasu looked at Jace, taking in the young man with the different coloured eyes. _Hmm, interesting._ He thought to himself. He walked over to the counter, taking a look at the industrial coffee bean grinders all lined up against the counter. “Where do you get your coffee?”

Jace stood up straight. “Only from the best. From your company, Mr. Morales.” Jace gulped as he watched Imasu run his fingers along the counter.

Imasu hummed as he looked up at the menu. “Your prices aren’t what I expected. These are expensive beans you have here. You’re pretty much selling them at cost.”

“We make up for it with our desserts. And we’re the only cafe in this vicinity. The people here, they can’t afford expensive coffee, but we don’t want to pair our desserts with a low-quality coffee. We want everyone to be able to afford a good quality coffee because it’s the first thing people drink to start their day. A good quality coffee can pick people up, and it can make people feel happy when they’re having a bad day. We want people leaving our cafe happy and satisfied.”

Imasu sat down at the empty counter. “I’m sorry to bother you during your break, but we wanted to talk to you about Alec. We’ll help you with the cleanup after.”

Jace shook his head. “Oh, no, I just finished. Thank you for the offer. What did you want to know about Alec?” Jace put his towel down and stood behind the counter. He grabbed a couple of plates and put out his best desserts. “Please, try these. They might not be what you’re used to, but we take pride in our desserts.”

Castiel’s eyes twinkled as he saw the delicious strawberry shortcake placed in front of him. He quickly dug in, moaning around his fork at how heavenly and fluffy the shortcake was. “Omthisissogood”

Imasu didn’t touch his plate but sipped his cappuccino. Jace felt a bit disappointed at the untouched plate. Castiel reached over and stabbed the cake with his fork. “Imasu has this thing with sweets, so…don't mind if I do!” Castiel beamed as he stuffed the dessert into his mouth.

“So, we came here to ask what Alec’s intentions with Magnus were.” Imasu put his cup down, his dark eyes locking onto Jace’s. Jace felt his face flush at the man’s intense gaze.

“I’ve known Alec almost my entire life and he is not someone who will hurt others if that’s what you’re trying to get at. Last I checked, it seemed like Magnus was the one hurting Alec.” Jace said defensively.

“Well, Alec sure knows how to keep Magnus on his toes, that’s for sure.” Castiel grinned.

“Whoever Alec chooses to like is none of my business. I respect his decisions and if anyone hurts him they’ll have to deal with me. Even if that means that person is Magnus Bane.”

“Wait, now I know why you look so familiar! You got carded along with Alec!” Castiel suddenly dropped his fork.

Jace looked away. “And Alec defended me and got bullied. So I don’t think your precious Magnus will get hurt by Alec, because Alec will always throw himself in front of those he loves without a care for his own safety and wellbeing.”

“Well, I guess it’s up to those two idiots then!” Castiel drank the rest of his latte and licked his lips. “Your dessert was heavenly, thank you for the treat!”

“Thank you for your time, Jace.” Imasu stood up. Jace just stood silently and watched as the two gorgeous men made their way out of the cafe.

Imasu stopped at the door and turned to the side. “Well done on the Latte. I underestimated your talent.”

Jace flushed as he murmured a soft thank you that fell on silent ears as Imasu had already left.

Alec heard laughter in the living room when he stepped into the house. He frowned. He didn’t know they were expecting company today. He turned the corner and sitting smack in the middle of the living room on their old ratty couch was none other than Magnus Bane himself.

“Alec!! Why didn’t you tell us you were out with Mr. Bane? You know we won’t judge you for making new friends!” Maryse gushed as she saw Alec. “And he’s so dashingly handsome too!”

“Oh, I’m definitely not judging the fact that you SPENT THE NIGHT with MAGNUS BANE and didn’t bother to tell ME!” Izzy hissed as she grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him over to the opposite couch.

“Are you going to be my new big brother?” Max asked innocently.

“Of course, _little brother.”_ Magnus threw his head back and laughed jovially.

“Please take care of our Alec, Mr. Bane. Forever and ever and ever.” Robert stood up and bowed.

Alec stood up so fast he got vertigo. He grabbed Magnus by the arm. “Magnus, we need to talk. NOW.”

Magnus stood up, grinning widely. “See you again soon!”

“Why isn’t anybody here?” Alec asked as they sat down at a completely empty diner.

“I just bought this place,” Magnus said casually.

Alec choked on his drink. “W-What?”

“You said you wanted to talk with me, alone. So I bought it. So now we can talk alone.”

Alec pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. Magnus zeroed in on the familiar handkerchief and frowned. “Is that Zach’s?” he asked, his eyes locked on the fancy piece of cloth. Alec quickly put it away and nodded.

“Alec, do you like Zach?” Magnus got up from the booth, turning his back on Alec. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets and slouched forward, his shoes scuffing the black and white tiled floor.

“W-What has that got to do with you?” Alec stammered.

“Everything.” Magnus huffed. Alec looked taken aback. 

“When we were 6 years old, I took something away from Zach. It was very precious and dear to him, and because of me, he lost it. I destroyed it, and all because of my pettiness and arrogance. So,” Magnus turned and slid back into the booth, his chocolate brown eyes full of seriousness.

“If you like Zach -"

“Zach is in love with Lance.” Alec blurted out. Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter if I like Zach or not. He has Lance.” Alec looked down at his coffee.

“Alexander, listen to me. If you like Zach, he will fall in love with you as well.” Alec looked up into Magnus’s eyes. They were full of confidence but lacked warmth.

“You’re the guy I approve of. And I don’t just approve of anyone. You’re a decent person, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus turned and looked out the window. Alec looked at Magnus, bewildered. All he could do was nod silently. They sat in silence for a while before Magnus slid a cellphone over to Alec. Alec gave the older man a puzzled look.

“This is for you when I need to call you. Don’t put anyone else’s phone number in there.”

“But-“ Alec started. His heart beat a little faster. Why would Magnus give him a phone just for the two of them to use? It felt a bit..intimate.

“It’s not an expensive phone. If I gave you the newest iPhone you’ll probably get mugged, seeing as you live in such a sketchy neighbourhood.” Magnus said nonchalantly.

Alec’s mood instantly soured. So much for thinking that Magnus had changed. He grudgingly pocketed the mobile, all the while Magnus sipped on his coffee happily.

A couple of weeks later, When Alec thought his life couldn’t get any worse, he arrived home to see someone else sitting in his living room. This time, it wasn’t Magnus, but his father, Asmodeus Bane.

“Ah, Alexander.” Alec winced. “It’s Alec.” He said, out of habit. Izzy gasped and she shot him a look of horror.

“Well then, Alec. It has come to my attention that you have been spending time with my son.” Asmodeus continued, “I know what your intentions are, so I would like to just get this done and over with.” With that, he snapped his fingers and one of the bodyguards stepped forward and opened up a briefcase. The Lightwood family gasped as they saw its contents. It was full of money. All one hundred dollar bills.

"This here will last you and your family an entire lifetime, and more. Take it, and I will turn a blind eye to what you are trying to do with my son.”

Alec gaped. The amount of money would be able to pay off his university tuition. It would be enough for both Izzy and Max to go to university, and their parents could retire early and go on a much-deserved vacation. It was then that Maryse stood up. She quietly left the room, and everyone looked confused. Maryse lightwood then came back with a box of table salt. To everyone’s horror, she walked up to Asmodeus Bane and dumped the entire content of salt onto his head.

“Begone, you devil! If you think us Lightwoods are money hungry, greedy people, you have another thing coming! You rich people are all the same! Thinking that everything can be bought with money! Get out of my house, NOW!” Maryse said angrily.

Asmodeus brushed the salt off his perfectly tailored suit and motioned for the bodyguards to leave. He turned to Alec with an icy look in his eyes. “We will see about that!” Maryse collapsed onto the ground after Asmodeus left. Everyone rushed over to her.

"What did I just do?” She asked, her eyes rolling up into her head.

“You just kicked some serious ass, mom!” Izzy exclaimed, and they all hugged each other.

“Son,” Maryse said. “Go and get that Magnus Bane! Show him that the Lightwoods are a force to be reckoned with!”

After a couple of weeks, Alec had forgotten about the incident. He continued his studies as normal and was nose deep in exams. He barely had any time to think about anything else except trying to stay afloat in studying.

“Hey, Alec.” Camille purred as she reached out and touched Alec’s shoulders one day. Alec put down his sandwich.

“There’s a party tonight at Pandemonium. To celebrate the end of exams. Everyone will be there. Won’t you go too?” She said slyly.

Alec shook his head. “I’m not interested.”

“How can you hang out with F4 and be scared to go clubbing? You think you can be with them and not even know how to go clubbing?” Camille challenged.

“I don’t need to prove myself to anyone, especially not to you, Camille.” Alec stared her down.

“It’s not me you need to impress. What? Did you think F4 would continue to be friends with you? They’ll grow bored of you and throw you away eventually. Here’s a trick, Alec. If you want to keep someone’s interest, you have to learn what they like to do. And EVERYONE knows that F4 loves to party.” Alec picked up his sandwich and continued to eat, ignoring Camille.

“See you later tonight, Alec.” She ran a manicured hand down Alec’s arms.

And so Alec found himself standing in the middle of a stuffy crowd with music blaring loudly in his ears. He winced, feeling completely out of his environment.

“Hey Alec, I knew you would come. Girls, let’s show Alec what it’s like to party with the grown-ups!” Camille was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her impressive cleavage. She had on way too much makeup, and her perfume was too strong.

“Hey look over there! Doesn’t that guy remind you of Zach?” One of Camille’s right-hand girls pointed. Alec looked, and sure enough, there was a young man dressed all in white, with golden-brown hair. The man turned around and winked at the girls. He was definitely not as good looking as Zach, but he wasn’t too bad. The man walked towards them, and the girls whispered excitedly.

“Why hello there,” the man had his eyes locked on Alec the entire time. Soon, he walked up close and leaned in to whisper into Alec's ear. “And who are you?”

Alec blushed, not used to the attention.

“Oh, he’s Alec. And he’s definitely single and ready to mingle!” Camille butted in, practically shoving Alec into the man’s personal space.

“Toodaloo, Alec! Have fun!” Camille shot him a mischievous grin and left for the dance floor.

“Looks like you came with some good friends, Alec.” The man chuckled. “I’m Jeremy. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you.” He purred. 

Alec stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. I don’t really come to these things.”

“No worries, here, let me get you a drink.”

Alec shook his head vigorously. “Oh, no. No thank you, I don’t drink.”

Jeremy pouted. “Oh, I don’t usually get shot down so fast.” He chuckled as Alec scrambled, trying to find an excuse. “Haha, I’m just teasing you. Here, I know the bartender. He usually makes me some pretty special things. I got you an Iced Green Tea. Non-alcoholic, good for your skin, full of antioxidants.”

Jeremy handed over a glass that was light green in colour. “I got myself one too. Now we will both be sober. Cheers.” 

Alec sipped cautiously at his drink. It was just regular iced green tea. Satisfied, he continued to drink. The icy cold drink was cool and refreshing.

Jeremy continued to talk, about himself mostly, and Alec listened but he couldn’t focus. The room started to spin and he started feeling really sleepy. Maybe if he just closed his eyes really quickly and rested, Jeremy wouldn’t notice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?!!! Alec just keeps getting in one mess after the other! Wonder who will save the day? ;)   
> Your comments fuel me more than coffee does!!! <3 <3 Thank you for all your love and support!!


	13. Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-You, you are a liar, Alec. You lied to me. To all of us.” Magnus threw the photograph onto the floor and stomped off, his mood completely ruined.

“It is done, Sir.” Camille laid out a series of photographs on the ornate table.

“Very well. And you only did as I told you to?” The man behind the desk took a look at the photos.

“Yes, Sir. We got him with a mild sleeping pill and he was out like a light. Then we took him to the apartment and staged the photographs. We did not touch him.”

“Good. You may take your leave. You will get your payment tomorrow once the other half of the job is done.” 

Camille bowed politely, forcing Jeremy to bow as well, then rushed out of the office.

“By tomorrow we will have $50,000 to spend!” Camille purred happily.

Jeremy put his arms around Camille’s waist. “Anything for you, darling.”

“This will teach Alec a lesson not to get so close to Magnus Bane!” Camille grinned wickedly.

Alec woke up in an unfamiliar room. His head pounded as he took in his surroundings. _What happened?_ Suddenly, memories of the previous night came flooding back and he paled. He looked under the covers and saw that thankfully his boxers were still intact, although his shirt was thrown haphazardly onto the floor.

 _Think, Alec, Think! Nothing happened right?!_ Apart from his head throbbing, nothing else felt out of place. He quickly threw on his clothes and ran out of the room. He snuck quietly back into his house and into his bedroom. Thank goodness nobody was awake yet. The shrill sound of his ringtone caused him to jump out of his skin. He scrambled to dig the phone out of his backpack and picked it up.

“H-hello?”

“Where were you last night?” A rich, velvety voice sounded through the phone. Alec winced.

“Uh-um…”Alec wracked his brain for an answer.

“I went over to your house yesterday but nobody knew where you were. So, where were you?”

“Stop coming over to my house unannounced!” Alec said, flabbergasted.

“Well, I was going to announce my presence but you didn’t answer your phone. So that’s not my problem!” Alec could hear Magnus’s pout through the phone. “Don’t tell me, you were at the party last night?” Magnus’s voice sounded shocked. “No, never mind. It’s not like you to go to those things. Anyway, I’ll come find you at school. I have to finish up some errands then I’ll be there later.” And with that, Magnus hung up.

It wasn’t the first time Magnus had called him. Quite the opposite, actually. Magnus would call him almost every day since he gave Alec the cell phone. And it always ended up with him saying a whole bunch of nonsense, then hanging up on Alec. Alec wondered if maybe Magnus was just lonely now that Zach wasn’t there.

When Alec walked into school and was hit by a throng of accusatory glares. Alec ignored them and walked to his locker. “Alec! What did you do?!” Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away urgently. Alec turned to see that it was Camille.

“What?” Alec asked, shrugging himself out of her grip.

“I can’t believe you did that! I’m disappointed in you!” Camille backed away, shaking her head.

“What is going on, Camille? Tell me, Now!” Something did not seem right.

Camille pointed in the direction of the cafeteria. “Go see for yourself.”

Alec ran to the cafeteria, where a crowd had gathered around a table.On the table was a white tablecloth with the words, “The Real Alexander Lightwood Revealed!” written on it. Alec took a shaking breath as he uncovered the tablecloth. A collective gasp was heard as a pile of photographs spilled out, all of them revealing a half-naked Alec on a bed, with what was evidently a man’s arm around him. Alec paled.

“What’s going on here?” A voice boomed out from behind. Alec quickly grabbed the photographs and tried to stuff them into his backpack, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Your darling Alexander, isn’t actually so darling, Magnus.” Camille’s sickly sweet voice pipped up.

“Shut up, Camille. Move out of the way.” Magnus pushed her aside, walking towards the front of the cafeteria where the crowd parted for him.

“You sure you want to go to him, Magnus?” Camille ran after him, shoving a photograph in front of Magnus. Magnus snatched the photograph, his eyes widening as he looked at the content. His hands balled up into fists and he crushed the photograph in his grip.

“W-What is this, Alexander?” Magnus strode over to Alec furiously.

“I-It’s not what it looks like! I’ve been framed! Somebody drugged me last night!” Alec pleaded.

Magnus’s blood boiled. He couldn’t think straight. His eyes roamed across the photos spread on the table, and he saw Alec frantically trying to hide them.

“Y-You, you are a liar, Alec. You lied to me. To all of us.” Magnus threw the photograph onto the floor and stomped off, his mood completely ruined.

“Magnus, I was with Alec yesterday, maybe we can find out what happened by retracing our steps! I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation!” Camille nudged her way towards the young Asian man.

“These photos unfortunately don’t look photoshopped, Alec.” Imasu typed furiously on the keyboard.

“So, let’s figure out what happened. Can you start from the very beginning?” Castiel patted Alec gently on the shoulders. Alec recounted his story, trying to remember every little detail. When Alec finished, Imasu and Castiel looked deep in thought.

“Looks like we will have to retrace your steps back to the bar and see what happened! Let’s go!”

“If I get Jace to help, maybe we can split up?” Alec asked hopefully, relieved that both Imasu and Castiel believed him.

“That’s a wonderful idea! I dibs you, Alec. Jace can go with Imasu. Let’s go!” Castiel grinned mischievously. Castiel and Alec made their way to Pandemonium. The back door opened just as they arrived. Out stepped Magnus and Camille. Alec frowned. _What were they doing here?_ Magnus looked over at Castiel, then at Alec. Alec felt his heart squeeze tightly as Magnus gave him a cold, icy glare.

“Come on, Magnus. Let’s go.” Camille looped her arms around Magnus and pulled him close to her. Magnus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked away.

Alec felt like a knife twisted in his gut. Why did the view of Magnus walking with Camille make his heart ache so?

“Let’s go, Alec.” Castiel watched Alec curiously. _Hmm, that’s interesting..._ He filed Alec's reaction away for future reference as they stepped into the dimly lit bar.

“I saw a lot of people last night. Sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about.” The bartender shrugged his shoulders.

“You're telling me you made a non-alcoholic iced green tea for my friend here last night, and you don’t remember the guy who ordered it?” Castiel’s voice was calm but assertive. Alec hung back, staring at the floor.

“How would your boss like it if I took over this bar?” Castiel lowered his voice.

The bartender paled. “I don’t know, man. It was just a regular customer. He’s some male host that comes in every week. That’s all I know.’

“Which host club does he belong to?” Castiel asked.

The bartender shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know him too well.”

“I've been wanting to tear this place down and change it to a shopping complex. That would put all of you out of work, wouldn’t it? What would your coworkers think about that?” Castiel rubbed his chin, looking around the bar.

“Jeremy! His name is Jeremy. I don’t know his last name. He mentioned something about an apartment on 5th Avenue. But you didn’t hear it from me.” The bartender quickly turned around and started to clean the other tables.

Castiel placed his sunglasses on and put his hands on his hips. “This has just gotten interesting.”

“The bartender said they came here.” Camille scanned the key they got from the front desk _._ It was a simple room with one king-size bed. Golden silk sheets were neatly folded on top. It was clean and pristine. Camille ran her hand across the sheets. “Alec was here, with that guy. On top of this bed, under the sheets with another man.” Camille shook her head. “It’s the truth, Magnus. He really betrayed us all. He betrayed you.”

Magnus sat down on the bed, his gaze distant. The bed dipped when Camille sat down in front of him, her legs straddling his hips. “Shh, Magnus, darling. I’ll take all the pain away. Just lay back and you will forget all about Alec.” Camille purred as she placed a hand on Magnus's chest and pushed him onto his back. Magnus’s body was pliant, falling gently on top of the sheets. Camille slowly untied Magnus’s tie, running her hands across the Asian man’s broad chest. Suddenly, Magnus bolted up into a sitting position.

“That’s right!” He snapped his fingers. “Alec just looked like he was sleeping in those photographs! That man was obviously not skilled enough for Alexander if he just dozed off! I’ll show him! I am Magnus Bane! My name literally means greatness! I won't be a snore-fest for Alexander like that guy was for him!” Magnus smirked as he stood up. He looked down and frowned at his undone tie. Shrugging, he took the offending garment off and stuffed it inside his pocket. Without another word, he swung open the door and stepped out, leaving Camille gaping in his wake.

“There are so many apartments, Castiel, which one should we check?” Alec looked down the avenue, feeling quite overwhelmed.

“I have my suspicions.” Castiel stopped in front of a luxurious apartment with full glass windows. Alec followed him inside, getting a cold blast of air conditioning the moment he stepped through the double doors. Castiel once again used his family influence to figure out which room the staff saw Alec check in to. Alec made a mental note to himself not to get onto Castiel’s bad side. Although he was always so chipper, when he got down to business, he meant business.

Alec winced when he walked into the familiar room.

"I know this might be hard, Alec, but try retracing your steps. Lie down and see if you can remember anything?” Castiel said gently, his bright smile warm and reassuring.

Alec laid down on the bed. “So the guy had his arm under me in the photos, so the photograph was taken from around where you are st-“ Alec’s eyes widened.

“That’s it!! There was somebody else in the room who took the photograph! It was staged!!!” Alec bolted upright.

Castiel smiled. “All that’s left will be to find this Jeremy guy. Do you remember what he looked like?” Alec nodded as he described the man to Castiel. In a few moments, Castiel was on the phone and soon they were hustling out towards a host club located not too far away.

Suddenly Alec’s cellphone rang. It was from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Alec! Oh, I’m so glad I found you! This is Camille!” Camille’s voice purred over the phone.

“What do you want, Camille?” Alec said through gritted teeth.

“I want to let you know we figured out the truth! Magnus is here and he asked me to call you to meet him so he could apologize to you!”

“Really? We’ll be there right away. Where are you?” Alec sounded relieved.

“No, just you, Alec. Don’t you get it? Magnus asked to meet with you alone.”

Alec blushed. “Oh. U-um, okay. I’ll be there soon. Text me the address.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow when Alec hung up the phone. “Magnus said he wanted to meet up with me to apologize. I’m going there right away. Thanks for all your help, Castiel!!” Alec waved goodbye and ran down the street before Castiel could reply. Castiel furrowed his brow and continued down the street by himself. His phone rang.

“Hey Cas, where are you right now?” Imasu's voice sounded urgent.

“Close to the Host Club. Alec just left to go meet with Magnus. Apparently Camille told him they figured everything out.”

Imasu cursed over the phone. “We have to call Magnus now. Camille’s behind all this. We’re at the club right now - meet us here and I’ll get ahold of Magnus.”

Castiel took off running as he tried calling several times to get ahold of Alec. He cursed as the phone went straight to voicemail.

Magnus clutched the scarf in his hand. In a fit of anger, he raised his arm to throw it onto the ground but caught himself at the last minute. He cursed. It had been a long time since he felt anything for anyone. There was something about Alexander. Even though he wasn’t too sure himself what his feelings were regarding the tall, dark, and handsome man, he didn’t want to just throw his newfound feelings away. He pulled the scarf to his face, inhaling the faint scent of Alec’s lingering cologne. His phone rang, breaking him out of his trance.

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

“Oh Magnus, thank you so much for keeping me company today.” Camile’s sweet voice flowed through the receiver.

Magnus rolled his eyes and was about to hang up when Camille gave a spine curdling laugh.

“You fell for it, just like I knew you would!”

“Fell for what?” Magnus spat out.

“Your darling Alexander is here at the school cafeteria right now. I suggest you come alone, or I don’t know what will happen to this pretty face.” Camille laughed shrewdly and hung up. Magnus’s blood ran cold. He dropped the scarf and ran out of the house. His phone rang again and he fumbled for it.

“Magnus, it’s Imasu! Are you with Camille?”

“No, I’m not.” Magnus huffed as he ran.

“Be careful of her, Magnus. She’s up to no good. Are you with Alexander?”

“I’m meeting him right now.” Magnus slowed down his running as not to raise suspicion.

“Okay, keep us updated. Let us know if you need any help!”

“N-no!” Magnus spouted out a bit too quickly. “I-I want to speak with Alec alone.” He covered up.

Imasu hung up and looked over at Castiel and Jace. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, Magnus will be able to handle it.”

Jace looked unnerved, his eyes unable to focus as he fiddled with his hands. Imasu placed his hand gently on Jace’s shoulder. Jace looked up at the tall man, his breath hitching at the contact. “Alec will be fine, Jace. Magnus won’t let anything bad happen to him.” Imasu gave a reassuring smile. He removed his hand from Jace’s shoulder and Jace instantly felt the loss of warmth. He continued to glance at Imasu from time to time. The man had a calming aura about him and it helped ease Jace’s tension as well. Castiel caught him one time glancing at Imasu and he blushed furiously. The blonde baby-faced man gave him a knowing look and a small wink, making him flush even harder.

Alec struggled against the ropes that were cutting into his wrists. “If you stopped struggling it’d be better for you, you know.” Camille circled Alec like a predator waiting for its prey.

“Magnus won’t show up. Your attempts to trap him will be feeble.” Alec muttered.

Camille threw her head back and laughed. “Is that what you think? I was trained my ENTIRE life, to be the best candidate for Magnus’s future wife. And then you had to come along and ruin everything!” Camille’s face turned sour as she glared at Alec.

“That’s ENOUGH!” A strong voice boomed through the cafeteria. Magnus waltzed in, his hands balled up into fists at his side.

“Let Alec go, Camille. He’s got nothing to do with it.” Magnus confronted Camille.

“He’s got everything to do with it!” She snapped. “Why are you looking at him all the time? He’s a commoner. A nobody! I’ve been by your side since elementary school! I’ve done everything for you. What has this peasant done for you? Nothing! You and I, we are the ones that belong together!”

"You are toxic, deceiving, and manipulative.” Magnus spat back. “You framed him and lied to me. I HATE people who lie to me!” Magnus stepped forward menacingly.

Camille moved behind Alec, using him as a shield. She then placed a knife against Alec’s face. Alec hissed as the cold steel pressed up against his cheek. Camille snapped her fingers and two muscular men stepped out from behind.

“If you dare move a muscle, Magnus,” Camille sneered, “I will cut up that pretty face which you seem to love so much!”

The two men moved towards Magnus and started to beat him up. Alec shouted out in despair. “Stop it! Magnus, fight back! Don’t worry about me!”

Magnus took hit after hit, his lips bruised and bloody. He watched as Alec struggled against Camille, eyes filled with tears. Although his body was bruised and broken, something warmed stirred within him as he took yet another painful punch to his gut. He fell down on his knees, gasping for air.

Camille signaled for the men to stop. She huffed, “Well this is boring. Why aren’t you fighting back, Magnus? I know you have a black belt in taekwondo. If you’re just going to stand there and get beaten up like a sack of potatoes, well, where’s the fun in that?” She rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria with the men behind her.

Alec rubbed vigorously until his wrists were raw and bloody. He finally broke free of the ropes and scrambled forward to Magnus, who was lying unmoving on the floor.

“Magnus, Magnus! How are you? Oh by the angel, wake up!” Alec cradled the Asian man’s head in his arms, hot tears flowing freely down his cheek.

Magnus coughed weakly and opened his eyes slowly. “A-lexan-der.”

“You idiot! Why didn’t you fight back?” Alec brushed Magnus’s matted hair out of his eyes.

Magnus smiled weakly. “They’d hurt you if I fought back. I couldn’t let them hurt you. I’ve hurt you enough already.”

Alec’s breath hitched as he looked down at the older man. Magnus’s brown eyes locked onto his, and they were filled with sincerity and vulnerability. Alec swallowed dryly, unable to tear his eyes away from the man who had just taken a beating because of him. Magnus Bane, heir to millions of dollars, who knelt down to nobody, had just without hesitation, chosen to protect Alec at the expense of himself. Alec felt something stir within himself.

“I told you to handle Magnus, not beat him to a bloody pulp!” Asmodeus yelled.

Camille shrunk back, her head lowered. “S-sorry, sir. Things got out of hand.”

“Urgh, why do I have to do everything myself? Leave!”

“Y-yes sir, as you wish, sir.” Camille backed out of the room, her eyes still cast downwards.

“Ahhhhhhh” Magnus opened his mouth wide. Alec shoved a spoon of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Castiel snickered. “Look at how domestic they are.” Imasu just laughed and shook his head.

“What’s wrong with you?" Alec huffed. "It must be because of the posh lifestyle that you have such weak bones. It’s been a month already, your arm should be at least more than half-healed!” Alec said exasperated as Magnus opened his mouth like a child, gesturing to be fed.

“Hey! Don’t forget, I got this because of you! You should be grateful that your face is saved and only my arm got hurt. You should be thankful for my arm!” Magnus huffed, gesturing at his left arm which was wrapped up in a sling.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard that story so many times already,” Alec muttered as he continued to feed Magnus. A commotion on the bottom floor caused everyone to look down. They were currently on the alcove above the cafeteria - a special dining place only for the men of F4 should they chose to dine in the cafeteria.

“You’re trash! Did you beat up Magnus? Get out of here!” A crowd had started to form around a student. Alec got up and took a look to see that it was Camille being cornered. He bit his lip and quickly ran down the spiral staircase.

“Knock it off!” He stood in front of Camille, who had sunk down onto the floor.

“Who gave you guys permission to do this? Yes, we all know Camille did something wrong. But how does bullying her make you guys any more different?” Alec stood his ground, his eyes scanning the crowd. The students murmured and whispered to each other, then disbanded. Alec turned towards Camille. She raised her head, her eyes filled with tears.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you. You know what you did wrong, and I want this to be your lesson. That a commoner, a nobody, a person who has no ranking or status in society, just saved your ass.” Camille whimpered, then got up and scrambled away, embarrassed. 

“That was incredible!!” A body crashed into him from behind, and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

“You are what they call, Alexander the greatness!” Magnus said enthusiastically, his eyes twinkling with adoration.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You mean, Alexander the Great.” Magnus gave him a puzzled look. Alec sighed and shook his head. Suddenly his eyes landed on Magnus’s left arm, which was still holding him in a friendly chokehold. “Y-your arm, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus flushed. “Oops, he found out.” He said sheepishly.

Alec’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, oops?!” His nostrils flared. “You were all better already, and you were just faking it?” The two men swatted at each other,bickering like an old couple in the middle of the cafeteria. Imasu and Castiel looked onwards, amused. No one noticed the newcomer who had just walked into the cafeteria.

“Hey guys, I’m back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think is back?!!!!! <3 Anyone else loving Magnus's actions here? *swoon* Let me know your thoughts! <3 <3


	14. Symptoms of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain blue-eyed man is back, but something has changed in the air!! And Jace seems to be caught in his own game of love!

Alec’s eyes landed onto ocean blue eyes as he locked Magnus’s head in his elbow. He quickly released Magnus and stood upright at attention.

“Zach!!” Magnus beamed.

“Looks like I have a bit to catch up on.” Zach smiled, “it seems you two are getting along?” He looked over at Alec with an unreadable expression, and Alec flushed. Castiel and Imasu stepped forward and gave Zach a hug. They bombarded him with questions, and Alec silently took his leave, letting the best friends reunite together.

“So he saved you, huh?” Jace sipped on his coffee, his eyes contemplative.

“Yeah. I guess, yeah he did.” Alec fiddled with his mug.

“And he gave you a cell phone, to which he said was solely for him to contact you on. That sounds like something only couples do, Alec.”

Alec sighed. “He just does whatever he wants. He doesn’t care about what I think or how I feel. It’s just whatever he wants, he gets. I don’t know. Urgh. This is so frustrating.”

“And you said your knight in shining white armour is back?”

Alec nodded, sipping cautiously at his black coffee.

“So, what? Do you like Magnus or do you like Zach?” Jace asked.

Alec didn’t answer, his brows furrowed deep in thought.

“You’re late!” Magnus exclaimed when Alec walked into the private booth of the club. Beside Magnus sat two ladies who were hanging off of him with drinks in hand.

“I'll come whenever suits my convenience. You know this isn’t my scene.” Alec snapped. He side-eyed the women who were wearing clothes that did more revealing than concealing.

“Who’s that guy? Your boyfriend? You can do so much better. What on earth is he wearing?” One of the ladies turned her nose at Alec.

“Well, at least I dress in clothes that actually fit my age.” Alec huffed.

Magnus slapped his knees, doubling over in laughter. “HAH! That’s my Alexander! Go, get out of here!” Magnus waved for the two ladies to leave, their expressions sour and offended. They shoved past Alec, purposely bumping into him as they left the booth.

“Is this all just a game to you?” Alec asked, his face serious. “You laugh, you flirt. What do you want from me?”

“Oh come on, Alexander! Live a little!! You’re too uptight! You have to let loose once in a while, you know?" Magnus waved his drink.

Castiel yelled from the other side. “Is this a lover's quarrel I’m sensing?” He smirked.

Alec turned in his direction to answer, when his eyes landed on something, or rather someone, behind Castiel. Alec frowned. He watched, flabbergasted as two men were flanked on either side of Zach, making out with him in the booth behind Castile. Alec gulped, feeling something twinge in his gut. _What was Zach doing?_ Wasn’t he with Lance? How could he betray Lance like that?

Alec muttered a goodbye to Magnus and left without waiting for Magnus’s reply. His mind was still processing what he had just witnessed at the club. _What was going on?_ What happened between Zach and Lance in Paris? The Zach he knew wouldn’t just kiss anyone at a club, much less two men at the same time! Alec flushed, thinking back to Lance’s blissed-out expression as he happily alternated kisses between the two males.

Zach found Alec on the rooftop a couple of days later. He tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the railing, feeling the cool breeze on his face. He wore a grey beret with a matching argyle sweater. 

“Did you get in a lover’s quarrel with Magnus?” Zach asked.

“Oh, no. We’re not um, together.” Alec shook his head. He put his hands in his pockets. “Oh, um, here, I meant to give it back to you but there was never a good time before.” He pulled a white handkerchief out and handed it to Zach.

Zach looked amused as he reached for the ironed fabric. His hands gently brushed Alec’s, and Alec felt a small flutter in his heart.

“I’m surprised you kept this,” Zach said, looking at Alec fondly.

Alec blushed. “Well, it belongs to you, so it deserves to be with its rightful owner.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he shuffled his feet. Suddenly, Zach pulled Alec in a tight embrace. Alec’s breath hitched as his body was pressed up close against the taller man's.

“Sorry,” Zach whispered, his arms tightening around Alec’s waist. “Can you just let me hold you like this for a minute?” His voice sounded small.

Alec gulped, trying to calm his racing heart. He slowly raised his arms and gently wrapped them around Zach as well. He closed his eyes, letting a rush of emotions course through his body. “Is everything ok?” He asked gently. What he heard next almost sent him into shock.

“Why didn’t I fall in love with you until now?”

Alec opened his eyes, his gaze widening. His eyes landed on movement by the door. His breath caught, seeing Magnus standing there.

“So, that’s how it is, is it?” Alec heard Magnus say, his eyes filled with hurt and anger. Alec quickly stepped away from Zach.

Zach looked away from Magnus, and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus had already slammed the door shut behind him.

“Urgh. Magnus is always jumping to conclusions!” Alec huffed.

“I’m sure that’s what it is,” Zach said with his lips pursed. He left to go after Magnus and Alec sighed. _F4 was going to be the death of him!_

Magnus stomped down into the cafeteria. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t get the image of Zach holding Alec in his arms out of his mind.

“Magnus,” Zach called out from behind him.

Magnus didn’t bother turning around. “Imasu, Castiel,” he addressed to the two men standing off to the side. “As of today, we are ignoring Zach.” The entire cafeteria grew silent. Imasu and Castiel protested.

“Zach is a backstabber. He’s not my friend anymore.” Magnus said, his voice stern.

Alec reached the cafeteria, catching the tail end of Magnus's words. “Magnus!” He exclaimed.

Magnus ignored him and looked straight at Zach. “I want you to leave F4, Zach. You are no longer our friend.”

Zach’s eyes looked away but he kept silent. Frustrated, Alec stepped in between the two men. “Why are you doing this, Magnus? Why does Zach have to leave F4?”

Magnus stayed silent, his gaze still focused on Zach. Alec continued, “You’re rash, you burn bridges with your friends, you-“

Magnus pushed past Alec and strode out of the cafeteria without a word. Imasu and Castiel gave Alec and Zach a sad look and followed after the Asian man.

“What? F4 is breaking up?” Voices murmured across the cafeteria. A student pointed at Alec, “It’s all because of him! Everything was fine before this poor student didn’t know his place and screwed everything up!” Alec opened his mouth to protest but Zach stepped up beside him. He grabbed Alec’s hands, and Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us together now.” Zach looked at him warmly. Alec’s cheeks turned pink at the warm affection from the blue-eyed man. Zach led him out of the cafeteria and Alec followed behind dumbfounded, his eyes locked on Zach’s warm hands on his.

“So then what happened?!” Jace asked, his eyes twinkling.

“N-nothing! I just came over here.” Alec picked at his muffin.

“That’s NOT nothing, Alec!! Your crush just swooped in and saved you, again!” Jace looked up dreamily. “I wish someone would swoop in and save the day, wrap me around his strong arms as I get lost in those dreamy chocolate brown eyes.”

Alec dropped his muffin. “H-he?” He spluttered.

Jace shrugged his shoulders. “Anyone with eyes can see how gorgeous Imasu is, and how broad his shoulders are, how caring and sweet he is, how his voice sounds like warm honey drizzled on a puff pastry...” Jace trailed off as he looked off into space, sighing happily.

Alec grinned and shoved Jace playfully on the shoulders. “You’ve been crushing on Imasu the whole time and you didn’t tell me?”

“It"s not a crush, Alec. I’m falling in love with him. I lose my breath every time he walks into the room, my heart races when he stands close to me, and my spine tingles every time he brushes up against me.” Jace looked over at Alec. “You know what that feels like! Don’t you feel that around Zach?”

The phone rang right at that moment, and Alec’s eyes widened at the caller id.

“H-hello, Zach?” Alec swallowed dryly. Jace’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“Hello Alec, how are you doing?” Zach's soft voice flowed through the phone.

Alec melted. “I’m good, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m sorry I had to leave you today, but are you free tomorrow?”

“U-um, yes I believe so,” Alec said hesitantly.

“Alec,” Zach said, then paused. “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?”

Alec almost dropped his phone. His eyes widened and Jace was beaming at him.

“Say yes!” Jace mouthed. Alec rolled his eyes. Jace had plastered himself against Alec to listen in on their conversation and thus was now getting overly excited at what was going on.

“U-um, like-“ Alec stumbled over his words.

“Yes, like a date, Alec,” Zach said confidently.

“I-“ Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Jace gave a loud groan beside him and snatched up the phone.

“Yes, a million times yes! Text him the details and I’ll make sure he will be there!” Jace screamed into the phone, much to Alec’s horror.

“JAAACCEEE!!” Alec screeched as he reached over for the phone but Jace had already hung up, grinning widely.

“You’re welcome, buddy! Now go get him!” Jace winked.

Alec groaned and put his head in his hands. When would he get some peace and quiet in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZALEC FANS UNITE! Don't worry, end game is still Malec though ;) And what is this? Blossoming romance between Jace and Imasu? Hope there will be some Jamasu fans here! (laughs heartily) Let me know your thoughts and comments!! <3 <3 <3


	15. Bickering Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes on his first date with Zach!! But they're being followed by someone...

“Aren’t you being a bit harsh, Magnus?” Imasu bit into an apple.

“Yeah, Magnus. Come on, it’s Zach. Zach who has never opened up to anyone. Quiet, reserved, Zach. Who knew he would let Alec in? Heck, we’ve tried for years to get him to talk to us and we’re his best friends!” Castiel flopped down onto the couch beside Magnus. Magnus crossed his arms and scowled.

“So you finally admit that you’re jealous, Magnus?” Imasu walked over and sat on the other side of the Asian man.

“I do not get jealous. I’m Magnus Bane!” Magnus snapped.

Castiel shook his head and smirked at Imasu. “Are you sure you don’t like Alec? Not even a tiny little bit?”

“No! And how did this conversation turn towards Alec anyway? I’m pissed at him just as much as I’m pissed at Zach. I don’t want to talk about either of them!” Magnus huffed.

“Well then,” Imasu gave Castiel a look before looking at his glittery friend, “You wouldn’t care if the two of them started to go out right?”

Magnus felt his blood run cold at Imasu’s words. _What?! No, no he didn’t care._ He ignored the tightening in his chest as he gritted his teeth and answered, “Whatever they do is their business, I could care less!” He then stood up and poured himself a drink, downing it in one go before pouring another.

Alec looked at himself for the tenth time in the mirror. He fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. When he was content with how he looked, he stepped out to go meet Zach. Izzy would have a fit if she saw what he was wearing. But Alec didn’t have an ounce of fashion sense in his blood. He didn’t want to live a lie, to have to utilize his little sister’s talents every time he went out. If Zach couldn’t accept his black shirt and blue jeans type of personality, then that was the end of that. Alec stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and walked down the street, trying to calm his racing heart. He didn’t expect to run into a familiar face as he turned the corner.

Magnus stopped in his tracks as he saw Alec. He took in the taller man wearing skinny blue jeans, a simple but form-fitting black t-shirt paired with a leather jacket. To top it off, Alec was also wearing a beanie. Magnus gulped. _By the angel, how could someone look so sexy in something so simple?_

Alec froze as he took in the glittery Asian man. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like his lungs stopped working.

“Why are you all dressed up?” Magnus came to his senses, remembering that he was supposed to be pissed off at Alec. He put on a scowl.

Alec felt his heart race as Magnus stepped closer to him. His face heated up. “What does it matter to you? I’m free to do whatever I want!” He blurted out as he brushed past the taller man. Magnus reached out and grabbed him. Alec felt a jolt of electricity at the point of contact and he shivered slightly.

"I asked you a question, Alexander.” Magnus looked straight into Alec’s hazel eyes.

Alec struggled against Magnus’s tight grip, his face contorting in anger. “I have a date with Zach. Okay? Now let me go!”

Magnus’s face fell but he refused to let go of Alec. “Tell me, Alexander. Is that who you really choose? Why Zach? I can treat you to more treasures of the world than he can.”

Alec wrestled himself out of Magnus’s grip. “You know what, Magnus? Turns out I was wrong about you. I thought that under all your egotistical bullshit there was still a kind and caring person underneath. But all you care about is yourself! I am disappointed in you, Magnus Bane!” Alec spat out and he turned on his heels, leaving Magnus gaping at him.

Alec was still fuming by the time he met up with Zach outside the shopping complex.

“You look gorgeous today, Alec! But you seem..mad?” Zach smiled kindly.

“I ran into Magnus on the way here!” Alec complained. “He always ruins my day!”

Zach chuckled. “Well, why don’t you just focus on our date today, and let’s go have some fun!”

Alec smiled and nodded shyly as they walked side by side into the air-conditioned mall.

Zach was the perfect date. He was kind, he was considerate, and he made Alec happy. They were just finishing up their lunch when the waitress came by with the dessert menu.

"Rice pudding, please.” Zach handed over the menu while Alec chose vanilla ice cream.

“I’ve actually never had rice pudding before,” Zach said sheepishly.

Alec beamed. “It’s delicious! You’ll love it! I can’t believe all of this happened because of rice pudding...” Zach smiled, letting Alec continue.

“I was so scared when that rice pudding hit Magnus. I have never feared for my life until that moment. Looking back now, I was such a coward to be scared of Magnus. He’s just a spoiled brat!” Alec grinned. Zach dug into his pudding, all the while Alec continued on, speaking animatedly about other stories revolving Magnus.

While the two were finishing up their dessert, hiding behind an artificial tree was none other than Magnus Bane. Magnus had followed the two for the entire morning, his eyes narrowing every time Alec threw his head back to laugh, or whenever Zach put an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. Why did Alec never look at him like that?! Why did he laugh around Zach, Castiel, and Imasu, but not around him? And how about that kiss? Magnus placed a finger to his lips longingly. And that time in the elevator? Alec obviously cared for him...right? Magnus was so lost in his thoughts, the next time he looked back at the busy food court, the two men were gone. Frustrated, he stepped out from behind the tree and crashed right into a strong muscular chest.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re go-“ Magnus looked up scowling, right into a pair of hazel eyes.

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec asked, bewildered. Then, his eyes narrowed. “Are you...following us?!”

“N-no!” Magnus spluttered. “Who would want to follow you? Do you think you’re so handsome, with that leather jacket and skinny jeans? And that thing on your head?" Magnus gestured to Alec’s beanie. “Who wears that inside a mall anyway?”

Alec’s eyes widened in anger. “Hah! Says the man who’s walking around wearing-“ Alec stopped to look Magnus up and down. He was wearing a long black slim-fitting coat over a simple white dress shirt, complete with a gold tie that accented his eyes. Skinny black jeans fit sinfully on Magnus’s frame, complete with black combat boots. It was a bad boy look and Alec was swooning. _How hadn’t he noticed it before? Magnus looked absolutely stunning._

“Wearing what?” Magnus spat out. There was no turning back now. He kicked himself for being rude to Alec in the first place. But that wasn’t his fault. The man made him tongue-tied and every time he wanted to say something his brain would just turn to mush and he always ended up blurting out something stupid.

Alec flushed. “W-well at least I don’t go around stalking people!” He quickly changed the topic.

“I already told you I wasn’t stalking you! You are quite dense! Hello? Anyone in there? Did you bring your brain out today or did you leave it at home?” Magnus bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. Alec’s eyes widened and his face flushed in anger.

“Well if you EXCUSE me, I have a DATE to go on.” Alec grabbed ahold of Zach’s hand. “Where were we, Zach?” He smiled up sweetly at the blue-eyed man as he forcefully tugged Zach away. Magnus stood, watching as the two walked away. _Damn it!_ He cursed.

Zach, being the gentleman he was, walked Alec home. Alec was a bit sad that the day was coming to an end. When they reached the front door, Alec turned and thanked him for a wonderful day. Zach smiled, giving Alec a quick wave before turning around and leaving. His phone rang the moment he got home. Fishing it out, he answered. It was Magnus, asking him to meet up at their old spot when they were kids.

The playground was abandoned, with sad-looking swings and a measly slide. The four of them used to play there as kids, where no one came to bother them. It was their kingdom, their safe haven. And to this day, they’ve still used it as a place to talk things out. Magnus was standing in the middle of the playground by the time Zach got there. Before Zach could say anything, Magnus already had his hands around Zach’s collar.

“What’s your intention with Alexander?” Magnus asked, his grip wrinkling Zach's luxurious brand name shirt.

Zach quirked an eyebrow calmly. “I like him.”

“No, you don’t!” Magnus shouted. “You’ve been in love with Lance your whole life. That doesn’t just go away!”

“Lance and I, it’s over. There never was anything between us, and there never will be. That’s that.” Zach looked away.

“So what? You’re using Alec as a rebound? He doesn’t deserve that!” Magnus shook Zach. Zach let his best friend shake him like a rag doll.

“Alec is not a rebound. You see how special he is, don’t you? Someone special like that, you don't just let go of.” Zach looked Magnus dead in the eyes. 

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. “He is special! That’s why I will kill anyone who hurts Alec’s feelings!” He pushed hard and Zach fell onto the ground.

Zach stayed on the ground, a small smile playing at his lips. “Is that how it is.”

Magnus looked away. Zach stood up and brushed himself off. He didn’t say anything else, instead choosing to turn on his heels and walk away. Magnus sighed and looked up at the sky again. _Damn, Zach was always right._

Alec found himself looking out on the ledge again on the rooftop balcony.

"I thought I’d find you here.” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. Alec turned to see Zach. He looked breathtaking as always, dressed in completely white attire with a light grey beret covering his soft golden hair. They stood in comfortable silence, looking out at the cloudless blue sky.

“Zach,” Alec finally broke the silence. “What happened between you and Lance?” He asked tentatively.

Zach sighed. “Everything was amazing in the beginning. We were happy. But then his life got hectic and busy, and there wasn’t anything I could do for him. I’d just sit at home and wait for him to come home from work every day. Sometimes he would get home so late, then leave early again the next day. I felt so useless and powerless to help him. And I knew I was just a burden, an extra thing for him to worry about on top of all his stress. So I decided to leave. It was for the best, for both of us.”

Zach turned to look at Alec. “It’s when I left, that I finally had some clarity. I’ve been stuck for so long, pining after Lance, that I never realized there are amazing people right beside me.” Zach moved forward, his body close to Alec’s. Alec felt his heartbeat quicken, but something was missing. Alec shoved that thought to the back of his mind. There was no time for that now! Was Zach going to kiss him?! Alec swallowed thickly. Zach leaned in closer, and Alec took a small step back in panic. Oh Raziel, he wasn't ready!

Zach stopped, wincing slightly. He stepped back, creating some space between them. "Damn," he muttered quietly, but with a small smile on his face.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-‘ Alec stammered.

“It’s alright, Alec. If I didn’t do that, you wouldn’t have known.” Zach said cryptically.

“Known...?” Alec looked at the blonde man, confused.

“Magnus as well...” Zach smiled sadly.

“Zach, I don’t follow...?”

Zach walked towards the door and turned to the side. “I’ll see you around, Alec.” He gave a small wave and closed the door behind him, leaving Alec to wonder what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Zach is referring to? ;) Let me know your thoughts and comments!!!! <3 Thanks for all your support and reading!!


	16. A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just can't seem to catch a break as his parents bear bad news. Magnus seems to finally be aware of his feelings, and is something brewing between Jace and Imasu?

Asmodeus signed a document just as the doors to his office opened. He beamed as a tall young lad walked in. He was of mixed descent, with dark black locks, dark brown eyes, and fair skin.

“William. It’s so good to see you.” Asmodeus stood up and welcomed the young man into his embrace.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bane.” Will bowed curtly.

“How many times must I tell you to call me Asmodeus?”

Will smiled softly and bowed once more.

“I won’t keep you long, as I know you have to get to your preparations. I would like to thank you once again for coming on such notice and I sincerely apologize for interrupting your studies.”

“It is my pleasure, Mr. Bane. New York City was getting a bit stuffy anyways, so I have to thank you for this much-needed break.”

Asmodeus smiled. “Well, I look forward to your performance.”

“I hope I do not disappoint,” Will said as he bowed and exited the room. Asmodeus sat back down at his desk and smiled.

“Mr. Bane, I’m here to report about the status of a private matter.” A man in a black suit walked in. He handed over a manila envelope and Asmodeus waved him off. "Well done."

Alec’s phone rang the moment he got home from school. He dropped his keys as he fumbled with his phone, pulling it to his ear all the while trying to get the front door open.

“Alexander.” Alec almost dropped his phone.

“M-Magnus.” Alec stuttered. Why did Magnus always manage to catch him off guard, and why was he stuttering, for goodness sakes?!

“Meet me at my place tonight. I have something to show you.” Magnus said promptly and then hung up. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked into the kitchen, surprised that the whole family had gathered at the dining table. Thick tension filled the air.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked as he took his place at the table, letting his backpack slide to the floor.

“I-it’s nothing, son. Nothing to worry about!” Robert laughed nervously.

“We’re in debt, Alec!” Izzy blurted out.

Alec’s eyes widened. “What?! It’s because of my going to Alicante, isn’t it, dad?”

Robert put his hands up and shook his head. “No, not at all. That’s not the reason at all, Alec!”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Tell me the truth, mom.” He turned to his mother.

Maryse looked over at her husband. They had a silent argument until Robert finally slumped his shoulders in defeat.

“There was a customer, and he was from a wealthy family. He said that he heard we were good at what we did, so he made us a deal. He offered us a bit of money for it, and he paid upfront. The only catch was that we would have to launder his clothes whenever he dropped them off, and they would have to be ready for pickup the next day. We did the math, Alec. With that amount of money he paid upfront, it was the price of 50 customers! We could just put his clothes as top priority, and use the best products for him.”

“But then, one day, our machine broke down. And we couldn’t get his clothes cleaned in time. He said because of that, the contract was now voided and we had to pay a hefty sum…” Robert rubbed his hands together nervously.

Max pulled lightly at Alec’s shirt sleeve. “Does that mean something bad will happen to us, Alec?” Max whimpered. Alec’s heart tore in two at his little brother’s expression. He was still too young to fully understand what was going on, but Max was very intuitive to people’s emotions. And he knew something very wrong had happened.

“Don’t worry, Max. We’ll figure it out. I promise.” Alec patted his little brother on the head.

“I’ll go get a job and we can get out of this.” Alec stood up, determined.

“Me too!” Izzy said.

“No,” Alec said sternly. “You will continue in school, Izzy. You’re not getting out of that so easily!”

“Alec-“Robert started.

“My decision is final, Dad. We’ll pull through. Like we always do. I’m going to go find Jace. He’s been absolutely swamped at work and he has been thinking of looking for someone to hire.”

Maryse and Robert nodded solemnly. They didn’t want to pull Alec into their mess, but there was nothing they could do.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll pull through.” Alec gave his parents a hug.

Jace was ecstatic to have Alec help him out. After rumour spread that members of F4 had visited the cafe, the business had been booming and Jace was completely overwhelmed. It also meant more time to hang out together, and Alec didn’t realize just how much he had missed being with Jace.

Magnus stalked into the cafeteria. The rest of F4 was sitting in the VIP lounge, doing their own thing. “Where’s Alexander?” He huffed. Everyone shrugged.

“Why don’t you call him?” Zach offered.

“I did! But his phone went straight to voicemail every time! I told him to meet me the other day. I waited the whole night for him and he had the audacity to not show up!” Magnus grumbled.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. “Did you ask if he wanted to meet up with you or did you just order him to show up?”

“Why wouldn’t he want to meet up with me? I looked up the constellations in the sky and I wanted to show him where his constellation was.”

“Since when were you into constellations, Magnus?” Imasu asked, just as curious.

"I read in the books that Virgos like art. And one of the most popular pieces of art is called Starry Night Sky. So I wanted to show Alec the starry night sky.” Magnus beamed, proud at himself.

Everyone gawked at Magnus. “Magnus, you do know that it’s called The Starry Night, right? And it's a painting, by Van Gogh...” Zach cleared his throat.

“What painting? I’m talking about constellations here. Why are you talking about paintings?” The rest of the group smiled fondly at their friend. Magnus would always be Magnus.

There was a commotion coming from the cafeteria. “Did you hear? F4 finally did it! Alec’s no longer at school! He voluntarily resigned today!” Magnus frowned as the students chatted excitedly amongst themselves. He looked over at his friends, all of whom looked just as surprised as him. Magnus called Alec again on his phone, but no one picked up. He looked over at the rest of the guys. “Can you guys go find Alec? I have some business to take care of.” Magnus gritted his teeth and walked away.

Zach, Imasu, and Castiel looked at each other. They agreed that Zach would go to Alec’s house, Imasu would go to the cafe, and Castiel would head over to the laundromat.

“Stop it!” Jace struggled against the big burly man. There was a group of men dressed in black, throwing out chairs and tables. They were purposely trashing the place, and with each broken piece of furniture, Jace’s heart bled. There goes another piece that he couldn’t afford to replace.

“What are you going to do about it, blondie?” One of the men sneered at him. “I’d shut that pretty trap of yours, or who knows what will happen to you!” He placed a knife on Jace’s throat, the cold steel resting on Jace’s hot skin. Jace clamped his mouth shut and stopped struggling.

“Now that’s more like it, pretty boy.” The man traced the knife down towards Jace’s shirt, popping the buttons off. Jace closed his eyes, fear taking over him. Suddenly the door burst open and a loud voice shouted out.

“Let him go. NOW!”

The assailant turned around and was met by a boot right in the face. He went flying and one of the men holding him let go to attack. Jace watched in awe as an olive-skinned man dressed in a leather jacket sent another flying kick right into the man’s gut, sending him down instantly.

“Who gave you permission to touch him?!” Imasu’s nostrils flared as he flung himself at the last man. In no time, all the men were knocked unconscious on the floor.

“Did they hurt you?” Imasu quickly went over to Jace, who had slid down onto the floor because his legs had turned to jelly. Jace blushed as Imasu looked him over checking for signs of blood.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Jace replied breathlessly. _Imasu was in his personal bubble. Imasu had saved him!_ He was most definitely swooning right now.

“You saved me,” Jace whispered, his eyes locking on dark hazel ones. Imasu looked down. Something flickered in the older man’s eyes and he quickly looked away. _Was Imasu... blushing?_ Jace frowned. Imasu was a notorious playboy. How come he was blushing? Jace looked down at his half-open shirt. He quickly felt shy and raised his hands to pull his shirt together. He looked up at Imasu, who was staring at his half bare chest. They locked eyes again and Imasu’s eyes widened as he flushed a deep crimson.

Imasu coughed and stood up quickly. Jace also got up but his legs gave out on him and before he could fall down again, Imasu reached out and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the warmth of Imasu’s body and his breath hitched as he smelled the sweet scent of Imasu’s cologne.

“I got you,” Imasu said softly, and Jace’s legs turned to mush yet again. Jace took a deep breath, and with a bout of confidence, he opened his mouth and said, “If you’ve got me, does that mean I get to have you too?”

______________________________

Zach found Alec just as he was leaving the front door of his house. Alec’s eyes were sunken in and there was a dullness in his usually bright brown eyes.

“Alec, what happened?” Zach asked. Alec’s eyes widened as he saw Zach and quickly turned the other way. Zach caught him by the elbows.

“Alec, come on. I thought we were friends. Do you..not see me as a friend?” Zach dropped his arm.

“N-no, I do!” Alec exclaimed.

“Then why didn’t you tell me you resigned from school?”

Alec took a deep breath. “Ok, I’ll tell you, but I have to get to work. Let’s walk an talk?”

Zach nodded and they started to walk in the direction of the cafe.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Magnus barged into his father’s study. Asmodeus looked up at the intrusion.

“Hello, son. Is that any way for you to treat your father?” Asmodeus said quietly.

“What did you do to Alexander?” Magnus gritted his teeth.

Asmodeus laughed. “You’re being rude to me because of some mere commoner?”

Magnus was seething. “He is NOT just a mere commoner. I l-like him.” As soon as the words left his mouth, something clicked into place. It was at that moment he realized, that little by little, he had fallen irrevocably in love with Alec.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong, son. The only thing that boy wants from you is your money. They’re all the same. They get close to you so they can manipulate you into giving your fortunes to them. Then they leave you. Everyone will leave you, Magnus. Don’t be so foolish. There is no such thing as love. Love makes you weak.”

“You’re wrong! Alec is not like that!”

Asmodeus threw his head back and laughed. “Don’t be so naive, son!”

“So what if you think you love him? Do you think he will love you back? You have been trained since young to be the heir of Bane Enterprises. For someone to be worthy to be your partner, they will need to have the same training as you. For someone who has lived their entire life on poverty, how will they handle billions of dollars, if they can’t even handle a tiny little laundromat?” Asmodeus snickered.

Magnus saw red. “Y-you.” His hands gripped into fists. Two bodyguards stepped out in front in a defensive position. Magnus yelled and ran out of the study, slamming the door shut behind him in anger. His phone rang and he yelled into it. "WHAT?!"

“Magnus, we’re heading over to your place. We have Alec.” Imasu’s voice came from the phone.

The mention of Alec instantly calmed him down. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering. “Ok.” He sighed as he made his way into his private lounge.

The five of them sat in silence. Magnus’s heart tightened as he looked over at Alec. It was all his fault. His fault that Alec’s entire life had been upturned. Magnus wanted the younger man to scream at him, to punch him, anything. Anything but sit there silently with his shoulder slumped in defeat. It was Alec who made the first move. He got up and bowed. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry I have been a bother up until now.”He turned to leave. Everyone turned to look at Magnus, silently urging him to speak up.

Magnus stood up. “Who said you could leave?”

Alec stopped and raised his eyes to look into Magnus’s golden ones. “I thought you were unstoppable. I thought the Lightwoods were a force to be reckoned with! One little thing and you’re giving up now?” Magnus challenged. “Castiel will send all his bodyguards to watch over the laundromat and your family. Imasu will take care of the coffee shop. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“And then what?” Alec gritted his teeth. “You’re going to take care of me your whole life?” Alec watched as a blush spread rapidly on Magnus’s cheeks. His own cheeks heated up as he realized the connotation of his words.

“We can’t have bodyguards protecting us for the rest of our lives.” Alec continued, “Jace’s coffee shop can’t be in Imasu’s debt forever. Even if this problem is solved, there will be future problems. There is only one solution to this, Magnus.”

Magnus slammed his fists on the table. “NO! No. You still owe me money. You’re still in my debt until you pay me back!” Magnus blurted out. It was a futile attempt, and a very lame excuse to prevent Alec from leaving.

“You’ll get your money by the end of the week, Magnus,” Alec said, and he turned around to leave.

Magnus fumed. “So you’ll stand up to me but you won’t stand up to my father, is that it?” Alec stopped and turned around.

“Yeah, I know this was all my father’s doing. And I’m sorry. But I never thought you were so weak, Alexander. I thought you would be strong enough to fight it. I thought you would trust in your friends to help you.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but Magnus is right,” Castiel spoke up. Magnus threw him a look. “You’ve somehow magically wormed your way into all of our hearts.” He winked at Alec.

“Or someone’s heart more than others,” Imasu said under his breath, waggling his eyebrows and sharing a knowing glance with Castiel.

“There is one thing we can do.” Zach suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to the golden-haired man. “The TONY Competition.”

Alec frowned. “What’s that?”

“The Teen of New York Competition. It’s held every year right here in Brooklyn. It showcases all teens from New York, picked specifically from their schools to compete. They have to go through a series of trials, and the last one standing will win the crown. It is the most prestigious event of the year.” Castiel explained excitedly.

“Zach’s right, this would show your father that Alec has what it takes to win TONY and he will have to back off.” Imasu stroked his chin contemplatively.

Magnus sighed as he looked Alec up and down. “It’s better than nothing. But we will have a ton of work to do. Alec will be up against people who have been trained since birth for this competition.”

Alec gulped. _What would he have to do to become the Teen of New York?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter posted!!! Hope this will help get you through your Monday!!! Thoughts and comments are lovvedd! <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading!!!


	17. Teen Of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teen of New York Competition is underway! Will Alec be able to make it and win the crown?!

Alec was enrolled in classes after classes for social etiquette. He had to walk straight while balancing a stack of books on his head, he had to learn the proper way to eat soup, and what the little fork on the table was for. His back ached from sitting straight for so long, and his long torso made his centre of gravity quite terrible, and he sighed as yet another book clattered to the floor. Magnus shook his head in despair. Aside from the physical training, Alec also had to learn all about the history of New York’s current and most influential families. Alec felt like his brain was turning to mush by the end of the day. But he trudged through, with Magnus, Castiel, Imasu, and Zach supporting him along the way.

It wasn’t long until the day of the TONY competition finally came. Alec nervously walked into the competition arena, flanked by the rest of F4. Everyone’s eyes were on them as they walked in, and Alec suddenly felt very small and out of place. He kept his eyes down.

Zach gently nudged him in the ribs. “You’ve got this, Alec. You were trained by the best of the best! Don’t look down on yourself.”

Alec smiled tightly. His hands were cold and clammy, and although Zach’s words were comforting, it made him feel even more pressured.

“Uh oh,” Castiel suddenly whispered under his breath. “Did you know he was in town, Magnus?”

Alec looked up and saw a man with dark hair striding towards them. He was absolutely stunning and carried an aura of confidence.

“Magnus, I knew I would see you here.” The man strode up the Magnus, his face beaming. He grasped at Magnus’s elbows lightly, and Alec felt something stir in his stomach.

“Will.” Magnus nodded and kept his expression neutral.

“And who do we have here?” Will trained his eyes on Alec. Alec squirmed under the intense gaze.

“This is Alec. He will be competing in TONY this year. He will be representing Alicante High.” Imasu said cooly.

Will smiled. “So you’ll be my competition then. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alec of Alicante. Good luck!” He turned back to Magnus, “I’ll see you later then, Magnus.”

Alec watched as Will’s touch lingered on Magnus’s for far too long. “Who was that?” he asked when the man was out of sight.

Imasu sighed. “As expected of Magnu’s father. He’s already ten steps ahead of us.”

Zach turned to look at Alec. “He’s the congressman’s only son. And also...Magnus’s Fiancé.”

Alec felt his stomach drop. He chanced a glance at Magnus, who still had a neutral expression on his face. Magnus continued walking, and everyone followed him silently. Magnus was the heir of Bane Enterprises. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would have a Fiancé, Alec thought to himself. But it still didn’t stop his heart from clenching painfully in his chest.

"He's not my Fiancé." Magnus clarified as he cast a glance over at Alec. Why did he look at Alec? It's not like he cared what the other man thought. But for some odd reason, he felt the need to say it. "Our families have just known each other forever and my father just wants us to be best friends for life." 

"Didn't your dad make a pact with the congressmen about how their children would be wed to each other?" Imasu cocked his head. 

"I don't care what a bunch of old geezers say. And plus, if it's not announced, then it's not official." Magnus shrugged. 

Alec bit his lip, feeling uneasy. But, now was not the time to dwell on this. He had bigger issues to deal with, like getting ready for the TONY competition.

“Good luck, Alec! Show them who’s boss!” Imasu and Castile gave him a big hug when they reached the dressing room. Zach nodded to him and smiled warmly. Magnus awkwardly clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Remember, you’re the one I approve of, Alexander.” There was a beat when Alec and Magnus held each other’s gaze. Magnus coughed and averted his gaze. “Don’t fail or you’ll make a fool out of all of us.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he was about to retort but he noticed that Magnus’s expression looked troubled. When Magnus’s eyes caught him, it was replaced quickly with a smug expression. “You better win this thing, Alec.” He scoffed, but there was an underlying emotion that he couldn't quite grasp. Alec looked at Magnus intently to see if he could figure out what was going on, but the Asian man had turned away.

Imasu, Castiel, and Zach took their seats in the fully sold-out arena. Magnus was nowhere to be found. A phone call had Magnus leaving them right when they left the dressing room. The rest of them settled comfortably into their seats as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 20th Annual Teen of New York! We have a fabulous line up this year. Please give a warm welcome to all our stunning contestants!” The announcer stood in the spotlight and addressed the crowd.

They all cheered when Alec stepped up to the stage, standing awkwardly. After the introductions were done, it was time to announce the first challenge. The entire arena waited with bated breath.

“The first contest will be a talent show! Each contestant will showcase their talents, and points will be awarded!”

The show continued, with contestants singing, doing gymnastics, and art demonstrations. Finally, it was Alec’s turn. Castiel looked over at his two friends. “This is not going to go well. We focused all our attention on making him presentable. We didn’t prepare Alec for this at all! What talents does he even have?!” Imasu shook his head and shrugged. Zach just smiled confidently as he looked towards the stage.

Alec got up nervously on the stage. His heart pounded in his chest as the spotlight shined on him. “Today," He started to say, "I will show you what to do if you get attacked.” He then proceeded to disarm a volunteer, throwing him across the room. The crowd roared in laughter. F4's jaws dropped. They were completely taken aback and the audience was clearly amused.

Imasu gaped. “Oh by the Angel. We taught him how to be prim and proper and yet he’s just...doing everything he shouldn’t be doing!"

Zach smiled. “He’s just being Alec.”

The first round ended and the results were in. Alec stood nervously until he heard his name being called. He stepped up, mouth hanging open as he realized he had passed the first round!!

“The second round will be the Fashion Test!” The announcer said as rows of clothing were suddenly rolled onto the stage. “When the clock starts, you will have 30 seconds to pick the items of your choice. Then you will wear it and show off your fashion sense to all of us!”

Alec’s stomach dropped. Oh by the Angel, he wished Izzy was here right about now. Why hadn’t he paid attention to his little sister when she rambled on about colour choices and fabric pairings? The buzzer beeped and everyone ran towards the dressing racks like it was a Boxing Day sale. Alec stood hopelessly off to the side and watched as Will was the first to grab an outfit and leave for the changing room.

“As expected of Will.” Imasu sighed as he watched Alec standing there looking like a lost puppy.

The announcer gave Alec a look, pointing at him to get a move on. 10 seconds left on the clock. Everyone had gotten their clothes and left already. Alec took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and just grabbed. He was going to lose anyway, it wouldn’t matter what he picked. The audience laughed and jeered at him, and Alec hurriedly left to the dressing room.

“Hello again, Alec.” A voice called out as Alec placed his outfit on the rack.

“H-hello, Will.” Alec turned around, coming face to face with the Congressman's son.

Will smiled, showing off his bright pearly whites. Even his teeth were perfect. Alec winced internally. This man was definitely the epitome of what a man was. He was confident, sexy, and charming. Everything that Alec would never be.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but what is your relationship with Magnus?” A couple of contestants had picked up on their conversation when Magnus’s name was mentioned.

“We’re f-friends. Acquaintances more like. We just go to the same school together. He’s my senior.” Alec shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Will nodded. “I see, well, I enjoyed your talent show, Alec. See you around!”

Alec nodded and smiled weakly. He let out a breath and turned back to his outfit. What he saw hanging on the rack left him in shock. His outfit had been ripped. Someone must have sabotaged it when he was preoccupied with Will. Alec’s lips pursed into a thin line. Was this Will’s doing? Did he plan to distract Alec while his minions damaged his clothes? Alec grabbed the now ripped outfit from the hanger and huffed angrily.

“And now our final contestant, Alec Lightwood!”

Alec stepped out onto the stage, and the audience guffawed in laughter. Alec held his head high and walked down the stage. He flashed his coolest look as he posed, not caring about the jeers that he was getting from the crowd. Zach winced as he took in Alec’s outfit. It was a floral pattern that did not match Alec’s personality at all. It was sleeveless, and the edges looked as if they were ripped off haphazardly. The pants were now shorts, also seemingly ripped. Alec had also taken what looked to be a scrap of fabric and tied it around his neck like a bandana.

“Oh Raziel, we’re done for.” Castiel covered his face with his hands, his eyes peeping through his fingers.

Suddenly, one of the judges stood up and clapped loudly. “Bravo! Bravo!! Fantastico!” He smacked his lips in a chef's kiss, then proceeded to talk animatedly in Italian, much to everyone’s surprise. The audience quieted down, watching in shock at the judge's outburst.

“Psst, Zach, what's he saying?” Imasu elbowed Zach.

Zach chuckled. “He's saying that this is the most fabulous outfit he has ever laid eyes on. He has been looking for a long time for inspiration on a new retro but modern look and he says Alec had pulled it off perfectly and given him exactly what he had been looking for." Zach shook his head in disbelief while Imasu and Castiel’s jaws dropped simultaneously.

Alec thanked the judge, even though he had no idea what the man was saying. He then retreated to the back and waited with the others as the judges made their decisions. 

“Lastly, heading to the semi-final round is Alec Lightwood from Alicante high with his impressionable fashion choice!”

Alec gulped. _Did he just make it...to the semifinals?!_ He swayed on his feet. How was this possible?! Before he had time to process, the finalists were all ushered into the dressing room to prepare.

Alec sat down at the desk staring at a piece of blank paper. The next round was public speaking. Thankfully Magnus had coached him on public speaking. Though most of the time his focus would end up trailing down to Magnus’s lips. Alec shook his head. _No, now was NOT the time to be thinking about Magnus's lips._ Alec wondered if Magnus was out there in the audience watching him. He smiled at the thought. With newfound strength, he picked up his pencil and started his speech. The given topic was, “Unfortunate children.”

Alec gripped his paper tightly as he listened in on Will’s speech about the child soldiers of Sierra Leone. It was breathtaking and eye-opening, and it made Alec feel like his speech was written by a grade-schooler. Will talked about historical events, current events, and how he planned for a 10-year goal to create safe havens for all child soldiers. When he finished, the crowd roared in applause. Alec bit his lip. He took a deep breath as Will stepped off the stage, and he was cued up on stage. How was his speech going to hold up after Will's? Alec looked out into the audience. The lights were blinding, and sweat was trickling down his neck. His hands shook as he straightened out his crumpled paper. He licked his dry, chapped lips, and took a deep breath.

“My name is Alec Lightwood. I was born to a family of 5. We are a normal family, working hard just to make ends meet. My parents worked day and night at the dry cleaners so they could put food on the table for me, my sister, and my little brother. Recently, our family got into some trouble and we were all out of work.”

"Is Alec talking about himself?” Imasu exclaimed.

“Well, the topic is unfortunate children...” Castiel said, leaning forward in his seat to catch everything Alec was saying.

Alec took a deep breath. “Recently, we were faced with losing the business and losing our house. But, even without a house, we still had each other. I love my father, my mother, my brother, and my sister. I believe, that what deprived children of the world need most, is a warm family. Because no matter how unfortunate a child is, if they have a family who they love and who loves them back, they are the most fortunate children in the world.” Alec took a deep breath as he finished his speech confidently. Silence fell upon the crowd.

One of the judges stood up and slowly clapped. The other judges looked at each other before following suit, and soon the entire audience was giving Alec a standing ovation. Alec beamed, never feeling happier in his life. He did it! He overcame his fear of public speaking and now they were giving him a standing ovation! He looked out into the crowd and spotted Zach. Imasu and Castiel gave him a thumbs up, but Alec's eyes roamed over the empty seat next to Castiel. His heart sank as he realized Magnus was not there. He had wanted to show Magnus that he did it. But, there was no time to ponder as the winners were soon being announced. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach as he waited anxiously.

“The first contestant who will move on to the finals will be...William Richelieu!” The crowd roared as the brown-haired man stepped forward.

“And competing with William will be...Alec Lightwood of Alicante High!”

The spotlight shone on Alec and Alec stood frozen to the spot. Someone pushed him out into the front to stand by Will. Will turned to him and smiled. “I’m glad you made it. I really wanted to compete with you one on one.” His tone was light but his eyes burned with intensity. Alec gulped.

“This year’s final round will be the most unique one of all history! This round’s judging will not be based on points, but rather based on....” The announcer paused as the curtains pulled up. “These children!” A group of elementary students waved at the audience and was met by a chorus of awes.

"You will have 20 minutes in a room with these adorable school children." The announcer turned to Will and Alec. "Your job is to play with them. When the time is up, the children will pick a side, and whoever they liked playing with best will become the winner of the 2020 TONY awards! Your time starts... NOW!”

Will was quick to react. He confidently strode up to the kids and smiled. “Hey, kids! Who wants to go and have some fun?!” All the kids instantly took a liking to him and Will started to walk with them towards the room. Alec watched as the kids followed Will, bright smiles on their faces. _Oh no! If he didn’t do something, he would lose the competition!_

“H-hey kids!” Alec blurted out. “Do you want to hear a Joke?” The kids turned to him. Alec froze. He was not prepared for any jokes. “U-um, knock knock?” He said lamely.

One of the kids stepped up. “My mommy says you’re poor. We don’t want to play with you.” Alec’s jaw dropped open.

The audience roared in laughter. The group of students scrunched up their nose at him and grabbed Will's hands, marching off into the room with their new friend. The room was backstage, but it was set up with cameras and microphones so the audience could watch the events happening inside. Alec stepped into the room grudgingly and the door shut behind him. He watched silently as Will started to play with all the kids. Alec watched in awe at the ease Will had around children. They laughed as he played games with them, then sang songs with him. Soon they all, crowded around Will as he began storytelling.

“Oh man, Alec is in big trouble...”Castiel winced as he watched the screen.

“Why don’t you go home, commoner?” A small voice came from behind Alec. Alec spun around to see four children standing in front of him.

“Yeah, commoner!” Another child pipped up.

“You dress funny.” A third child spoke up, scrunching his tiny nose up at Alec. Alec’s eyes widened. _What was this?! Miniature F4?!_

Alec rolled up his sleeves. “Well, if you think you’re so cool, can you do this?” Alec spotted a yo-yo in one of the toy boxes and pulled it out. He flicked the yo-yo and did a couple of tricks, like walking the dog, and the lighthouse. The children watched in awe. They had never seen anything like it before!

He handed mini Magnus (as he had now nicknamed the child) the yo-yo. The little boy put the yo-yo on his hand and tried to mimic Alec’s actions, but he was unsuccessful.

“Hah!” Alec threw his head back and placed his foot onto a small step stool. He placed his hand on his hips and challenged, “Who’s the cool one now?”

Castiel groaned and put his head into his hands. “Alec’s supposed to play with them, not intimidate them! Oh, this is a disaster!!” He covered his eyes with his hands, unable to watch.

One of the mini F4 children took a ball and threw it at Alec. Alec feigned anger and threw the ball gently back at the child. “Oh, bring it on!” Alec chased the child and the children squealed in laughter as they ran away from Alec. Alec continued to chase the kids, tackling them to the ground and tickling them. The ruckus had caused the other children to look up from drawing. One by one they dropped their colouring pencils and walked up to Alec.

“We want to play too!” The children echoed as they tugged Alec’s sleeves. Soon all the children had surrounded Alec, all tugging at his limbs. He was getting pulled in all different directions. Will watched silently in defeat as the children all huddled around Alec.

“Hey, Will!” Alec called out. “Why don’t we all play together? I can’t deal with all of them on my own!” Alec smiled brightly as he looked over at the brown-haired man. Will nodded and made his way towards the children, and they all played together for the remainder of the allotted time.

“Well, what an amazing turn of events! So now, it is up to our mini judges to crown this year’s winner! Children, who did you like to play with the most?” The announcer knelt down in front of one of the kids. The kids all looked at each other but didn’t answer.

“Children, why don’t you go and stand beside the person you liked playing with the most?” The announcer tried again. Once again the children didn’t budge.

“We liked playing with both of them!” One child spoke up. The rest nodded in unison.

“We can’t pick a side. We had fun together!” Mini Magnus pipped up.

“Well, now this is definitely unheard of! It seems we have a tie! So that means we will crown the winner based on awarded points!!”

Alec stood nervously. He looked towards the audience and suddenly spotted the familiar spike of hair that belonged to Magnus. Magnus was leaning casually against the back doors. Alec's breath hitched. His fingers got cold and clammy as he waited for the announcement. He couldn't bear losing and disappointing Magnus. 

“And now, we will announce the winner of this year’s Teen of New York award!” The arena was silent as the announcer opened up a small white card.

“William Richelieu!” The crowd roared and Alec felt his heart drop slightly. He had done his best, and he never thought he would have made it this far. He was still proud of himself. Will accepted the crown on his head and waved royally at the audience. Alec sighed. Will definitely deserved to be crowned king.

“And now, we have a special award to give to the person who has shown compassion, perseverance, and selfishness. This person encompasses everything that TONY strives for, and so we would like to award Alec Lightwood as the second winner of this year’s Teen of New York with $5000 prize money!”

Alec couldn’t believe his ears. The announcer placed a crown on his head and the audience clapped and cheered. He blushed, and smiled weakly, still not believing what was happening. Confetti floated down from the sky, and the music started up as the audience made their exit. Alec somehow made it back to the dressing room.

“Congratulations, Alec.” Will came up to him in the dressing room.

“You too, Will.” Alec blushed.

“I see why Magnus has chosen you.” Will continued, “But this won’t be the last you see of me, Alec.” He winked and with that, Alec was left wondering what Will meant.

“Alec!! You did it!!” Castiel burst into the room and enveloped Alec into a big bear hug.

“I didn’t do anything, it was all your guys’ hard work to train me!” Alec bowed.

“Nonsense, Alec. That, in there, was all you.” Imasu smiled at him.

Zach gave Alec a tight hug. “I knew you could do it, Alec. I knew you would be able to charm everyone.” Alec beamed. Zach gave him a warm smile. “I’m starving, ready to go for a celebratory dinner?” Alec nodded and they all walked out of the dressing room. Magnus was standing outside. Imasu gave Castile and Zach a look, and they all promptly made themselves scarce, leaving Alec alone with Magnus in the hall.

"Congratulations,” Magnus said. There was a tenderness in his voice.

Alec smiled, suddenly feeling shy. “T-thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Alec coughed. “Um, all of you.” He fiddled with his hands.

“I knew you could do it. After all, I did say I approve of you.” Magnus said quietly. It was odd, Alec thought. There was no hint of arrogance in Magnus’s voice. It was all genuine.

“You weren’t there for the beginning rounds,” Alec stated.

“No, but I saw you. I was watching you the entire time.” Magnus said, his eyes refusing to look up at Alec.

“Magnus-“ Alec started.

“You’ll be late for dinner if you don’t leave now. The driver is outside waiting for you.” Magnus interrupted.

Alec’s face dropped. “Aren’t you coming with?” He asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

“I’ll see you later, Alec.” Magnus held Alec’s gaze. Alec felt that something had changed between them. Gone were the smoldering gazes, instead replaced by a look of indifference. Alec nodded and turned around, his shoulders dropping. _Since when had he started to yearn and ache for Magnus's attention?_

Magnus took a deep breath. “Wait, Alexander.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain necklace. “Here, this is for you.”

Alec reached out his hands and Magnus dropped the silver necklace into his palm. It bore a nice weight, and when Alec pulled it up to take a closer look, he noticed that the pendant attached to the chain was shaped like a cross.

“Sagittarius,” Magnus explained. “I wanted to show you the stars in my observatory the other night when I asked you to meet me. I was going to give this to you.”

Alec turned the pendant in his hand. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was indeed the constellation of Sagittarius, embezzled with small diamonds. It was absolutely breathtaking. Magnus then lifted a matching necklace from his array of necklaces around his neck. Alec recognized it immediately as a constellation of Virgo - his zodiac.

Alec’s heart filled with warmth. It flooded through his veins and coursed through his entire body. His breathing shallowed and his vision swam. The cold steel in his palms allowed him to ground himself and he slowly placed the necklace over his head, letting it fall and rest on his chest. The cold touch of metal against the back of his neck felt good against his burning skin. He watched as something flickered in Magnus’s golden brown eyes.

“T-thank you, Magnus.” Alec said breathlessly. His eyes searched the Asian man’s, all the while Magnus held his gaze.

“This is the first time I have given a gift to someone. If you lose it, you’re dead.”

The shrill sound of a phone broke their trance and Magnus took a small step back. He had not realized that they had inevitably stepped closer to one another. Magnus picked up the phone as Alec waved a small goodbye to him. Magnus waved back, his lips in a tight smile as he turned away to answer the call.

“Magnus, I believe you will not turn back on the deal.”

“No, Father. I will do as you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?!!! Let me know your thoughts and comments!!! <3 <3 <3


	18. Palmier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace makes an effort to show his feelings to Imasu. How will Imasu react?

Dinner went well, and they all ended up sitting in the coffee shop for dessert. Jace busied himself making coffees and bringing out pastries for them to sample. Alec went behind the counter to help him out.

“So how’s everything going with Imasu?” Alec asked quietly.

“Nothing’s going on with Imasu,” Jace whispered back, his ears turning pink.

“Oh come on, Jace! I saw the heart eyes you were throwing at him the entire time during dinner.” Alec chuckled.

“I was not!” Jace huffed as he carefully poured steamed milk into the cappuccino.

“Then is that heart-shaped cappuccino for me?” Alec eyed the cup in Jace’s hand with an amused grin.

Jace turned beet red but didn’t say anything.

“Alec?” Jace asked as he stared into the cup. “Do you think this is going overboard?”

“No, Jace, that’s very romantic of you. I’m sure Imasu will love it.” Alec smiled sweetly.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’m just reading too much into things. He flirts with everyone except me.” Jace sighed as he picked up another cup.

“I think he’s just shy around you, Jace. Maybe that’s a sign that he likes you too!” Alec winked as he brought two plates of pastries over to the two gorgeous men.

Jace placed two cups in front of Castiel and Imasu before reaching to grab two more for himself and Alec. Alec frowned as he looked down at his cappuccino which had a heart-shaped pattern on it. Castiel noticed as well as he looked over at his own and Imasu’s cup.

“Hey, I want a heart too! How come only Alec gets a heart?” The blonde man complained.

Jace’s face flushed crimson. Alec stuffed his mouth into his sleeve, trying hard to contain his laughter. Jace had obviously gotten cold feet and ended up giving the heart-shaped cappuccino to him instead. 

“Mine’s a cappuccino, Castiel. Did you want it?” Alec asked.

Castiel shook his head as he took a sip of his latte. “No, but Imasu got a cappuccino. Imasu, do you want to trade with Alec?” Castiel turned to the olive-skinned man. Alec smirked. Although Castiel had a freewheeling, devil-may-care spirit, he was actually quite observant.

“No, thank you,” Imasu said, his voice void of any emotion. Castiel and Alec shared a look and glanced over at Jace sadly.

Imasu drank his cappuccino but left his pastry untouched. While Castiel and Alec were engrossed in conversation, he snuck a glance over at the Jace, who was staring at his untouched coffee. Suddenly, Jace’s looked up and stared straight at him. Imasu quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. He took another sip of his coffee. Jace looked back down, his heart saddened as he stared into his rapidly cooling coffee.

Alec stifled a yawn. The coffee was gone, and all that was left was Imasu’s pastry, alone and untouched. Castiel eyed it greedily. “Imasu, if you’re not going to eat - “

“Can I get it to go?” Imasu interrupted. Castiel’s eyes widened.

Jace stood up abruptly as he rushed over behind the counter. “O-of course.” He quickly grabbed the plate, his eyes not meeting Imasu’s. He swiftly went to the kitchen to pack up the dessert.

“Hey, how come he didn’t ask If I wanted something to go too?” Castiel pouted.

Alec snickered and Castiel gave him a wink.

“You know, Imasu, you should stop giving him the cold shoulder. He’s a handsome fella. Who knows how many suitors he has lined up?” Castiel nudged Imasu and whispered under his breath. Imasu shot him a look, but Castiel didn’t miss the light blush that dusted the man’s cheeks. Castiel turned over to Alec and whispered into his ear.

“It seems I’m completely surrounded by idiots.”

Alec looked taken aback. “Hey, don’t lump me in with those two! I’m not an idiot!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, shaking his head.

Jace stepped back out and noticed that only Imasu was left in the cafe. His heart hammered in his chest as he handed the takeout container to Imasu. Jace had deliberately wrapped it up with a Japanese cloth to make it look nicer. Imasu reached out and his fingers delicately brushed up against his. Jace shivered, his eyes never leaving the brown-eyed man.

"Thank you, Jace.” Imasu glanced at him briefly before looking away. “Have a good night.” He stood up to leave and Jace felt his heart sink. He bit his tongue as he watched the tall man walk away.

"About the other day, Jace. I don’t have an answer for you. I’m sorry.” Imasu said, then stepped out of the cafe. Jace’s shoulders slumped as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Imasu placed the takeout container gingerly onto his desk. His hands traced the soft fabric as he opened it up. Inside the container was, to his surprise, not the pastry he had Jace pack up. It was instead replaced by a row of beautiful heart-shaped Palmiers. Imasu’s heart filled with warmth as he carefully grabbed one out. His hands shook as he lifted the delicate pastry up to his mouth. The smell of sugar and warm butter filled his nostrils and he sighed. He took a small bite, his eyes widening as the pastry melted into his mouth. By the Angel, it was absolute perfection. He silently closed up the box and brought it over to the garbage can. His hand shook and he sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to throw the box in. Conflicted, he wrapped the box back in the cloth and headed out.

The night air was a bit chilly, and Imasu wrapped his coat around himself as he stopped hesitantly in front of a small bungalow. He took out his phone and dialed.

“Hello, Jace speaking.”

Imasu took a deep breath. “Hello Jace, this is Imasu.” He heard Jace’s sharp intake of breath on the other side.

“H-hello, Imasu. Um, yes?” Jace stammered. Imasu shut his eyes as he could hear the man blush over the phone.

“I’m outside your house. Can you meet me?”

Jace was silent.

“Jace?”

“Y-yeah, um, Yes. I’ll be right out. Sorry I just got out of the shower. I’ll be down in a minute.” Jace stammered. He dropped his phone and quickly ran to his wardrobe, trying to pull out something decent but not too flashy. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what Imasu was doing outside his house. His heart hammered in his chest as he ran out the door.

Imasu was standing casually by the fence. The moonlight cast a soft shadow on him, and he looked like a prince out of a fairytale. Jace gulped as the man looked at him.

“Hello, Imasu.” Jace looked down and noticed the wrapped takeout container in Imasu’s hands. His blood ran cold as Imasu handed it over to him. With shaking fingers, he reached for it, his eyes searching the brown-haired man's. 

“Jace,” Imasu started. “Thank you for the Palmiers. You are incredibly talented. But I-“

“I understand.” Jace interrupted. His fingers gripped the soft fabric tightly, creasing it in his fist. “I’ve played my last hand. Even I know when to fold.” He turned around, trying to calm his shaking breaths.

“Jace,” Imasu whispered softly.

“It’s okay, Imasu. I understand.” Jace quickly wiped away a few stray tears as he regained his composure. He turned back to the dark-haired man and tried his best to smile. “Everyone has their own choice in coffee. Goodnight, Imasu. I hope I’ll still see you around?”

“Of course, Jace.” Imasu reached out and gently touched Jace's shoulders. “Take care.”

Jace nodded and spun around, walking as fast as he could back into the house. The moment he closed the door behind him, he ran to his bedroom and fell onto his bed, his tears free-falling as he sobbed into his sheets.

Imasu sighed and his shoulders slumped. He thought he had prepared himself for this, but seeing Jace’s crestfallen face had shaken something deep within his core. His entire being was yelling at him to just reach out and hug the blonde-haired man, but he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t fair to Jace. It was better this way, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S HERE FOR SOME JAMASU ANGST?! Hahaha!~ Let me know your thoughts!!! <3 <3 <3


	19. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus asks Alec out for a date but things never come easily for these two, do they?

Alec was lying in bed, his heart still racing from the day’s events. He put his hand to his chest and felt the cool steel against his skin. Alec smiled as he brought the necklace up to his face. He turned the pendant around in his hands before placing it back onto his bare chest. _Is this what Magnus felt too, with his necklace on his chest?_ Alec blushed furiously as his mind conjured up a half-naked Magnus in his head. The sound of a phone knocked him out of his thoughts. He further blushed as he realized it was Magnus calling. 

“H-Hello, M-Magnus.” Alec squeaked out.

“Alexander,” Magnus’s low voice made Alec shiver. “I hope I’m not bothering you so late in the night.”

 _Oh, you've got me bothered in another way. No, Alec, now is NOT the time!_ "No, not at all." He choked. "I was just lying in bed trying to fall asleep.” _Yeah right, trying to fall asleep my ass._ His brain chided him.

Magnus’s brain short-circuited as his mind conjured up an image of Alec, splayed out on the bed looking up at him innocently. He shook his head. _No, Magnus! That is highly inappropriate!_ He couldn’t think about that right now. There were more important matters at hand.

“Sorry I didn’t win today, Magnus.” Alec let out a deep sigh.

“It’s okay, Alec. Even if you didn’t win, you’re still the only guy I approve of. To me, you were number one today.” Magnus said casually.

Alec’s heart rate quickened. He never quite understood what that meant. Did Magnus approve of Alec as a friend? Or.. perhaps, something more?

“Can I buy some time from you tomorrow?”

Alec snapped out of his thoughts. “Um, yeah. I guess?”

“$500,000,” Magnus stated.

“Huh?” Alec asked, confused.

“I'll pay you $500,000 for your time tomorrow. Combined with your winnings, you have now paid off your debt to me.”

Alec felt a pit in his stomach. Something didn’t feel quite right. “What’s going on, Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Tomorrow, I’ll meet you for lunch. Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus hung up, leaving Alec confused and excited at the same time. He shook all negative thoughts away and laid back down on the bed, letting sleep slowly come over him.

Alec got up early the following morning and let Izzy dress him up. She fussed with his hair and ended up letting it drop to the side. By the time she was done with him, he was wearing a black form-fitting button-up that slightly exposed his chest.

“You gotta let that sex appeal ooze out, Alec!” Izzy had exclaimed as she batted his hands away.

It took him two hours to get ready, and he was still early to the restaurant. He walked in nervously and sat down at the table to wait. He drummed his fingers on the table lightly, trying to calm his nerves.

“Hey, Alec.” A voice came from behind, startling him. Alec turned and his eyes locked on a pair of azure eyes.

“Zach?” Alec frowned as Zach took a seat opposite of him.

“Magnus told me to come in lieu of him,” Zach explained.

Alec frowned. "Is he okay?”

Zach nodded. “Magnus is going to France.”

Alec’s heart stopped. “W-what?!” He exclaimed.

“Magnus made a bargain with his father. If you were to win the TONY competition, his father would back off and let Magnus do whatever he wanted. But in the event that you lost, he would have to go to France to study in order to become his successor.” Alec sat back in his chair trying to process. Zach continued, “His father also gave him another incentive, which was, if you lost and he was willing to go to France, he would leave Jace's coffee shop and your parent's laundromat alone.”

Zach placed a hand over the top of his. “Magnus had complete faith that you would win. But he couldn’t risk the things that meant most to you based on his faith alone. So he took the deal.”

Alec looked down. “I feel like such an idiot. And here I was celebrating last night without a clue.” Alec smiled sadly. He looked up at Zack and took a deep breath. “So, Zach, will you keep me company today?” Zach looked at him, confused.

“I kept you company when the great Zack Hearst was depressed. Now, will you keep me company?” Alec put on a small smile.

“Is that really what you want to do?” Zack asked.

Alec took a shaky breath. “Well, Magnus left without telling me. What can I do about it?"

Zach looked intently at the younger man and pursed his lips. “Go after him! If you love him, you should go after him no matter where he goes! Will you be content looking at him forever on the sidelines?”

Alec swallowed. “That's...”

Zach smiled. “Do you remember? Those were the words you said to me at the airport.” Alec looked down at his hands. Zach continued, "The chauffeur is waiting outside. He will bring you to the airport. Why don’t you tell Magnus how you really feel?”

Alec rubbed his hands, feeling conflicted.

“Go, Alec!” Zach gently ushered him. Alec took a deep breath and stood up. He thanked Zach and ran outside. There indeed was a white limousine waiting outside. The chauffeur opened the door when he saw Alec, and Alec clambered in. Soon, the cityscape was a blur as the limousine made its way to the airport.

Alec took deep breaths. He remembered the first time he had met Magnus. The first time he shoved the older man, the look of surprise on the glittery man’s face. The first time Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, the first time they kissed - _accidentally_ kissed. Alec placed his finger over his lips, blushing. He could still remember the feel of Magnus’s lips on his, soft and warm. It made his heart flutter then, but now he felt like he was on fire. He remembered how they had cuddled for warmth in the abandoned elevator, how Magnus had dropped everything and came running to save him from Camille’s henchmen. The closer they got to the airport, the more Alec came to a certain clarity. He couldn’t let Magnus leave without telling him how much he really meant to him.

Alec saw the words, “Bane Enterprises Private Airport” as he stepped out of the limousine. Two bodyguards stepped forward and opened up the door. Alec rushed in and raced down the hall. As he reached the tarmac, a white plane had started to move down the runway. Alec didn’t think and ran with all his might.

“MAGNUS!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, all the while his legs pumped hard beneath him. “MAGNUS!”

Magnus saw movement outside his window and turned to look. His eyes widened as he saw Alec, running parallel with the plane. He seemed to be yelling but Magnus couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the plane’s engines. It took all his might not to rip the seatbelt off and order the pilot to stop the plane. Instead, he gripped the edge of his seat until his knuckles turned white. He bit his tongue and forced his head to turn away from the window, painstakingly closing his eyes.

“Stop the plane.”

Magnus's eyes flew open at the sound of his father’s voice.

“I think I forgot my sunglasses on my desk.” The businessman stated.

Magnus looked over at Asmodeus, who was looking straight ahead. He then turned to Sebastian, who was silently telling him to get out of the plane. Magnus didn’t hesitate one more second. He ripped his seatbelt off and clambered out of the plane and down the stairs.

Alec stopped, catching his breath when the plane finally came to a standstill. He watched as the door opened and Magnus climbed out, running down the stairs two at a time. Alec’s heart pounded in his ears. He had not prepared himself on what to say now that Magnus was standing right in front of him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Are you an idiot?! Do you know how dangerous it is, running after an airplane?” Magnus exclaimed, but there was a tiny hint of a smile dancing on the corner of his lips.

Alec shoved Magnus. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?!” His eyes were watery. “Why do you always do everything first without asking others for their opinion?” His hands shook.

Magnus’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry.” Alec pouted.

“That beanie looks really good on you,” Magnus said gently as his eyes took in the taller man.

Alec took a deep breath. He looked into the hazel-eyed man. It was now or never.

“I need to tell you something important.” Magnus looked taken aback.

Alec continued, “I didn’t say thank you. For saving me in times of need. For caring about me, for trusting in me. For always believing in me even when I didn’t couldn’t believe in myself.”

Magnus smiled as he continued to watch the brown-eyed man in front of him. Alec reached into his pockets and held up the Sagittarius necklace. “Thank you, for this as well.”

Magnus reached forward and took the necklace into his hands. "When I'm gone, you’re going to miss me. And that will make you stronger and grow as a person. I will come back and I will have grown and become stronger as well.” Magnus placed the necklace around Alec’s neck. He softly traced the cold steel. “In the future, even way way in the future, you’ll always be the one man I approve of.” He stepped back, admiring the pendant as it glinted in the sunlight. “I’ll be with you, Alexander.”

Magnus looked as a tear rolled down Alec’s cheek. The man bit his lips and sniffled. Magnus chuckled. “I know you’re just dying of happiness right now.” He teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Hah! You wish!” He exclaimed, his watery eyes challenging.

“You’re lying.” Magnus smirked, “I think you are in love with me.”

Alec’s heartbeat quickened. He opened his mouth. “I AM in love with you.” He blurted out.

Magnus was taken aback at Alec’s words. His eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re stupid, you’re self-centered, you’re selfish, and I have fallen in lo-”

Magnus closed the distance between him and Alec as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck. He pressed up against Alec’s strong and muscular chest, burrowing his head into the man’s neck.

Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus leaped forward and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. He melted into the embrace, letting his arms run up the small of Magnus’s back as he reciprocated. He closed his eyes, letting his tears free fall. He didn’t know how much he had been yearning for Magnus’s touch.

Magnus held Alec closer, trying to get as close as he could get. Yet no matter how much he wanted to pull Alec in, his leaving was inevitable. Their time was up just as soon as they started, and it was heartbreaking. Magnus held on, just a little bit longer, savouring everything that was Alec. His scent, his warmth - it was everything Magnus ever wanted and more.

Magnus let go and he stared into the chocolate brown eyes that looked at him as if he hung the moon. He moved closer and closed his eyes as he leaned in, capturing Alec’s lips into his. It tasted salty, from all the tears that had been shed, but the underlying sweetness made Magnus’s heart sing. It was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. They pulled back for air and Magnus chased the warmth that was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes, searching Alec’s, and he grinned when Alec’s eyes darkened.

Alec watched as Magnus’s lips and eyes searched his, and that was the final straw. He pulled the Asian man in tightly and crashed their lips together once more. Their lips danced with a sense of urgency, fierce yet gentle, passionate yet tender. Magnus placed his forehead against Alec’s, and both men were breathless from the kiss. Alec looked at him, his brown eyes wide and full of wonder, his cheeks flushed. Magnus’s breath hitched as he took in all of Alec. The only man that he would only have eyes for. The man that challenged him, taught him how to be humble, how to be selfless, and most importantly, how to love.

Alec watched as the plane took off, taking a piece of his heart with it. He took a deep breath. This was for the best. He had said what he wanted to say. Now it was up to them to see if their love would blossom.

Magnus opened up the neatly tied box as he reclined back in the airplane seat. It was a parting gift from Alec, and Magnus gently removed the ribbon and lid. Inside was a grey wool scarf. Magnus gently lifted the soft material out, turning it over in his hands with a small smile on his lips. At the end of the scarf was a small embroidered logo. Magnus’s heart filled with warmth as his fingers traced the constellation of Virgo. The scarf was evidently handmade, and even the embroidery was painstakingly hand-stitched. Magnus clutched the scarf in his hands the entire trip, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've all made it to the bittersweet ending of the first part! Don't worry, it's not really the end yet! Magnus Over Flowers 2 coming in the next chapter!!  
> Let me know your thoughts and comments! <3 <3


	20. Magnus Over Flowers Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Magnus Over Flowers!!! A year has passed. How have Alec and Magnus, as well as the rest of the flowers of F4 bloomed?

1 YEAR LATER

“So, have you heard from Magnus?” Jace asked as he wiped down the counter during their afternoon break.

Alec flinched at the mention of Magnus’s name. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s probably out frolicking with some french woman or man in the most romantic place on earth.” Jace gave him a sad look.

Alec took a deep breath. “It’s the start of a new school year. With F4 now graduated, I just want to get through the rest of high school without any drama.”

Jace scoffed. “You go to Alicante High, Alec. It’s a school notorious for drama.”

Alec ignored the comment. “I’ve decided I want to become a lawyer.”

Jace stopped wiping the counter as he quirked an eyebrow at his best friend. “Woah, that was sudden.”

“I have to study hard. Even harder than now. I need to get a scholarship to put me through law school. I don’t want my parents to have to worry about me anymore. It’s my turn to give back to them for taking care of me all these years.” Alec’s face was drawn up in determination.

“Magnus would have been able to solve that problem for you…” Jace sighed quietly.

Alec threw the dishtowel at the blonde-haired man. “It’s over between Magnus and me. And I would never use him for money like that. Unlike you, drooling over Imasu.”

Jace’s smirk dropped instantly at the mention of the olive-skinned man. He looked away and his lips formed a thin line.

“Sorry, I was just joking.” Alec instantly regretted his teasing.

Jace quickly recovered and gave Alec a weak smile. “Hah, we’re two pathetic losers eh?”

“Hey! Don’t drag me into this!” Alec feigned a look of hurt.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Come on, Alec. You can fool the world but you can never fool me. We’re both in the same boat here.”

“Yeah...you’re right.” Alec sighed as he looked out the window. “At least we’ll always have each other though.” Alec looked over at Jace.

Jace pulled a face. “Oh, no. Don’t go all gushy on me now, Alec.”

Alec broke out into a mischievous grin. He slowly advanced to his best friend, who was now sporting a look of horror.

“Oh you know you can’t resist this body of mine.” Alec lunged forward and Jace yelped, slapping him with the dishcloth. The bell jingled as the door opened. Alec and Jace were in a very compromising position as a tall, handsome blue-eyed man walked in.

“Oh, sorry, I can come back later.” 

“Zach!” Alec flushed as he let go of Jace and brushed himself off. "N-no, we were just fooling around." Alec's ears turned pink as the words left his mouth. "Uh-n-not that type of fooling around..." He babbled. 

Zach smiled at the flustered man. “It’s been a while, Alec. Hope you have been well?” 

Jace nodded a greeting to Zach and made himself scarce, letting the two of them talk privately in one of the booths at the back of the cafe.

“So, how are you and Magnus?” Zach asked.

Alec shrugged. “He stopped calling or texting about 3 months after he left for France. He’s probably busy.” Alec looked down at his hands.

“That’s not like him.” Zach frowned.

“Have any of you talked with him?” Alec asked hesitantly. Zach shook his head. Alec knew the rest of F4 were all leading busy lives. They were all transitioning into the working world and learning to be future CEOs of their family businesses.

“I haven’t talked with him at all, but Lance told me he ran into Magnus in France.”

“Magnus is free to do whatever he wishes. I told him how I felt, and if this is his answer, then so be it.” Alec picked at a seam on the seat.

“This isn’t the Alec I know. The Alec I know would go down fighting for what he believes in. Think about it, Alec. Do you just want to give up, after everything you guys have been through?”

Alec put down his highlighter. He couldn’t focus on studying, not with Zach’s words replaying over and over in his mind. _No. Even if you wanted to go to France, how could you afford it?_ Alec shook his head. It was just not feasible. What was feasible was for him to continue to study hard to get as many scholarships as he could. Alec was still thinking about it as he sat down to dinner.

“You’re in a good mood today, Max.” Alec glanced over as his little brother was bouncing in his seat, grinning widely.

“Tell him, Papa, tell him!” Max could hardly contain his excitement as his eyes lit up. Alec frowned. He looked over at Robert. “Tell me what?”

“Remember that big client we had last week who had a rush order of 100 pieces of clothing and your mom and I spent all night getting it ready for him? Well, he was so pleased with the work that he gave us a huge tip!”

“How big?” Alec’s eyes narrowed.

“A round trip to France for 3 days big!” Maryse exclaimed.

“Go to France, son, and go find Magnus!” Robert handed Alec an envelope. Inside indeed was a round trip ticket to France.

“I can’t take this!" Alec exclaimed, "Izzy should be the one who goes to France. Isn’t there a huge fashion show coming up soon?”

“Once Magnus becomes my brother in law, I will be able to go to as many fashion shows as I want!” Izzy smirked.

Alec’s face turned beet red. “T-that’s, Magnus and I are just friends!” Alec spluttered.

And that was how Alec ended up in the middle of a busy street in Paris. He did not think this through. _How was he supposed to find Magnus in such a big city?_ Alec wandered down an alley, trying to decipher the map on his phone. 

“Hé ! Vous là-bas!”

Alec turned around to see three muscular men advancing towards him.

“U-h, Bonjour, Um, Je ne parle pas français. En anglais s'il vous plaît?” Alec stammered through his terrible french pronunciation.

The three men looked angry and kept on advancing, and Alec backed up until his back hit a chainlink fence. He gulped. _Who were these men and what did they want?_ The men kept yelling in French, and Alec looked from one to the other, unsure what to do. He braced himself as he came to the conclusion that these guys were probably muggers and wanted to take his money. The biggest of the three men grabbed Alec roughly on the collar. Alec closed his eyes and braced for impact.

“Hey! Sors d'ici!” A voice rang out. The grip on his collar loosened and Alec opened his eyes.

“J’ai une ceinture noire en karaté. Maintenant, laissez-le seul!”

The three men scrambled away, and Alec gaped as a blond-haired blue-eyed man stepped into view.

”Z-Zach?!” Alec gaped.

“Bonjour, A-lec!” Zach singsonged as he smiled. “Trouble seems to find you no matter where you go!”

Alec blushed. “W-what are you doing here?”

“We’re all here on vacation! I thought I saw you in the town hall so I followed you! Come on, you must be starving. Let’s go get food!”

“Don’t worry, Alec. Those guys won’t bother you anymore. Actually, the whole France Underground now knows about you so you can feel free to wander around safely for the rest of the weekend!” Castiel beamed at Alec as they sat at a retro diner. Alec’s jaw dropped open. He had no idea how to respond to that. The fact that the bubbly optimistic youngster had such an immaculate influence even in Europe made Alec shudder to think what would happen if he ever got on Castiel’s bad side.

“You came all by yourself, Alec?” Imasu tried to look nonchalant but Alec caught a hint of disappointment in his voice. Something flickered in Imasu’s eyes before he coughed and looked away. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? We could have arranged everything for you.”

“I don’t want to always depend on you guys, and you guys are always helping me out. I wanted to do this on my own.” Alec said firmly.

“We’re your friends, Alec. That’s what friends are for, to help each other out!” Zach smiled warmly.

“Since you’re here, you might as well enjoy the wonders of France and we can all figure out what to do about Magnus tomorrow. We’ve all got some business to take care of. Will you be okay by yourself, Alec?”

Alec nodded as he looked over at the three men. His friendship with F4 had come a long way. He smiled, thinking back to the first time he laid eyes on them at Alicante High. It seems they had all grown up a little, Alec included.

They bid their farewells after lunch and Alec made his way around town, hitting all the tourist spots. He took a couple of selfies and sent them to Izzy, who was absolutely ecstatic. Before long, the sun had started to set and Alec suddenly smelled the warm sweet scent of fresh crepes. He smiled as he made his way to the street vendor, his stomach grumbling. His smile soon faltered however as he got closer to the food cart and there was a familiar silhouette of a slim fashionable man with a faux hawk. The man grabbed his crepe from the vendor and turned around. Alec’s mouth ran dry as his gaze locked on a set of familiar golden hazel eyes.

“M-Magnus,” Alec breathed out. He was not close enough to hear Magnus’s answer but his eyes mapped out the movement of Magnus’s lips. _Alexander_.

“How did you get here?” Magnus demanded softly. Alec’s breath hitched as he realized just how much he had missed the sound of Magnus’s voice.

“I-um,” Alec struggled for words, feeling tongue-tied at the dazzling man in front of him. "Par Avion!” He said lamely, chuckling as he tried to clear the growing tension in the air. Magnus didn’t say anything and instead grab him by the elbow, leading him down to a park bench not too far away.

Magnus was quiet. Something felt wrong and Alec started to feel his heart fill with dread. Maybe this was a terrible idea all along. Maybe Magnus didn’t like surprises. Or worse, maybe Magnus had moved on. That thought alone caused his stomach to lurch as Alec bit his lip nervously.

“Did you come here just to see me?” Magnus broke the silence.

Alec looked over at the older man, but his face was neutral. The only giveaway was his tense shoulders that showed that Magnus was not happy to see him. His heart seized painfully.

“Hah!” Alec scoffed while trying to keep his voice from cracking, “Of course not! I just came because my dad won a trip to France for three days for one person.” Alec laughed loudly, but even that sounded painfully fake.

“Hm, so you didn’t come here because of me,” Magnus stated. Alec looked back at Magnus, only to catch a glimpse of hurt flash by in his eyes. It was then quickly covered up by the same stoic expression from before.

Alec frowned. He opened his mouth right when the shrill sound of a cellphone interrupted him. Magnus fished his phone out of his pockets and stood up. Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus spoke in fluent French to the person on the phone. The conversation continued and it looked to be business-related. Alec watched as Magnus spoke with an heir of authority. The older man seemed to have matured over the past year. Alec sighed as he suddenly felt the distance stretch out between them. Magnus was the heir of an enterprise, and Alec was, well, nothing.

Magnus hung up the phone and Alec looked up. “I have to go. I have things to do.”

Alec looked flabbergasted. “W-what?”

"I’m the sole heir of Bane Enterprises. I’m a busy person. I have meetings to get to.” Magnus stated simply before turning around and walking briskly away. Alec scrambled to get up.

“W-wait, Magnus!” Alec called after the older man. Magnus stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Enjoy the rest of your weekend and have a safe trip home, Alec.”

Alec watched as a white limousine pulled up. “Are you serious right now, Magnus?” Alec blinked his tears away. “We haven’t seen each other in so long.” Alec made one last effort and pleaded.

Magnus spun around. “So what?” His eyes were cold. Alec flinched.

“Am I supposed to give up my life for you? I have to do what’s right for me.” And with that, Magnus stepped into the limousine without looking back at Alec. Alec watched helplessly as the vehicle pulled away.

Alec felt his heart crumble to pieces. He scoffed at his own stupidity, at his own foolishness. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and held his head high.

“A-lec!” A soft voice called out and Alec spun around and saw Zach jogging up to him.

“Z-Zach?” Alec asked, his voice cracking.

Zach ruffled his hair. “Want to go for dinner?”

Magnus clenched his hands into fists as he stared out the window. His phone rang and he checked the caller Id. _Greater Demon of Hell_. He gritted his teeth before answering.

“I take it you have read the financial reports?” Asmodeus’s voice flowed through the phone.

"Yes, sir.” Magnus clenched his jaw.

“Good.” And with that, the call ended. Magnus yelled in frustration and threw the phone down, smashing it to pieces. He hugged his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. “Alexander," he softly whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you all wondering how there could possibly be a part two?! Well, ladies and gentlemen, the drama and angst continues!   
> Thanks for reading!!! And I'm always looking forward to all your loving and your thoughts!! <3


	21. Jace Wayland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is struggling with his feelings as he hits up Pandemonium to chase away his sorrows. He runs into an old classmate but things just don't seem to go smoothly for our golden boy!

“It’s not like you to just give up, Alec.” Jace was frothing up a cappuccino as Alec busied himself getting the pastries into the glass cabinet.

“You know, I’ve come to the realization that I’ve been so caught up with all this F4 business that I’ve lost track of what is more important.” Alec gingerly lined up the croissants, “Magnus is right. We’re not kids anymore. If I want to become a lawyer I have to start being a mature and responsible adult.”

Jace watched as Alec busied himself with work. Anyone who had eyes could tell that Alec was just using work as a way to distract himself from his broken heart. Jace sighed. He himself was all too familiar with that feeling. Customers started to file in and the two men busied themselves for the rest of the day, leaving their broken hearts to the side.

Alec threw himself into studying and working at the cafe. He tried his best to keep himself from thinking of a certain glittery man, but it proved impossible. Alec had removed his necklace and placed it into the bottom of his desk drawer, along with the cellphone Magnus gave him. It took all his effort not to open his desk drawer and run his hands over the cool metal, or to turn on the cellphone just in case Magnus decided to call him. _Don’t be foolish, Alec. He’s not calling you anymore. You never meant anything to him._ Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes but he banished all thoughts of the Asian man and instead focused on his stack of law books in front of him. His phone buzzed.

 _Jace: Going to Pandemonium tonight, want to come?_  
  
Jace had been going to the club quite frequently for the past year. Alec shuddered at the thought of the last time he went to a club.

_Alec: I’ve got to catch up on studying. Are you going by yourself? Be careful!_

_Jace: Always am, buddy. I’ll send you a text to let you know I’m home. If I’m not hungover._

Alec picked up his pen and twirled it on his finger as he cracked open his textbooks. After a while, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Imasu speaking.”

“Hey Imasu, it’s Alec.”

“Hello, Alec! What a surprise! How can I be of assistance?” There was loud music coming from the phone.

“Are you at the club?” Alec inquired.

“You know I’m there every night!” Imasu chuckled.

Alec took a deep breath. “Are you perhaps at Pandemonium tonight?”

“No, why? Are you at Pandemonium, Alec?” Imasu didn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“N-no, it’s Ja-. No, you know what? Never mind. Have a good night, Imasu! Sorry for bothering you!” Alec quickly hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and texted Jace.

_Alec: Don’t do anything stupid, Jace. I won’t be there to get you out of a bind._

_Jace: I won’t Alec! I promise I’ll be good. I promise I won’t have more than 10 drinks, and I won’t take anything from strangers okay, mom?_

_Alec: =.=_

Imasu took a drink as two girls sat on either side of him. They were young and pretty, but their makeup was a bit too much for his liking. He took a shot from his glass and got lost in the heavy bass that thrummed in the club. His brain kept replaying his phone call with Alec. Something didn’t feel right. Alec never called him, and his voice sounded uneasy. What was going on at Pandemonium?

“What’s wrong, honey?” One of the girls slurred. “I know! Your glass is empty!”

Imasu stood up, and the girls whined. “Keep my seat warm, ladies.” He winked and the girls squealed. He stepped out of the club and into the night air. The driver instantly pulled up beside him and he got into the black Rolls Royce.

“Take me to Pandemonium, please.”

Jace let the liquid burn down his throat as he slammed the shot glass down onto the counter, waving at the bartender for another shot.

“Hey there.” A voice purred. Jace turned to the side to see a girl with fiery red hair sliding into the seat beside him.

“I-I’m Clary, I don’t know if you remember me?” Clary flashed a smile and flicked her hair.

“Mmhmm.” Jace hummed, not really caring.

Clary moved closer to him. “Want to dance?”

Jace sighed as he finished his shot. He smiled over at Clary. “Sure.” He had nothing to lose after all. Clary grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor where her friends were. Brief introductions were made, and Jace remembered none of their names nor faces. He let himself get lost in the music, in the bass, and the never-ending drinks that were pushed into his hands.

Imasu made his way into the crowded Pandemonium. He nodded to the bouncer who moved aside to let him pass. “Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Morales.”

Pandemonium was one of the most popular clubs amongst the younger generation, but it was also notorious for its seedy patrons. Imasu did enjoy the DJs and the atmosphere but it wasn’t his first choice for a good night out. Imasu headed over to the bar and nodded to the bartender.

“Have you seen this man?” Imasu showed a photo of Jace from his phone. The bartender nodded and pointed to the dance floor. Imasu thanked him and ordered a drink while looking out at the sea of bodies. He easily spotted the tall, blond-haired, heterochromia eyed man dancing with a fiery redhead. Jace was wearing a tight black, leather sleeveless jacket. It showcased his muscular arms, which were shimmering with a light sheen of sweat. Imasu ran his eyes down to a pair of sinfully tight leather pants.

“Hey there, want to dance?” A voice knocked him out of his thoughts as Imasu turned to see a stunning woman come up to him. Imasu flashed his signature smile, taking in the revealing dress that showed off a lot more cleavage than was necessary.

“How can I say no?” Imasu said smoothly as he stood up and headed to the dance floor with the dark-haired beauty. The woman pushed her body against his, and they started their passionate and heated dance. Imasu found his gaze roaming back to Jace who was now in his line of sight. The way Jace moved his body, his hips, it mesmerized Imasu more than the woman in front of him. Suddenly, Jace's eyes locked in on his. There was a look of surprise on his face, and his eyes flickered over to the woman before looking away quickly.

Jace’s heart quickened as he noticed Imasu in the club. _What was Imasu doing here? Of course, he would be here,_ his brain chided him, _Imasu went clubbing every night!_ He sneaked another glance over at the taller man, who was busy grinding his hips with a beautiful long-haired woman. Imasu wore a dark blue silk shirt that shimmered under the club’s flashing lights. The shirt did nothing to hide Imasu’s toned muscles underneath, and Jace had to tear his gaze away. He was not drunk enough to watch Imasu’s sensual hip-thrusting. Clary offered him an electric-blue drink and he knocked it down, not bothering to see what it was or where she got these drinks. Another two more shots and Jace was evidently drunk. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew he was ushered out of the club into the chilly autumn night.

“Let’s get you home, sexy.” He heard a voice say. He was too buzzed to care. He felt numb and giddy as he tripped over his own feet without a care in the world.

Imasu excused himself off the dance floor as Jace was dragged out of the club. He followed the group out into the back alley.

“Look how drunk he is, now we can have our way with him.” Imasu heard a voice say. He felt bile and anger rise up simultaneously. He strode over to the group and announced his presence.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Imasu squared up his shoulders as the group looked over at him.

“Leave who alone?” A man walked forward, clearly the leader of the group.

Imasu scoffed and he pointed over the Jace, who was being held up by the other two men in the group. “He’s mine. And I do not share.”

The red-haired girl that Jace was dancing with widened her eyes and tugged at the sleeves of the leader. “Simon, don’t. That’s Imasu Morales from F4.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “So? Who cares? You said you wanted to get with Jace, and now we have him. Who cares about this guy?”

Imasu’s hands balled up into fists. “Let him go now, he is coming with me. He is obviously intoxicated and unable to consent to whatever you guys are planning to do.”

“We weren’t going to do anything! We were just helping him go home!” Clary stammered.

“Say one more word and I will have you all arrested for attempted rape.” Imasu gritted his teeth.

Clary paled instantly and she cowered behind Simon. “Simon, let’s go!”

Simon scowled. “This won’t be the end of it!” He huffed.

“Oh, believe me, this WILL be the end of it. If I see any of you near Jace again, I’ll have you banned from all the clubs in Brooklyn. Now get your dirty hands off of him!” The two men let go of Jace and Imasu grabbed the younger man around the waist. “Get out of here and don’t you dare show your face in front of me again!”

Clary and her group fled and Imasu was left alone in the alley with Jace.

“Amihomeyet?” Jace slurred as he threw his arm around Imasu.

Imasu almost lost his balance at the weight of the blonde-haired man. “Jeeze, Jace. Why did you get yourself so drunk?”

“I’m sowwie Alec. I won’t doitagin.” Jace giggled and hiccuped. “I did it, Awek!” Jace suddenly punched a fist into the air before letting it drop limply to the side. Imasu half dragged the drunk man out of the alley.

“I got over it, Awek. It doesn’t hurt any-hic-more!” Jace furrowed his eyebrows and his smile turned to an adorable pout. “It does-hic-nt hurt.” He pointed a finger at his own chest.

“I have no idea what you are talking about." Imasu sucked in a breath as his eyes roamed down to Jace's lips. "Let’s get you home.” He quickly shook his head clear and dragged Jace into the Rolls Royce. He prayed that the man would not throw up all over the leather seats. 

Jace looked around in awe. “Awek, why are we in a spaceship? Oh! I know, Magnuuhs got you this spaceship.” Jace giggled as he touched the tan leather. Imasu sighed. This was going to be a long ride home. Imasu settled in his seat and looked out the windows. Jace occasionally hiccuped and giggled, and Imasu would glance over to make sure the man wasn’t about to hurl. After a while, Jace was quiet. A little bit too quiet. Imasu glanced over and saw the other man looking at him intently.

“What?” Imasu asked, his face heating up from the intensity of the gaze.

“Awek” Jace whispered quietly. “Still hurts, Awek.”

“Did you bump against something in your pissed drunk state, Jace?” Imasu rolled his eyes.

“Why’s it still hurt?” Jace looked down at his chest and back up at Imasu. His eyes were filled with sadness. “Will you make it go away?” Jace asked softly as his eyes searched his. The blonde man shifted forward in his seat until he was just inches away from Imasu. “Pwease?” His warm hands reached out and rested right on top of Imasu’s heart. Imasu felt his breath hitch as the younger man leaned into his personal bubble. Jace closed his eyes and leaned forward, and Imasu froze. His heart hammered so hard he was sure Jace would be able to hear it. Jace kept coming closer and closer, and his head fell to the side and onto Imasu’s shoulders. Imasu sat frozen as Jace’s entire body was now draped across his. Soft little snores were heard and Imasu let out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Imasu managed to get Jace out of the car and carried him bridal style into the house. He gently laid Jace down onto the bed, took off Jace’s combat boots, and tucked the man’s legs under the covers. Jace was murmuring in his sleep, and Imasu brushed a lock of hair out of the sleeping man’s eyes. He then went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some painkillers before placing it on the bedside table. Jace whimpered, his eyebrows furrowing. Imasu gently placed his hand on the younger man’s head, and Jace relaxed, sighing at the touch. Imasu ran his fingers down to trace the man’s face, running along the chiseled jaw. He suddenly pulled back as if he had been shocked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He strode out of the room briskly, closing the door behind him without a second glance.

Jace woke up the next morning, feeling absolutely hungover. He opened his eyes and glanced around the unfamiliar room. He cursed to himself. Ugh, he could not remember a single thing from last night and now he was in some stranger’s bed. Alec was most definitely going to kill him. He rolled over and caught sight of a glass of water with a bottle of Advil. He sat up carefully because years of experience taught him that if he moved too fast the remnants of last night would come hurtling out of his stomach. Sitting up gingerly, he placed the cool glass against his lips and swallowed two pills. His head was still pounding and he decided that he would figure out whose bed he was in later as sleep once again overtook him. If the stranger was kind enough to leave him some painkillers, he couldn’t be a serial killer…. Jace thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When Jace woke up again, it was already late into the afternoon. His head had stopped pounding and he was feeling significantly better. He took a better look at his surroundings. The room was extremely large, but it was furnished lightly. Earthy undertones made it feel very inviting, yet there was a sense of coldness. Jace got up, his feet landing on the plush carpet below. He eyed the carpet suspiciously. That definitely felt and looked like real sheepskin. He opened the solid wood door and walked out gingerly. What he saw caused him to take a sharp intake of breath. _What is this?! A mansion?!_ Jace gulped. _Where was he?_

“Master Wayland?” A voice called out from behind him and Jace spun around, coming face to face with an older man dressed in a black and white suit. Behind him were two ladies also dressed in black and white. Of course, this place had a butler and maids. Jace's mouth gaped like a fish.

“The maids here have a change of clothes for you. Please feel free to use the amenities in your room. Once you are finished, food will be prepared for you downstairs in the kitchen. Should you need anything else, there is a call button in the room.” The butler bowed, and the maids stepped forward and handed Jace a set of clothes.

“What-who-where.” Jace stammered. “Where am I?”

“You are at the Morales Residence, Master Wayland.” Jace’s mouth ran dry. _Morales Residence? As in Imasu Morales?_ Jace thought he was going to faint. The butler and maids bowed and left, and Jace quickly ran back to the room. He quickly jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him as he wracked his brain desperately trying to remember what happened last night. All he could remember was dancing with Clary and her friends, then seeing Imasu from across the club dancing with a gorgeous lady. After that, he had no idea what happened. How did he end up at Imasu’s place? Did something happen between them? Jace sucked in a breath, his face flushing. But if something had happened, why was he all alone in the room? Was this Imasu’s bedroom? It looked more like a guest room more than anything. Jace’s thoughts ran wild as he got dressed. He looked down at the thin black t-shirt that was given to him. It fit him lengthwise but was a bit tight around the shoulders. Accompanying the t-shirt was a simple black boxer as well as black sweatpants. These didn’t look to be Imasu’s. They were probably guest clothing. _Did that mean Imasu always had spare guest clothing for his… guests?_ Jace shook his head and threw away the thought. He took a plush white towel, groaning at how soft it was in his hands, and toweled his hair dry as he stepped out of the steaming bathroom.

There was a knock on the door. “Come..in?” Jace said hesitantly, a bit awkward because he just made himself at home in a place that was definitely not his home. Imasu stepped in and Jace’s breath caught. His hands turned clammy.

“U-um, I-“ Jace started.

“Looks like you’re feeling better?” Imasu asked him, his face neutral.

“Y-yeah. Um, yeah. Thank you for uh, everything.” Jace stammered, his eyes flickering downwards. 

“Good.” Imasu nodded.

“Um, what happened last night?” Imasu raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, how did I end up here?” Jace fiddled with his hands.

“Next time, don’t get so drunk that you can’t even figure out your surroundings. It’s dangerous. And your friends will worry about you.”

Jace flinched and his face flushed. _He had forgotten to call Alec!_

“I-"

“I already let Alec know that you are safe,” Imasu stated.

“Thank you.” Jace wrung his hands, looking at the floor. Imasu turned to leave.

“Wait!” Jace took a step forward. Imasu stopped but didn’t look at him.

“Did you worry about me too?” Jace asked quietly.

Imasu didn’t answer. Jace’s shoulders slumped. He walked briskly out of the room, brushing past Imasu. 

Imasu reached out and grabbed the blonde man’s arm as he brushed past. He squeezed the younger man’s biceps and shivered. Seeing Jace step out of the shower with water still dripping down from his golden hair had already caught himby surprise. He had prepared some clothes for Jace, seeing that the younger man was around the same size as him. But one thing he had not taken into consideration was the fact that Jace was much more muscular and had broader shoulders than him. Jace’s muscles rippled underneath the thin black shirt, and it took all of Imasu’s will power not to reach out and run his hands across the man’s chest. Jace stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

“Jace. I-“ Imasu sighed.

“You act like you don’t care, yet you go and do all these things that speak otherwise. Why are you confusing me?” Jace swung around, his eyes hard. “Why do you do all these things, Imasu? Why did you bring me back here, why did you give me a change of clothes, let me use your facilities,” Jace waved his hand in exasperation, “why do you do all this but don’t accept me?”

Imasu shivered under Jace’s intense gaze. “Y-you are my friend. Friends look out for each other.”

Jace’s lips spread in a thin smile. “Right,” he huffed. “I get it.” He took a step back as he once again took in the vastness of the huge mansion. “You’re the great Imasu Morales. And I’m just a poor coffee shop barista. I should be _honoured_ to be your friend.” With that, Jace held his head high and spun on his heels as he stalked down the hall. Imasu leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

“He hates me.” Imasu put his head in his hands as he slumped down onto the pink sofa. Castiel's residence was like a scene from Candyland. His mother was a child at heart, always dressed up in pink frilly dresses no matter what the occasion, along with his two little five-year-old twin sisters.

“No, he doesn’t,” Castiel placed a cup of London Fog in front of his moping friend, “but I never thought I would see the day when the great Casanova Imasu Morales would be sitting on my couch moping.” Castiel chuckled as he raised an eyebrow over at the olive-skinned man. “What happened to your smooth-talking, Mr. Ladies’ Man?”

Imasu groaned. “I don’t know! My brain just short circuits every time I see him. And everything that I say just comes out wrong and he misinterprets it.”

“Well, I did see you eat his pastry. Now that was a first. Have you been eating them lately?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Imasu looked away. “No, I couldn’t. Last time he gave me some pastries and I had to give it back to him.”

“You did WHAT?! Imasu! When someone gives you something you ABSOLUTELY cannot just go and return it to them!!” Castiel’s eyes widened. “It is an absolute wonder that Jace is still talking to you right now. I would have just punched you in the face.”

“I-Well, what was I supposed to say to him?” Imasu looked up, exasperated.

“You, my friend, need to seriously think about what Jace means to you. Don’t come crying to me when someone swoops him off his feet and you’ll be regretting for the rest of your life like you did with Phoenix.”

Imasu sucked in a breath and his eyes lowered.

“It’s time to move on, Imasu. Jace is a good guy. From what I see, he looks at you like how Magnus looks at Alec. I think we both know deep down how much Jace means to you.” Castiel put his teacup down and sat back, arms crossed. Imasu sighed and looked away.

“He hates me.” Jace groaned as he rested his head on the counter, his fingers picking at his jeans.

“No, he doesn’t, Jace.” Alec wiped down the counter. He frowned. _Wait, this scene looked familiar...how did this role reversal happen?_

“Maybe he doesn’t even like guys. And I just made a fool out of myself.” Jace whined. “Wait," his head snapped up as he looked over at his best friend, "Alec, have you ever seen him with guys?”

Alec stopped wiping and scratched his head. “Hmmm..Castiel always says that Imasu's a ladies man, and he does have a huge fan base of women. Honestly, I don’t know.” Jace groaned again. “Well,” Alec started, “I see the way he looks at you and he definitely looks interested. Maybe all this is new for him and he doesn’t know what to do,” Alec shrugged.

“I’m done putting in so much effort. How come nobody loves me, Alec?” Jace pouted, giving Alec his signature puppy dog eyes.

“Jace, don’t give up so easily. Give him some time. Plus, you never seem to give him a chance to explain himself. I think you two need to really sit down and talk it out.”

“No. I’m done. I’ll just sit and wait for someone to want me. I’m done chasing after people.” Jace grumbled.

Alec placed the dishcloth over his shoulder and sighed as he looked at his best friend sadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised drama, and drama there shall be! For those who are waiting for super fluffy moments, sorry it will be a while yet! Let me know your thoughts and comments! Thanks so much for reading!! <3 <3


	22. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has not seen Magnus since the last time he visited France. And now Asmodeus Bane has personally invited him to attend Magnus's Birthday. Alec knows he shouldn't go, but how can he refuse the chance to see Magnus again?

Alec stared at the silver-lined envelope in his hands. He turned it over and over before deciding to stick it in the bottom of the drawer along with the rest of the things Magnus had given him. He knew Magnus’s birthday was coming up because Castiel had casually mentioned it in passing conversation that Magnus was having a birthday celebration. Alec's heart clenched at the thought that the man did not even bother letting him know that he was back in town. Alec swallowed his pride and his hurt, instead choosing to throw himself into studying. He had forgotten about the whole ordeal until one day after school he saw a black limousine parked outside his house. It was the Bane’s butler. 

“Mr. Lightwood, I am Sebastian, head butler of the Bane residence. This is a formal invitation from Lord Asmodeus Bane himself. Please respond in kind as we await your answer.” Sebastian handed him the envelope and left, leaving Alec gaping in front of his apartment.

And that was how he ended up in the middle of a grand hall, feeling completely out of place amidst the crowd of wealthy entrepreneurs and celebrities.

"Mr. Lightwood. How pleasant to see you here,” a low voice made Alec jump. He turned around and came face to face with the Times Magazine top 10 man of the century, Asmodeus Bane. “That is a nice outfit," the man said, eyeing Alec up and down, "who knew you could look decent in some nice clothes.” Asmodeus Bane said while smiling unkindly. Alec bit his tongue to refrain from saying something snarky.

“It is an honour to be here tonight, Mr. Bane.” Alec plastered on a fake smile and bowed instead.

“Oh, the honour is _all mine._ ” The elder Asian man smirked as he walked away briskly. Alec shivered as unease settled in his stomach.

“A-lec!” Alec turned to see Zach beaming at him, his golden hair and soft blue eyes welcoming in the sea of money greedy piranhas. Alec took a deep breath and relaxed.

“I didn’t expect you to be here! Come on, the guys are over there.” Zach placed a hand on the small of his back as they walked towards a table.

“Alec! What are you doing here? Not that we mind, it’s great to see you!” Castiel grinned.

“Asmodeus Bane invited me.”

Imasu frowned. “That doesn’t sound good. I wonder what he is up to now.” His voice was uneasy. Alec was about to answer but the lights had dimmed down and everyone turned their attention to the stage.

“Welcome!” Asmodeus Bane stood in the middle of the stage, his hands open in welcome. “I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate my only son and the only heir to Bane Enterprises, Magnus Bane’s birthday! And now, please give a warm welcome to Magnus!” The crowd roared in applause as Magnus stepped out into the stage. Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the glittery Asian man take centre stage. He thought he had been able to let go of his feelings for the older man, but seeing Magnus in front of him again, his feelings all came rushing back like a tidal wave. Magnus wore a black and gold modern version of a traditional Changshan (traditional Chinese men’s attire). The flowing fabric enhanced the flashing gold specs in his eyes, and Magnus had on dark-winged eyeshadow. It was a sin for anyone to look this good.

“Thank you for coming to celebrate my birthday today." Magnus's voice echoed across the room. Alec shivered, hearing the smooth velvety voice. "I am ecstatic to be here with all my friends and family. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.” Magnus spoke, short and concise. As he turned to walk off the stage, Asmodeus gripped his arm, preventing him from leaving.

“Well, since it is your birthday, son, I thought it best to give everyone a surprise on this happy day!” Asmodeus grinned at him.

Magnus gritted his teeth. “What are you doing, father?” he hissed.

“I would like to take this moment to announce Magnus's engagement and introduce everyone to his Fiance!”

The crowd broke out into applause and Alec almost dropped his plate.

“Engagement? Is that why he invited you to come, Alec? Is he announcing your engagement to Magnus?” Castiel’s eyes blew wide open. Alec felt his blood run cold from excitement and confusion. _What was happening? There was no way. But why else did Asmodeus personally invite him to be here tonight?_ The spotlight swept over the crowd, creating a tense atmosphere as everyone waited with bated breath. The light suddenly stopped on Alec, and he gulped, blinded momentarily by the bright light.

“William Richelieu!” The spotlight moved away quickly and shone on a dark-haired blue-eyed man standing by the buffet table. His mouth hung open and parts of his sandwich fell out of his gaping mouth. Alec swallowed dryly as he watched Will get ushered up towards the stage. The crowd quieted down as Will was pushed towards the microphone. The silence that ensued was broken by an awkward feedback of the microphone.

“Uh, um. Am I on a TV show? That must be it! Haha. Very funny.” Will looked around awkwardly. “This is a joke right, Mr. Bane?”

“This is no laughing matter, Master Richelieu. We have discussed this with your parents and they are ecstatic at this union between you and Magnus. Welcome to the family.” Asmodeus beamed as he embraced Will into a tight hug. The audience burst out into applause.

“What are you doing!” Magnus grabbed his father's arm in a death-like grip. “What Fiance?”

“You are to be the heir of the company, son. A family makes you more reliable and look more stable. We all know you need that image no thanks to the damage you have caused this company. Unless you want to revisit your actions in France?” Asmodeus said quietly, all the while maintaining a fake smile at the audience. Magnus gripped his hands tightly into a fist and his lips formed into a thin line. 

Asmodeus turned to address the crowd. “Now, you may know of Will as this year’s winner of TONY. So that brings me to our next special guest! Let us welcome the runner up of TONY to come up and say a couple of words for our new couple!” Asmodeus grinned. The spotlight then landed once again on Alec, who had now turned as pale as a sheet. His brain did not register what was going on as he was ushered up the stage. He could feel Magnus’s eyes burning a hole into his back as he faced the crowd.

Magnus’s eyes widened as Alec was brought up onto the stage. _What was Alec doing here?_ He looked over at his father who was smiling victoriously. Anger boiled in his veins. This must be his father’s doing. It was his plan all along to break the two of them apart!

“H-hello. Um, I would like to congratulate Magnus and Will on his engagement. Um,” Alec’s fingers shook and he quickly hid hem behind his back to keep everyone from witnessing the anxiety that was slowly rising up in him. “I-They make a l-lovely couple and I wish them much happiness. And they obviously love each other.” Alec chuckled nervously, all the while doing his best to keep his voice from cracking. “Um, happy wedding!” Alec turned and ran off the stage, making a beeline straight towards the exit as his eyes started to water.

 _Alec!_ Magnus pushed himself away from Asmodeus and ran down the stage, ignoring his father’s shouts. He pushed past the double doors, frantically looking for the tall brown-haired man. He saw the silhouette of the taller man in the distance and ran full speed ahead. “Alec!” He called out.

Alec walked even faster as he heard his name being called. A hand grabbed him roughly and pulled him to a stop. He slowly turned around, his eyes locking onto hazel ones. It was the first time that their eyes met since their time in France. Alec couldn’t breathe. _Stop it, Alec. He’s engaged for goodness sakes! It is over between you two!_

Magnus watched as Alec’s features hardened. “Alexander,” Magnus said softly. Alec winced at the sound of his full name coming from Magnus’s lips. That same sound, which used to send shivers down his spine now felt like a million daggers straight into his chest. 

“It’s Alec.” Alec took a deep breath as he puffed out his chest and stood taller. He averted his gaze, choosing to look behind Magnus’s head.

“Alec, let me explain, please.” Magnus pleaded, his eyes full of worry.

Alec saw the rest of F4 come running towards them.

“I think you two really should talk it out. We’ll cover for you.” Castiel placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

Magnus turned to his best friend, his eyes relieved. But the relief was short-lived when a voice rang out.

“Magnus!” Will bounded towards them.

“Magnus! Was that true, what happened in there? Are you really my Fiancé?” Will barrelled right into Magnus and pounced onto him.

“Oomph!” Magnus exclaimed as the man embraced him into a tight bear hug. “Let go!!!” He exclaimed. He pushed Will off and reached out to grab Alec’s hand. In a flurry of limbs, he reached Alec’s warm hands and pulled, dragging Alec out of the hall and into the chilly night air. “You knew there was something wrong if my dad gave you an invitation, Alec! Why did you come anyway? You walked straight into that trap! Are you an idiot?!” Magnus huffed as he kept walking down the street. “You never listen to me, and you never let me explain myself!”

“Stop, Magnus!” Magnus froze. He frowned as he turned around. His eyes widened.

“What the hell are YOU doing here?”

“What the hell is Magnus thinking?” Castiel’s jaw dropped. Imasu had the exact same expression on his face. They turned to Alec, who was also gaping. In the commotion, Magnus had flung Alec to the side, grabbed Will’s hand, and dragged him out of the hall. Alec’s face turned red in embarrassment and anger, and he stomped out of the hall. Zach silently followed Alec, running up to him.

“Come on, Alec. Let me take you home.” Zach lightly took Alec by the elbow and led him into the white limousine.

“What the hell am I doing here? You’re the one who dragged me out here!” Will shivered in his thin dress shirt.

 _“_ I didn’t want to talk to you! I wanted to talk to Alec! Where did Alec go?!” Magnus snapped.

Will shrugged. “I don’t care. Now lend me some money.”

Magnus looked at the brown-haired man, aghast. “And why on earth would I do that?!”

Will rolled his eyes. “You're the one who dragged me out here! It’s freezing out and I don’t have my coat. I also left my wallet and phone on the table so now I need money to take a cab home. Or I can just go to your home, I wouldn’t mind that.” Will took a step forward.

Magnus stepped back in defense. “No! What is wrong with you? And what happened to you? You weren’t like this before.” Magnus gestured for lack of a better explanation.

Will stopped walking. “You of all people should know what it’s like to have to be prim and proper. To be what your parents want you to be, to be what society thinks you should be. Well I’m sick and tired of it! I’m sick and tired of having to act a certain way or to talk a certain way. Now that I’m your fiancé, I’m not William Richilieu anymore. I’m just Magnus Bane’s fiance. So now I can finally be myself and get rid of all these suffocating rules!” Will twirled in a circle happily.

“I am NOT getting married to you. Don’t let that get to your head!” Magnus huffed.

Will grinned and he reached out to gently flick Magnus’s earlobes. “You’re cute!”

Magnus turned beet red as he reached up and touched his ears. “W-what was THAT for?!” He exclaimed.

“Oh?” Will smiled deviously. “What's this? You have ticklish ears?”

“N-NO I do not!” Magnus yelled, his hands still covering his ears. “You’re an idiot!” He stomped off.

————————————-

“Wow, look who’s studying so hard.” A student jeered at Alec, who was currently studying during his lunch break in the cafeteria. He barely lifted his head before muttering, “At least my grades are better than yours.” The student scoffed.

“Well, money can buy grades. Oh, oops. I guess I forgot that you don’t have money.” The student threw his head back and laughed. Alex rolled his eyes. As if that was something worth bragging about.

A collective shout spread through the crowd and Alec looked up, frustrated at the fact that Alicante girls and guys always seemed to have something to squeal about.

“Hello there, I’m looking for the F4 Lounge. Where may I find it?” Alec choked on his lunch when he saw the familiar brown-haired blue-eyed man standing in the cafeteria surrounded by a curious group of students. Will flashed a dazzling smile as his eyes swept across the cafeteria, landing on Alec’s.

“Oh! Alec!” His long legs brought him over to Alec in a matter of seconds.

“Hi, Alec! Can you show me where the F4 Lounge is? I hear such wonderful things about it so I thought I’d come and check it out! Will youbring me there?” Will smiled brightly. Alec nodded quickly and packed up his school books and lunch.

Will made himself comfortable on the plush sofa, taking in his surroundings. “Wow, it really is amazing! You are so lucky!”

Alec stood awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, thanks, I guess? Are you um, here to see Magnus?” Alec bit the bottom of his lip as his gaze wandered over to the floor.

“Ugh! That guy is such a jerk, isn’t he?!” Will leaped up to his feet. “Can you believe he left me all alone in the cold yesterday after dragging me down the street for god knows how long?”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “He left you? But aren’t you his..Fiance?” Alec chuckled nervously, his eyes glancing up at Will.

“Ow!” Will suddenly exclaimed as he doubled up in pain, holding his stomach. “I knew I shouldn’t have eaten those cream puffs on the way here!” He sheepishly looked over at Alec. “Where is the washroom?” Alec pointed in the direction of the washroom located on the other side of the lounge, watching in amusement as Will hobbled over quickly.

Loud squeals could be heard coming from the bottom of the stairs, and Alec wandered over just in time to see Magnus coming up the stairs. His eyes widened as he frantically looked around for a place to hide. It was too late, Magnus was already halfway up. Alec grabbed his things and bounded down the stairs with his head down, brushing past Magnus.

“Alexander?” Magnus sounded surprised. Alec stopped on the stairs but didn’t turn around. He bit his lip and tightened his hands on the railing.

“H-hello, Magnus,” Alec said shakily. “I wanted to formally congratulate you on your engagement again. I wish you two both happiness.” He swallowed thickly.

“Alexander…” Magnus felt a tightening in his chest.

“You went to Paris, the city of love, and reconnected with Will. It happens, he must have swept you off your feet just like in the movies right?” Alec tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “I just wish you would have told me what was going on instead of ignoring all my texts and calls.”

“Ale-“

“MAGNUS!!” Will appeared behind Magnus and jumped onto his back.

“Oompf, g-get off!” Magnus exclaimed as he was almost knocked down the stairs. “What are you, a monkey?”

Will punched Magnus on the shoulder. “Revenge for all the bruises you gave me yesterday, and for tiring me out!” The eavesdropping crowd below them gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

Magnus’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “W-What are you talking about?!” He spluttered as he frantically looked over at Alec.

“OH, are you being shy now? You weren’t shy last night!” Will pouted.

“Stop it! You and I didn’t do ANYTHING last night, and I don’t want to have anything to do with you, you crazy monkey!”

Will narrowed his eyes. “You.” He stepped forward and pressed a finger into Magnus’s chest. “Are. My. Fiancé.” He continued to prod Magnus. “And, that means that WE will learn to love each other, whether you like it or not!” And with that, he shoved Magnus and Magnus fell down onto the plush carpet, stunned. Will towered over the Asian man, smiling triumphantly.

Alec closed his eyes and ran out of the cafeteria. He felt suffocated, heartbroken, and he really really wanted to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and comments!! Sorry for putting your hearts through a blender!!! Thanks for reading!! <3


	23. The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a small accident with Zach, Will proves to be a challenge, and Jace meets a mysterious stranger.

“Are you really going to get married, Magnus?” The group of four friends were all relaxing in Magnus’s basement lounge.

“I’m going to be the heir of Bane Enterprises. Marriage is just part of the bigger picture.” Magnus leaned over the pool table.

“So you’ve decided to wed Will?” Castiel chalked up his cue as he waited for his turn.

“We’re not kids anymore. I have to think about the future. I have to be responsible for millions of lives, not just my own.” Magnus straightened up.

“Wow, you really have grown since we last saw you. That’s the most mature thing you have ever said.” Imasu smirked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“So, you’ve chosen William Richelieu?” Zach suddenly looked up from his book. Magnus looked over at the blond-haired man. Zach's gaze bore into him and he suddenly felt uneasy. 

“I don’t want anything to do with that crazy monkey!” He scoffed, ignoring Zach's pointed look.

Imasu frowned. “Magnus, I think you better settle this before it’s too late.”

Magnus hit the white ball a little bit too hard, sinking both the eight ball as well as the cue. He had lost.

Alec dragged his feet up the spiral staircase leading towards the F4 lounge.

“Oh! S-sorry!!” He exclaimed as he noticed Zach napping on the couch with a book laying flat over his face. Zach removed the book cooly with one hand and glanced over, sending Alec a warm smile.

“It’s just you here today?” Alec stood ceremoniously to the side while Zach got up. Since Alec was still attending Alicante High, F4 still used the lounge as a place to hang out whenever they were free. And it kept the F4 legacy going as the new freshmen were always eager to catch a glimpse of the famous Flower Four.

“Mmhmm.” The blonde-haired man hummed as he stepped towards Alec. “So, did you hear the news? Magnus doesn’t actually want to be with William Richelieu.”

Alec swallowed thickly as his heart leaped at the news. “O-oh, um, I see.” He tried to act casual, but he was sure Zach could read right through him if those piercing blue eyes were anything to go by.

Zach leaned in close, moving his head level with Alec’s. “Are you startled?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “U-u, no, no, why would I be startled?” He chuckled nervously as Zach moved even closer to him, their faces almost touching.

“Well, you sure seem startled..”

“T-that’s because you’re so close to me!” Alec protested. He stepped back, and the back of his knees collided with the edge of the couch, causing him to tumble backward. Instinctively, he reached out to grab something, anything, to keep from falling. He ended up grabbing onto Zach’s collar, dragging the taller man down on top of him. Their lips were just millimeters away from touching, as Alec fell on top of Zach. His face turned beet red as he felt the strong, muscular man's body beneath him. He quickly shoved Zach off, biting his lip. “S-sorry!” He stammered. Zach didn’t say anything and just nodded at him. Alec scrambled to get up, gave a small awkward wave, and ran down the stairs. A playful smile danced on Zach’s lips as he watched the younger man's retreating form.

Alec threw open the rooftop doors and out into the balcony. He put his hand to his pounding chest. _Why was his heart still beating so fast?!_ He took a couple of deep breaths, his face still warm as he replayed the earlier incident in his head. The sound of a cellphone startled him and knocked him out of his thoughts.

“Come to the cafe!” Castiel’s voice flowed through the phone. But, before Alec could answer, the man had already hung up.

Castiel sighed for the tenth time. Imasu stared at his coffee, and Jace busied himself with customers, even though the cafe was pretty quiet.

“You guys look…” Alec gestured with his hands, “exhausted.”

“That William Richelieu is CRAZY!” Castiel threw up his hands in exasperation. “Magnus said he didn’t want to be with Will, so we thought we could take it into our hands to make him fall in love with one of us!”

Alec’s eyes widened like saucers. Wow, F4 was definitely a force to be reckoned with. For the sake of their best friend’s happiness, they were willing to go as far as _that?!_

 _“_ We obviously failed.” Castiel rubbed the sore muscles on his shoulders. “We thought we’d scare him off by bringing him to an amusement park. Who knew he practically grew up in amusement parks?! I still feel like I want to throw up from all the rollercoasters he made us go on.” Castiel looked sick to his stomach. 

“And after lunch too.” Imasu deadpanned.

“Urgh, don’t even mention food. That guy dragged us to an all you can eat buffet, then to an all you can eat desserts buffet. I don’t get how he is still so skinny. Where does it all go?!”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the audacity of the situation.

“And then he told us at the very end of the day that he knew exactly what we were up to. We got played.” Imasu groaned.

Jace came over then, as he had obviously been listening in on the conversation. His gaze landed on Imasu’s momentarily before glancing at Castiel. “You guys would date someone you didn’t love?”

Alec shook his head in amusement. Out of the entire conversation, that was what Jace took out of it?

Something flickered in Imasu’s eyes before glancing away. Castiel either didn’t hear the question or chose to ignore it as he continued to wallow in self-pity. “Was it my looks? Maybe he didn’t like my hair! We’ve never been turned down before, Imasu!” the young man wailed.

Imasu opened his mouth to retort but shut it suddenly. He stood up awkwardly and excused himself to the men’s room. Alec shot an inquisitive look over at Jace, but Jace had already moved away, wiping down the table with a far-away look.

“Maybe it’s none of my business, Alec, but I think you’re the best person for Magnus,” Castiel spoke up. “It seems that when he’s with you, his hidden self comes out.”

Alec frowned. “What hidden self?”

“Magnus acts the way he does because he can’t look weak in front of people. That’s the curse of being an heir to a multi-billion industry. There are hundreds, if not thousands of people scheming against him. And they will take any sign of weakness and use it against him. From a young age, his father conditioned him like a soldier. His mother died when Magnus was in elementary school. The pressure and the stress of all the publicity drove her to a bitter end. She was a commoner too, you know. She couldn’t handle all the stress. There might be a reason why Magnus is attracted to you, Alec. You remind him of his mother, and I mean that as a compliment. From what Magnus told us, his mother had a heart of gold. She was kind, patient, and she valued the little things in life, unlike her husband. All he cared about was the business, and he put money over family. He taught Magnus that love makes people weak. But you’ve changed something in him. You’ve reminded him what it’s like to love, to experience life, to live freely. To find out what the important things in life are.”

Alec soaked up all of Castiel’s words. Imasu had joined in halfway through and he was nodding along.

“You’ve only got one life, Alec. Make the right choices.” Imasu ruffled his hair. Castiel shot Imasu a weird look, and Imasu pointedly ignored him.

The door jingled then and a man dressed in business attire walked in. He was dashingly handsome, with a chiseled jaw and boyish good looks. He was a mixed heritage of Japanese and possibly European. Alec had to admit, this man was quite the looker! The patrons of the cafe, particularly those of the female gender seemed to also agree with Alec. The mysterious man stepped up to the counter and contemplated the menu.

“Hello, welcome to Cafe Amore!” Jace flashed the man a bright smile as he greeted him.

The man smiled back, his eyes never leaving the menu board behind Jace as he leaned forward onto the counter.

“I heard, that there was a gorgeous barista here.” The man’s eyes slowly trailed down and locked onto Jace. “Am I safe to assume that it is you?”

Jace flushed and Alec slapped a hand to his mouth. Jace turned his attention over to Alec with a look of bewilderment. Alec beamed at him.

“U-h, um, I’m the only one here, but I’m not gorgeous,” Jace mumbled as his cheeks heated up.

“Hmm, well I beg to differ,” the man glanced at Jace’s name tag, “Jace.” Jace shivered. This man was blatantly flirting with him and the entire cafe was watching!

“W-what can I get for you?” Jace coughed and straightened up, regaining his professionalism. The man hummed in contemplation.

“Can I get one of your most loved pastries and your favourite blend of coffee to go, please?” The man smirked.

“I love every single one of my pastries and coffee blends. I don’t play favourites. Each pastry here is just as delicious as the next.” Jace puffed out his chest in pride.

The man stroked his chin. “I can think of something even more delicious.” He purred as he winked at Jace. Jace felt his face go the same shade as his raspberry tart. He practically ran over to the espresso machine and prepared a mocha and grabbed the closest dessert in the display. He packed the dessert and placed the coffee on the counter.

“What dessert did you pick?” The man inquired.

“It’s our famous Cafe Amore Crisp. It’s made with organic apples and pomegranates. I guarantee that you won’t be disappointed.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Pomegranate, hmm? That’s the fruit of the tree planted by the God of Love, Aphrodite. Are you secretly trying to tell me something, Jace?”

Jace gulped as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. His eyes were a stunning hazel, his skin was fair and his dark hair was styled perfectly. This man looked like he walked straight out of a magazine! Why would he be flirting with him?!

“I’m Kei. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jace. I hope you’ll call me sometime?” Kei slid over a business card and winked as he grabbed his order. Jace stood, dumbstruck, and watched the man leave with a swift turn. He let out a deep breath and sank against the counter.

“By the Angel, Jace! You just got hit on by the hottest guy alive!” Alec went behind the counter and punched his best friend playfully on the shoulder. Castiel whistled. Jace grabbed the business card and looked at it intently.

“So, who was that guy?” Alec peeked over Jace’s shoulder. “Kei Hayashi. Mechanical Engineer of Toriko Industries. What’s Toriko Industries?” Alec look puzzled.

“Toriko Industries, the leading aerospace manufacturing company in Japan. They are trending on the market right now, known for its new-age technology for space travel. They’re like the NASA of Asia.”

Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped. “By the angel, Jace, you just caught the attention of a-of a...”Alec was at a loss for words. Jace shoved the business card into his jeans. Alec’s eyes bulged out. “Jace! Don’t you dare forget to take that out of your pocket before you do laundry!”

Jade shrugged and he shuffled his feet. “I don’t know about this, Alec. Something is super weird about all of it. Like he just randomly shows up at the cafe out of the blue and flirts with me? Doesn’t that sound fishy to you?”

“It’s love at first sight!” Castiel exclaimed. “So, will you call him back?” He leaned his head on his elbows, eyes twinkling. Jace flashed a quick glance over at Imasu, who was engrossed with his phone. His heart sank at how disinterested Imasu was. “Maybe.” He said softly as Castiel and Alec whooped. Imasu made no reaction as he continued to look at his phone. Jace sighed and looked away. Imasu stood up a few moments later and nodded over at Castiel.

“Let’s get going.” He turned over to Alec and Jace. “Thanks for the drinks, we will see you guys again soon.” Alec thought that his smile was a bit forced.

Alec glanced over at Jace, who busied himself with arranging the already perfect pastries in the display. “See you!” Alec smiled and waved. Jace mumbled a farewell but kept his head ducked behind the display.

“Jace?” Alec asked during closing time. “Are you still...” he trailed off.

“I don’t know Alec. I need some time to process this. I, I don’t know.” Jace sighed.

“It’s okay, Jace. I will always support you.”

“I'm tired of chasing after people who don’t love me, Alec. That guy, the way he looked at me, his attention was all on me. I’ve never had anyone look at me like that before. He made me feel loved, he made me feel wanted. But, I don’t know why he would choose me. Why would some guy come into this dingy, in the middle of nowhere Cafe and flirt with me?”

“Well, maybe you should ask him and get to know him better. But how about Imasu?” Alec looked at Jace tenderly.

“I, I don’t know. Maybe you’re right, Alec. Maybe I should try to move on. Some people are just never meant to be and we can’t force it.” Jace sighed. Alec smiled as he gave his best friend a hug. “I want you to be happy, Jace. You deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny bit of Zalec action for you Zalec fans!!! And a little bit of drama brewing for the Jamasu fans! Sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting, it's one of those 'moving the story along' chapters...I promise the next one will be better!! Thanks so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts and comments!! <3 <3 <3


	24. Hello, It's me, Alexander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes a leap of faith and calls Magnus to clear things up. But, Magnus seems to have gotten himself into even more of a predicament! Imasu's past is revealed as Jace tries to confront his feelings.

Alec sat on his bed, staring at his desk drawer. If Magnus wasn’t going to marry Will, was that because he still had feelings for him? Alec shook his head as he drew his knees up to his chest. He bit his lip and his hands fidgeted. What did it all mean? He wanted to know. No, he had to know. Before more doubt could take over, Alec strode over to his desk, flung the bottom desk drawer open, and reached for the phone. He plugged it into the charger by his bed and waited until the battery was charged enough for him to turn it on. The wait was excruciating. He kept glancing at the small device, his hands growing clammier by the second. When the screen finally loaded up, it showed no missed messages nor texts, and Alec swallowed his disappointment. He opened up his number pad and speed-dialed Magnus. Magnus had set it up for him, and there wasn’t anyone else saved as a contact on that phone. It was silly really, as Alec had Magnus's number down by heart. The phone rang and rang. And rang. Just like it did when Magnus was in France. Alec was about to hang up in defeat when a sound made him freeze. 

“Hello?” Magnus’s voice, low and gruff, came through the phone and caught Alec by surprise. _He had not thought of what to say!_ He had expected to hear Magnus’s voicemail, but instead, he got Magnus. On the phone. He sucked in a breath and stammered.

“H-hello, Magnus. It’s me. Um, Alexander.” Alec's heart hammered so hard in his chest and all he could hear was the blood rushing to his ears. 

“Yes?” Magnus’s voice was void of any emotion. It shattered Alec’s heart.

“It’s been a while...”

“Yes. It has.” Magnus said after a beat of silence. Alec swallowed dryly.

“Talking on this phone, it brings back a lot of memories.” Alec blinked rapidly, his eyes growing wet.

“Yeah. It does."

Alec felt a tear roll down his cheek and he kept his lips tight to prevent any sounds from coming out.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus’s voice softened.

Alec broke. He tried to laugh but it came out as more of a sob, and he bit down on his lip hard.

“Are you...crying?” He heard Magnus say while he wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. 

“N-no, I’m not crying.” He said shakily, trying to reign in his emotions.

Magnus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His breathing shallowed and his chest felt like it was on fire. He had hurt Alec. Again. It seemed like that's all he always did.

“I never thought I’d hear your voice from this ever again.” Alec tried to chuckle but it just came out strangled.

“Alec-" Magnus breathed, but Alec cut him off.

“Coney Island. Be there. Tomorrow at 7:00 pm sharp.” A sharp click sounded from the phone.

Magnus stared at the device, dumbfounded as Alec hung up on him. He flipped the phone in his hands for a while before reaching for his other phone.

“Hello. It’s me.”

Alec touched the silver necklace around his neck as he took the bus after work towards Coney Island. He was a bundle of nerves as he stepped off the bus and walked towards Coney Island. The park was just as beautiful at night as it was during the day. It was a romantic meet-up place during the evening as the lights that hung around the park set a warm mood. Alec stood off to the side, scanning the crowd for any sign of Magnus. It didn’t take long for him to spot the familiar glittery faux hawk amidst the crowd. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he saw the Asian man checking his watch. _He came!_ Alec thought to himself as he took a hesitant step forward. He was about to call out when suddenly a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Magnus!” Alec froze as he saw Will come bounding up to Magnus. His blood ran cold as he watched the blue-eyed man leaped forward and embraced Magnus in a big hug. Alec frowned. _What was going on?_ Did Magnus invite Will out to show him that they were indeed together, and he wanted Alec to see that they were over? His heart sank.

“I’m so glad you invited me out today, Magnus! The joy I felt when you called me last night, oh my heart is still pounding! Will this be our first official date?" Will asked animatedly. Magnus looked past Will’s head, trying to find a tall, dark and handsome young man. Suddenly, Will flung his arms around Magnus’s neck and planted a big kiss onto Magnus’s lips. Magnus’s eyes widened in shock.

Alec’s eyes widened as he witnessed from afar, the kiss that was happening between the two men. The lights in the park cast a soft glow on them, and Alec tore his eyes away, his hands tightening into fists as he spun around quickly, tears prickling in his eyes.

“I heard Magnus was going to meet up with Alec tonight.” They were sitting in Imasu’s studio doing pottery. Imasu, the coffee connoisseur, was also an avid fan of pottery. He had dragged Castiel and Zach into this hobby of his, and they would meet up every once in a while to partake in pottery making. Zach had taken an instant liking to it as it was a very calming and refined activity. Castiel on the other hand always ended up making phallic objects and making the two other men roll his eyes at him.

“That's weird, he told me he was meeting up with Will tonight.” Imasu slowly smoothed out his espresso cup. It was mesmerizing to see his skilled hands glide over the smooth clay. “I wonder what he is up to.” He let out a long sigh.

Zach stood up and turned off his pottery wheel. “Sorry Imasu, can you help me clean up here? I’ve gotta go.” He said and walked out quickly. Imasu and Castiel glanced at each other and shrugged.

“OWWW!” Will was flung to the ground, causing people to look curiously in their direction. “What was that for?!” He exclaimed as he stood up and brushed himself off.

“You crazy monkey! Why did you slobber all over my lips?!” Magnus exclaimed as he wiped furiously at his lips.

“You were the one who asked me out on this date!” Will cried out.

“I asked you to meet me here, not for you to kiss me!! Do you kiss everyone that asks you to meet them?!” Magnus huffed.

“You are my Fiancé! Of course, I can kiss you!” Will crossed his arms over his chest. “And why are you making such a fuss? Unless...” Will’s eyes widened. “That was your first kiss?”

Magnus’s face flushed as he remembered his first kiss. His first real kiss, that was. Under a stunningly beautiful dusk sky with the sun setting behind them, a man who had the perfect mess of brown hair that swept over his eyes, the same stunningly beautiful pair eyes that matched his hair; the look of anticipation, of excitement, of love and longing.

“N-no, of course not! I’ve kissed many people!" Magnus lied. "More people than you know!” He crossed his arms defensively in front of the brown-haired man and looked away. "But you and I don’t have that sort of relationship so go home!”

“What?!” Will looked dumbfounded. Magnus huffed in annoyance.

“You asked me to come out and now you want me to go home? What is up with you?” Although Magnus was being a complete jerk to him, Will had a persistent personality and didn’t let anything get to him. Especially not Magnus.

“I asked you to come so I could show you exactly what I thought of you, not for you to come and kiss me! Urgh, you’re so annoying! Get lost!!” Magnus spun into his heels and continued to scan the crowd impatiently.

“Fine! I’m going home!” Will shouted as he stalked away. He got as far as the pillar in front of the shopping complex before hiding behind it and watching Magnus secretly from afar.

Magnus waited and waited, hours ticking by. Nightfall had descended upon the park and it had started to get chilly. Magnus pulled the collar of his jacket up against his neck and shivered. _Where was Alec?!_ He checked the time. It was almost 9 already. He found a bench and sat down, his eyes never leaving the crowd.

“Young Master, Your father is calling for you.” One of Asmodeus's assistants came up to Magnus and bowed. Magnus huffed. Alec was late for 3 hours. Maybe he really wasn’t coming after all. Or perhaps his father had something to do with it? He gritted his teeth and stood up, following the black-suited man.

“A-lec!” A voice singsonged and Alec looked up. He had been walking aimlessly, trying to clear his head.

“Z-Zach?” Alec exclaimed as he took in the tall blonde haired man standing a few feet in front of him.

“Yo!” Zach gave him a small smile and a wave.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked as they walked together.

"I was just thinking of you while I was walking and then there you were! What a coincidence!” Zach grinned.

“Y-you were thinking about me...?” Alec asked, looking up at Zach innocently. Zach beamed at him and nodded.

“Yes, of course.” Zach’s reply made Alec's heart warm up. There was always something about Zach that calmed him down. They continued to talk as they walked, and Alec felt a bit better by the time he reached home.

“How was your date?” Izzy almost tackled Alec to the ground when he stepped through the front door.

“He didn’t show up, so I left.” Alec shrugged his shoulders casually. Izzy looked absolutely crestfallen.

“Alec, I’m so sorry...” she glanced worriedly at her older brother.

“It's fine, I have a final exam to study for anyway.” Alec walked to his room and shut his door. He sat down at his desk and cracked open his textbooks. He read the words over and over again but all he could think about was Magnus, kissing Will. He groaned as he dropped his head down on top of his textbooks.

Magnus stalked into his father’s office. “Was this all your doing?!” He yelled. “Did you do something to stop Alec from seeing me?” His blood was boiling as he looked at the elder Asian man.

Asmodeus bane didn’t look up from his computer. “That boy was there. He left on his own free will.”

Magnus's hands tightened into fists. _His father knew. This must be all his doing!_ “What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes and spat out through gritted teeth.

Asmodeus looked up at his son. “Think about it. You’ll figure it out.”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. What was his father up to? What did he mean that Alec was there? He waited all night and didn't see Alec. And there was no way Alec would have left if he saw him waiting. Unless... Magnus's eyes widened. Did Alec see the...kiss? All the blood rushed out of his face. His hands felt clammy and his mind swam. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up over that poor commoner boy.” Asmodeus folded his hands together as his eyes flashed.

“I-I'm not hung up over anyone!” Magnus spat out as he turned on his heels and stomped out of the office.

“He’s UNBELIEVABLE!” Alec was wiping the mug so hard that Jace was afraid he would snap the handle in half.

“He invited Will out just so he could kiss him in front of me!”

“Ah, so that’s what happened.”

Alec swiveled around. “Zach! Wh-when did you get here?” He flushed crimson.

“Yo!” Castiel and Imasu also appeared behind Zach.

“So that’s what happened! But Magnus told us he told Will to get lost afterward.” Castiel frowned.

Alec scowled. “He probably just did it to piss me off, it wouldn’t have mattered who he called.”

“I think there’s more to it than meets the eye, Alec! I don’t think that’s something Magnus would have done willingly. And Alec, you only get one chance in life. If you truly love someone, you need to fight for it. Some people are worth fighting for.” Imasu said.

A slow clap made them all turn around. The mystery man that had flirted with Jace from the previous day was standing in the middle of the cafe.

“Well said. Those are wise words indeed. I’m Kei. A pleasure to be of acquaintance.” The man held out his hand to Imasu.

“Imasu. Morales.” Imasu squeezed Kei's hand with a bit more force than necessary. The man gave him an odd look before retracting his hand. Jace had practically run off to the other side, pretending to be busy checking something.

“So, you're all of Jace's friends?” Kei asked smoothly.

“Yes, I’m Jace’s best friend.” Alec piped up. Kei looked over at him and hummed in appreciation.

“So, tell me, Alec,” Kei’s eyes wandered back over to Jace. “Is he a flowers or cologne man?” Alec smirked.

They ended up having an entertaining conversation with Kei. Turns out he was on vacation from Japan, and he was looking for a new adventure and possibly find love on this trip.

“Do you think a long-distance relationship will work out?” Alec asked the man.

“Well, I always say, that love knows no boundaries. If you’re destined to be with someone, that is who you will be with. We have a belief, that everyone is born with a red thread that connects them with their lover. No matter how tangled their strings become, in the end, they will always make it back to each other. I felt that connection the moment I met Jace. I feel like he is the one I was meant to find.” Kei said as he looked over at Jace dreamily.

Jace was caught staring and blushed, quickly turning back away to wipe ferociously at the counter.

“Well, it was an absolute pleasure meeting all of you today. Until we meet again!” Kei bowed politely and walked off, blowing a kiss and wink over to Jace who had looked up. Jace’s eyes widened and he looked back down again, blushing hard.

Imasu stood up and walked over to Jace. “Be careful of him. Something seems off about that guy.”

Jace looked up at Imasu with a hardened expression. “I can date whoever I want to, Imasu. It has absolutely nothing to do with you!” Jace said angrily.

“Jace...”

“You know what, Imasu? Maybe I will take up his offer. Because it feels good, to be the one being flirted to, to be wooed, to finally be on the receiving end of courtship.” And with that, Jace turned and walked past the swinging doors and into the kitchen. Imasu looked away, his eyes catching Castiel’s, who just gave him a pitiful look. He turned and walked out of the Cafe.

“Imasu seems to be a romantic, but why does he treat Jace like so?” Alec asked the young blonde man.

Castiel took a deep breath. “I'm not 100% sure, but I think he’s still hung up on his first love.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “First love?”

“Imasu told me he had a pastry tutor growing up. She was a friend of his brother’s.”

“Imasu has a brother?!” Alec gasped.

“Yes, he was the heir of the company, but he was also the black sheep of the family. He wanted to pursue his own life and chose to give up his inheritance. Anyway, Phoenix was her name. And she was absolutely beautiful. She was not from a noble family, but her upbringing could put even some of the nobles to shame. She was hired by the Morales to tutor Imasu in the art of pastry making after Imasu’s brother discovered her talent in culinary school. Imasu fell in love with her right away. I mean, how could you not? She was kind, patient, warm, and beautiful inside and out. Imasu had a talent for making pastries as well, but he always said that Phoenix’s pastries were always better. I’ve tried both Imasu’s pastries and Phoenix’s. I couldn’t tell the difference. They always say though, that love makes everything taste better right?” Alec nodded, intrigued by Imasu’s history. “On the day that Imasu’s brother announced that he was leaving and never returning, Imasu saw Phoenix crying really hard over it. It was at that time his first love was broken.”

“So, Phoenix loved his brother?” Alec’s mouth hung open as Castiel nodded solemnly.

“After that, Imasu never touched sweets anymore. He said that he would never taste a pastry that was as good as Phoenix’s, and it would always remind him how he was never good enough for her.”

“That’s...terrible.” Alec sighed. “Wait! But didn’t Imasu eat one of Jace’s pastries?” Alec’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I guess he did. He did it out of politeness. I’m surprised though, he usually just flat out refuses. I was just as surprised when he was willing to try Jace’s dessert."

Alec stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I might have read the situation wrong, but Imasu seemed to be acting quite protective of Jace when Kei showed up. But if he's not into guys..."

"I don't think Imasu has much experience with men. I always thought he had a preference for women, but he has never been this wound up about someone before, man, or woman. It's possible that he feels something for Jace but he himself isn't certain of what it is yet. I had initially thought that Jace would be able to help coax him out of his shell. But with the way this is going, it seems Jace might end up with Kei instead.” Castiel shook his head. “ I never know what’s going on in that complicated mind of his!”

Alec sighed. He wished that he knew what was going on with Magnus as well.

Magnus accidentally kicked a box that was sticking out from underneath his bed. He bent down and retrieved it, opening it up as he sat down on the California king-sized mattress. He ran his hands along the soft fabric of the scarf. It was the scarf that Alec had given him. He had brought it back from France and shoved it away under his bed, hoping to shove his feelings under there as well. He had tried so hard to forget about Alec. He brought the scarf up to his face, sighing deeply into the fabric. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still faintly trace the scent of Alec’s cologne. He closed his eyes, holding the soft fabric to his cheek. He put the scarf gingerly into the box and walked out of the room to his father’s study.

Magnus took a deep breath as he knocked and entered Asmodeus’s office. He puffed out his chest.

“If you are here to talk about not wanting to get married, I won’t hear it. You are forbidden to choose that poor meager boy.”

“I-I’m not here about that.” Magnus lost all the resolve and confidence that he had just built up. 

“Because of your foolish actions in France, you have already cost the company irrevocable damage. The merger with The Richelieu Group must move forward for Bane Enterprise to get out of this financial crisis. I suggest you start planning the wedding soon.” Asmodeus looked at Magnus seriously.

“There is no other way?” Magnus asked, feeling defeated.

“If there was, I would have already done it, son. I blame myself for not teaching you well. But alas what has happened has happened and we cannot dwell on the past. The merger will bring our reputation back up, and it will help us get back on track. But,” Asmodeus stood up and towered over Magnus, “if you continue to associate with that Alexander boy, the consequences will be far worse than what happened in France, Magnus. You need to think carefully about your actions and the outcomes that will affect not only yourself, son, but also the company.”

Magnus walked out into the crisp night air. His head pounded as he pulled out his cellphone with shaking hands.

“It’s me. Meet me in half an hour.”

Alec walked home from work. He had stayed a bit late, talking with Jace about Imasu. Both had left the cafe silently, deep in their own thoughts.

“Alec!” Alec stopped as he saw Will standing outside his apartment.

“Will? What are you doing here so late?”

“Alec!” Will shouted again as he ran up to him and hugged him.

“Wha-?” Alec breathed out as he got crushed by the other man.

“Magnus-“ Will’s voice cracked. “Magnus just called me, and he formally asked me to be his boyfriend! I know we’re technically engaged but we never got to fully know each other first. He said he wanted to do it right and so we should start off with a proper courtship!”

Alec froze and his blood ran cold.

“I’m so happy! Will sniffled. “I don’t know why I’m crying, but my heart feels so full right now. Alec, you’re happy for me right?” Will asked, his tears streaming down his face and onto Alec's shoulders. 

Alec's arms fell limply at his sides as he stood, stunned beyond belief. 


	25. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace discovers Kei's real intentions, and Imasu is there to help him out! Alec throws himself into work to forget about a certain hazel-eyed man, while Magnus has dinner with the Richelieus to finalize wedding plans.

The crash of broken glass reverberated throughout the cafe. Imasu and Castiel turned to look.

“You want me to what?” Jace stared dumbfounded at Kei.

“Come with me, to Japan. I’ll take care of you. You can live in riches, leave your life here, and start a new one. With me.” Kei purred. Jace quickly bent down to pick up the broken glass, hissing as he pricked his finger. The bell jingled then, and a man dressed in plain business attire walked in.

“Oops. I gotta take this call!” And with that, Kei turned and breezed out the door.

Imasu suddenly stood up and walked behind the counter, leaving Castiel quirk his eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

“Take care of your hand, I’ll help this customer,” Imasu said to Jace, who was still picking up the broken glass.

“Welcome to Cafe Amore. May I take your order?” Imasu asked professionally. Jace scrambled to sweep the broken glass off to the side and quickly ran his hand under the cold water, all the while looking at Imasu, confused. 

“I'll have a cappuccino with an apple tart please.” The customer ordered.

“A fantastic choice, sir. Our roast today is a blend from Ecuador called Sidra Fortaleza. Because it has apple tasting notes, may I recommend our signature Palmier to pair with this coffee? Our palmier is different from other palmiers, in the fact that it is made with real Canadian maple syrup. The earthy tones of maple will pair perfectly with your light roast. Would you perhaps, care to try?”

Jace’s jaw dropped open as he bandaged his hand and pulled a glove overtop. He quickly made his way to the cash register to take payment as Imasu moved to the coffee machine to prepare the drink. Jace watched, wide-eyed as Imasu placed the steaming cup of coffee, complete with a heart design on top, for the customer.

Imasu continued to help out at the cafe as it had become surprisingly bustling for a Tuesday evening. Castiel had left earlier to head to an important meeting, leaving Alec and Imasu alone once the cafe was closed.

“I can close up, thank you for your help today,” Jace said awkwardly.

Imasu didn’t say anything but continued to wipe down the espresso machine.

“How did you know the palmier had maple syrup in it?” Jace asked after a moment of silence.

“I tried one of the palmiers you gave me last time.”

Jace turned to look at the olive-skinned man. “And what did you think of it?”

Imasu looked over at the blonde-haired man but didn’t answer. He wrung out his dishcloth in the sink and stepped around the counter.

“Goodnight, Jace.”

Alec threw himself into his studies, again. He stayed away from the cafeteria, though he didn’t have much of an appetite anyway. He spent all his time in the library, reading book after book on law studies. When he finished the books in the school library, he holed himself up in the public library.

“I’m sorry!” Robert declared one night during dinner time. “We have to move.”

“WHAT?” Alec, Izzy, and max stared at their mother and father.

“We bought more machines because we had a huge intake of customers. But our clientele has steadily started to decline. We can’t afford the machines but we still owe so much money on them.Nobody wants to buy leased machines. The only option left is to downsize. We found a cheaper apartment in Brownsville.” Robert hung his head in shame.

“Brownsville? Dad, the commute to school will be over an hour!!” Izzy exclaimed.

“That's not an option, dad. I can get another job.” Alec pitched in.

“You have exams coming up, Alec. You can’t get another job!” Maryse looked worriedly at her son.

“It’s about time I pull my weight for the family. You guys have given so much to me, it’s time I help out. I’ll be fine, mom. I can study and work two jobs. I won’t let work get in the way of my studies, I promise.” Alec stated firmly. Robert and Maryse saw the strong determination in Alec’s eyes. They knew nothing would change his mind now.

Alec decided he would talk to Jace tomorrow about picking up more shifts. As much as he hated having to ask for more help, now was not the time for pride to get in the way.

It turned out that Alec didn’t have to worry about extra shifts as there was a line up out the door as he walked into his next shift. Jace’s hair was disheveled and he looked absolutely exhausted.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked as he pulled on his apron.

“No time to talk, I’m backed up on 10 orders!” Jace hurriedly packed pastry after pastry. Alec nodded and jumped right into work. It wasn’t until their afternoon break that they were able to catch their breath. When they finished with the last customer, Alec and Jace both slumped down onto the barstools. Jace grabbed a magazine from off the counter. He flipped through it before placing an article in front of Alec. Alec’s eyes widened as he read the headline. **Michelin Rated Cafes in Brooklyn.** And in 5th place was Cafe Amore. Alec’s eyes bulged out.

“W-What?! Wait, maybe there’s another Cafe Amore in Brooklyn, Jace.”

Jace flipped to the next page, and sure enough, there was a photo of the cafe’s front door along with a picture of Jace. Alec read the article aloud.

_Don’t be deceived by this hole in the wall in Brooklyn. Cafe Amore is exactly what the name implies. Once you taste their pastries, you will fall in love with it. Chef Jace Wayland, the owner of the establishment, has recreated pastries that can be only described as on par with what you can find in a high-end cafe in Paris. The price is staggeringly low, for an item of such high quality. The Palmiers are buttery, flaky, and baked to perfection. The maple syrup, which adds a whole new level of caramelization and sweetness to it, is a truly revolutionary and innovation of a classic pastry of love._

“Yo!” The doorbell jingled and Castiel’s cheerful voice sounded through. Imasu smiled in greeting as he closed the door behind him.

“Did you guys see this?!” Alec exclaimed as he pointed to the magazine.

Castiel beamed. “Yeah! Congratulations, Jace!!”

Jace blushed. “I didn’t do anything, it was all Imasu. He was the ones who served the undercover Michelin critics.” Jace fiddled with his hands while he looked over at the dark-haired man.

Imasu shrugged. “When you’re in the business long enough, you know what they look like.” There was an awkward tension in the air afterward, and Castiel shot Alec a look.

“Ah, Alec, I wanted to talk to you about the thing we talked about last time. Jace, May I borrow Alec for a little bit? Don’t worry I’ll have him back before the store opens again.” Castiel grabbed Alec by the shoulders and wheeled him out before Jace could say anything.

Jace stood awkwardly. “Ima-"  
  
“Ja-"

Jace rubbed his earlobe. “Uh, you go ahead.”

“I wanted to talk to you about Kei.” Imasu started. “I did a background check on him, and he is not who he says he is.”

Jace frowned. “What do you mean?”

Imasu took a deep breath. “How do I explain this? He was a spy put here by your competitors, to knock you off your game and lose the Michelin star. They’ve been spying on you for a while now. They planted customers to come and sit at the counter to eavesdrop on your conversations, and then they hatched out a plan to get you to make a mistake on the day the Michelin critics would come.”

“That’s absurd!” Jace shouted. “Who would go through all that trouble? We’re just a tiny cafe in the middle of nowhere! I don’t even know who our competitors are!”

“Word travels fast, Jace. Like I said before, your pastries are good. And I don’t just eat anyone’s pastries.”

“Yeah, except those of your first love’s.” Jace blurted out before clasping a hand to his mouth. Imasu’s eyes flickered in shock before narrowing.

“I-I,” Jace opened and closed his mouth, “That’s low of you, Imasu. I told you last time I’ll date whoever I damn well choose! Why did you have to go and make up some ridiculous story about Kei? So that I won’t date him? Why does that matter to you? Nobody told you to do a background check on him! You know what? I’m going to call him right now!” Jace angrily pulled out his phone and called Kei.

“Ryan speaking.”

“Uh, may I speak to Kei please?” Jace frowned. It was obviously Kei's voice on the other line.

“Who’s calling please?”

“This is Jace, from Cafe Amore..?” Jace said hesitantly. There was a silence followed by the sound of the phone hanging up. Jace redialled again and received a busy signal. Jace kept dialing and dialing. He threw his phone down on the table.

“Why does everyone play with my feelings?” Jace’s eyes watered. He sat down in the booth and pulled his legs up to his chest. He buried his head between his knees and sobbed.

“Jace...” Imasu’s voice softened.

“Go away!” Jace’s muttered. “Just leave me alone! I’m the stupid idiot that fell for a fraud! Ha, ha. Jace, laughing stock of the entire century. Jace, never able to do anything for himself, always needing someone else’s protection because I’m such a loser.”

Imasu stood up and walked towards the younger man.

“Don’t you dare put yourself down like that, Jace Wayland! You won the Michelin star all by yourself. Your pastries were what wowed the critics, it had nothing to do with me. Kei is the loser, for faking emotions and treating you like garbage. He is scum under scum! I won’t have you beating yourself up over a lowlife like him. Now get yourself together!”

Jace looked up at the older man. He wiped his tears away sniffled. Imasu reached down and caressed Jace’s cheek. “Some people are worth protecting. I want to protect you, Jace. But, I- I just need some time. You deserve the very best, and you deserve happiness. But right now, I can’t give you the happiness you deserve. Please understand.”

Jace looked away. “I know," He sniffed, "it’s because you’re still in love with your first love,” he said bitterly.

“Jace...”

“It’s fine, Imasu. I’ll prove to you how amazing I am! So don’t regret it if I get swept up by somebody else!” Jace put on a smirk as he wiped his tears dry.

Imasu smiled. “Now there’s the Jace that could take on the world. I guess it’s time for me to leave, Alec should be back soon.” He turned towards the front doors.

“Imasu?” Jace called out. Imasu stopped.

“Thank you.”

Alec hoisted the lumber overtop of his sore and bruised shoulder. He winced but continued on, dropping it into the rest of the pile.

“Hey, you got it, young fellow?” A man in his fifties gave him an encouraging slap on the back. “You’re hardworking. That’s rare in the young’uns these days!” Alec smiled and thanked the man as he went back to hoist another load of lumber.

By the time Alec got home, he was ready to pass out. But he put on some coffee and headed straight to his bedroom to do his homework and to study. By the time he got to bed and closed his eyes, his alarm rang signaling the start of a new day. It was difficult juggling two jobs and school, but the construction company paid well enough to at least keep the debt collectors off their backs. Before he knew it, It had become routine. One good thing that came from it, was that he barely had time to think about Magnus, and that was a good thing.

“I heard things are going well with you and Will.” Asmodeus looked out the window as he spoke. “We will be sitting down with the Richelieus to discuss wedding plans with them tonight. Do not be late.”

Magnus clenched his fist. “Yes, father,” he said through gritted teeth. He spun on his heels and stalked out the door. He ran into Sebastian who was standing outside.

“Young Master,” Sebastian said slowly, “are you sure this is the path that you want to go on?”

Magnus whirled around and faced the butler. “Why do you care?” He narrowed his eyes. “Whose side are you on anyway? Don’t act like you care about me when all you do is follow my father around!” Magnus snapped. “Now stop bothering me, I have a dinner to get ready for.”

“Woah, steady there, Alec!” Jace grabbed Alec by the elbow as the taller man staggered. “You don’t look so well. Are you ok?” Jace had watched as Alec’s complexion became progressively paler, and the dark circles under his eyes were evidentially showing.

“I’m fine, Jace! I’m just a bit stressed about the exam tomorrow, that’s all.” Alec rubbed his temples.

“Why don’t you go home early tonight? I can finish cleaning up here. Squeeze in some time to get some sleep, Alec. You know what they always say, right? The best thing to do the night before an exam is to get enough rest!” Jace pushed his protesting best friend out the door. “Now go and ace that exam tomorrow!”

Alec didn’t go home. Instead, he went straight to the construction company to start his second job. He sighed as he looked at the massive pile of lumber. _Ok, Alec, you got this! Once you finish here you can go home and study and ace that test tomorrow!_ Alec took a deep breath and got working.

An hour into work, Alec’s vision started to swim. He felt lightheaded and took a quick break to shake it off.

“Young lad, you’re not looking too great. Are you ok?” His colleague looked concerned.

Alec gave a big smile. “I’m fine! Just a little dehydrated, is all.” He took a drink of water, put his gloves back on, and stood up. He took ten steps before he saw black spots swim all around him, and the last thing he heard was people shouting as the smell of warm dirt hit him.

“Congressman Richelieu and Madame Richelieu, thank you so much for coming.” Asmodeus stood up as a well-dressed man and woman came up to the table, followed by William, who was dressed in a navy petticoat.

“The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Bane.” The congressmen shook hands with Asmodeus and Magnus.

“It has been a long time since I have seen you, Magnus. You look well.”

“Same to you, Congressman Richelieu,” Magnus said politely as they all took their seats. Dinner was served as Asmodeus and the Richelieus made small talk. Magnus looked over at Will, who smiled politely back at him, nodding whenever his name was mentioned by Asmodeus. _He was like a completely different person in front of his parents!_ Though, Magnus was the same. As Magnus quietly ate his steak, Sebastian quietly came up to Magnus and pretended to pick up his napkin before dropping something into Magnus’s lap discreetly. Magnus chanced a quick look at the small piece of paper lying in his lap. He quickly covered it up with his hand, angling it off to the side and reading it when Asmodeus was engrossed In conversation.

_Alexander, taken to Brooklyn Hospital. Details unknown._

Magnus almost choked on his steak as his hands crumpled up the piece of paper. His blood ran cold and Asmodeus was talking to him but all he saw were lips moving. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, drowning out all sound. He stood up abruptly, the sound of the chair scraping like nails on a chalkboard.

He bowed hastily. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I have to go.” Magnus ran out of the room as Asmodeus screamed after him. Magnus ran and ran. He ran until his lungs screamed at him, but he registered no pain. All he could think about was Alec. _Was he badly hurt? Did he get into an accident? What happened?_

“Doctor, will he be okay?” Robert and Maryse clutched tightly at each other. Izzy and Max also hung onto each other, waiting for the doctor’s words.

“Yes, his blood pressure was very low, which caused the fainting. He is just over exhausted. We gave him some fluids, and he will need to rest here for a couple of days.”

The Lightwoods sighed in relief. “Oh, Alec,” Maryse stroked Alec’s forehead. “This is all our fault. If we hadn’t gotten into debt, you wouldn’t have had to overwork yourself.” There was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, I’m here to see Alec.” Izzy’s eyes widened as she saw who was standing at the door. “Z-z-Zach H-Hearst?!” She squealed, unable to contain herself. She flushed crimson, embarrassed at her outburst.

Zach smiled warmly at her. “You must be Isabelle. A pleasure to meet you. Alec speaks fondly of you.” he turned towards Max. “And you must be the adorable Max he can’t stop talking about.” Max beamed wildly. Zach then turned to Robert and Maryse.

“Thank you so much for informing us about Alec!” They hurriedly went to grab Zach’s hands. “If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have known that Alec collapsed!!”

Zach had coincidentally called Alec right when he was being loaded into the ambulance. The paramedic had picked up and informed Zach about the situation, and Zach had proceeded to get ahold of Robert and Maryse.

“It’s no problem at all. You guys look exhausted. If you don’t mind, I can watch over Alec while you guys go home and rest. I took a day off tomorrow anyway.” Zach looked over at Alec’s sleeping form.

“Yes! yes, please do! Please take care of Alec for us, and for the rest of his life!” Izzy squealed as she pushed a confused looking Robert, Maryse, and Max out of the hospital room. Zach chuckled as he sat down on the chair, overlooking the brown-haired man. He reached out and grabbed Alec’s hand, stroking it lightly.

Magnus burst through the hospital doors, shouting at the reception for Alec’s room number. He then proceeded to frantically run to the elevator, jabbing at the elevator button. Impatient, he instead chose to run up five flights of stairs. When he got to Alec’s floor, he saw a glimpse of a blonde-haired man going into the room. He slowed to a walk. _What was Zach doing here?_ The door opened and Alec’s family bustled out. Magnus ducked behind a potted plant.

“That Zach, he’s so polite and so kind.” Magnus heard Maryse say to Robert.

“He is, what a kind-hearted fellow. And always thinking of others too. He is just like Alec. I think they work well together.” Robert said happily.

“I hope he makes Alec happy!” Max piped up and they all agreed.

Magnus felt his heart tighten in his chest. When the Lightwoods went into the elevator, he stepped out and walking slowly over to Alec’s room. He looked in through the small glass window of the door and saw Alec sleeping in the bed, with Zach sleeping soundly beside him. His face dropped as he saw Zach’s hand around Alec’s and he turned to leave, his shoulders slumping. He imagined Alec, happily holding hands with Zach, going on dates with Zach, sharing kisses with Zach. Magnus’s entire body shook. _No. No, no no no no._ He didn’t want that. He wanted to be the one to hold Alec, to be the one that Alec smiled happily at, to be the one that kissed him. To be the one that Alec wanted to kiss. He didn’t want anybody but Alec, and he wanted Alec to want him. _How did he ever think that he could let Alec go?_ He made his way back to his residence with clarity. He had to stop this nonsense with his father now before it got too late.

“What was the meaning of tonight? Do you know how EMBARRASSED you made me?” Asmodeus shouted the moment Magnus walked in the door. “If it wasn’t for Will, who calmed his father down, he would have called off the wedding!

“Well then just call off the wedding!” Magnus shouted back, his face red with anger.

“Don’t tell me,” Asmodeus gritted his teeth, “that you went to see that poor commoner boy.”

Magnus kept his mouth shut as he looked away angrily.

“Magnus Bane, if this wedding does not go through, you know exactly what will happen. We will have to layoff more than what we laid off the first time you made that foolish mistake. The second round of layoffs will once again be because of you. Think about all the lives that will be affected by this. Think about those who have families, think about the businesses that depend on us and the banks that depend on us. The entire nation depends on us, Magnus. And you want to destroy it for one measly commoner? Think about how the people will look at you, Magnus!” Asmodeus huffed and he stormed off.

Magnus walked to his room and slammed the door shut. Flinging himself at his desk, he shoved everything off, sending them flying across the room and clattering to the ground. He kicked the table and screamed. He screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse before sinking down at the foot of his bed, tears streaming down his face. He picked up the box that held Alec’s scarf, and held it close to his chest, curling up onto the floor in the fetal position as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an absolutely frantic week for me, sorry for the late update!! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!! Thank you so much for reading and let me know your thoughts and comments! <3 <3 <3 <3


	26. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in the hospital with Zach beside him, and Zach makes his feelings known. Magnus also confronts Alec. The drama continues!

Alec awoke, feeling groggy. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his bearings. The smell of formaldehyde and disinfectant filled his nose and he frowned. _Was he in a…hospital?_

“Ah, you’re awake.” Alec’s eyes widened as he turned towards the voice.

“Z-Zach?!”

“Good morning.” Zach smiled softly at him. He placed a hand over Alec’s forehead, checking his temperature. “How are you feeling?”

Alec flushed at Zach’s tenderness. “G-Good. Why am I here? What are you doing here?”

“You overworked yourself, Alec. You passed out and they brought you here.”

Alec suddenly bolted upwards. “THE EXAM! What time is it?!”

Zach chuckled. “Don’t worry, Alec. I’ve spoken to the headmaster, and they will allow you to do your exam when you are discharged from the hospital. All you need to do now is focus on recovering.”

Alec let out a deep breath and sank back onto his pillow. “Thank you, Zach. I’m always causing trouble for you.”

Zach ruffled Alec’s hair with his free hand. Alec looked down. “Um, have you been holding my hand the entire time…?” Alec asked shyly.

“Hmm?” Zach looked down. He smiled as he looked back up at Alec. “Yep.”

Alec felt Zach grip his hand even tighter. His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest.

“You…spent the entire night here?” Alec asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yep.”

“Ah..I see..” Alec nodded.

“Well, I should get back now. Your parents said they would come to visit.” Zach stood up.

“Thank you, for everything.” Alec smiled. Zach looked at him, his blue eyes shimmering. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Alec’s.

“Did Zach leave early this morning?” Robert glanced around the room as they walked in.

“Y-Yeah, he did.” Alec coughed as heat started to spread up to his cheeks.

“Any chance of romance blossoming between the two of you?” Maryse said as she plumped up the pillows.

Alec’s face was now full-blown crimson. His brain instantly replayed his kiss with Zach. _Omg. Omg. OMG!_

“N-no, we’re just uh friends.” Alec choked out meekly.

“Oh, that’s too bad, he’s a nice boy. You should think about it, Alec. I would not complain if he was our son in law!” Maryse giggled as Robert rolled his eyes.

“Oh, leave the young ones alone, Maryse. There’s nothing we can do with who they chose! As long as you’re happy, right?” Robert clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec smiled and let out a deep breath.

“ZACH KISSED YOU?!” Jace looked at Alec, slack-jawed. “HOW WAS IT?! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER? DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?”

“No, no I. I don’t know.” Alec gave Jace a pained expression. “I know I used to like Zach, but, I…”

“Magnus?” Jace asked softly.

Alec bit his lip. “Y-yeah. I thought I would be able to forget about him. But I can’t, Jace. Everywhere I go, I get reminded of him.”

“Well, I don’t like that jerk! All he’s done is hurt you over and over again. If it was me, I’d choose Zach!” Jace crossed his arms as Alec looked down at his hands. “But, you can’t change who you like, and so I will support you all the way! It’s not like I’m much different than you. I feel the same way about Imasu.”

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence, both feeling defeated by the torture of young love.

“So you watched over Alec all night?” Imasu raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man.

“Not really. We mostly just slept together.” Zach deadpanned.

“You SLEPT together?!” Castiel shrieked.

“Uh-huh.” Zach put down his book. “Oh, but like I sat in the chair next to him while he slept on the bed. But we both slept, together.”

Castiel facepalmed. “Zach, you can't go around saying stuff like that with a straight face!”

“What’s going on between you two?” Imasu asked seriously. “Does Magnus know about it?”

Zach’s expression stayed the same. “But, Magnus and Alec aren’t together, right?”

“That may be the case, but…” Imasu trailed off.

“Magnus still might…” Castiel started but also trailed off when a huge squeal was heard from below. They turned to see Magnus, strolling up the staircase.

“Yo!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Hey Magnus, it’s been a while. What are you doing here?” Castiel inquired.

“Oh, I haven’t seen you guys in a long time so I thought to come and see you guys.” Magus rambled. He turned to Zach.

“Oh, hi Zach. What are you reading?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Imasu. Magnus was acting very strangely.

“A book…?” Zach said.

“Oh! Hah! That’s very cool!” Magnus beamed.

“Magnus, it’s just a book. Since when were you interested in what Zach reads?” Imasu raised an eyebrow.

“Oh! Well! It could have been a magazine pretending to be a book! Ha. Ha!” Magnus laughed boisterously. Imasu and Castiel looked at Magnus as if he just grew another head.

“So, Zach, about yesterday. Um, last yesterday um night. Um, what were you uh, up to last night? I tried calling you but nobody picked up.” Magnus laughed nervously.

“I went to the hospi-“ Zach started to say before Castiel interrupted.

“Oh hey Magnus, how did your night go? With the engagement dinner?” Castiel quickly said. It would not end well if Magnus figured out with Zach was up to.

“Engagement dinner? Oh that, uh yeah. It was okay. Are you saying a little dinner would faze me?!” Magnus stood up and let out another loud laugh, while his eyes kept flickering to Zach's.

“Did you set a date yet for the wedding?” Zach stood up. “Is that why you’re acting so tense?”

“Tense? Haha! I’m not tense! Why would I be tense?” Magnus gave a lopsided grin. Then his smile faded as he looked at Zach. “Anyway, I came to ask you, Zach. I came to ask…”

Zach looked at him in anticipation. “Yes…?”

The phone suddenly rang and Magnus frowned in frustration. “What?!" He yelled into the phone before furrowing his eyebrows. "Ok, I'll be there!” He hung up and stalked off.

Alec was released from the hospital after a couple more days. When he got home, he was greeted with an empty house. As in, the house was completely empty. Alec dropped his bag onto the floor and shouted out to his family. “Mom? Dad? Izzy? Max?” He searched the kitchen. What was going on?

“Alec?” Izzy’s stepped out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. 

“IZZY! Where is everyone?!” Alec shouted.

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?? Well, mom and dad sold the laundromat to pay off all the debts so we wouldn't have to move. Then they left to go to the countryside to do some farming and help out Aunt Cassandra. They took max with them since Aunt Cassandra is a schoolteacher. So, Max will be fine being homeschooled. But they wanted me to stay here with you to continue our schooling. They gave us some allowance, but...” Alec’s brain swam with all the information.

“I had to buy supplies for my project so we only have this much money left…” Izzy sheepishly pulled a couple of bills out for Alec. Alec sighed. “You keep it, Izzy. My salary should be able to pay for our food and utilities. I’m starving, shall we eat?”

Izzy looked down at the floor. “Wait,” Alec raised an eyebrow. “What have you been eating since mom and dad left?”

“I just finished the last pizza pop…” Izzy said sheepishly. 

Alec sighed. And so this was the Lightwood life. 

“Are we done yet?” Magnus complained.

“Hey! No complaining! You promised you would go out on a date with me and I would forgive you for botching relations with my parents.” Will picked out a tie and looked at himself in the mirror. Magnus huffed and sat back down onto the sofa.

10 bags later, Will was finally done his shopping spree and they were sitting in Will’s living room.

“Isn’t the night sky just beautiful?” Will asked as he stared out the window. Magnus ignored him, deep in thought. Will came up to him.

“I’m going to take a shower now. Don’t go anywhere!” He flicked Magnus’s ear. Magnus squealed and cupped his ears, pouting.

The moment Magnus heard the sound of a door shutting and the water running, he instantly got up and ran out the door.

Will turned on the shower but didn’t get in. He sat on the bathroom floor until he heard the sound of the front door slam shut. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against the tiled walls.

Alec eyed the last piece of ham hungrily before Izzy slurped it up. That was the last bowl of instant noodles. Alec would have to figure out what to do for groceries tomorrow. He sighed.

“A-lec…?” Izzy suddenly looked up at her brother with fear in her eyes. “Did you hear that sound?”

Alec shook his head. “What sound?”

Izzy turned to look in the direction of the front door. It was then that Alec saw a black shadow through the small frosted glass window. He froze.

“Were you expecting anyone, Alec?” Izzy asked. Alec shook his head. “Why are they lurking around outside? Do you think someone’s trying to break in?!” Izzy clutched onto Alec as they moved slowly and quietly towards the door.

“We need a weapon!” Izzy whispered as she picked up the closest thing they had in their barely furnished apartment -a broom.

“Okay. You open the door, and I’ll attack. Got it?”  
  
Izzy nodded as she placed her hand on the doorknob and Alec raised the broom above his head. “On three. One, two, THREE!”  
  
Izzy flung the door open and Alec closed his eyes and swatted the broom down. The broom collided with the thief and Alec kept on whacking.

“OW!!!! STOP IT! OW!” Alec opened his eyes and dropped the broom as he saw a glittery Asian man curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

“M-MAGNUS?!”

“JEEZE! What the heck is wrong with you guys?!” Magnus got up and dusted himself off with a look of annoyance on his face.

Alec scowled. “What were YOU doing lurking outside our apartment? It’s not our fault we thought you were a burglar!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Who would want to steal from you?” He pushed himself into the apartment.

“Well, excuse US for being poor!” Alec huffed angrily as they all walked back into the apartment. “Why are you even here, Magnus?” Alec shot Magnus a cold look.

“I need to uhh…study…I’ll be in my room with headphones on turned up really loud so you guys can…feel free to you know, knock some tables over…” Izzy smirked at Alec mischievously.

“IZZY!” Alec gritted his teeth but she had already run away and slammed the bedroom door shut.

“I like her.” Magnus grinned.

“I have to study as well, Magnus. Say what you want to say and get out because unlike you, a nobleman born with a silver spoon, I have to do well in school so I can get a good job to survive.” Alec spat out.

“Alexander…” Magnus’s smile faltered.

“It’s Alec.”

“Alec, "Magnus sighed, "I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” His eyes turned sad as he looked at the younger man. “I know what I have done to you is unforgivable, and you may never forgive me, but I know deep down that you feel what I feel, Alec.”

“No, you don’t Magnus. How could you know how I feel?” Alec asked, exasperated.

“Alec, I know you don’t want to see me after what I’ve put you through, but please, please, just listen to me. Please.” Magnus begged. He reached out and grabbed Alec’s hands. Alec wanted to pull away, he really did, but he couldn’t. How could he, when all he wanted was for Magnus to touch him again? 

“When I was in France, I had my first real-life experience of running an enterprise. The amount of drama, the competition. It’s a cutthroat and toxic environment. I was under a lot of pressure to do well, to please my father. Because not once in my life have I done anything that has ever pleased my father." Magnus started. "I wanted to show him that I could do it, that I could succeed Bane Enterprises, and become a better leader than he would ever be. I cut myself from everyone. Especially you. I thought that if I cut myself from all contact with you, I would slowly be able to forget you. It took everything I had to not pick up the phone and call you when things got really hard. With time, I thought I was able to finally forget you. And then you came to Paris, and I saw you standing there. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep up the act, to pretend that I didn’t care.” Magnus looked up. “They say, that beautiful clothes can make you feel beautiful and feel loved. But I have never felt as loved as when I wore your stupid scarf.” Magnus let out a small laugh. “It’s scratchy and rough, and yet I want to wear it every day. Why is that, Alexander?”

Alec bit his lip as Magnus looked up at him. Magnus looked down at their entwined hands and rubbed small circles on the back of Alec’s hands. “It was when I went to the hospital the other day that I truly realized how scared I was to lose you.”

Alec paled. “You w-went to the hospital? How come I didn’t see you? When did you come…?”

Magnus frowned. “I saw Zach go into the room and then I left.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, I see.” He stammered.

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. “What happened between you and Zach?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he blushed. “N-Nothing! Nothing happened.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and stood up abruptly. “Something happened between you and Zach in that hospital room! What was it?” He narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired man. Alec fiddled under Magnus’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Did you guys KISS?” Magnus’s eyes widened.

“W-What?! N-no! No, we didn’t kiss!” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, his face burning.

“YOU TOTALLY KISSED HIM!” Magnus pointed his finger at Alec.

“No, he kissed me!” Alec blurted out, then quickly clamped a hand to his mouth. Magnus’s jaw dropped. He slumped back onto the chair, his face crestfallen.

The phone rang and Alec breathed a sigh of relief at the intrusion. The caller ID showed Zach’s name. _Uh-Oh._ He glanced over at Magnus, who had obviously seen the name on Alec’s screen as well. Alec was mortified.

“You don’t need to pick up.” Magnus stood up and moved closer to Alec. Alec grabbed the phone and stood up. “No,th-that would be rude. I should pick up.” He pressed to answer the call.

Magnus lunged forward and tried to reach for Alec’s phone. Alec’s eyes widened and he instinctively lifted it higher with his long arms, but he hadn’t expected Magnus to lunge at him. Magnus tipped him off balance and the two crashed to the floor. At that exact same moment, the front door of the apartment blew wide open, and in walked William Richelieu.

“Good Eveni-"

“Hello? Alec? Are you okay?” Zach’s voice came over the phone. Zach heard a loud crash from Alec’s side.

“What are you doing here you crazy monkey?”

Zach froze as he heard Magnus’s voice. He swallowed thickly. “Magnus…?” He said into the phone.

Will looked at Magnus, who was on top of Alec. His face turned red in anger as he looked at Alec, then back to Magnus. “My name is Will. I’m your boyfriend and fiancé. Not, a monkey.” He spun around and left, slamming the door behind him.

“Get off, Magnus!” Alec shoved Magnus off of him and scrambled to get up and go after Will. Magnus grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go.”

Alec stopped and turned around to face the Asian man.

“Don’t go after him, Alexander.”

Zach hung up and slowly put down his phone. He placed it on his bed and headed out to the balcony for some air. He sighed deeply as he gazed up at the star-filled sky. 

“Magnus, you should leave. Will is your fiancé.” Alec pulled his wrist away, but his body betrayed him by instantly missing the warmth of Magnus’s touch.

“Not formally.” Magnus sighed. “I ran out on the meeting with the parents.”

Alec wrung his hands. “Why would you run out on such an important meeting?”

“Because of you!” Magnus flashed Alec a look. “You have such terrible timing! I heard you had collapsed and I got worried!”

“You worried about…me?” Alec said quietly. “Wait, why are you blaming me?!” His head snapped up, eyes narrowing.

Magnus looked flustered. “Y-You KISSED Zach! While I was busy worrying about you, you were off making out in hospital rooms!”

It was Alec’s turn to be flustered. Just then, Izzy walked out. “Sorry, I heard a crash...then I peeked out and it didn’t look like you guys were making out or anything like that so I came to check up on you guys…”

Alec’s face burned. “Izzy!” He hissed. “You should be in bed! You have school tomorrow!”

Izzy pouted. “You do too!”

Alec turned to Magnus. “That's right. I’m going to bed now. I’ll walk you out.”

Magnus stepped out of the apartment, “Alex-“ He turned around, but Alec had already slammed the door in his face.

“I had to cheer up Will yesterday,” Castiel said smugly.

“You could have just blown him off,” Imasu replied.

“But that’s mean!” Castiel pouted.

Zach chuckled. “You’re just too nice, Castiel.” Castiel beamed.

“Why thank you,” the younger man sat back, feeling good about himself.

“So what did you say to him?” Imasu inquired.

“I just told him Magnus is trying his best to forget about Alec and that he shouldn’t be too worried. I don’t know, what else was I supposed to say?!”

Imasu placed his head in his hands. “Well, it’s not like we hang out much with Magnus now that he’s gotten so busy.”

A squeal reverberated through the cafeteria. “It’s MAGNUS!” A throng of girls screamed.

Magnus walked up to the lounge.

“Yo!” Imasu and Castiel both greeted him. Magnus smiled at the two men, then turned to Zach.

“Oh, Zach. You’re here too. I have something to talk to you about. Can you come with me?”

Zach kept his position in the armchair. “Why? Is it something you can’t say in front of Imasu and Castiel?”

Magnus scowled. “Don’t play stupid, Zach. You know what I want to talk to you about.”

Zach stood up. “I don’t remember doing anything to make you angry.” He shrugged.

Castiel stepped in. “Woah, calm down you two!”

Magnus ignored him, “What did you do to Alec at the hospital, you jerk?!”

Zach raised an eyebrow. “And how did you know about that?” he asked plainly.

“What did you do to him?!” Magnus stepped forward, fists at the ready.

Zach squared up his shoulders and looked straight at the Asian man. “Are you mad about….the kiss?”

Magnus’s eyes widened in anger and he swung his fists at the blonde-haired man. Zach dodged and reciprocated, knocking Magnus straight to the ground easily. His nostrils flared and his eyes were red with anger.

“What did _I_ do?” Zach scoffed. “You should be thinking about what YOU did!” Magnus looked up, dazed.

“What about YOU, Magnus? What are YOU trying to do?” Zach eyed the Asian man as he got up slowly.

“Zach, are you…” Magnus’s eyes flickered. “Are you..serious about Alexander?”

Zach looked straight into Magnus’s golden eyes. “Yes. I am.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. The tension in the lounge grew thick as Imasu and Castiel watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Magnus scoffed. “You’re joking, right? Haha!”

Zach didn’t crack a smile. “It’s no joke, Magnus.”

“Are you serious right now?!” Magnus felt anger rise up in his chest.

“I didn’t mention it before because you’re my friend too, Magnus. If things worked out between you two I would have just let it go. But you ignored Alec for an entire year.” Magnus looked away.

I told you last time, don’t you remember?”

Magnus frowned. “Whe-“ His eyes grew wide with realization as he remembered back to that one time in France when Zach had confronted him alone. “If anything happens to Makino, I won’t hold back.” Zach had said. Magnus finally understood now what the blue-eyed man meant.

“You even went and got yourself a boyfriend and got engaged, Magnus. You’ve hurt Alec over and over and over again. So don’t act like you’re his boyfriend!” Zach shouted.

Magnus kept quiet.

“You string Alec along, and then you go and string Will along. You are an absolute jerk, Magnus Bane!”

Imasu and Castiel held their breath. There was no fixing this now. They watched as Magnus’s lower lip quivered, both with anger and shame. Magnus’s nails dug into his palms. He wanted to punch something, he was so pissed! But deep down he knew Zach was right. He was filled with so much rage and a whole bunch of emotions that he couldn’t process right now. He bit his lip so hard it drew blood, then turned and stomped down the stairs.

“I’m so glad you called me out today.” Will drank his milkshake happily.

Magnus took a deep breath. “I can’t be with you, Will.”

“You still have feelings for Alec right?” Will picked up his hamburger. “I’m okay with it. I know you can’t just let go of those feelings right away. But at least that’s better than you checking out every hot guy that walks by.”

“What?” Magnus frowned.

“I’m attracted to how passionate you are when it comes to love. And if we’re married I can’t have you falling in love with other people left and right. Marriage is a lifelong commitment, after all.”

“Will…” Magnus started.

“You asked me to be your boyfriend, Magnus. And you told me that you would try to like me. And I will wait for however long that takes.” Will bit into his burger with conviction. Magnus wrung his hands underneath the table. _This was not working as he had originally intended! What to do?!_

 _“_ Ah!” Will exclaimed. “Unless you guys DID IT?!” Will said loudly. “That’s a bit hard for me to take, ah I’m shocked.” Will winced as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t jump to weird conclusions!!” Magnus freaked out as a couple of people looked over in their direction.

Will leaned back in his chair. “So, you _didn’t_ do it then?”

Magnus’s face bloomed red. “I would never do it…there at his parent's house!” He muttered.

Will grabbed a french fry. “Let me know then if you do decide to do it.”

Magnus scoffed. “As if I’d tell you!”

“Oh, so you two are going to do it,” Will said matter of factly.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Magnus flushed crimson.

“Now I feel conflicted.” Will frowned. “Hey look! It’s Alec!”

Magnus stood up abruptly, his head whipping up to the direction that Will was pointing it.

“Just kidding!” Will laughed.

Magnus sat back down. “Jeeze, Will. What are you thinking?”

Will leaned over the table. “I’m always thinking about you, Magnus.” He broke out into a wide grin and continued to eat his lunch merrily. Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed.

“So what happened?” Alec asked as he sat opposite of Zach in a small quaint diner.

“I yelled at Magnus.” Zach sighed. He was stretched out over the seat with his back leaning against the diner’s window.

“Good, he deserves it sometimes.” Alec laughed.

“And I have yet again realized my feelings because of it.” Zach turned his head to look at Alec. Alec looked up from his milkshake.

“Hmm?” Alec hummed.

Zach leaned an elbow on the table. “I wonder when I started liking you.” He stated.

Alec almost choked on his milkshake. “But you like Lance, Zach!”

“I’ve seen all sides of you, Alec. I’ve seen you at your lowest and at your happiest. I’ve seen you, laugh, cry, get angry. I’ve seen how much trouble you get yourself into.” Alec blushed. “To be honest, I was irritated by you at the beginning. But I saw how hard you worked at everything. How pure your heart is, and you slowly, slowly inched your way into my heart.” Zach smiled softly, his blue eyes shimmering.

“But how about Lance? You can’t just forget about him like that…”

Zach looked out the window. “It’s over between Lance and me. We are not meant to be, and sometimes that's how it works in life. We have to move on from things that don't belong to us. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But I have no regrets because you made me go and at least try. And we did. It was good while it lasted, but he was so busy kickstarting his career, I just felt like I was dragging him down. I couldn’t help him with anything.”

“Anyways,” Zach ran a hand through his blonde hair. “You’ve opened up something in me that not even Lance could do. I used to have a cold attitude towards everything. But you’ve shown me how to be warm. That time you went to France all by yourself, Castiel, Imasu, and I were laughing and thinking to ourselves that you were probably doing something stupid there. And suddenly the next thing I knew, I was standing right in front of you in France. I guess I must like you, don’t you think, Alec Lightwood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!!! Alec now has two gorgeous men pining for his heart!!!! <3 Oh whatever will he do?


	27. Confusion Is Part Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally learns about what happened to Magnus in France, and he finally understands why Magnus acted the way he did. How will he react?  
> Valentine's Day is just around the corner as everyone scrambles to figure out who their most important person is!

Alec lay in bed, contemplating what Jace had said. “I don’t think you need to tell him right away, Alec. But you have to think about it really hard. Who do you really like, Magnus or Zach?”

He turned to the side and sighed as he pressed Zach’s contact number into the phone.

“Hello?” Zach’s voice flowed through. Alec panicked and quickly hung up. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The doorbell suddenly rang and he jumped. _Who was it at this hour? Was it...Magnus?_ His heart pounded as he scrambled to get the door.

Opening it, he frowned when he saw a man dressed in a black business suit. It was Asmodeus Bane’s butler, Sebastian. Alec’s blood ran cold. This couldn’t be good.

“Do you have a moment, Mr.Lightwood?” Alec swallowed dryly and nodded as he followed the man outside.

They sat in silence inside the black limousine. Alec placed his hands in his lap and sat up straight.

“Mr. Lightwood, I think you need to know what happened to Young Master Bane during his time in France,” Sebastian started. “I know you are quite familiar with the young master’s impulsiveness and hotheadedness. At a social gathering in France, Magnus said something irresponsible, as a joke. But there were some very big entrepreneurs at the party who heard his statement. It made Bane Enterprise appear unreliable and unstable if Magnus were to become the successor. As a result, they pulled their stocks and the Bane Enterprise fell into a financial crisis. Asmodeus Bane had to announce major layoffs to offset the rising debt. Many people lost their jobs, and many businesses went bankrupt. There was a man, an American, who Magnus really looked up to. His name was Ragnor. He was one of the first few people to be laid off, and he didn’t take it too well. He fell into alcoholism and blamed Magnus for ruining his life. He lost his job and became homeless. Magnus couldn’t help him because if he helped one, he would have had to help them all.” Alec listened quietly. “So, Magnus had to change. He now knew what the cause of his actions would do. He was not a boy anymore. If he were to be at the top of the company, he would have to act accordingly. And that is why he tried to forget his feelings for you. But somehow along the way, he saw you again. And I believe he couldn’t lie to himself any longer.”

“But, aren’t you against our relationship?” Alec asked.

Sebastian turned to look at him. “It is only when the young master is with you, that he seems human. I do not wish for him to become like his father, cruel and cold to everything and everyone around him. Magnus is Asmodeus’s only son and successor. And Lord Bane will stop at no costs to keep it that way. You must not lower your guard around Asmodeus Bane.”

Alec got out of the limousine. His head was spinning.

“Alec?” A voice called out. Alec turned around to see the familiar tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed man. “Was that Sebastian, Asmodeu’s butler?”

“Uh-huh.” Alec nodded slowly, still thinking about Sebastian’s words.

“What's wrong?” Zach bent down a little to look at Alec.

Alec shook his head. “Oh, it’s uh-nothing.”

“You want to go for a drive with me?” Zach asked as he walked around Alec slowly. Alec kept quiet. “Maybe next time?” Zach asked after a moment.

“I’m sorry, Zach. I’m just confused right now.” Alec said as he looked down and shuffled his feet. Suddenly, Zach embraced him from behind.

“Maybe this will make you just a little bit more confused...” Zach whispered quietly into Alec’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pressing him close to his chest.

“Urgh!” Jace slammed his pastry bag down onto the counter. Castiel and Imasu looked up.

“I hate macarons!” Jace glared at his baking mat where some lopsided macarons were sitting. Castiel elbowed Imasu.

“Ow! What was that for?” Imasu glared at the younger man.

“Go help him!” Castiel whispered. “You obviously know what he's doing wrong. You’ve been gripping your seat so tight and wincing every time he placed the piping bag to the mat. Don’t pretend I didn’t see you!”

Imasu looked away. “I don’t bake anymore, Castiel. You know that.”

“I'm not telling you to bake, Imasu. I’m telling you to TEACH him how to do it properly! You don’t even have to touch the pastry. Go!” Castiel shoved Imasu off his seat. Jace looked up, confused at the commotion.

“I gotta go, Jace. But Imasu has kindly volunteered to help you out! Bye!” Imasu glared daggers as Castiel pranced out the door, leaving Jace to watch Imasu carefully.

“You don’t have to help out. I can do it by myself.” Jace looked back down and continued piping. Suddenly, he felt a warm body press up against him and a hand placed over the top of his.

“There’s a trick to it. You have to release the batter lightly and start from the middle out in a circular motion. Then swirl the tip to one side. There. Like that.” Imasu gently moved Jace’s hand, piping out a perfect macaron. Jace’s hand shook and he tried to pull away, but Imasu kept his grip tight against him. They continued together until the mat was filled with perfectly shaped macarons.

Imasu broke out into a small smile after seeing the way Jace’s face lit up as he admired the macarons before popping them into the oven. “These look incredible!” Jace squealed happily as he turned away from the oven. He poured coffee into two cups and placed one into Imasu’s hands. “Thank you for that.” Jace leaned against the counter and Imasu did the same, falling into comfortable conversation.

Alec stared at his textbook, but no matter how hard he looked at it, the words just swam in front of his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t get the warmth of Zach’s embrace out of his mind. It felt safe, warm, and comfortable. He placed a hand up to his chest to feel his steady heartbeat. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and Alec nearly fell off his chair. He got up and opened the door.

“Alexander...” Magnus stood outside the door. He was wearing a thin purple V neck that bared a fair bit of skin, along with sinfully tight black pants. Alec swallowed dryly as he forced his eyes not to look at Magnus’s smooth golden-brown chest.

“Oh hello, Magnus!” Izzy stepped out to see who was at the door. Upon seeing the Asian man, she quickly ushered him in. “Come inside! I was just about to head out, so you guys can hang out as long as you want!” Her gaze flickered to Alec, “Don’t worry I’ll make sure to stay out EXTRA late!” She grinned then breezed out the door, slamming it behind her.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” Alec asked, trying to act unfazed.

Magnus looked up at Alec shyly and his hand reached up to fiddle with his ear cuff. Alec took a sharp intake of breath. Oh by the angel he could not tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man standing in front of him. Alec forced himself to turn around. _No, he could not waver._ _Magnus was taken, he has a Fiancé._ Alec took a couple of deep breaths to collect himself. “I'm getting a glass of water. Do you want one?”

“Yes, that’d be nice. Thank you, Alexander.” Alec flinched at the sound of his name coming from Magnus’s lips. His hands shook as he reached for some clean glasses in his bare cupboard. As he turned on the tap, he could sense the older man coming up behind him.

Magnus took a step towards Alec. One more step and he would be right up inside Alec’s personal bubble. Like a magnetic force field that seemed to pull them together, Magnus reached out and took that final step. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist as he pressed his chest up against Alec’s lean and muscular back.

Water sloshed against Alec’s hands as Magnus suddenly embraced him from behind. He froze, his eyes widening as he felt the heat from Magnus’s body radiate against his. _What was happening?!_

“I meant what I said yesterday, Alexander,” Magnus said softly as he rested his cheek against Alec’s back. He squeezed his arms tighter, unwilling to let Alec go. His hands fidgeted nervously. _Having Alexander in his arms, it felt like a dream!_

“Let me make this clear to you, Alec.”

“Magnus Bane.” Alec’s voice was stern and cold. Magnus frowned.

“Why are your hands groping my chest?”

Magnus’s eyes widened as he realized he had been subconsciously rubbing his hands along Alec’s chest the entire time because of his nervousness.

“N-no that’s not-“ Magnus stuttered out. Alec spun around and looked down at Magnus’s hands, which were still touching his chest.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!” Alec shouted and Magnus quickly pulled his hand back, his face burning brightly. Magnus cursed himself internally and quickly ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Alec gulped down his water and leaned against the sink. He placed a hand on his chest, and he felt it. A rapid heartbeat, thundering against his ribcage.

* * *

“Yo!”

Jace looked up and dropped his baking tray. He scrambled to pick it up, frantically throwing the cookies into the garbage can.

“Oh no! I’m sorry Jace, we made you drop your cookies!” Castiel exclaimed.

“D-don’t worry about it, these ones are burnt. I lost track of time and overcooked them.” Jace stammered, blushing as his eyes glanced over at Imasu. They took a seat at their usual spot on the counter. Imasu whistled as he glanced around the cafe.

“Wow, you’ve really gone all out for decorations for Valentine's Day, haven’t you, Jace?”

Jace dusted his hands off on his apron. “Yeah, it’s kinda a huge deal, considering we are Cafe Amore. Love is literally in our name. We have to live up to it.” Jace brought two coffees over and slid a plate of pastries over to Castiel, who eyed it hungrily.

“So, doing anything for Valentine's Day?” Castiel forked the pastry into his mouth. He grinned as he winked at the blonde-haired man who blushed a deep shade of crimson.

“N-no. Just working, I g-guess.” Jace shrugged, “How about you...guys?” He swallowed nervously as his eyes flickered quickly over at Imasu.

“Well, Valentine's Day is sorta taboo around Imasu,” Castiel stated matter of factly.

Imasu snorted. “No, it’s not.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Imasu.”

Castiel’s phone rang then and he excused himself, leaving Jace standing awkwardly behind the counter.

“so, um, bad memories of, uh Valentine's Day?” Jace’s eyes flickered back and forth between the olive skin man and the counter.

Imasu shrugged. “Something like that.”

The atmosphere grew tense, and Jace let out a sigh of relief when Castiel returned.

“I wonder how Alec will spend his Valentine's?” Castiel said as he sat down, unaware of the tension that had developed. Jace gave a forced smile as he turned around and busied himself wiping down the counters.

Zach slipped silently on his Earl Grey tea and looked at Magnus, who was sitting opposite of him.

“I’ve found out what is the most important thing to me,” Magnus started, “and that is Alexander. There’s got to be a way to save Bane Enterprises without joining up with the Richelieu's. A way that we can be together without hurting others.”

“Are you asking me to give up Alec?” Zach stated, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s.

Magnus looked away. “Well, if you want to put it like that, yeah. I guess.”

Zach placed his teacup down. “Valentine's Day is coming up." Magnus kept quiet.

“I wonder who Alec will choose to spend it with.” Zach leaned back in his chair while Magnus also slumped back into his seat.

“It’ll be Zach, right?” Will stood with his back facing Alec. He had once again showed up unannounced in Alec’s apartment. “Unless it’s... Magnus?” Will’s smile faltered slightly.

“Will, I-"

“Alec, when I told you Magnus asked me to be his boyfriend, you congratulated me.” Alec swallowed thickly as he listened to the dark-haired man. "You said you were happy for me,” Will continued, “and that there’s nothing between you and Magnus.” Will turned around to face him then. “I can trust your word, right?”

Alec gulped and nodded slowly. The longer he kept lying to Will, the worse this was going to get. But he could never find the right time to come clean to Will, and with the way things were snowballing out of control, it was bound to blow up in their faces sooner or later. And nobody would be able to anticipate what type of ripple effect it would create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ships unite! This chapter's got a bit of Zalec, Malec, and Jamasu for everybody!!!!! Let me know your thoughts and comments!! <3 <3 <3 Love you guys so much, thank you for reading!!!!


	28. The Flavour Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air as F4 celebrates Valentine's Day!! Who will Alec choose to be his Valentine?   
> Another relationship is starting to blossom, who will it be?

Jace spat out the cookie and dumped the entire tray into the garbage can along with all his other failed attempts. He glanced at the clock. It was already 4 am and he was far from creating the perfect cookie. His head swam and he swayed lightly on his feet. _No, there was no time, he had to keep going._ He took a deep breath, rolled up his sleeve, and measured out a new batch of ingredients.

“Woah, Jace was right. Look at the lineup!” Castiel exclaimed as they walked towards the cafe. They were met by screaming fans as they stood at the end of the line. By the time they made it inside the cafe, both men had their arms filled with boxes of desserts. Turns out, a lot of single patrons of the cafe had gotten extra orders of desserts to gift to the two sunshine boys of F4.

“Yo!” Castiel saluted Jace as they unloaded their packages onto the bar counter. “Woah, what happened to you, Mr. Panda?” Castiel gestured to the dark rings under Jace’s eyes.

Jace ran a hand shakily through his messy hair. _That was odd,_ Imasu thought to himself. Jace always gelled up his hair and never left it messy on a workday. The blonde-haired man was also looking paler than usual.

“Sorry, I’m absolutely swamped today, you guys can make yourselves at home.” Jace gave the men a frantic look as he rushed to grind more coffee beans. The lineup was never-ending. Jace’s stomach rumbled painfully. Other than the samples of his botched cookies, he couldn’t remember when the last time he ate was. But there was no time to dwell on that! He forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He placed the coffee on the counter and bent down to grab the palmier located at the bottom of the display case. He stood up a bit too quickly and was hit with a wave of vertigo. His vision swam and he grabbed onto the counter to stabilize himself. _Just one more hour to go. You got this Jace!_

When the rush finally died down and Jace rang the last customer through, he finally turned to look at Castiel and Imasu, who were deep in conversation. Castiel turned to him, beaming brightly. “Well, what a morning rush! You sure you’ll be able to handle the afternoon rush?”

Jace snorted. “Of course!” He wiped his hands down on his apron and took a step forward. The room spun and black dots swam before his eyes. _Woah,_ he thought to himself before shaking his head to clear it. He took another step forward and blacked out.

Imasu jumped out of his seat and over the counter the moment he saw Jace go down. “Jace! Jace!” He called out to the unresponsive man. He picked up the unconscious man bridal style and kicked open the small office door in the back. He laid Jace down onto the ratty old bed.

“Should we bring him to the hospital?” Castiel popped up from behind him, his voice filled with concern.

“No, I’ll get Dr. Lewis to come here.” Imasu fished his phone out of his pocket.

“His blood pressure and blood sugar were dangerously low. I’ve hooked him up to a saline drip to get some nutrients. He’s just over exhausted. I’m guessing he did not eat nor sleep for a long period of time, most probably stress-induced. All he needs is rest and he will be back to normal once he is well-rested.”

“Thanks, Dr. Lewis.” Imasu looked over at Jace’s sleeping form. The sunlight cast a soft glow on the golden boy’s face, making him seem much younger.

“I’ll walk you out, Doctor!” Dr. Lewis placed his stethoscope back into his bag and walked out with Castiel, leaving Imasu alone with Jace.

Imasu sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked around the office. His eyes landed on a leather-bound book sitting open on the desk. What caught his eyes were the sketches of different pastries and desserts. Curious, he grabbed the book and flipped through it. This looked like Jace’s chef journal! Imasu thought to put it back, as a chef’s journal was very intimate and private. But he couldn’t bring himself to put it back down, not when his eyes caught a glimpse of what was inside. His eyes were glued onto the page, tracing the intricate details of a carefully drawn out croissant. Who would have known that Jace had immense skill in drawing as well as pastry making? This sent a strange feeling through him as he read through all the notes and descriptions of the crescent-shaped pastry. The amount of detail, precision, and work that Jace put into all his creations were evident in the journal. Imasu kept flipping until his eyes landed on the following page. He gasped. It was a sketch of himself. Jace had captured him with a small smile on his lips, and Imasu wondered when the younger man had drawn it. On the next page, were detailed descriptions of every coffee that Jace had made for him, alongside notes on Imasus’s reactions to each one. The detailed entries, written in immaculate handwriting, ranged from Imasu’s dislike for acidic coffee to his preference for earthy coffee. Something stirred in his chest, as he traced each word with his finger.

“Hey, Imasu!” Imasu jumped, almost dropping the leather-bound journal. Castiel stood, staring at him wide-eyed. “We’ve got a problem.”

Alec stared at the notice as he sat at the kitchen table. The front door rattled and he quickly stuffed the paper into his pockets.

“Alec!!” Izzy squealed excitedly as she shook off her shoes hastily. “I got scouted into The Fashion Institute!” Alec looked at his sister, confused. “It’s a special art boarding school specifically designed for kids who want to go into the fashion industry!” Izzy’s eyes twinkled as she jumped up and down excitedly.

“Wow, Izzy, that sounds wonderful! Congratulations! I didn’t know that you applied for it…” Alec’s mind suddenly flew back to the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. _How were they going to afford Izzy’s tuition?_ Izzy looked at her elder brother, who suddenly had a pained expression on his face.

“Alec, I know what you’re thinking. But you don’t have to worry! Someone paid for my tuition and boarding already!” Izzy hurled herself at her brother, tears of joy streaming down her face as she embraced Alec.

“Wha-? How…?” Alec’s eyes widened. _No, it couldn’t be….Lance?!_

“I leave at the end of the month!!! I have to pack! Oh Alec, are you going to be okay all by yourself? Maybe I should-“

“I’ll be fine!” Alec blurted out. Izzy stared at him. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Izzy, and I will drag you there myself if I have to!” 

Izzy beamed and wrapped him into a tight bear hug. “You’re the best brother in the whole wide world!! I am so excited!” She squealed again as she ran into her room.

Alec sighed. At least one problem was solved. He pulled the wrinkled piece of paper back out. In big black bold letters, were the words EVICTION NOTICE - LAST NOTICE. He winced. No problem, Alec. You’ll find a place to live in. At least now you don’t have to worry about Izzy. That’s right, he had to call Lance and thank him. He checked the time. There was still some time before he had to go meet up with Zach and Magnus. He quickly dialed Lance’s number and drummed his fingers on the table.

“Oui, Allo?” A smooth voice came from the other line.

“H-hello, M-may I speak with Lance Starling please?” Alec stammered.

“Alec? What a wonderful surprise!” Lance sounded surprised and pleased. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to ask if you helped Izzy get into The Fashion Institute…?” ‘

“Ah, yes. The talented Miss Isabelle Lightwood. I assume she got her letter of acceptance?”

“You didn’t have to, I will pay you back, I promise….”

“Alec, don’t thank me yet. Maybe I am secretly training her to be my next protege and she’ll end up working for me with no breaks and no vacation time for the rest of her life.” Lance laughed.

Alec smiled. “Thank you so much, Lance. You’ve helped me, helped us, out so much. I don't even know how to make it up to you.”

“Don’t sweat it, Alec. So, what are you doing this Valentine's Day? Are you getting ready for your date with Zach?” Alec thought he heard Lance’s voice turn tense at the mention of Zach’s name.

“N-no, well, yes and no.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “I did call Zach to meet up with him, but it’s not what you think.”

“Alec, I know you like Zach. And he’s told me that he really likes you as well. Don’t break his heart, alright?” Lance’s voice still held a bit of tension.

Alec swallowed. “Lance, I d-don’t like Zach. I mean I like him, but I don’t um like him in that way. I did, at first. But, I…” Alec trailed off. “What happened between you and Zach, Lance?” He sucked in a deep breath, flinching as he was met with silence.

“Zach will be sad, but I respect your decision. Afterall, love cannot be forced. If I may take a guess, you are in love with Magnus?”

Alec gulped. “Y-yes. I am. But, it’s complicated.”

“Alec, listen to me very carefully. If you truly love him, you will not let any obstacle get in your way. Don’t let him go, or you will regret it.” Lance’s voice turned into a soft whisper. “Don’t make the same mistake I did, Alec.”

Alec’s eyes widened. _Mistake?_ _Did something happen between him and Zach?_ As much as his brain screamed at him to ask what happened, he couldn’t do it. It would be overstepping, and Lance obviously did not want to talk about it. Alec bit his cheek and kept quiet.

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“I think if you truly love someone, even if mistakes were made, it’s never too late.” Alec rushed out.

Lance gave a small laugh. “Thank you, Alec. You’re very kind. Good luck, I hope you find your true happiness!”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Lance. Take care!”

“You too, Alec. Happy Valentine's Day.”

“What’s the problem?” Imasu asked, standing up as he placed the journal back on the desk.

“There’s a line up outside waiting for the cafe to open. Would it be bad if I just told them to leave?” Castiel looked worriedly at Jace’s sleeping form. Imasu glanced at the clock.

“We have an hour and a half left. Help me check what is low in the display case. I’ll get the ingredients ready.” Imasu grabbed a clean apron from the hook and put it around his waist. Castiel gaped.

“We don’t have all day, Castiel!” Imasu snapped and Castiel ran out to the front.

Imasu stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and whisk. His hands shook but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Castiel came back with the list and they started working together to prepare the cafe for the dinner rush.

Magnus leaned against the railing of a walk bridge overlooking a small stream. He grinned at himself, happy that Alec had called him out on Valentine's Day. _He knew it! He knew that Alec would choose him over Zach!_ He smiled so hard his jaw hurt. Warmth filled his heart as he saw the familiar figure of a tall man walking towards him. Magnus quickly composed himself and put on a nonchalant attitude.

“Alexander.” He nodded as Alec came closer.

“Magnus.” Alec was holding onto a small box, and it made Magnus’s heart soar. _A gift!_ A huge smile broke free but he didn’t care. _Alec had gotten him a Valentine’s gift!!_

“You have,” Magnus eyed the box in Alec’s hands, “a gift for me, right?” He blushed slightly, his hands shaking with anticipation inside his pockets.

“Well, don’t be shy!” Magnus grinned like a child on Christmas Day as Alec looked at him hesitantly.

Alec nodded slowly and handed the box over to Magnus. Magnus frowned. That was weird, Alec wasn’t blushing, and he was acting really odd. Something was not right. Magnus opened up the box with shaking hands. Inside the box, neatly placed, was the necklace he had given Alec. Magnus felt his stomach drop.

“What’s the meaning of this?” His eyes locked onto Alec’s.

“I’m giving that back to you.” Alec cast his gaze downwards. “I think you know what it means, Magnus.”

Magnus looked away. “You have got to be kidding me.” His heart clamped down so tight he couldn’t even feel it beating anymore.

“I’ve thought about it long and hard. And it was a difficult decision.” Alec looked towards the water, watching the fish swim by. “It’s better this way if we stop hurting those around us.”

Magnus gripped the box tightly in his fists and threw it across the bridge into the water below. Alec’s eyes widened.

“H-hey!” He quickly ran towards the other side of the bridge, watching as it flowed downstream and got caught on some rocks. He sighed a breath of relief.

Magnus kicked the railing hard. “Alexander Lightwood. Is that all I am to you?” He turned to face Alec, anger flickering in those golden eyes. “Did you think this would make me sad, Alec? Because if you did, then you’re wrong!” His eyes held Alec’s, strong with determination. “You are the ONLY one I want, Alexander Lightwood!” And with that, Magnus huffed and stormed off.

Alec closed his eyes. _Why? Why did Magnus have to say those things?_ He spent so many restless nights trying to forget about Magnus. And yet with those words, Alec’s heart once again betrayed him by pounding furiously in his chest. He stared out at the stream, his eyes catching on the box that sat between two rocks, abandoned. A strong rush of water dislodged it from its spot between the rocks, and slowly slipped away. Alec’s eyes widened. He quickly rushed down the riverbank, chasing after it. Ice cold water instantly soaked his pants as he waded in the shallow water, frantically grasping at the slippery box. With one final lunge, he lost his footing and slipped, falling face-first into the stream. His hands closed against the box and he let out a sigh of relief. He brought the box up, cradling it in his chest as he hugged it tightly. In the trees not far away, a silhouette moved away, unnoticed.

Zach put down his book as the phone rang. Alec. He smiled as he picked it up.

“Good evening, A-lec.” Zach singsonged into the phone.

“Good evening, Zach.” Alec’s voice was hesitant. Zach’s smile faltered.

“Zach, I-"

“It's not the answer I'm waiting to hear, is it?” There was silence on the other end. 

“I’m sorry, Zach,” Alec said sadly.

“Don’t be, Alec. I’ve always wanted you to be happy. But, I still think I am the one who will make you happy.”

Alec swallowed. “Thank you, Zach. You mean a lot to me, you really do. I am very grateful for everything you have done for me.”

“Goodnight, Alec. Happy Valentines Day.”

“Goodnight, Zach.”

Zach placed his phone down and flopped down onto the bed. A few moments later, his phone buzzed. He reached for it and checked the caller Id. Lance. Zach ignored it and turned to his side, closing his eyes. The phone buzzed again, signaling Lance calling again. And again. Zach was about to turn off his phone when a beep signaled a text message.

_Please don’t turn off your phone, Zach. Call me back, please._

Zach hesitated over the power button. Sighing, he called Lance.

“Zacky.” Lance’s voice was strained. Zach winced at the nickname that only Lance used exclusively. He hadn’t heard it in a long time, and it brought back memories that he did not want resurfacing.

“Don’t call me that, Lance.”

“I talked with Alec earlier today.”

“And now you’re calling to remind me of what a failure I am in my non-existent love life, right?” Zach snapped.

“Zach, please don’t. You know I would never do that.” Lance’s voice was pained.

“Why are you calling, Lance? It’s Valentine’s Day. Why would you call me today, of all days?” Zach’s eyes pricked with tears.

“Because I screwed up, Zach. Okay?” Lance’s voice cracked. “I screwed up so bad and I let you go when I shouldn’t have.”

“Don't-“ Zach squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he gritted his teeth. “Don’t. You don’t get to do this, Lance.”

“Please, listen to me, Zach. I know I’m the last person you want to talk to but please, just- I need to say this. I made a mistake, Zach. I was just afraid to admit it. I knew how you felt about me, but you never opened up to anyone else. I couldn’t tell if what you felt for me was real or if it was because I was always just there beside you. And I couldn’t take that, Zach. So when Alec showed up, and I pushed you towards him, I didn’t expect you to come after me to Paris. And that’s when I knew, what you felt for me was the same as what I felt for you. But then,” Zach took a deep breath, “I got scared. You let go of your entire life to be with me, and I freaked out. I felt I wasn’t good enough for you. I mean, how could I be good for you? Look at what I’ve done to you. I’ve caused you nothing but pain and here I am, asking for forgiveness which I don’t deserve. I’m sorry, Zach. I just, I know you don’t reciprocate my feelings anymore, but I needed you to know. Please, let me be selfish for just one more time. Let me say it, just once.” Lance’s voice turned to a whisper, “I love you, Zach.”

Zach’s eyes filled with tears as Lance hung up. His heart was conflicted. All his life, he had wanted to hear those three words come from Lance, but now, hearing it made him feel empty inside. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, not wanting to think about what Lance had said. Not wanting to let Lance’s melodious voice affect him anymore.

When Jace awoke, he blinked a couple of times, taking in his surroundings. The room was dark. _Wait, What?!_ Jace bolted upright. Something shifted to his side and Jace squinted. Through the moonlit window, he saw someone sleeping on the chair with his head laid down on the table. _Was that.. Imasu?_ Jace’s eyes widened. _What was Imasu doing here?_ Jace quickly got up and checked the time. It was 5 am. _He had to prepare for the next day!_ He got up quietly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he tiptoed into the kitchen, he was shocked to see that everything was in place, and the kitchen was completely cleaned up. He frowned. _What happened?_ He checked the front cash register, his eyes widening as he saw the daily totals report sitting neatly on the table, all balanced. _Was this all…Imasu’s doing??_ His heart stirred. Jace walked back into the office where the olive skin man was sleeping. He gently placed a blanket over top of Imasu’s shoulders before tiptoeing back out. He put on his apron and chef's hat and got to work.

Imasu woke up to the smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee. He blinked and looked over to the bed. It was empty. Imasu bolted up, running out of the room into the kitchen. Jace blushed when he locked eyes on a pair of soft hazels.

“When did you wake up?” Imasu asked.

“Um, a couple of hours ago? T-thanks, for um, everything.” Jace stammered as he gestured around the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t be up and about, Jace. You need to rest.”

“I feel fine, Imasu.”

Imasu stepped over to Jace and placed a hand on his forehead. Jace flushed at the close proximity. He looked down quickly, avoiding Imasu’s intense gaze.

“I made breakfast. Would you...like some?” Jace handed a plate over to Imasu. It was a ham, Swiss, and egg sandwich on a buttery croissant.

“Jace, you shouldn’t be making things, you should be resting.” Imasu sighed.

“Please. I want to thank you for yesterday. I have no idea what happened but I know you helped me out.” Jace sat down and Imasu followed. He picked at his croissant as he watched Imasu discreetly. Imasu took a bite of his sandwich. “Is it good?” Jace asked nervously. Imasu hummed in approval and continued to eat. Jace grinned into his sandwich, his heart fluttering. They continued their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Imasu helped with the opening duties, scolding Jace every once in a while to take a break. Jace happily obliged, his heart warm at how much Imasu cared for his wellbeing. When Imasu was checking the pastry display, Jace reached into the pantry for a box he had hidden earlier.

“Imasu...” Jace took a deep breath as Imasu turned to him. From behind his back, he pulled out a blue box with a ribbon on top. “This is.. for you.” Jace blushed and he looked away, embarrassed. Imasu took the box in his hands and opened it. Inside were a dozen small shortbread cookies.

“I know you don’t eat desserts, but, I hope you will try this one. For me, please?” Jace asked quietly. Imasu looked away, conflicted.

“I’ve been working on this for a long time...” Jace pleaded softly, “I wanted to make the perfect cookie, and I couldn’t get the taste right. I tried recipe after recipe, tweaking, and retweaking...”

“Is this why you haven’t been sleeping and eating, Jace?”

Jace winced and looked down at the floor. “I just wanted it to be perfect...”

Imasu reached into the box and took out a cookie. Jace watched with bated breath as the man brought the cookie to his lips and took a bite. Imasu’s eyes widened and gasped, dropping the other half of the cookie.

Jace looked crestfallen. He reached out and grabbed the box out of Imasu’s hands. “I’m sorry, it’s terrible, I’m shouldn’t have, by the angel I’m an idiot!” He rambled as he felt his eyes water.

Imasu grabbed Jace’s hand. “Wait.” Jace looked up at the hazel-eyed man. Imasu took the box back and grabbed another cookie, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. “It’s delicious.” He said as he opened his eyes and looked straight at Jace. Jace swallowed dryly, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes widened as Imasu ate another cookie.

“It has been a long time since I’ve tasted this flavour.” Imasu looked softly at Jace.

“Y-you’ve tasted this before?” Jace asked, confused.

“I never thought I would be able to taste this again." Imasu took a step closer to Jace, his eyes never leaving Jace's. "It’s the flavour, of love.”

Jace’s breath caught. His wide eyes searched Imasu’s. “W-what do you mean?” He stuttered. “Why are you always so cryptic?”

“Close your eyes, Jace,” Imasu whispered. Jace gasped slightly. _Was Imasu going to kiss him? Oh by the angel, he was not prepared for this!_ He closed his eyes, his entire body vibrating with tension. He felt Imasu move in closer, he could smell the sweet cologne mixing with the smell of pastries. Jace swooned.

“You can open your eyes now.” Jace frowned in disappointment and groaned internally. _He had gotten his hopes up like an idiot_! Jace opened his eyes and saw Imasu holding out a small box with a ribbon on top. His heart kickstarted again. _A gift?_ He tentatively reached out and opened up the box. Inside lay a large heart-shaped palmier, baked to perfection. He gasped as he looked at up Imasu. “D-did you make this?”

Imasu nodded, encouraging him to take a bite. Jace shakily grabbed the palmier and took a bite, instantly moaning out in appreciation. _Oh, Raziel it was the best palmier he had ever had!_ It was buttery, sweet, and there was a hint of - Jace’s eyes widened. Maple? Yes, it was maple, but there was also a hint of something else.

“Coffee?” Jace breathed out, amazed.

Imasu reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Jace’s face. “I was inspired by your maple palmier.”

“The coffee..” Jace gulped, his body shivering at Imasu’s touch. Imasu leaned in and Jace’s breath hitched. “I thought it fitting. To put your flavour, and my flavour, together.” Imasu’s eyes locked onto Jace’s dual-coloured eyes. “What do you think?”

Jace licked his dry lips subconsciously. He opened his mouth to speak but was met with Imasu’s lips crashing into his. The box fell to the floor, forgotten, as Jace melted into the kiss. His lips parted with a sigh, and Imasu took the opportunity to push his tongue in gently, licking into Jace’s mouth. Jace’s legs turned to jelly, and Imasu wrapped a strong arm around his waist to keep him upright. Fire burned in his veins as he tasted the sweetness of shortbread on Imasu’s tongue.

Imasu groaned as Jace wrapped his arm around his neck, pushing against him. With one arm, he lifted Jace up and onto the metal kitchen counter, his lips never leaving the blonde-haired man’s. The taste of maple, coffee, and shortbread mixed as their tongues tangled in a fury of passion. When the need for air was too much, they finally broke apart, panting heavily against each other. Imasu looked into Jace’s eyes, which were glassy with emotion.

“Hello,” Imasu said gently, placing a butterfly kiss on Jace’s nose.

“W-wow.” Was all Jace could get out. Imasu smiled as he stepped back and released Jace from his arms.

“Come on love, the morning rush will be here soon.”

Jace’s brain short-circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a TOTAL blast writing this chapter!!!! Sorry Zalec fans, but Alec and Magnus's love for each other runs deep!! JAMASU FANS WHERE YOU AT?! :D   
> Let me know your thoughts and comments!!!!! <3 <3 <3 Thank you guys so much for reading!


	29. Love's Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds a place to live, but it's not the most ideal. Magnus comes to realize who is the most important to him, but the final wedding preparation dinner is set to take place. How will he and Will deal with it?

“You're staying where?!” Jace’s jaw dropped. “And how, pray tell, did that happen?”

Alec shrugged, his thoughts straying back to the events that happened a couple of days prior.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” Alec snapped as he looked at the Asian man standing at the door.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Magnus snapped back.

“I live here!”

“Then why are your bags packed?”

Alec sighed. “It's none of your business, Magnus.”

“Did you get kicked out?” Magnus looked suspiciously at Alec’s suitcase. “Where are you going to stay?”

Alec ignored the Asian man who was dropping glitter everywhere he stepped.

“You can stay with me!” Magnus blurted out. 

Alec almost dropped the box in his hands.

“That's right, it’s settled. Leave your things, I’ll get my people to move it all into the guest bedroom.” Magnus waved a ring-adorned hand at the suitcases on the floor.  
  


"And does Asmodeus Bane know that you are staying in his house?!” Jace's eyes widened.

Alec shook his head. “How in Raziel’s name are you staying in his house without him knowing?”

Alec once again recounted the story of what had happened afterward.

“Are you out of your mind, Magnus?! I can NOT stay here!” Alec was standing in the living room of the Bane mansion.

“Dad’s not even in America right now. It’ll be fine, no one will know you're here.”

“And plus, I need to hire more staff.” A voice sounded through the living room, and both Magnus and Alec turned around in surprise. An elderly lady wearing a maid uniform and holding a cane slowly wobbled into the room.

“My dear cabbage! You’re back!” Magnus beamed, his arms wide opened as he strode over to the woman. To Alec’s surprise, she raised her cane and hit Magnus on the arms.

“Ow!!” Magnus yelped in surprise.

“That's Madame Loss to you, Young Master Bane.”

Magnus scowled. Alec watched the exchange in amusement. _Just who was this woman?_

“Catarina, this is my friend Alexander Lightwood. Alec, this is The head maid, MADAME” Magnus said exaggeratedly, “Catarina Loss.”

Alec bowed slightly. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Loss.”

Catarina eyed Alec up and down, causing him to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. “You’ll do. I'll take you.”

“Catarinaaah,” Magnus whined, “he’s my friend.”

“And does your father know that this ‘friend’ who will be staying here, Magnus?”

Magnus bit his lip. Catarina gave Magnus a stern look. “When your father is not in the house, I am the law. If Alexander is to stay here, then he will work under me.”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Catarina leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear. “Unless you don’t want him to be your own personal butler?”

Magnus’s eyes widened. _Personal butler?!_ His mind instantly conjured up scenarios of Alec feeding him grapes, of Alec bending over to dust the couch, or Alec helping him get undress- his face burned crimson and he shook his head to clear away his not so innocent thoughts.

“F-Fine! I’ll do whatever you say!” Magnus’s face was still flaming red as Catarina gave him a knowing smirk. She then straightened up and beckoned for Alec. Alec squared up his shoulders and followed after the head maid.

“Don’t think because Magnus dotes on you that I will show you any mercy. Being a butler is hard work, and I will make sure it stays that way!” Alec bit his lips and nodded.

“What about Will? Does he know about this...arrangement?” Jace stopped mid-chew. Part of the muffin fell from his lips as he turned to look at Alec. Alec shook his head.

“Oh, Alec," Jace sighed, "what are you going to do?”

Alec sat down on the plush bed when a knock came from the door. He quickly straightened up and brushed his suit. The door opened, and in walked Will. Alec’s eyes widened in shock.

“I heard rumours that you were working here as a butler,” Will stated as he looked around the small guest bedroom.

“It’s temporary.” Alec coughed as he stood up straighter, his eyes flickering down towards the ground.

“That’s good!” Will exclaimed. Alec looked over at the blue-eyed man. “If you’re here, that means you can make sure Magnus doesn’t go out partying and bringing strange men home!” Will smirked. Alec nodded slowly.

“But, I don’t think I’ll have to worry too much about that.” Will stepped closer to Alec. Alec swallowed dryly. “Because, tonight, I'll be spending the night in Magnus’s bedroom. If you hear some noises,” Will looked Alec straight in the eye, “please don't be alarmed.”

Alec’s blood ran cold but he kept up his nonchalant facade. Will backed up, flashed a big smile, and left. When the door closed shut, Alec sank weakly to his knees.

A knock sounded on the door, and Magnus bolted upright. “Come in!” He said cheerfully. _It must be Alec coming for a visit!_ He quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightened out his shirt. But his smile fell instantly the moment he saw Will walk into the room.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked coldly.

“I’m your Fiancé, am I not allowed to be here?” Will said coolly.

“You can do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Magnus shrugged.

“You said you would try your best to like me, Magnus. But yet you have not tried at all.” Will snapped. “What is your deal?”

Magnus turned away. Will removed his tie and threw it onto the floor. He then roughly unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it off. “Look at me, Magnus.” He demanded. Magnus looked at him, his face void of emotion.

“Don’t you want me, Magnus? Don’t you want this body?” Will inched closer.

Magnus looked away. “Put your shirt back on, Will. You’ll catch a cold.”

Will scoffed.

“Will, I have to tell you something.” Magnus rubbed his temples.

“No.” Will’s face hardened.

“Yes, you need to know.”

Will covered his ears. “I’m not listening, I’m not listening!”

“William, listen!” Magnus shouted. Will grabbed the nearest chair and lifted it above his head, his eyes red with rage.

“I love Alec!” Magnus blurted out. Will froze.

“I have never stopped loving Alec. I tried to forget about him, but it was impossible.” Magnus looked into Will’s blue eyes. “He is the most important man in my life. And I believe he is the one made for me.”

Will threw the chair down and it fell to the ground with a thundering crash. “You....!” he lunged at Magnus and they fell back onto the bed.

Alec froze when he heard a crash. Swallowing, he slowly got up and walked out of his room towards Magnus’s bedroom. He reached out and knocked softly. “M-Magnus...?” He gingerly pushed the door and slowly walked into the massive room. Seeing a broken chair on the ground in front, he tiptoed his way towards it. As he came into view of Magnus’s bed, his blood ran cold. Will was straddling overtop of Magnus, the moonlight striking his bare muscular chest. Alec gasped and quickly ran back outside, closing the door quietly behind him. He ran to his room and shut the door, burrowing underneath the covers and squeezing his eyes shut.

Magnus laid on the bed. “Do whatever you want with me.” He turned his head to the side. “Hit me. Scream at me. I deserve it.”

Will had tears in his eyes. “You are so cruel, Magnus. I loved you. I LOVED YOU!” He punched Magnus’s chest lightly. “Why did you tell me to be your boyfriend if you had no intention of loving me back?”

Magnus closed his eyes. “I know. I was wrong to do that. I was indecisive about my feelings. I strung you along.”

Will got up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Magnus rubbed his temples before sitting up and grabbing his phone.

“Zach. I’m coming over now.”

“Magnus did what?!!” Castiel’s eyes widened in shock.

“No way!” Imasu’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

Zach leaned back in the armchair in the F4 lounge. “It’s true. Magnus stormed into my house, and I thought he was going to use brute force, beat me up until he got his way. But instead, he fell to his knees and begged me to give up on Alec.”

“Who knew that the almighty Magnus Bane would get down on his hands and knees for anyone.” Castiel shook his head in amusement.

“He’s really changed, hasn’t he?” Imasu looked over at Zach. “So what did you do, Zach? Are you going to give up on Alec?”

Zach slowly got up. “If you see Alec, tell him that I want him to do his best.”

Imasu and Castiel looked at each other. “Where are you going??” But Zach just waved as he walked down the stairs.

“I’m glad you called us out for brunch, Will.”

“It’s been a while, papa and mama.” Will cut into his steak.

“What's wrong? Are things not going well with Magnus?” Will shook his head. “You know, if you don’t want to go ahead with the marriage, we don’t need to merge with Bane Enterprises. We want you to be happy.”

Will smiled tightly. “No, papa. I do want to go ahead with the marriage.”

Congressman Richelieu smiled. “Then that’s settled. We will set a date to formally announce the wedding date.” Will took a deep breath and nodded.

“Madame Loss, I need to talk to you.” Alec bowed as he followed after the elder woman. 

“No time to talk, get changed. Lord Bane will be here shortly.”

“W-well, that’s why I need to talk to you.” Alec stammered.

“Catarina!” A voice boomed out through the hall. Alec froze and quickly ducked around the corner.

“There you are, Catarina. How are things here?” Asmodeus greeted the head maid.

“Lord Bane, welcome home. Everything is fine here.” Catarina bowed.

“Something’s up. You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you? Is it that commoner? Has he been inside the residence?”

“You asked me to take care of Young Master, Lord Bane.”

Asmodeus fumed. “I asked you to keep him in check, not to foster the relationship between him and that filthy rat!”

“I cannot believe that you are meddling in the love affairs of the young ones! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Catarina snapped back. Alec’s eyes grew wide as he heard the ongoing conversation from behind the wall.

Asmodeus gritted his teeth. “From now on, That Alexander Lightwood is forbidden to enter my residence!” He walked in the direction that Alec was currently hiding in, and Alec squeezed his eyes tight, holding his breath.

“Do you have to go that far?” Catarina quickly shouted after the Asian man.

Asmodeus stopped walking and Alec let out a breath. “Who do you think you're talking to?”

“And who do YOU think you’re talking to?” Catarina held her head high. “I’ve been the head maid of the residence for the past 60 years. The previous Lord left ME in charge of the Bane Residence as his dying wish. I am responsible for everyone in the Bane Household. And _you_ ,” Catarina pointed a shaking finger at the Asmodeus, “have no right to interfere, no matter who you are!”

Asmodeus bane pulled his lips into a thin line but didn’t say anything. He had lost. He turned around and walked the opposite way, signaling his guards to follow.

“Why did you stand up for me, Madame Loss?” Alec inquired as he walked down the hall together with Catarina.

"When Magnus was young, he was very lively and full of spirit. But Asmodeus Bane did not want that for his son. See, he believed that love makes a person weak. So he taught Magnus to be strong. And that to be a successful businessman, you had to be ruthless to stand at the top.” Alec nodded. “But deep down inside, That’s not Magnus’s personality. He always had a sense of loyalty and a strong sense of justice. You are the only person that can bring out the best in Magnus. You changed him by showing him love, showing him kindness and selflessness. Asmodeus Bane does not understand that what makes a good leader is not ruthlessness and selfishness, but rather by having someone by your side who can make you stronger. Alexander lightwood, promise me that you will continue to stay by Magnus’s side, and to help make him strong.” Catarina looked at him seriously.

Alec looked down at the ground. “But, I can't, Madame Loss. Will is his Fiance. I-"

"Do you have so little trust in the Young Master?" Catarina interrupted him. "Do you truly think deep down that you and Magnus are not meant to be together?"

Alec bit his lip.

"I may be old, but I know what true love looks like, Alexander. And true love is how Magnus looks at you. Now you have to trust in him as much as he trusts in you."

Alec slowly nodded. "I will. Thank you, Madame Loss.” He felt a new surge of confidence with the head maid giving him the much-needed courage.

“What are you going to do about the dinner tonight?” Imasu asked, sitting back in his chair.

Magnus took a deep breath. “I'm going to cancel the wedding.”

“Magnus....” Castiel looked worried.

“I finally know what’s most important to me. I’ve made my decision.” Magnus said seriously.

“But would Will let you do it?” Zach looked up from his book.

Magnus gripped his hands into fists. “I'll talk to him. I'll make him understand.” His eyes were fierce and filled with determination. 

“And what about Bane Enterprises? Without the merge, Bane Enterprises will be in a state of financial crisis.”

Magnus looked away. “One obstacle at a time. I’ll figure something out later.”

“The dinner should be starting soon.” Jace looked over at his best friend.

Alec looked at his phone. “I have to trust in Magnus.” He took a deep breath.

“I’m happy that you’re fighting for this, Alec.” Jace smiled.

“And how's everything going with Imasu?” Alec smirked as Jace turned beet red.

“G-good. Everything is good...” Jace shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but the smile on his face betrayed him.

“I’m happy for you too, Jace. You guys compliment each other so well.”

“Thanks, buddy. Don’t worry, you’ll get Magnus. You guys have already been through so much and yet you always somehow find your way back to each other.” Jace gave Alec a reassuring smile as the doorbell jingled, signaling the start of the dinner rush.

“Will...” Magnus grabbed the dark-haired man's elbow. “Can I speak with you before going in?”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about, Fiancé,” Will said sarcastically.

“Will, I can’t do this.” Magnus pleaded. “I can't get married to you.”

“Our marriage is inevitable, Magnus. Bane enterprises will fall if this deal does not go through. My parents will never forgive you.”

“I'll make them understand,” Magnus said firmly.

Will looked at Magnus, his gaze was unfaltering. “And I have my own backup plan.”

Magnus also held Will's gaze, mirroring the same unwavering emotion. “I will take you on.”

Will turned and walked into the dining room, and Magnus followed behind.

“Ah, the stars of the show.” Asmodeus beamed as he greeted Will. They all sat down and the appetizers were served.

“I-“ Magnus started to say.

“I have something to say.” Will interrupted. Magnus’s hands gripped his chair tightly. His eyes were hard as he looked over at the blue-eyed man.

“Papa, mama, I’m sorry. I want to call off the wedding.” The table went silent. Asmodeus’s face paled.

“I’m sorry, Lord Bane, but I cannot marry your son.”

“T-there must be some mistake! Did you guys get in a fight? I know my son can be hot-headed, but there must be some way to fix it!” Asmodeus rambled.

"No, Magnus has been nothing but wonderful. I’m sorry it is my own selfishness. As my apologies, I would like to ask papa for permission," Will turned to his father, “to continue the merger talks with Bane Enterprises.”

“Son, we don’t need to merge with them.”

“No, papa. I want to. I’m the one calling off the wedding, it has nothing to do with the Bane's. Please let the merger continue.”

The congressman looked at his son. “If that is what you wish, son.”

The Richelieu’s got up and left. Asmodeus turned to Magnus, his face red with anger. “What have you done?! If they don’t keep that promise to merge, Bane Enterprises will fall under your hands!”

Magnus ignored his father and ran out of the doors.

“Will!” Magnus called out. Will gestured for his parents to leave first as he turned towards Magnus.

“How’s that for a backup plan, huh?” Will gave him a tight smile. Magnus didn’t say anything. “It's my apology for always getting in the way between you and Alec.”

“Will...” Magnus said softly.

“Are you wishing you chose me instead now, for my selflessness?” Will winked. “Anyway, thank you for being with me, even though it was for just a short period of time. Take care, Magnus.” He turned around and started to walk away.

“Oh, and Magnus, one last thing.” Will turned back. “Make Alec happy, okay?” 

Magnus nodded. Will gave him one last smile and walked out into the night air.

Alec was walking home from the cafe when a motorcycle pulled up beside him.

“Get on!” Zach pulled out a helmet, thrusting it into Alec’s hands. Alec looked confused. “Magnus just called me, he said that Will was leaving for France. Right now. I think we better get you to the airport.” Alec’s eyes widened and he quickly mounted the bike. They sped off in the direction of the airport.

Alec ran full speed, not caring about the looks he was getting from other people. He scanned the crowd, looking for a tall, brown-haired blue-eyed man. He spotted Will just past security.

“Will!!!” He shouted with all his might. The blue-eyed man turned around and smiled as he saw Alec.

“Alec! You came!”

“Will! I-“ Alec tried to catch his breath. “I-“

Will smiled. “I'm sorry, Alec. I deliberately came in between you and Magnus. I acted like a child. Will you forgive me?”

Alec nodded, his tears prickling at his eyes.

Will gave a big wave and turned around. "Promise me you will stay happy as always, Alec!" And with that, he turned to leave. 

“Wait, Will!” Alec shouted. “Please come to visit our house again soon!”

Will turned around and smiled happily. “I will! Take care, Alec!”

“Goodbye, Will, and thank you!”

With a salute, Will winked and turned the corner. Alec sighed happily.

“Alexander!” Magnus called out. “Where’s Will?’ He doubled over, leaning against his knees to catch his breath.

“He just left.” Alec looked over at the passengers going through security. “Will is an incredible person.” He sniffled.

“He accepted that we were meant to be together. Now there’s nothing to be afraid of, Alec.” Magnus looked over at him. Alec got lost in the gold that swirled in Magnus’s soft hazel eyes. Magnus held out his hand. “Come.”

Alec’s breath caught as he reached out and placed his hands in Magnus’s. He shivered at the moment of contact. It felt like everything fell into place at that exact moment. He searched Magnus’s eyes, which were filled with the same emotions that he was currently feeling. Magnus smiled and tugged gently. “Let’s go.”

Alec felt giddy with happiness as he looked up at the Asian man from under lowered lashes. They turned to leave, hand in hand.

Except, they didn’t get far. Alec’s eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Asmodeus Bane, standing a couple feet away along with 20 men behind him, all standing at attention. Alec snatched his hand back from Magnus’s, his blood running cold.

“I knew it.” Asmodeus snarled. “So this was what was going on.” He glared at Alec, his eyes full of hatred and anger. Alec stood frozen to the spot. He tried to stand tall and defiant, but he had never felt so small under Asmodeus Bane’s smoldering gaze. Magnus’s eyes grew hard as he stepped forward, shielding the man he loved behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons happening in this chapter!!! Hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys!!! Thank you once again for reading!! <3 <3 <3   
> Let me know your thoughts!!!! ^-^


	30. Green is Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imasu learns that he is Jace's first kiss, while Alec and Magnus go on their first real date!

Jace gasped as Imasu grabbed him around the waist and turned him around, crashing their lips together.

“Imasu!” Jace scolded playfully. “Stop it, we’re at work!”

“You didn’t complain the first time,” Imasu’s eyes twinkled mischievously. Jace blushed as he was reminded of their first kiss, of how Imasu had lifted him up and onto the kitchen counter with one arm. He eyed the olive-skinned man’s impressive biceps and groaned in appreciation.

“Hey,” Imasu smiled gently as he cupped Jace’s face. “I’m sorry, I just can’t get over the fact that you look so hot when you’re making pastries. The way your eyebrows furrow in concentration,” Imasu traced Jace’s eyebrows, trailing it down his cheek, “to how your tongue peeks out as you pipe whipped cream.” Imasu licked his lips as his eyes lingered on the younger man's lips.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Jace suddenly pushed Imasu away. “We ran out of whipped cream! I have to make more.” He opened the fridge and took out a container of fresh cream. “I have to make a regular batch and one batch of chantilly. Care to help out?”

Imasu sighed. “Alright, let's do this!”

Jace turned off the mixer and sampled the freshly whipped cream “Mmm, perfect! How’s yours?”

Imasu turned to look at him and his eyes darkened.

Jace frowned. “What?”

“Are you doing this on purpose, Jace Wayland?” Imasu’s voice deepened as he stepped slowly towards the blonde-haired man, his eyes piercing.

“Doing what?” Jace looked at his boyfriend, confused.

“You have cream, on your lips,” Imasu said huskily. He was now just mere inches away and Jace felt his heart race. He quickly moved his hand to wipe his lips but Imasu grabbed them and growled. Jace’s eyes widened and all the blood rushed south at the sound.

With a surge of confidence, Jace smirked and slowly darted his tongue out and swiped across his lips slowly. He watched as Imasu’s eyes followed the movement hungrily. Within seconds, Imasu pushed Jace backward, bending him against the metal counter, smashing their lips together. Jace’s back hit the smooth metal counter, but he didn’t complain. He absolutely loved how Imasu was assertive yet gentle. His touches were strong but never rough. And Raziel the man could kiss. Jace felt like he was on cloud nine with the way Imasu ran his tongue along the back edge of his teeth. Whereas he had no idea what he was doing most of the time. The thought suddenly hit him like a freight truck and he froze. Imasu noticed this as well and stopped, pulling back.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Imasu’s face was filled with concern. “Did I come on too strong?” Fear flashed through his hazel eyes.

“No, no. Sorry, it’s me.”

Imasu leaned back and lifted him back off the counter. Jace ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Imasu gently cupped his cheeks.

“I’m a terrible kisser.” Jace sighed. “I don’t know what I’m doing. You always make me feel good and I can’t reciprocate it.”

“Woah there, Jace. You are an amazing kisser. Why would you ever think any different?”

“I-" Jace looked away.

Imasu’s eyes widened. “Jace, was I your first kiss?” Jace kept quiet. Imasu froze.

“You’re hesitating.” Jace turned to look at him. “You don’t want to be with me.” His eyes deflated.

Imasu felt his heart sink at Jace’s dejected look. “Jace, how could you think that? You are the only person I want to be with.” He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Jace’s eyes. “When I first saw you, I felt an instant connection. Something I have never felt before. With anyone. But I was scared. Because I didn’t know what it was.”

“Surely you have been with a lot of people, Imasu.” Jace picked at his hands. “You’re F4’s Casanova...”

“Jace, listen to me,” Imasu grabbed hold of Jace’s hands, “I don’t care how many people you’ve been-“ Imasu stopped, “Or haven’t been with.” Jace gave him a smug look. “All I care about is being with you.”

Jace sighed. “How many people have YOU been with?”

“Jace, I haven’t been in many serious relationships. That is the honest truth.”

“But how many people did you hook up with?” Jace asked bitterly.

“Jace...”

“Tell me, Imasu.”

Imasu sighed. “I don’t know, I lose count.” Jace flinched visibly. “Hey, Hey.” Imasu tilted Jace’s chin up towards him. “You are the first and only,” he emphasized, “man that I will ever love.” Jace frowned.

“Jace, you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable. This is new for me too. I’m scared as well. I’ve always been the one who flirts, who makes people feel loved and pampered. To be flirted by you, to be the one on the receiving end of it, I’ve never had that before.” Imasu stroked Jace’s cheeks. “You told me before, that you wanted me to flirt back with you. But I couldn’t, Jace. I didn’t want to treat you like a hookup. You deserve so much more. And you mean so much to me. I couldn’t screw it up. I was so scared of losing you. You are so amazing, Jace.” Imasu breathed, his eyes filled with adoration. “What have you done to me? I need you more than my morning cup of coffee.” Imasu leaned his forehead against the blonde man’s.

Jace felt breathless. His body thrummed with a feeling so strong that he couldn't contain it. And so he chose not to contain it. “I love you, Imasu.” He blurted out.

Imasu smiled. “I love you too.” And he leaned forward, capturing the younger man’s lips in a slow and tender kiss.

  
“Good luck, Magnus!” Alec shouted into the sky. He leaned against the railing of the rooftop balcony.

“He’ll be fine.”

Alec jumped, surprised at the voice.

Zach came into view from around the corner. “Don’t look so sad, A-lec.” The blonde man smiled as he ruffled Alec’s hair. “As long as your smiling, I’ll be content.”

“Zach…”

“Otherwise,” Zach looked serious, “I won’t be able to give up on you anymore.”

Alec looked up, wide-eyed at the taller man. He smiled shyly as Zach smiled at him once more.

Asmodeus sat at his desk, his hands pulled tight into fists. “Is this what you have to say as the company’s next heir?”

Magnus stood his ground. “Yes. What Alec and I have is real. And he is the only man that I will love. The merger wasn’t called off. If you’re so worried about the financial status of the company, you should be spending your time working on that instead of meddling with my love life. Why don’t you go back to Paris?”

Asmodeus stood up and looked at his son. “You will regret your decisions, Magnus.”

“You are wrong, father. I will create a whole new empire with Alec by my side. And we will bring about happiness to each and every person that works for us. Unlike you.” Magnus narrowed his eyes, then turned around with his head held high as he stalked out of his father’s office. Asmodeus slammed his hand down on the oak table, his entire body shaking with rage. Sebastian walked in as Magnus left.

“I never thought this would happen to me.” Asmodeus gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “It’s like being bitten by your own dog.” Sebastian swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Asmodeus turned his attention back to the computer. “Get out, I have work to do.”

“So, how did it go?” Alec rubbed the back of his neck as he looked shyly at Magnus. He gripped the straps of his messenger bag.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Alec asked, flabbergasted. “So, what now? Are we allowed to…be together?” Alec flushed, a slow smile spreading rapidly on his face.

“My father’s probably watching our every move right now,” Magnus said nonchalantly. Alec’s eyes widened.

“But, yeah, we can be together.” Magnus stepped closer to Alec. “I don’t want to sneak around with you, Alec. I want everyone to know that we’re together. But, this doesn’t mean we can let our guard down.” Magnus put his hands in his pockets. “This might mean trouble for those around us, just like before. But even though he’s like a greater demon of hell, he is still my father. If I talk to him, he’ll slowly understand, eventually.” Magnus looked up at the traffic light. “Until then, green is go!” And with that, Magnus sprinted across the crosswalk.

“Hey!” Alec yelled after the glittery man. “Where are we going?” His face was smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. _They did it, they were finally together! He could finally be with Magnus!_

Alec put his fork down and savoured the last bite of his eggs benedict. They were currently sitting in a quaint diner. “Huh, I’m surprised.” He said after a moment.

Magnus looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have thought you wanted to come to a place like this,” Alec gestured. Magnus made a face.

“Hey! I enjoy eating brunch, I’ll have you know that it’s my favourite type of food!”

“Magnus, brunch is not a type of…you know what? Never-mind.” Alec smiled endearingly as he watched Magnus eat happily.

“Then does that mean you’ll try the rice pudding they have here?” The waitress came to take their plates and handed them the dessert menu.

“No.” Magnus made a face at the mention of rice pudding.

Alec’s face fell. Magnus smirked. “I’m just kidding. I’ll try anything you want me to try.” Alec’s heart filled with warmth. He watched as Magnus fiddled with his ear cuff and gave him a small side smile. He swooned and swallowed dryly. _This was too good to be true. How did he get so lucky, to be with Magnus Bane?!_

"I guess we have to give thanks to rice pudding, eh?" Alec smiled shyly as he put down his spoon. 

"Raziel this thing is delicious. I should have licked it off my uniform." Magnus moaned around the spoon. Alec's brain short-circuited as his brain conjured up some inappropriate thoughts.  
  


“My apologies, Sir, your card has been declined. Would you like to try another method of payment?” The waitress brought back Magnus’s black credit card.

Magnus put down another card and waved the waitress off. He smiled warmly at Alec. “I’ve got too many cards, it’s hard to keep track of.”

A moment later, the waitress came back again. “Sorry, sir….”

Magnus stood up, knocking down his chair in the process and causing a huge commotion. The patrons of the restaurant glanced over at the sound.

“What do you mean, declined? What’s wrong with your establishment’s machine?!” Magnus fumed.

Alec quickly got up and placed a hand over Magnus’s arm. “It’s okay, Magnus.” He turned to the waitress, who was looking frightened at Magnus’s outburst. “We’ll pay in cash.”

“Urghh!!” Magnus pulled at his hair and squatted down on the curb while they were waiting for the traffic light. “I am so embarrassed right now!”

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Alec said reassuringly. Magnus looked defeated as he slouched on the ground, his knees up to his chest. “We poor folks always carry cash.”

“I am going to ruin that restaurant!!!” Magnus stood up, his eyes filled with fire.

“Calm down, Magnus.” Alec gently tugged at the Asian man’s arm.

“I can’t calm down! How can I calm down? Our first date and you had to pay! What kind of a man am I? I told you I would protect you, Alexander. I couldn’t even pay for one meal!”

Alec smiled at Magnus’s tantrum. It was the first time seeing the great Magnus Bane at a loss over something as small and trivial as paying for a meal. Something inside Alec bloomed, and he felt giddy, knowing that Magnus cared so much about their first date.

“Magnus, I think it’s time I show you what things we can do on a date that don’t require money!” Magnus stood up abruptly, his eyes wide, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Alexander!” He hissed, looking around at the other pedestrians. “That’s... it’s...,” he spluttered. “It’s only our first date!” He looked down, a goofy smile spreading across his face, “I didn’t think we would progress this fast, not that I’m complaining, but, you know…” He babbled. Alec’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, and a blush now tinged his own cheeks.

“M-Magnus! I d-didn’t mean THAT!” His breath hitched as Magnus’s eyes locked onto his, gold specks reflecting back in those soft hazel orbs. They stared at each other, a charged tension emanating from their eyes as neither men could bring themselves to look away. The light changed, and Alec coughed slightly, breaking the tension as they were snapped back to reality.

“Green is go!” He yelled as he ran down the pedestrian crosswalk, smiling back at Magnus. Magnus stood, dumbfounded for a second, before breaking out into a wide grin and chasing after the brown-haired man.

“I wonder if Magnus and Alec are having fun.” Castiel sipped at his Earl Grey.

“Do you really think Asmodeus will just leave them be?” Imasu smiled as he checked his phone. Jace had sent him a photo of his newest pastry and it looked absolutely divine.

“Magnus’s actions will not only cause ripples across Brooklyn, it will affect the entire nation. No one will be able to predict what outcome it will have, but they will need to be cautious.” Zach said seriously.

Imasu and Castiel looked at one another sombrely. Zach was right. How do you prepare for the worst, if you don’t even know what the worst outcome would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I had an absolute blast writing it!! Let me know your thoughts and comments as always! Love you guys lots and lots! <3 <3


	31. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's budding relationship is causing more unrest in the Bane Enterprise. Will they prevail once again?

It didn’t take long for F4 to realize that Asmodeus Bane had already started to make a move.

“Sebastian got fired?!” Alec choked on his tea. Zach passed him a napkin.

“That time you went into the ER, it was Sebastian who secretly passed me that message. That demon of my father must have found out about it and he fired Sebastian.” Magnus slammed his fist onto the table.

“Sebastian was the one who told me about what happened to you in France.” Alec started slowly.

“Eh?” Magnus’s eyes widened.

“He was the one who told me to forgive you. He gave me a push in the back. He’s always been supporting us, hasn’t he? Even though he works for your father.”

Magnus looked deep in thought. Alec continued, “I can’t believe all of this is happening because of us.”

“This is just the beginning of your father’s counterattack, Magnus,” Zach spoke up. They all turned to look at the blonde-haired man. “Has he done anything else other than fire Sebastian?”

Magnus started to shake his head, but then his eyes widened. “Ah-!” He looked over at Alec, who also came to the same realization. “The credit cards!” They both exclaimed in unison.

Magnus’s hands tightened into fists. “That demon from hell!!!”

Imasu put a hand on his shoulder. “Magnus, don’t you worry about money.”

Castiel pipped up. “Yeah! We've got you covered!” He smiled.

Magnus looked over at his best friends. “You guys are the best…” He sniffled. “Thank you!”

The three men looked at one another, pleased. They shared a silent look, all sharing the same thought. Magnus had significantly changed, and it was all because of Alec.

“So, Alec, will you still be staying at Magnus’s house?” Imasu asked curiously.

Alec shook his head. “I’ll stay at Jace’s place for the time being.” Imasu nodded and gave alec a reassuring smile.

Magnus stormed into his father’s office.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He shouted at the elder Asian man.

Asmodeus looked up calmly. “I’m giving you one last chance.”

Magnus huffed. “You fired Sebastian, your right-hand man, and you cut off all my credit cards. Do you think doing something as petty as this will make me give up Alec?”

Asmodeus smiled tightly. “So, this is your answer then?”

Magnus stared daggers at his father.

“The Richelieu's have formally declined the merger with Bane Enterprises.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Your relationship with that commoner boy ends now.”

Magnus stood his ground. “No, father. This has nothing to do with Alexander.”

Asmodeus stood up, his eyes were cold. It has EVERYTHING to do with him. Because of that filthy rat, we lost the merger with the Richelieu group. Now leave him, or I will disinherit you!” Asmodeus Bane slammed his fist onto the table.

“Then so be It!” Magnus shouted with equal fervour, his eyes ablaze.

Imasu, and Castiel sat opposite of Jace and Alec. 

“They declined the merger? But Will promised…” Alec swallowed hard. 

“The ball was in their court, they could do anything they wanted. With the marriage out the window, they were not obligated to continue with the merger. The final decision lies with Congressman Richelieu. And if he wants nothing to do with Bane Enterprises, then Bane Enterprises is in huge trouble.” Imasu stirred his coffee.

Alec looked down at his untouched pastry. The news overwhelmed him, and he finally felt the weight of his actions fall on his shoulders.

“Thanks for letting me crash here, Lance.” Magnus laid down on the king-sized bed opposite of Lance. It brought back nostalgic childhood times when they would sleepover at each other's houses.

“It’s no problem. I’m used to you pestering me all the time.” Zach snorted with a playful smirk on his lips.

Magnus scoffed. “Have I really pestered you?”

“Ever since we were kids.”

Magnus crossed his arms behind his head and shifted into a more comfortable position as he stared up at the ceiling. “I sure have, haven’t I?” He sighed.

“It’s funny how oblivious you are, Magnus.”

“I never properly thanked you, Zach,” Magnus said after a beat. Zach turned to look at him. “About Alec.”

Zach turned back to stare at the ceiling. “If you hurt Alec, I won’t hold back a second time.”

“Zach,” Magnus swallowed. “Have you really gotten over Lance? I mean, I’ve seen the way you look at him. It’s the same way I look at Alec. Feelings like that, can they really just disappear?” Magnus turned to look at the blue-eyed man.

“I’ve already come to terms that we would never work out together, Magnus. I gave him everything and he never reciprocated. And even if he reciprocated now, what’s done is done. There’s no going back.” Zach said bitterly.

“Give him another chance, Zach. You say I’m oblivious, but I think you’re the oblivious one here. Take Imasu, for example. He closed himself off to everyone but now look at him and Jace. They can’t keep their hands off of each other. When you find that special someone, Zach, don't let them go.”

Zach’s phone rang. “Speak of the devil.” He muttered as he saw the name on the call display.

“No, Zach. My father is the devil. That is someone trying to win your heart back.” Magnus said as he got up and walked out of the room, looking back and throwing Zach a smirk.

“Quiet down!” The attendees of the tables quietly murmured amongst themselves as they sat in anticipation of Asmodeus’s speech.

"As you all know, the merger with the Richelieu Group has failed. The restructuring that occurred last year was not enough to pull us through this time. As a result, please be prepared for drastic downsizing. We will be implementation nation-wide layoffs.”

A collective gasp and whispers could be heard throughout the room.

“Bane Enterprises’s financial crisis will not only affect businesses in Brooklyn but the entire nation. America’s economy will also be impacted by this.” Castiel sighed.

Alec’s fingers trembled against his cup. He stood up and excused himself. “I need some air.”

Jace’s face turned dark. “You guys didn’t have to say all that in front of Alec.”

Imasu reached out and put a hand over the top of Jace’s. “He was bound to find out, Jace. He would have to shoulder that responsibility along with the relationship. That’s what happens when you get together with someone of high influence. It is for the best that he finds out from us.”

Alec walked along the streets of Brooklyn, processing everything that Imasu and Castiel had told him. The breaking news that was currently broadcasting in a shop window caused him to freeze.

_Breaking News, Bane Enterprises has released an emergency press conference stating their financial collapse. There is now fear that many of their affiliates will go bankrupt. Amidst this, there are growing rumours from an inside source that Magnus Bane, sole heir of Bane enterprises, has been disinherited._

Ale stared at the screen, frozen to the spot. His head swam and his body felt numb. _Magnus, disinherited?_ His throat ran dry. Things had started to snowball and he was the root cause of it.

It was late by the time Alec got back to Jace’s place. He quietly let himself in. He could hear muffled noises coming from Jace’s bedroom, and he was about to knock to announce his presence when he heard words that made his blood run cold.

“The main bank we do business with is owned by Bane Enterprises, Jace. That means it will indirectly affect the cafe. And our mortgage, son. We still haven’t paid off the mortgage. If the bank goes bankrupt, we’re doomed.”

Alec quietly took a step back. He waited until Jace hung up the video call before creating some noise to announce his presence.

“Hey, Alec!’ Jace put on his usual face, but Alec could sense the tension that was there. “Did you just get back?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, sorry I’m home so late. Did I wake you?”

“Oh, no. Just finished FaceTiming with the folks. You know, they’re nagging me about the usual.” Jace laughed, and Alec felt a knife stab into his gut. He excused himself and sat down on his bed in the guest bedroom. He placed his head in his hands. There was only one thing left that he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!!! We're almost to the end!!!! Thank you guys so much for reading!!!! <3 <3 <3 This journey has been incredible so far, thanks for all your support! <3


	32. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a difficult decision regarding his relationship with Magnus. But Magnus won't give up that easily...right?

Alec stepped into the ornate room. He held his breath as he took in the form of Asmodeus Bane who stood with his back facing him.

“What is your business here?” Asmodeus asked, his voice void of emotion.

“It has been a while, Sir.” Alec cleared his throat.

“Don’t waste time on formalities. Why are you here?” Asmodeus sneered.

“If I disappear,” Alec swallowed, “would this put everything back to normal?”

Alec continued on, “If I do that, and everything can go back to normal, I promise I will have nothing to do with the Bane family ever again.” He swallowed the lump in his throat that was beginning to form. “Please don’t disinherit Magnus, sir. And please somehow rescue the companies that are going bankrupt.”

Asmodeus slowly turned around. “Even if you didn’t ask, I’m already doing the best I can. You finally realize how serious this is, don't’ you, Mr. lightwood? Your actions have consequences, and these are the results of your selfishness. Now, You are wasting my precious time. Leave.” Asmodeus’s eyes burned through Alec’s soul, his words like daggers stabbing into Alec.Alec took a step back and turned to leave. Asmodeus opened his mouth. “And do not EVER show yourself in front of me again!” His loud voice boomed, echoing through the office.

Alec ran out of the front doors. It had started to rain. Of course. Even the weather was against him today. He slowly walked down the cobbled pathway that led to the front gates. This would be the last time he would step foot in The Bane Mansion. He smiled sadly as he reminisced the first time he walked down those front steps, cursing Magnus. Who knew he would be walking down those front steps now with a heavy heart full of regret? Oh, the irony of it all! Alec turned at the gate and took in the bane mansion in all its glory. He stood up tall, puffing out his chest. He would not leave here defeated.

As he rounded the corner, his breath stuttered. There walked Magnus, completely drenched by the rain. His usual glittery, spiked up faux hawk was now a mop of hair that was matted against his forehead. Gone were the broad shoulders, held high with an air of authority, and replaced by shoulders that sagged in defeat. Magnus’s eyes widened as he saw Alec. Those brown eyes, once shimmering with gold, now looked dull. Alec’s heart pulled tightly in his chest. The great Magnus Bane was now reduced to this, and it was all his fault.

“Alexander....” Magnus walked up to Alec. He flashed his signature smile, but Alec could see the tightness that was there. “I realized that you can’t get a taxi without any money!” Magnus laughed as he stuck his hands into his pockets. He looked up towards the grey sky. “You know, I've just discovered that it really sucks for commoners to have to walk in the rain. I’ve finally learned my lesson.” He chuckled.

Alec looked at Magnus but didn’t say anything. Magnus smiled again. “And, I discovered that my hair actually looks quite cool when it gets wet! See? It just goes to show that even I can live the life of a commoner!” Magnus beamed at Alec, waiting for him to say something.

The rain was pouring now. Alec’s hair fell into his eyes, but he didn’t care. The rain soaked through his thin jacket and was biting at his skin, but he didn’t feel a thing.

"Magnus,” Alec’s voice shook and he took a deep breath to collect himself. “Let’s end this.”

Magnus froze.

“What did you say?”

Alec took an agonizing step forward. His heart clenched painfully as the words left his mouth. “We can’t be together anymore.”

“Stop joking around, Alec.” Magnus choked.

“It’s not a joke.” Alec looked at Magnus seriously.

“And I wasn’t joking when I said that I chose to be with you, Alexander.” Magnus searched Alec’s hazel eyes.

Alec looked away. “You’re not the heir to Bane Enterprises anymore. You were right, Magnus.” Alec looked straight at Magnus. “I only wanted to be with you because of your wealth.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. “I know you don’t mean that, Alec. I’m not listening to this bullshit. Come on, let’s go.” He reached out and roughly pulled Alec’s hands.

Alec let his hands slip from Magnus’s. He stood his ground as Magnus stared wide-eyed at him.

“How can you do this to me, Alexander? How could you laugh and tell me all about what we can do on dates without money, and then say these things?” Magnus walked back to Alec, his voice breaking. “Why do you always decide all these things on your own? It was that damn demon wasn’t it? He threatened you!!" Magnus’s eyes filled with anger.

“NO, Magnus. I did everything on my own free will. I can’t do this anymore, Magnus. Being with you, and the amount of pressure that comes with it, I can’t take it. I don’t want it!” Alec screamed.

“Alexander Lightwood. Tell me that you don’t love me, and I’ll go. Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don’t want to be with me.” Magnus stared right at him, and Alec saw all the hurt that Magnus’s eyes held. It pierced his lungs and straight into his heart. His hands gripped into fists as he answered.

"You know what my answer is, Magnus Bane. Goodbye.” Alec tore his eyes away from the man he had slowly fallen in love with and forced himself to turn around. He walked away and did not hear Magnus follow him. As he rounded the next corner, he fell to his knees, gasping as tears streamed down his face. Tears mixed with rain as he clutched a hand to his aching chest, letting out a silent sob.

After a while, Alec placed a hand on the metal gate and slowly pushed himself to his feet. His shoulders drooped. _Get yourself together, Alec._ _Think about Jace’s family. Think about the crisis that can be averted because of your actions. Now is not the time to be selfish!_ He scolded himself. He kept wiping at his tears, but they kept continuing to fall.

“Alexander Lightwood!” A shaky voice called out. In the distance, he saw Catarina holding out an umbrella, hobbling over to him.

“Catarina…” Alec said softly as he wiped furiously at his eyes.

Catarina gripped his wrists. “What did you do, Alec?! What have you done?” Catarina had tears in her eyes as she shook Alec. Alec averted his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Catarina…”

“You promised me that you would stay by his side, Alec! You PROMISED!”

Alec once again broke out into fresh tears. “I c-can’t, Catarina. I can’t s-stay by him." Alec choked out. "You will have to do that for me, okay?” 

“No, Alec, No! You cannot leave!” Catarina was also crying now.

“I-i’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Alec pulled his arms back as he turned and ran, never once looking back.

In the second story window, Asmodeus Bane watched. He smiled to himself, content.

The buildings blurred by, and soon all that could be seen were fields of hay. Alec sat back against the ratty bus seat and leaned his head against the window. His hands absentmindedly fiddled with the necklace around his neck. Tears pricked at his eyes and he willed them away, refusing to think about the glittery Asian man. He pushed all thoughts of the golden-eyed man to the back of his mind.

“Alec!” Max rushed up to him the moment he came into view of the house. Alec’s heart warmed as he saw his youngest brother.

“Max!” Alec patted the blue-eyed boy on the head. Max had grown substantially from the last that he saw him, and regret burned in his veins. He should have visited more often. But now that Max was in front of him, looking at him in awe, the pain he felt in his heart lessened just a bit.

“Alec? Is that really you?” Maryse and Robert came from the side of the house, both carrying dirty pails and dressed in coveralls covered in mud.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad.” Alec went up to hug them but they shook their heads. “In a moment, son. It won’t do you any good to have all this filth and dirt on you. Why don’t you go inside first and we will meet up with you later?” Alec smiled and followed Max inside the house.

It had been a long time since the Lightwoods sat together for dinner. Minus Izzy, who was still away at boarding school. They spent an hour after dinner doing family FaceTime, and soon it was Max’s bedtime. Robert and Maryse also retired early, as they had a very early start in the morning. Alec wandered outside and sat underneath the big oak tree in the front yard. He leaned against the tree, looking up at the cloudless night sky. His hands automatically reached for the silver necklace that hung around his neck. He closed his eyes, letting the tears free fall down his cheek. The sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the night were interrupted by Alec’s quiet sobs.

Magnus stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. Memories of Alec, smiling back at him as he ran across the street seemed to blur by. His eyes stung and he shook his head to shake away those thoughts. He blinked, choosing to focus on the lights, the buildings, the other pedestrians across the street instead. His eyes landed on a face that seemed familiar. Magnus’s eyes widened. No, that was impossible. _Ragnor?_

The light turned green and Ragnor’s eyes locked onto his. Recognition flashed in the man's eyes before they widened in fear. Ragnor took off running, and Magnus fled after him, pushing other people out of the way as he chased the man down the street.

Ragnor could run, but he couldn’t keep up with Magnus’s stamina. Soon he had to stop and catch his breath, and Magnus quickly caught up to him.

“What is the meaning of this, Ragnor? How are you here?” Magnus grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

“You were in Paris and homeless! How come you’re here in Brooklyn and wearing such an expensive suit?” Magnus glanced at the man’s attire. There’s was no way someone who had lost their job and their home could be wearing such pristine clothes.

“M-Magnus, I can explain!” Ragnor trembled and he averted his eyes from Magnus’s furious gaze.

“It better be a good explanation!” Magnus spat out as he released his hold on the older man.

“The whole thing was a setup...” Ragnor said quietly, his eyes still looking down at the floor. Magnus’s eyes widened.

“The lay-offs happened because of you, that is a fact. And I did get laid off. But Sebastian tried to persuade Lord Bane to reconsider as he knew you looked up to me. And so Lord Bane came up with the idea to use me to teach you a lesson. That if you saw how terrible my life turned because of your actions, you would start to listen to him and stop rebelling against him. In return, I was given money to start a new life and run my own business here in Brooklyn. I never expected you to come back here to Brooklyn...” Ragnor looked up at Magnus. His eyes were brimming with tears. “I never meant to lie to you, Magnus. But I have a family I need to take care of. I needed the money.”

Magnus stepped back, his head swimming. _It was all his father’s doing!_ He had been toying around with him the entire time!

Ragnor fell to his knees. “Magnus, I am so sorry. I never meant for it to go this far.”

Magnus looked at the man, his hands gripped tightly into fists. He stepped towards Ragnor, and Ragnor flinched. Instead, Magnus extended a hand out to him. “Have your children and family been well?”

Ragnor looked up at Magnus, his eyes wide. He nodded silently as he stared at Magnus’s outreached hand.

“I’m glad.” Magnus gestured for Ragnor to take his hand. The man slowly reached out and Magnus helped him up. “I’m happy that you aren’t homeless, Ragnor. That you and your family are doing well.” Magnus sighed.

“Magnus....”

“Do me a favour, Ragnor? Work hard, and don’t ever leave your family hanging.”

Ragnor sobbed as Magnus turned around and walked away.

Magnus made a decision by the time he got home. He went to his room, shut the door quietly behind him, and started to pack a bag.

Alec woke up late the following day. His parents had already started work on the farm, and they let Alec take a much-needed rest. Max didn’t question why Alec was here because he was ecstatic that his big brother was with them again. His parents just gave him a look of understanding and gave him space. Alec wandered outside into the forest behind the house. He took in the smells of wet mud and evergreen, letting the scent of nature wrap him up in her embrace. He trekked along the dirt path, watching as animals skittered across, and birds singsonging on the tree branches. Suddenly, he froze at the sound of a twig snapping. _Was someone else in the woods?_

Alec quietly walked in the direction of the sound. He ended up in a small clearing and what he saw made his heart stop. There was an elderly man sitting up against a tree with a gun pointed towards his head.

“Hey! You! Put the gun down!” Alec called out as he ran over to the man. The man jumped and dropped the gun onto the ground.

“What are you doing?!” Alec glanced at the gun, then back up at the man.

“It’s none of your business!” The man reached back down to pick up the gun.

“No! Put down the gun!” Alec scolded.

“What happens to me is none of your business!” The old man scowled at Alec.

Alec’s eyes widened. “What do you mean it’s none of my business?!” He stalked up to the strange man. “If you kill yourself, that’s the end for you. But how about those who witness it?” Alec reached out and grabbed the man by the collar. “Mister! Are you trying to traumatize me for the rest of my life? My life is already tough enough! I don’t need to add this to the list!” Alec shook the man by the shoulders. The man gaped at Alec, taken aback.

Alec huffed. “Look at your fancy clothes! You probably have a way better life than I do! My parents are out there, cleaning up the filthy pigsty. Day after day after day, they go home, covered in stink, just so they can put food on the table.”

To Alec’s surprise, the old man started to laugh. Alec frowned. “What’s so funny?” He snapped.

“Is your family that poor??” The old man looked at him, clearly amused.

Alec crossed his arms across his chest. “My family is the poorest family in all of Brooklyn!”

The old man threw his head back and laughed. His laughter sounded like church bells ringing. There were tears in his eyes, and he slapped Alec on the back. “My boy, you have reminded me of something very important!”

“You’ve got our full support, Magnus.” Castiel smiled at his best friend as he handed him a roll of cash.

“And Alec said rich people don’t carry cash...” Magnus smiled gratefully at the blonde-haired man. Castiel raised a finger to his lips and winked.

“Mine too.” Imasu reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new iPhone. Asmodeus had cut off Magnus’s phones as well as credit cards. Magnus thanked the olive-skinned man as he closed his hands around the slim metal device.

“You guys...” He said, tearing up.

“Don't sweat it, that’s what friends are for, right?” Zach clapped a hand on Magnus’s shoulders.

Magnus nodded, “F4 forever.”

“Go get him, Magnus!” Castiel chirped out as Magnus waved and stepped out of the doors. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello!" A cheerful voice came from the phone.

"Izzy? What’s the address of your aunt’s place again?”

The doors of the helicopter slid open and Magnus stepped in. He sat down and strapped in, pulling on the headset.

“Magnus Bane, Sir, welcome aboard the Hearst Helicopter.”

“You’re a company president?!” Alec’s eyes widened as he stared at the old man. They were now sitting on a log. The old man opened up his briefcase, tucked the gun back inside, and grabbed some papers out.

“We are a small company that specializes in computer parts. I’ve been trying to sell these parts to different companies, but nobody wants to buy them.” The old man sighed. “Nobody wants to do business with a small company. They think that we can’t make anything good. This world is filled with nothing but idiots!” The old man huffed.

“Nothing but idiots, huh…” Alec picked at his shoelaces.

“This is the discovery of the century!” The old man waved the papers at Alec.

“Really?” Alec asked, unsure.

The old man caught Alec’s hesitation. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No, that’s not it,” Alec flushed, “I think if you go about a different way of selling your product, you would be able to do it!”

The man raised an eyebrow as Alec continued. “The world is swamped with telemarketers and people trying to sell products. Instead of hard-selling, you can try showing some warmth to your clients. You obviously take pride in your products, so I think you have to let your passion flow through to potential buyers. My family has gone through many tough times, but one thing they have never done is given up. So don’t give up, Sir.” Alec looked at the man. “If you can’t trust yourself to make it in the world, how will others put their trust in you? You’re the company president! You have to try the hardest! Then all your workers will want to try their best as well!” Alec smiled.

The man contemplated Alec’s words. He looked over at Alec and smiled. Hope flickered in the man’s eyes and he clasped a hand on Alec’s shoulders. “You have reminded me why I started this company in the first place. Thank you. I will continue to fight!” Alec smiled. They continued to converse, as the old man told him stories of his company, and the struggles he overcame to get to where he was now.

The sound of a helicopter suddenly interrupted them. Alec frowned. “Do you hear a helicopter? It sounds close by.”

“That’s odd, usually the only helicopters we see are the state patrols, but they don’t usually land.”

Alec and the old man got up and walked out of the forest. The helicopter landed in a field not too far away, and a man stepped out. Alec gasped. Even from the distance he could make out a familiar black faux hawk. “M-Magnus?” he breathed out.

The old man looked over at Alec. “You seem to have friends in high places, young man.”

Alec fidgeted. “He’s not, we’re not,” he stumbled over his words, “I don’t know why he’s here.”

“You seem to have a fight of your own.” He smiled as he pushed Alec gently forward, then waved, walking away in the opposite direction.

Alec stayed frozen on the spot as Magnus got closer and closer. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his entire body thrummed with nervous energy. _What was Magnus doing here?_

The helicopter created a commotion as Maryse, Robert, and Aunt Cassandra came out of the house.

“Who are you and why are you trespassing on my property?!” Aunt Cassandra screeched as she flailed her arms, gesturing at the helicopter which had crushed her fields of corn.

“Cassandra! That’s Magnus Bane, from Bane Enterprises!” Maryse quickly shushed her sister.

“I don’t care who he is! What is he doing here?!” Cassandra hissed back.

“To see Alec?” Robert raised an eyebrow at Magnus as he walked up to them. Alec had also reached the group.

“Alec? Why? Are they going out?” Aunt Cassandra’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.

“If Alexander will forgive me, yes, that’s what I would like to do.” Magnus’s eyes locked onto Alec’s, and Alec felt his breath catch. His hands tightened into fists. _No, Magnus could not be here._ Magnus being here made his heart waver. And his heart could not waver. Not after everything he had done to build those walls up.

Maryse quickly ushered everyone back inside so her son could have some privacy.

“Come with me, Alexander.” Magnus’s extended a ring adorned hand out to Alec. His eyes burned brightly, filled with passion, adoration, and confidence. Alec swallowed. His hands shook as he unclenched them. His walls were crumbling down, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His hand reached out. So close, just a couple more inches and they would touch Magnus’s.

“Help!!” A voice cried out in distress.

Alec pulled his hand back in surprise as his head whipped around towards the sound.

Up in the trees, was Max, holding tightly onto a branch. He was slipping. Alec’s eyes widened in horror. Before he could react, Magnus pushed him aside and ran towards the tree. In no time, the tall Asian man was climbing the tree with ease.

“Max, whatever you do, don’t let go okay? I’m coming to get you.” Magnus tested the weight of the branch. _Raziel, it wasn’t strong enough to hold them both._ He frantically looked around for another option.

Max bit his lip, his eyes filled with tears. “I can’t, my hand hurts.” The youngest Lightwood looked down and wailed.

Magnus laid down on his stomach as he inched closer to the boy. There was a loud cracking sound and he froze. Slowly, he inched forward again. The branch dipped with their combined weight. Magnus gauged his distance to the boy. He only had only one shot. If he missed, Max would fall. Magnus took a deep breath and moved another inch. He felt the branch break and he lunged forward, grabbing Max to his chest.

“MAGNUS!” Alec shouted, watching in horror as Magnus and Max fell out of the tree.

Magnus heard Alec’s shout as he twisted his body, shielding Max from the ground. He braced for impact as he held the young lightwood boy tightly to his chest. The impact knocked the wind out of his chest, and he felt a searing pain before blacking out.

“Max! Magnus!” Alec rushed over to where both of them lay, unmoving. Max had rolled onto the ground from the impact. Alec shook his younger brother.

“Max! Oh Max, please wake up!” Alec was on the verge of tears.

“Unggh...” Max’s eyelids fluttered and he groaned. Alec let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh, Max, you’re okay. You’re okay.” He turned over to Magnus, who was lying complete still.

“Come on Magnus, wake up!” Alec gently shook the glittery man. Suddenly, Alec froze. There was blood. Alec moved Magnus’s head to the side and his heart stopped cold when he saw the deep gash that was on the back of Magnus’s head. Alec screamed.

“The doctors said he’s past the critical stage. Magnus will be fine, Alec.” Zach placed a reassuring hand over top of his.

“That man’s got a thick head, he’ll wake up soon.” Imasu came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alec nodded solemnly as he sat in the waiting room. Magnus had been rushed to a private hospital after Alec had called Zach in a panic. The doctors did emergency surgery, and Alec had stayed up all night waiting for Magnus to wake up.

“The patient is awake, but he needs rest. Please limit your interaction with him to no more than 15 minutes.” The doctor stepped out of Magnus’s room and addressed them.

They all opened the door and walked in. Magnus’s head was wrapped up in bandages, and his arm and leg were in a sling. Alec’s heart clenched painfully as he saw Magnus. The man was hurt and it was all because of him.

“Magnus, you idiot! You had me so worried!” He said shakily, his eyes watering as he stepped towards the bed.

Magnus blinked a couple of times as he took in his surroundings. He looked over at Imasu and Castiel standing at the foot of the bed. "Oh, you guys are here!” Magnus cracked a smile. He then turned back towards Alec and frowned.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE ALL ASIAN DRAMAS NEED AMNESIA! Okay just bear with me, guys! We only have a few more chapters to go!! Everyone needs one dramatic pull before the end, right? Right! XD!!! Let me know your thoughts and comments, and thank you guys so so much for still being here and for your neverending support!! <3 <3 <3


	33. A Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus seems to have forgotten Alec! What will Alec do?   
> The appearance of a new face threatens Alec's efforts of getting the glittery heir to remember him!

Alec’s heart stopped. “Ha. Ha. Very funny, Magnus.”He tried to laugh, but something didn’t seem right.

Zach came into view behind him. “Stop joking around, Magnus. That’s mean.”

Magnus looked at Zach and frowned. “What are you talking about, Zach? Is he your new boy toy? Keep him in control, won’t you? How dare he speak to me like that!” Magnus huffed.

The entire room fell silent.

“Magnus,” Imasu said cautiously, “Do you know who we are?” He gestured to himself and Castiel.

Magnus scoffed. “Stop joking around, Imasu. Of course, I do! Why won’t I know who you guys are? You’re my best friends!”

Castiel pointed at Alec. “Then who is he?”

Magnus looked over at Alec. “I don’t know, am I supposed to know who he is?”

Alec’s heart sank. He looked at Magnus, his eyes searching. _No, no there was no way._ This only happened in tv dramas. Not in real life!

“Doctor, how come he remembers us but can’t remember Alec?” Imasu asked as they sat in the counseling room. The doctor took a look at the x-rays and brain scans.

“Memory loss can occur in patients who have suffered brain trauma. The pressure on the brain could cause some short term memory loss.”

“But how come he only forgot me...?” Alec asked quietly. Imasu and Castiel glanced at Alec sadly. The doctor continued to talk, but Alec didn’t register a word. He sat, slumped back in his seat.

“Lord Bane, won’t you go see Magnus?” Catarina pleaded.

Asmodeus pursed his lips. “What happens to my disowned son is none of my concern!”

“Asmodeus, he is still your son!” Catarina stomped her feet.

“He got himself into this predicament because he went to see that commoner boy!”

“What is it that you have against Alec? What don’t you like about him?" Catarina raised her voice.

“Absolutely everything!” Asmodeus huffed.

“That commoner boy you speak about is the only one who is taking care of your son right now!”

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at the head maid. “What are you trying to say? Ever since Magnus met that parasite, his life has been nothing but hell! This incident will further prove to Magnus that he is more trouble than he is worth!” Asmodeus turned around. “It’s only a matter of time before Magnus comes crawling back to me.” With that, he stalked out of the room.

Alec stood in front of Magnus’s hospital room. He raised his hand to knock, but then sighed and dropped his arms back down at his sides.

“A-lec!” Alec turned and saw Zach walking towards him.

“Why don’t you go in?” Zach leaned down close, his gorgeous blue eyes looking curiously at him. Alec sighed.

“Maybe it’s for the best that Magnus can’t remember who I am.” Alec glanced back at the closed door. “The Bane Enterprise is still struggling right now, and many people are still getting hurt because of us.”

“Alec, are you giving up? Have you forgotten who we are?”

Alec looked up at Zach, who was smiling softly at him.

“We’re F4, Alec. Don’t worry about anything else and just worry about Magnus right now, ok? One problem at a time.”

Alec nodded and placed his hand on the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

“And Alec,” Zach spoke up, “remember that Magnus made the decision to come to see you.”

Alec gave Zach a small smile. “Right!”

“Come on, let’s go in, together.”

Magnus laughter echoed through the room as Alec opened the door. Castiel and Imasu were sitting in the chairs, chatting with Magnus.

Magnus’s face scowled as he saw Alec.

“Yo! Took you guys long enough!” Castiel pipped up.

“The docs say Magnus’s test results all came back normal.” Imasu nodded at Alec.

“I made you worry, didn’t I, Zach?” Magnus glanced at his blonde-haired friend standing in the door.

“Always.” Zach gave his best friend a warm smile.

“You’re always a pain in the ass, Magnus.” Alec tried to crack a smile. 

Magnus focused on him. “Why are you here again?”

Castiel and Imasu stood up, and they quickly pushed Zach out of the room, leaving Alec alone with Magnus.

“Hey! Where are you guys going?” Magnus pouted. He glared at Alec. “I don’t know who you are but stop bothering me, you’re annoying.”

Alec bit his lip in anger. “You’re the one who’s in love with me!” Alec blurted out.

Magnus’s eyes widened. Alec turned beet red. _Oh Raziel, why did he have to say that?_ “Uh-, what I meant wa- Oof!” Alec got hit in the face with a pillow.

“What nonsense are you spewing? I HATE guys like you! Get lost!” Magnus shot Alec a cold look. Alec brought a hand up to his face, the stinging of the pillow not even coming close to the stinging he felt in his heart.

His face dropped as he turned and walked out of Magnus’s room. He wiped a stray tear on his sleeve and sniffled.

“Oh hello, there. Is Mr. Bane awake?” Alec quickly wiped his face and he turned to see a doctor standing beside him.

“Oh-uh, y-yes, he is.” Alec stammered.

“I’m Doctor Jacob Carlson, Mr. Bane’s physiotherapist. Are you his friend?” The doctor was quite handsome, with neatly trimmed brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes. A light stubble ran across his jawline, making him look mature and refined. Alec swallowed.

“Y-yes, I’m a f-friend. I guess. My name’s Alec."

The doctor nodded then smiled at Alec. “Pleasure to meet you, Alec. I’m pleased to say that Mr. Bane is doing quite well. As long as he keeps up his physiotherapy, he should be better in no time!”

Alec nodded and Dr. Carlson stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Magnus shouted in frustration as he slammed his fists on the bar. The other patients in the physiotherapy room turned to look at him.

"Magnus, give yourself some time. If you rush into it, you will hurt yourself even more.” Dr. Carlson placed a hand over the top of Magnus’s. Magnus shivered. He had to admit, this Dr. Carlson had the looks of a supermodel. Anyone with eyes could see how gorgeous this physiotherapist was. But none of that now, he was frustrated. Frustrated that his legs wouldn’t move the way he wanted to. He hated how pain shot up his back every time he put more weight on his right leg, making him feel weak and useless.

“Let’s take a break, Magnus. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Dr. Carlson gestured for Magnus to sit down on one of the chairs as he looked at his pager and strode out of the room.

Magnus grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the room. He hated being there. He hated the pitying looks people gave him when he fell down over and over again.

“Magnus...?”

Magnus stopped and looked up. It was that annoying guy from before. He pretended he didn’t see him and continued to hobble.

“Magnus, be careful, you shouldn’t be walking around...” Alec walked towards him, his face full of concern.

Magnus scowled and tried to turn around but his crutches got caught and he ended up tripping.

Alec’s eyes widened and he was about to move forward when Dr. Carlson suddenly came out from nowhere and grabbed Magnus around the waist.

“Magnus, what are you doing? I told you to wait inside for me!” His voice was stern but there was a hint of concern.

“I needed some air!” Magnus pushed the doctor away as he righted his crutches and leaned against them.

“Magnus, you need to stop being so selfish! What if you injured yourself, or someone else?”

“Shut up! You’re not the one who’s suffering!” Magnus spat out.

Alec stepped forward. “Magnus st-“

“Listen here, Magnus Bane!” Doctor Carlson interrupted Alec as he stared Magnus down. “You’re not the only patient here in this hospital in pain. I don’t care how famous you are. Everyone here at this hospital is equal. Every patient here is equal. You got that? Now get back to the physiotherapy room!”

Magnus stared, wide-eyed at the doctor. He felt something flutter in his chest, a stirring of something that he couldn’t remember. He shook his head and huffed as he made his way back towards the room, cursing under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Zach, Imasu, and Castiel came up to Alec.

“Your friend’s just restless because he doesn’t have full control of his body. He’ll come around. With all of your support, Magnus will be just fine.” Doctor Carlson smiled at the newcomers.

“Woah and who are you?” Castiel eyed the tall Doctor hungrily.

Dr. Carlson flashed a million-dollar smile. “I’m Dr. Carlson, but you guys can just call me Jacob. I reckon I’ll be seeing you guys pretty regularly.” His pager beeped and he checked it. “Well, duty calls, gentlemen. See you around!” And with that, Jacob turned walked briskly away.

Castiel whistled. “If you weren’t with Jace, I’d say he’s totally your type, Imasu.”

Imasu rolled his eyes. “Jace would kill me. And Alec probably would too.” He glanced over at Alec and gave him a wink.

Zach was scowling. “I don’t like him, Alec. Be careful.”

“Oh come on, Zach. Live a little! Maybe he’ll be your next beau if you play the cards right!” Castiel waggled his eyebrows and nudged Zach. Zach shot daggers at him and stalked away. Castiel just glanced over at Imasu and shrugged.

* * *

The fall harvest was starting and Alec busied himself helping his parents and Aunt Cassandra. After a day’s hard work in the fields, he would rush to the hospital and visit Magnus. Magnus was no closer to remembering who he was. The glittery man - _how Magnus still managed to look so glittery in a hospital gown was beyond him_ -rolled his eyes whenever he came to change out the flowers or fluff his pillows.

“And then what happened?” Magnus’s bright laughter echoed through the room when Alec opened the door. His heart tightened when he saw Jacob sitting at the foot of Magnus’s bed. Magnus’s eyes crinkled in laughter. Alec bit his lip. Magnus never looked at him like that, yet here he was, chatting up a storm with the good-looking doctor.

It was Jacob that saw him standing by the door first. “Oh! Alec! What a wonderful surprise! We were just thinking of heading outside for some fresh air. Would you like to join us?” Jacob’s eyes twinkled.

Alec forced a small smile. “Sure, that would be nice.”

“Magnus here is hilarious!” Jacob smiled at Alec.

“Don’t talk about me like you know me!” Magnus huffed, “and why did you invite him?”

“Now, now, Magnus. You get moody every time Alec shows up. You should be nice to him. He obviously cares for you.” Jacob gently patted Magnus on the hand. Alec looked away, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he willed his tears away. _Smile, Alec, Smile._

The smell of fallen leaves filled the air as they stepped outside. The hospital grounds were an array of reds, oranges, and yellow. The Autumn landscape was absolutely stunning.

“Hey Magnus, the fresh air smells good eh?” Alec tried to make conversation as he glanced over at Magnus with a big smile.

Magnus sat in the wheelchair, deep in thought.

“Hey, you’re ignoring Alec again, Magnus.” Jacob gently placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulders. Alec flinched and looked away, embarrassed.

“You know, you’re never going to get better if you keep that sour face on!” Jacob pushed the wheelchair forward.

Magnus looked over at the trees. “How come I can’t remember?”

Jacob stopped pushing. “Hmm?”

“The doctors said I’ve lost some of my memory. I remember coming to this town, but I can’t remember why.”

Alec swallowed as he looked glumly at Magnus.

“I feel like it was for something really important…” Magnus trailed off.

“Maybe you came here,” Alec interrupted, “to see someone important.”

Magnus rubbed his head, “Someone important? Who did I come to see…?”

Alec opened his mouth, “Maybe it-"

“Does it really matter?” Jacob interrupted. Alec clamped his mouth shut in surprise. “Maybe you came to see someone, and maybe you didn’t! You don’t have to force yourself to remember, Magnus. That will do you more harm than good if you keep straining yourself.”

“Dr. Carlson…” Alec started.

“You’ve got lots of really good friends here, Magnus. And you’ll meet lots of new people. If you forgot about someone, maybe they weren’t worth remembering after all, don’t you think?”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation.

“Don’t give up!” Alec blurted. Magnus turned to look at him.

“Don’t ever give up on remembering!” Alec’s lips trembled. Magnus looked confused.

“Alec, please stop it,” Jacob spoke up gently. “Pressuring a patient like that will just make matters worse.”

Alec bit his lip. He glanced over at Magnus, who was looking at him intently. “I’m s-sorry.” He stammered, feeling the familiar pressure rising up in his chest. He had to get away. He would not cry. Not now, not here. “I h-have to go. S-sorry.” He turned as fast as he could and bolted inside the hospital.

Magnus slumped back in the wheelchair as Jacob continued to chat. He barely heard a word as he thought back to Alec’s words. And the crestfallen face on the brown-eyed man. Why did Alec have that face? Was it true that Alec meant something more to him? Alec wasn’t terrible on the eyes, the man could be considered handsome, and probably Magnus’s type. Maybe. But nah, him and Alec? No way! That guy was kinda annoying.

“Alec!”

Alec turned to see Imasu, Castiel, and Zach walk towards him.

“Did you see Magnus? We can’t find him.”

“Yeah, he’s up on the roof.” Alec plastered on a smile.

“By himself?” Castiel’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Uh, N-no. He’s with Jaco-Dr. Carlson.” Alec looked down at his hands.

Zach let out an audible huff as he rolled his eyes, clearly in distaste.

Alec got up left, his shoulders slumped. Imasu and Castiel looked at each other sadly. Zach’s hands gripped tightly into fists as he looked at Alec’s retreating form.

“He’s so annoying,” Magnus complained.

“Alec?” Jacob helped Magnus back onto the bed. “You shouldn’t be so hard on him. He just wants you to get well.”

“How do you know? Are you his friend?” Magnus asked as he leaned back against the pillows.

“Yes, I guess you could say that.” Jacob smiled gently.

“Well tell him to stay away from me.” Magnus’s lips pursed into a thin line as he crossed his arms.

“If that’s what you want, Magnus.” Jacob placed a hand gently on Magnus’s legs.

The door opened and F4 stepped in. Jacob removed his hands and stood up. “Oh, hello!”

Zach shoved his way past Imasu and Castiel and stepped towards Magnus. “So, do you remember anything yet?”

“We were just talking about this,” Jacob started, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to force the patient to remember th-"

“Can you stay out of this?” Zach interrupted coldly. “I’m talking to Magnus.”

Magnus looked up at the blonde-haired man, surprised.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jacob apologized.

“Get lost.” Zach deadpanned. “As a doctor, what you're doing is highly inappropriate.”

“Hey, Zach,” Imasu cleared his throat, trying to ease the growing tension in the room, “you don’t have to talk to Dr. Carlson like that. He’s looking out for Magnus’s best interest.”

“Yeah, Zach! What’s bothering you?” Castiel said gently, giving Jacob an apologetic look.

“THINK ABOUT HOW ALEC FEELS!” Zach exploded. Everyone stared at the blonde-haired man.

“Alec comes here, every single day, after working long hours at the farm. Yet he never once complained. Do you even realize how much he’s had to suffer?” Zach stared at Magnus, his eyes smoldering. Magnus had never seen Zach angry like this before. He stared, dumbfounded at his friend’s outburst. Zach turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Alec sighed as he took off his boots. Max had bounded to the door the moment he heard his big brother come in.

Alec smiled as he ruffled Max’s soft brown hair. “Nothing, Max.”

“How’s Magnus doing?” Max looked up at Alec with concerned eyes.

“He’s still the same.”

“Is there anything I can do? It was all my fault…” Max looked down bitterly.

“Max…”

“Oh!” Max’s eyes suddenly brightened. “I know! How about making him something, Alec?”

“Make him…something?”

Max’s soft snores could be heard as Alec quietly sat at the table. He turned on the flashlight, making sure that Max wouldn’t be awoken by the soft light. He smiled at his younger brother’s angelic face as he slept peacefully on the twin bed. Alec picked up the knitting needle that he had found in Aunt Cassandra’s closet and started to knit.

The next day, Alec held onto his gift-wrapped box as he slowly opened the door to Magnus’s room. Magnus was currently fast asleep and Alec smiled as he quietly stood beside the sleeping man. Magnus’s face without the makeup made him look a lot younger, but still just as handsome. Alec reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair out of the older man’s face.

“Magnus, it’s me, Alec…your Alexander. Won’t you remember me, please?” Alec softly whispered. He gently placed the wrapped box on the edge of the bed beside Magnus’s pillow before leaving, taking one last look at the sleeping man before sighing deeply.

Magnus yawned loudly.

“Rise and Shine, Handsome.” Magnus blinked as he saw Jacob staring at him with shining green eyes.

“I had a weird dream.” Magnus frowned, his eyebrows pinched in concentration. “I was laughing and talking with someone. It felt so nice and warm. But I couldn’t see his face.”

“I told you, don’t push yourself too hard. If you don’t remember, then you don’t remember.” Jacob smiled at him as he picked up the vase of flowers. “I’m going to go change the water. Be right back!”

Magnus watched as the brown-haired doctor stepped out of the room. He propped himself up on his elbows and hit something beside his pillow. There was a rectangular box wrapped in purple satin. _What was this? A gift?_ Magnus smiled. H _e loved gifts!_ He quickly unwrapped the paper and opened up the box. Inside was a white knitted scarf. He touched the fabric, and it was surprisingly soft. He was suddenly hit with a sense of Deja Vu, but no matter how he tried to remember, his mind was blank. He unraveled the scarf, tracing his hands all along the soft material. His hands caught a rough patch at the end of the fabric, and he took a closer look. There was an emblem of some sort stitched onto the end of the scarf. It was a horoscope, the sign of Virgo. Magnus’s heart suddenly raced in his chest. He frowned. _Why was he feeling this way?_

The door opened and Jacob stepped back in with a fresh batch of flowers. He moved to arrange the flowers on the window sill and Magnus brought the scarf up to his face. He unconsciously nuzzled his face into the scarf and inhaled a familiar scent. His eyes widened. This feeling…it felt like…Love?

Jacob turned and looked over at him, smiling as he sat down on the bed beside him.

Magnus turned to him. His eyes locked onto soft baby blues. “Jacob…the person that I seem to have forgotten about… is it perhaps, you?” Jacob looked at him in surprise.

Magnus swallowed. “Were we in love?” He looked down at the scarf, then back up at the brown-haired doctor. “Did you make this for me?”

Jacob’s lips curled up into a smile as he leaned forward, and captured Magnus’s lips in his.

Alec’s hands automatically went to his chest. His blood ran cold. _It’s gone!_ Alec dropped to his knees, frantically searching in the mud. _No, no, no, he couldn’t lose it!_ He frantically dug through the dirt until something a shimmering reflection in the distance caught his eye. He quickly scrambled across the mud, sighing in relief as he saw the familiar edge of the stainless steel necklace. He wrapped his hands around it and pulled it out of the mud, carefully brushing away the dirt. He held it close to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Phew, I almost lost you.” Alec smiled softly and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he reattached the necklace around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!! Trouble is brewing!! But we all know Alec won't get defeated that easily!!!!! Only 2 more chapters left!!! You guys have been so amazing, and I'm still looking forward to all your comments and thoughts!!! <3 <3 <3 Thank you guys for reading!!!


	34. A Memorable Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F4 makes their way to a snowy resort in Canada! Love is in the air for a few members, but what about Alec and Magnus?

Magnus pulled back from the kiss. Jacob’s lips were soft, but that was about it. His heart didn’t hammer in his chest, he didn’t feel fireworks, he didn’t lose his breath. Jacob smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, and Magnus smiled back out of respect. Well, the doctor was good looking, and who doesn’t love a man in a uniform? Jacob certainly wore the white doctor’s coat well and he was definitely a charmer. So, Magnus pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as Jacob excitedly made plans for the day.

“Want to buy flowers for Magnus?” Zach looked over at Alec as they sat in the limousine. Magnus had been discharged for a couple of days now, and they were making their way back to the city. Alec shook his head at Zach’s question. Zach nodded in understanding. “I guess Magnus prefers you over flowers anyway.” He gave the brown-eyed man a reassuring smile. Alec only managed to return a tight smile as they reached the Bane Mansion.

Alec took a deep breath. He had vowed not to step foot in here again. What would he do if Asmodeus saw him?

Zach sensed his nervousness and placed a hand on top of his head. “You got this, Alec. I have faith in you. Now go get him!”

Alec braced himself as he rang the door bell. _Well, there was no turning back now._

“Welcome!” The door opened and there stood Jacob, dressed in a beige turtleneck. Alec almost didn’t recognize him without his doctor’s coat. He frowned. _What was Jacob doing here?_

“H-hello, Dr. Carlson..?” Alec fumbled for words.

“Oh, call me Jacob, I insist! We’re all friends now, aren’t we?” Jacob gave Alec a smile as he guided Alec into Magnus’s room. “I’m here to make sure Magnus is continuing with his physiotherapy. You know how patients can get. Once they leave the hospital, most of them never do the exercises at home and they end up being worse than before.”

Jacob opened the room and Alec stepped in. Magnus was sitting at the foot of his bed, flipping through a magazine. His eyes narrowed when he saw Alec.

“Magnus, Alec is here to see you. I’ll go and make some tea for everyone.” The green-eyed doctor gave Alec a light pat on the shoulder and closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus put down the magazine.

Alec flinched. It seemed Magnus still did not have his memory back yet. “H-how have you been?” He asked quietly, his voice losing all confidence.

“Why do you care? Just because you’re Zach’s man doesn’t mean you can just step into my house, and into my room!” Magnus stood up. Alec noticed that Magnus no longer sported the casts and slings, and he seemed to be much more mobile. At least one thing was going right if everything else seemed to be going downhill for Alec.

“You’re annoying. Leave.” Magnus spat out as he shot daggers at Alec.

Alec stood his ground. “I can’t believe this right now.”

“Huh?” Magnus frowned.

Alec gripped his hands into fists. “Don’t ‘HUH’ me, you insolent jerk!” Alec stepped forward. “I am NOT Zach’s man, I am NOT anybody’s man. I belong to nobody but myself!”

“Why, you…” Magnus sneered as he stalked over towards Alec.

“I have a name, and my name is Alexander Lightwood! And you shouldn’t be talking to me like this!” Alec held his head high and puffed out his chest. “I came ALL the way to visit YOU and you’re telling me to leave?” Alec scoffed.

Magnus’s jaw dropped. How dare this tall, dark, handso- _wait no he wasn’t handsome_. He shook his head. _How dare this man talk to him this way?!_

“Huh, and I thought you had FINALLY grown up. But it looks like you’re still nothing but an immature moron!” Alec huffed.

“Alec?” A voice called out from behind. It was Jacob. Alec turned to look at the green-eyed doctor, his face flushed in anger. “Can we speak privately?”

“I don’t think you should come here anymore, Alec,” Jacob said softly. “You see, Magnus is on the road to recovery and I believe that you are hindering his progress. It’s in the patient’s best interest that he doesn’t see you.”

“But-"

“Magnus gets agitated every time he sees you," Jacob interrupted, "and I think that will reflect negatively on you.”

“Negatively…?”

“Don’t worry, Alec. I think he will regain his memory soon. Just leave everything to me, I’ll take care of Magnus.” Jacob gave Alec a warm smile as he turned to walk back to Magnus, who was eyeing them curiously.

“Magnus, tea is ready,” Jacob said sweetly.

“Forget the tea, Jacob. Can you make me another scarf? The white one doesn’t match my outfit, can you make me a grey one?”

Jacob placed the tea down on the bedside table and sat down beside Magnus. “Of course!” He smiled as he rested a hand gently on Magnus’s thigh.

Alec stood, rooted to the ground, shocked. His mind swam. _What?_

“I’ll make you lots and lots of scarves, as many as you would like!”

Magnus nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

“I may not look like it, but I’m great with my hands.” Jacob smiled flirtatiously.

Alec didn’t like the way the doctor was interacting with Magnus. Zach had warned him early on to be wary of the doctor, but Alec never heeded the warning. And now, it seemed the charming physiotherapist was slowly wedging himself in between him and Magnus. Alec bit his lip as they trembled, and he fought back the prickling sensation in his eyes. He watched as Magnus flirted with Jacob, throwing his head back in laughter, eyes twinkling as he looked at the doctor. A single tear rolled down Alec’s cheek.

Magnus laughed, but his laughter died in his throat when he caught sight of Alec’s pained expression. His chest constricted painfully and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. He watched as a tear rolled down Alec’s face, and he had the sudden urge to lunge over to the brown-eyed man and embrace him. And he had absolutely no clue why.

Alec’s eyes turned cold as he stared at Magnus. He reached behind his neck and unclasped the silver necklace. “I have had ENOUGH, Magnus Bane!” He choked out as he threw the metal accessory over at the Asian man. Magnus froze, his eyes searching Alec’s. Alec turned away and left, leaving Magnus confused as to what just happened.

“So, you just left?” Imasu asked as they all sat in Jace’s cafe. It had become their new spot to hang out, the small cafe providing warmth and comfort to each and every one of them.

“You’re just going to let that doctor guy squeeze himself in between you and Magnus?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “He’s an awful human being, taking credit for something you made!”

“He’s not going to get away with it! I’m going over there right now!” Jace fumed as he stood up abruptly.

“Jace, don’t.” Alec grabbed his best friend by the elbow. “You know, I was betting that even with his memory loss,” Alec swallowed, “that he would choose me again. I guess those were just some wishful thinking on my part.” Alec smiled but everyone could see the pain in his eyes. Zach sat unspoken, quietly looking at Alec as his hands clenched into fists.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob leaned over to look at Magnus.

“Nothing,” Magnus sighed as he turned the necklace over in his hands.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I don’t know why I can’t get Alec’s face out of my mind.” Magnus looked at the piece of silver in his hands. “Why did he cry like that? Why did it make my heart hurt so much?”

“You are so cruel, Magnus.” Jacob turned away and said softly. “Why are you worried about someone you barely see, while all the time I have been the one who has been by your side the entire time?”

Magnus looked away in shame.

“I have confidence that I will be able to bury what you have lost.” Jacob turned back to look at him, his green eyes watering. “I love you, Magnus.” And with that, he threw his arms around Magnus’s neck, burying his head in the Asian man’s neck.

“Alright! I’m going to clean all the horse’s bays today! That’s my challenge of the day!” Alec rolled up his sleeves and placed both hands on his hips.

“All of them?!” Max exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Robert and Maryse heard their sons’ exchange through the kitchen window. “Alec seems to be full of energy these days,” Robert commented.

Maryse looked worried. “I think he’s just trying to keep himself busy.” They both looked sadly over at their eldest.

Alec grabbed a shovel right when his cellphone rang. He took off his gloves and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, A-lec!” Came Zach’s cheerful voice. Alec smiled. “Magnus is all better now, and Castiel wanted to celebrate his recovery. Won’t you join us? Jace will be coming as well.”

Alec flinched at the mention of Magnus’s name. “I’m not sure, Zach. I get irritated whenever I think about him.” He sighed.

“What happened to the Alec I know? You have never given up no matter how many times you’ve been stepped on. You’re Alec Lightwood, and Lightwoods never give up, right?”

And so that was how Alec found himself standing in the front lobby of a resort called Mount Saint Sauveur, located in Canada. He had not expected that they would be flying to a different country to celebrate Magnus’s recovery. But then again, this was Magnus and F4. Everything they did was over the top, in Alec’s books.

“Yo!” Imasu waved hello as he arrived hand in hand with Jace. Jace was blushing furiously as he shyly looked up at Alec and Castiel.

“About time, you guys!”Castiel looked down at their entwined hands and smirked.

Alec beamed at Jace, genuinely happy that his best friend had finally found love.

“It looks like you guys will be sharing a room. Not that it matters because we booked the whole resort anyway. Just try to keep it in one room, okay?” Castiel handed Imasu a keycard and teased. Jace looked as if he wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Oh shut up, Castiel. I’m a gentleman, okay?” Imasu rolled his eyes as he looked over at Jace lovingly. Jace looked away shyly. Alec found it all so endearing that his overly loud and confident had become a shy and reserved man in the presence of Imasu.

Castiel handed Alec his key card. “We’re missing two more people. Have you guys seen Magnus?”

Zach frowned. “Two more?”

Just then the doors opened and Magnus stepped in. Castiel smiled. “Speak of the devil!”

Magnus frowned. “Why are we talking about my father? I don’t want anything to do with him!”  
  
Alec’s heart betrayed him once again as he took in the Asian man. Magnus was dressed in a black Canada Goose jacket, complete with a dark grey toque and a patterned scarf. Even when he wasbundled up in winter attire, Magnus still managed to look like a runway model.

“Hi everyone!” They all turned and saw Jacob, coming up behind Magnus.

“Why did you invite him?” Zach hissed over at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. “I didn’t invite him. That’s not my surprise guest.” He frowned.

Alec’s heart sank as he saw Jacob wrap his arm around Magnus’s. He turned and looked away, right into the pitying looks of Imasu and Jace.

Castiel quickly pulled Magnus over to the side. “Magnus, why did you bring the doc? Aren’t you feeling better already?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. He pestered me the entire way here. Whatever. Where’s my key card?” Castiel handed him the room key and Magnus stalked off.

“Hi Alec, good to see you! This weekend is going to be a blast!” Jacob grinned at Alec before noticing Magnus walking away. “Hey, Magnus! Wait up!!” He gave Alec an apologetic look before running after the tall man.

Alec took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just a weekend. There was skiing, snowboarding, and hot springs to enjoy. That’s right, F4 gave him this treat and he should thoroughly enjoy it.Alec turned to look at Zach and noticed that the blonde-haired man was currently staring at the front doors in shock.

Alec turned to his line of view and gasped as he saw a familiar face.

“LANCE!” Zach and Alec both exclaimed. _So this was Castiel's surprise guest!_

Lance looked just as amazing as when Alec last saw him. The man wore a stunning wine red pleated wool coat, a Burberry scarf, black jeans, and fur-lined boots.

“Alec, it has been so long. How have you been?” Lance reached out for Alec and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I’m good, Lance. It’s so good to see you!” Alec smiled into the warm sweet scent of the older man.

“It looks like we’re both trying our hardest to be with the ones we love eh?” Lance whispered into Alec’s ear. “You better do your best, Alec! I’m rooting for you!” He pulled back and gave Alec a wink before looking in the direction of where Zach was standing. “I have to do my best too.” He took a deep breath as Alec watched in awe as the great Lance Hearst seemed to look... _nervous?!_

“Zach,” Lance said as he stepped towards the blue-eyed man. Zach looked at him but said nothing.

Lance winced as he inhaled deeply. “You’re not happy to see..me?”

“Oh, you better be happy to see Lance, Zach. You guys are sharing a room. Here’s your key card!” Castiel smirked mischievously as he shoved the key card into Lance’s hand and pranced away.

Lance looked down at the keycard and up at Zach. “Zach, I didn’t plan this... Castiel invited me, he didn’t-“

“Whatever, Lance.” Zach turned and walked towards the elevators. Lance quickly scrambled to follow him.

“Zach, we’re here for a weekend. Can we please at least be civil? Can we just go back to the way we were before?” Castiel pleaded as Zach leaned away from him against the elevator railing.

“No, Zach. We can’t go back to what we were before. Everything’s changed. Our friendship has changed.” Zach folded his arms across his chest.

“You’re right, Zach.” Lance turned to look at him. “We’ve lost our friendship.” Zach turned to him, his blue eyes locking on emerald greens. Zach held his gaze firmly. “We can’t be friends anymore.”

Zach turned back to face the front, his lips pulled in a thin line.

“We can’t be friends anymore because I have fallen in love with you, Zach. I don’t want to be just your friend. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Lance felt his heart shatter as Zach did not reply. They reached their floor and he stepped out. Zach did not follow and instead pressed the button to close the door.

“Zach...” Lance pleaded, his eyes watering.

“I’m going to the hot spring to clear my head.” Zach looked away as the door closed between them.

Lance wiped his eyes and unlocked the bedroom. _Just great._ Castiel had given them a room with one bed. At least it was a king, so there was plenty of room. And with the way things were going, Lance might just end up sleeping on the floor. He sighed as he slowly unpacked his things.

Zach sank into the hot water. He groaned in appreciation, letting the water soothe his aching muscles. Everyone else was preoccupied with other activities, leaving the hot spring completely to Zach’s own use. He leaned back against the wall, placing a cold towel overtop his forehead. The contrast of the cool towel against his skin sent a shiver throughout his body as he closed his eyes and let the warmth envelop him.

“Snowball fight!” Jace packed some snow into a round ball and aimed it straight at Imasu. Imasu turned and got hit straight in the chest. Jace had on a goofy grin as he pumped his fist in victory.

“You are so going to regret this!” Imasu’s eyes glinted as he rolled some snow in his hands. Instead of throwing it, he ran towards the blonde-haired man and stuffed it into the back of his jacket. Jace yelped in surprise as the ice-cold snow soaked into his shirt. It didn’t take long before both of them were completely soaked to the bone, shivering in their jackets.

“Come on darling, let’s get changed or we’re gonna get hypothermia.” Imasu extended a hand to Jace, who was lying in the snow trying to catch his breath. Jace’s eyes twinkled as he grabbed Imasu’s hand and they walked, hand in hand, back inside the resort.

Back inside their room, Imasu quickly shed off his layers and stood in the middle of the room clad in dark blue silk boxers. Jace turned around quickly, his face flushing. _Oh by the angel!_ Castiel had planned for them to share a room, and Jace was beyond ecstatic at the thought of sharing a bed with Imasu. But he had forgotten that Imasu was extremely comfortable with his body. Whereas Jace, if his tomato-red face was anything to go by, was extremely shy. He was still shivering in his soaked long-sleeved shirt and jeans when Imasu quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Jace, did you not want to go to the hot springs…?”

“Uh..”Jace stammered, “Yeah, I’m just going to get changed, um in the bathroom.” He reached for his swim trunks in the suitcase.

Imasu looked at him and smiled, “Jace, you don’t have to be shy around me. You have a great body, from what I could feel during those times that we-you know,” Imasu winked, “made out in your kitchen.”

Jace flushed as he grabbed his swim trunks and made a mad dash into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. He could hear Imasu’s echoing laughter as he groaned internally.

“Hey, Jace?” Imasu knocked on the door as Jace was peeling off his wet clothes. “Is this a bad time to tell you that I prefer to sleep naked?”

Jace almost passed out on the bathroom floor.

Zach fell asleep in the hot spring. By the time he woke up, his hands were pruney and his face felt really hot. _Yikes,_ he hadn’t meant to fall asleep but it had been a long time since he was able to fully relax and just not think about anything. He hoisted himself out of the water and the contrast of the cool air made his skin crawl with goosebumps. A sound came from the door and he saw a silhouette of someone walking in through the mist.

“Zach?” A voice called out hesitantly. It was Lance.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Zach rubbed at his face which was most likely red from the heat. Lance came into view with a white towel wrapped around his waist and a pair of flip-flops.Zach’s heart stuttered as he took in the half-naked man walking towards him. The steam made Lance’s hair fall softy over his emerald green eyes. The hint of lemon and fresh mint wafted over to Zach and he sighed deeply before standing up. He got hit with a wave of vertigo and the room spun before his eyes. _Ugh,_ he always forgot to slowly stand up after a long soak. He wobbled dangerously and saw black spots in his eyes. The last thing he heard was Lance calling out to him before he passed out.

Lance called out as he saw Zach lose his balance. Lunging forward as fast as he could without slipping on the wet floor, he wrapped his arms around the younger man, breaking his fall.

“You never do learn, do you, Zach?” Lance sighed as he brushed the hair out of the unconscious man’s eyes. He lifted up Zach bridal style, and carefully walked out. He was met with Imasu and Jace by the doors.

“Woah! What happened to Lance?” Imasu’s eyes widened in concern.

“He passed out from the heat like always. He was in there too long and I went to check up on him.” Lance nodded over at Jace. “Glad he was in there before you two lovebirds.”

Jace turned beet red at the model’s words and his mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

Lance laughed, “I’m not coming back to fish you two out of the water so don't do anything I won't do.” He chuckled as he left, carrying Zach. Jace flushed a deeper crimson.

Alec went down to the lobby after unpacking. He sat down on one of the couches and looked out the window. There was a certain calm that washed over him as he silently watched the snow come fluttering down.

“Why haven’t I seen you around lately?” A voice broke him out of his trance. He turned to see Magnus, leaning against a grand piano. His hair was styled up in Alec’s favourite faux hawk, complete with angel-winged eyeshadow and black kohl around his eyes. There were sparkles on his high cheekbones, and he was staring at Alec with a curious look - a look that made Alec shiver.

“You told me to stay away from you.” Alec huffed and turned back to the window.

“Do you know something about my memory loss?” Magnus asked after a moment of silence.

Alec nodded, his eyes tracing the path of falling snow. “I do.”

Magnus moved towards him stealthily. “Tell me.”

Alec turned to the man he still loved but couldn’t have anymore. “It would be meaningless if you couldn’t figure it out on your own.”

Magnus stopped and frowned. He continued to look at the brown-haired man. There was something familiar about those big hazel eyes. They held something deep and sincere; Magnus found it difficult to look away. But he didn’t understand why this stranger was affecting him so. He shook his head and stalked off, even more confused.

Imasu hung up his bathrobe and waited for Jace to do the same. Jace shyly parted ways with the thick, plush, white robe before looking up at the olive-skinned man. Imasu smiled at him lovingly and extended out a hand. Jace slid his hand in Imasu’s, their fingers interlocking as they made their way into the steaming water.

The moment Imasu’s body hit the water, he pulled Jace flush against him. Jace gasped, his eyes wide as he was suddenly pressed up against Imasu’s bare chest. Imasu slid two strong arms around Jace’s waist and tangled their legs together. Jace fell forward, and his arms instinctively grabbed the edge of the pool to keep his balance. He was mere inches away from Imasu’s face. Imasu’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, before pulling the blonde-haired man down into a passionate kiss.

Jace felt the older man run his hands up and down his back and he shivered despite the heat emanating from the water. _Oh, Raziel,_ his naked chest was pressed up against Imasu’s, and the only piece of fabric between them was their swim trunks. The thought sent blood rushing south and Jace had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Imasu broke the kiss as they pulled away for air. His eyes locked onto Jace’s duo coloured eyes.

“By the angel, Jace, you never cease to amaze me,” Imasu said breathlessly. He tenderly caressed Jace's cheek as his eyes searched the younger man’s. “I want to protect you, to cherish you. You’re so pure and so perfect in every way. How did I get so lucky to have you?” Imasu brushed a stray piece of hair out of Jace’s face.

Jace’s heart bloomed with warmth at Imasu’s words. He gave a dopey smile before lunging into Imasu for another kiss. This time he took control, prodding lightly at Imasu’s lips until the other man granted access. He licked into Imasu’s mouth exploringly before running his tongue behind the man’s teeth. He knew it was Imasu’s weak spot and was in turn rewarded with a low moan that awakened his nether regions.

“Jace,” Imasu panted as he pulled away, “as much as I don’t want to stop, and I’m sure you don’t want to either, but if you keep doing that I won’t be able to control myself.” He looked over at the golden boy, his eyes darkening. Jace smiled mischievously, his shy behaviour suddenly turning bold and confident as his eyes mirrored Imasu’s. His eyes trailed down to the olive-skinned man’s, taking in the smooth muscular chest that lay before him. His mouth watered at the sight as he lightly mapped out all the definitions of Imasu’s pecs and abs. The well-defined ab muscles contracted and Imasu let out a low growl beneath him.

Suddenly, Imasu flipped them over, pinning Jace underneath him. Jace shivered under the man’s intense gaze. He looked up innocently, and Imasu crashed their lips together once again. The heat of the hot springs was nothing compared to the rising temperatures of their bodies as their lips pushed against one another, fighting for dominance.

Zach blinked a couple of times, trying to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground, but how come the ground was so… soft? He slowly took in his surroundings, realizing that he must be in the hotel room.

“Hey, you’re awake.” A voice said softly. Zach turned to the side to see familiar green eyes looking at him softly.

“Lance?” He croaked out, his mouth feeling dry. Lance placed a hand on his forehead and Zach sighed at the cool touch.

“Do you want to rest up a bit more?”

Zach shook his head. “No, I’m feeling better.” He slowly got up with the help of Lance and propped himself up on the pillows. He looked around. At least Castiel got them a king-sized bed. He made a mental note to deal with Castiel later. The bedroom door was ajar and he could see a glimpse of the sitting area outside. At least Castiel got him a room with a private bedroom in case things didn’t go as planned, it seemed. A string of lights outside the bedroom door caught his attention and he squinted his eyes.

“What are all those?” He looked over at Lance.

“If you’re feeling okay to get up, you can go take a look…” Lance said softly, his gaze flickering to the ground.

Zach raised an eyebrow in question and slowly got up. His feet landed on a plush sheepskin rug and he padded out the bedroom. What he saw made him lose his breath. The room was completely decorated with string lights along the wall, and upon closer inspection, there were Polaroids attached to them. Zach gasped as he saw the contents of the photographs, all images of him from different angles. There were photos of him sitting on the grass reading, or sitting at a cafe looking out the window dreamily. There were photos of him in grade school all the way to the present. Each photo framed him perfectly. He had forgotten that Lance used to carry around a polaroid camera everywhere he went, taking photos of everything. Zach knew that Lance would sometimes ask him to look in the direction of the camera, but he would always refuse, telling him to take photos of something else. All these photos pinned to the wall were all candid photos, yet they all portrayed him perfectly.

“Lance…” He turned back to the direction of the bedroom door. “Did you do all of this?”

Lance nodded quietly as he lingered by the doorway. “You told me that you have always looked at me. I knew. How could I not know when I always find my gaze lingering over to yours?” He waved a hand at the Polaroids. “Ever since we were kids, I’ve always wanted to capture every moment of you. Your smiles, your annoyed face that you always make at me, your adorable pouts.”

Zach turned back towards the photos. Sure enough, there was a photo of him pouting, unaware that Lance had aimed the camera at him. He smiled fondly at the memory. It was all so overwhelming. He never expected Lance to do something like this, and all of his emotions that he tried to bury resurfaced, hitting him like a tidal wave. Zach turned back around when he could sense that Lance had walked up behind him.

Lance was standing inches behind him, his hands holding onto a single rose. He was biting his lips nervously as he locked eyes with Alec.

“One rose, to symbolize -“ Lance started.

“Love at first sight.” Alec finished.

Lance’s gaze was unwavering as he took a step closer to Zach. “I don’t want to screw this up again, Zach. It took me so long to realize that I can’t lose you. I don’t want to see you in the arms of another. And I know it will take time for you to trust me again after all I have done was push you away.” Lance’s emerald eyes shined with unshed tears as he looked down at the rose still in his hand. “You are, and will always be, my first love, Zach. So, will you let me be yours?” He looked up, his eyes locking on the man whom he had grown up with.

Zach’s head spun, this time not from the heat of the hot spring, but from all the emotions that were surging through his body. Just when he had finally let go of Lance, there he was, saying all these things that he yearned to hear for all these years. _But did he ever really let go of Lance?_ After all those years of pining, could he say that he didn’t love Lance anymore, or was that just him in denial?

Lance took a step towards him, his eyes fiery with determination. He placed a hand on Zach’s hips as he gently nudged the flower into the blonde man’s hands. Zach felt the familiar tingle as Lance’s fingers brushed his, and his breath hitched at the slight pressure digging into his hips. His eyes never left those mesmerizing sea-green eyes, as the older man took one step further and into his personal space. The smell of fresh mint and lemon enveloped him and his mouth ran dry. Lance wrapped his other arm around his waist and embraced him into a tight hug. But this hug felt different from all the hugs he had gotten over the years. It was not a hug that best friends gave to each other. Zach slowly raised his hands up and placed them on Lance’s back hesitantly. Lance turned his head so his breath tickled Zach’s neck and he shivered.

“Zachary,” Lance breathed out, “won’t you let me be yours?”

Zach gulped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted this, Raziel he had always wanted this. He had always wanted to be Lance’s, and now Lance was asking him to be his. His entire body tingled and he slowly nodded. Lance pulled him even closer and nuzzled his face into Zach’s neck. He could feel Lance smiling against his neck in happiness and Zach let a small smile rest on his face as well.

After a moment, Lance pulled back and placed a hand on Zach’s cheeks, his eyes searching the younger man’s. His eyes were glassy with happiness, and he was smiling so wide his jaws hurt. “Zachary Hearst.” He whispered.

Zach got lost in Lance’s smile, as he always did. It was as bright as the sun, and it carried so much love. “L-lance…” he managed to choke out.

Lance smiled even wider, and his lips traveled to Zach’s lips before flickering back up. “Can I kiss you?” he softly caressed Zach’s cheeks as he looked for permission.

Zach’s eyes widened and blushed, his eyes flickering downwards. Lance’s hand traveled to Zach’s chin and tilted the younger man’s head up before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and tender, and Zach instinctively moved his hands up and wrapped them around Lance’s neck.

When they broke apart, Lance rested his forehead against Zach’s as he caught his breath. “Does that mean you will be my boyfriend?” He smiled up at the blue-eyed man.

Jace gaped at Imasu’s. “B-boyfriend?” He blushed as he said the words aloud.

Imasu had his arms around Jace as they were enjoying the hot spring.

“Well, you already confessed your undying love to me, and I never formally asked you.” Imasu turned his head over at Jace and winked.

Jace’s breath stuttered. _Oh dear Raziel,_ Imasu’s winks were going to be the death of him. “Y-you confessed your undying love to me too!” He pouted.

Imasu smiled. “That I did. So, you haven’t answered me yet.”

Jace grinned as he lifted his head up from Imasu’s chest. He threw his leg over Imasu’s and moved on top so he was straddling the older man. He surged forward and crashed his lips against Imasu’s, hands roaming up and down the man’s chest. Imasu pushed Jace off and laughed heartily. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOT!!!! Things are coming together now!~~~ Everyone except Magnus and Alec...but do not fear!! One more chapter left!!! Let me know what you guys thought about this!!! Jamasu, Zalance fans uniteee!!~ <3 <3


	35. The Grande Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob makes one last futile attempt to keep Magnus for himself, but sometimes when two people's fates are destined to be together, nothing can pull them apart. 
> 
> Everything falls to place in the grand finale of Magnus Over Flowers!!

“DAMN IT!” Magnus cursed as he turned the Saggitarius necklace over in his hands. “Why can’t I remember anything?!” He stood up in anger and walked towards the window. The snow was coming down hard now, and he remembered there was a snowfall warning for the evening. The blowing snow came down in all directions, swirling around in chaotic patterns, making him feel even more frustrated.

There was a soft knock on the door and Castiel popped his head in. “Magnus, dinner’s almost ready, we’re all meeting downstairs in 10 minutes.”

Magnus waved a hand, “I’ll be down shortly. Thanks, Castiel.” He turned his attention back to the necklace, once again lost in his thoughts.

“Magnus!” A cheerful voice rang out. Magnus turned to see Jacob standing by the door this time. The doctor smiled as he handed a box to him.

“You told me you wanted a scarf before. I finished it just in time for this trip!” The doctor beamed proudly.

Magnus’s eyes twinkled as he hastily opened up the box. Inside lay a luxurious grey scarf. Magnus grabbed it and frowned. The material was extremely soft. A bit too soft in his opinion. It felt expensive, and each thread was perfect. A bit too perfect for something handmade He ran his hand down the scarf and his eyebrows furrowed together as there was no horoscope emblem to be found. He gripped the scarf tightly in his hands as he looked up at the doctor.

“Jacob, when is your birthday?”

“My birthday? Why?” Jacob looked at him curiously before smiling. “Oh! Do you want to surprise me for my birthday? I’m a spring baby!”

“Jacob, do you know which horoscope I am?” Magnus's face turned hard and he looked towards the window.

“Horoscopes? Hmmm.. sorry I don’t really know much about horoscopes. Your birthday is coming up on December 8, though!” Jacob put his hand up to his chin in thought. "December is... Capricorn, right?”

Magnus threw down the scarf in anger as he faced Jacob. “You LIED to me!”

Jacob looked at Magnus, his eyes flickering. “W-what?”

“You didn’t make that first scarf, did you?” Magnus looked coldly at the doctor.

Jacob bit his lip and didn’t say anything.

“My entire body knows that I am forgetting something very important. And it is NOT you.”

“Magnus, maybe the reason you can’t remember is because you’re refusing to remember it. Why can’t you just accept the way you are now? You will be much happier.” Jacob walked towards Magnus. “It’s true, I did not make that scarf. But I thought I could make you happy with this new scarf.” He reached out and gently touched Magnus’s arm.

Magnus flung the doctor’s hand away. He turned angrily to face Jacob, his eyes were furious. “Everything you have told me is a lie. You don’t care about me, all you care about is yourself! Even with you around, I am still angry and frustrated. I need to know what or who I lost because I feel that is the only way I can fully heal. I don’t need you. I don’t want to see you! Get out!”

Jacob’s eyes watered. “You’re so cruel, Magnus. I loved you. I took care of you and this is how you treat me?”

“You’re the one who’s cruel, Jacob! You tricked me into thinking that I loved you. Don’t you dare put this on me!” Magnus huffed and stalked back over to the window, turning his back on the doctor.

“Oh, where is everyone?” Alec stepped into the private dining room. Zach and Lance were deep in conversation, and Imasu and Castiel were just settling into their seats. Alec frowned. “Where’s Jace?”

Imasu scratched his head. “He left before me, I thought he was with you.”

“Why don’t you call him, Alec?” Castiel suggested.

Alec nodded. “Oh, maybe he went to find me since I wasn’t in my room. I’ll go back upstairs to see if he’s there.”

Alec couldn’t find Jace in his hall so he wandered down to the lobby. He caught sight of Jacob sitting on one of the chairs, looking out the window.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. The doctor turned to look at him, his face was expressionless.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked.

“Oh, um, I’m looking for Jace. Have you seen him?” Alec scanned the lobby.

Jacob stood up slowly. “Yes. The last time I saw him, he said he forgot something up on the summit. I told him there would be a blizzard coming tonight but he said he would be back by then. Is he not back yet?”

Alec’s blood ran cold. _Jace was outside?_ He looked out the window. It was pitch black and the snow was coming down hard. _Jace was in trouble!_ Without a second thought, he ran towards the elevators.

“Jace?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow as the blonde-haired man walked into the dining room. “Where’s Alec?”

“Oh, he’s not here yet?” Jace smiled at Imasu as he took a seat.

Zach stood up. “Alec went to look for you, did you not see him?” There was an edge to his voice and Lance stood up as well, sensing something wrong.

Jace shook his head. “No, I didn’t see him, I was at the gift shop!”

Zach gave Lance a look and they walked out of the dining room. The rest of them followed suit soon after.

“Don’t tell me he went out into the snowstorm?” Castiel sounded worried as they all walked into the lobby.

Jacob got up silently and made his exit. Zach quickly ran after him and clapped a firm hand on his shoulders.

“You know something, don’t you?” He said coldly. Jacob didn’t say anything. The rest of them started to crowd around the green-eyed doctor.

“If something bad happens to Alec, he will die out there,” Zach said through gritted teeth.

“Please tell us the truth!” Jace pleaded. “What did you do to Alec?!”

“JACE! Where are you?!” Alec stumbled and fell into the snow. He winced in pain but picked himself back up again. There was zero visibility and the cold was starting to seep into his bones even though he had already put on extra layers. The wind made his cheeks sting as he lifted his now frozen scarf higher. Maybe he should have invested in thicker wool when he was making this scarf. He shivered and continued along, screaming into the night for Jace.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”

Magnus walked into the lobby at the sound of shouting. Everyone was standing around the window, looking outside. “What’s going on, why are you all here?”

“Alec might be dead.” Zach looked out the window.

Magnus froze. His blood ran cold and his eyes widened. “What?”

“I didn’t plan for this to happen,” Jacob said quietly. “I’m really sorry!”

Magnus felt his head swim and his hands shake. He had never felt fear in his entire life as much as he felt now. 

“If anything happens to Alec - “ Zach gritted his teeth.

Magnus felt a sense of dread and before he knew it, he was jumping over the couches as he ran towards the elevators. His legs carried him back to his room as he put on his snowsuit. Soon he was out the door, his heart pounding in his chest. There was a sense of urgency that he could feel in his heart and throughout his entire body. In his head, all he could think about was Alec. He hopped on the snowmobile and turned it on, revving it to full speed as he raced ahead.

“Magnus!” Castiel saw the movement by the front doors and ran out.

“Why is he- he doesn’t even remember who Alec is!” Castiel looked on, dumbfounded.

Zach spoke up. “It’s his instincts. He feels like he has to save Alec.”

Lance wrapped his arms around the blonde-haired man, squeezing gently. “Magnus will get him. He won’t stop until he saves Alec.” Zach placed his hand on Lance’s arm as they all watched Magnus disappear into the storm.

Alec laid in the snow. His eyes were frozen shut, his fingers were numb from the cold, his feet were cold and everything hurt. _Is this how I’m going to die?_ He thought sadly to himself. The wind howled around him, the storm unrelenting as it blew around him, waiting for him to succumb. _No, I don’t want to die!_ Alec thought. I still have dreams. I want to study hard to become a lawyer. I want to buy a huge mansion for mom and dad, Max and Izzy. I want to see Max and Izzy graduate and become successful pillars of society. I want them all to be happy. Alec felt a tear roll down his cheek and it froze instantly, sticking painfully to his cheek. I want to wear a tuxedo, and walk down the aisle…and at my wedding, the person standing next to me will be… Alec got lost in dreamland, picturing a tall Asian man with a glittery faux hawk, golden brown eyes, and a mesmerizing smile. He pictured Magnus, looking absolutely stunning in a matching black tuxedo, turning towards him. Magnus’s eyes suddenly turned angry and his mouth opened as two words came out.

“WAKE UP!”

Magnus shook Alec harshly. “Don’t fall asleep!! WAKE UP!”

“Huh?” Alec asked groggily, his eyes crusting open. All he could see was a bright yellow jacket. “M-Mag..nus?” He closed his eyes. _Was he dead?_

 _"_ How are you feeling, Alec? Talk to me!” Magnus lifted his goggles off his face and placed them over top of Alec’s eyes. Alec sighed as the warm plastic helped alleviate the pain of his frozen eyelids.

“Magnus…you’re really here?” Alec stuttered.

“Can you walk? That stupid thing ran out of gas.” Magnus pointed off in the distance. Alec opened his eyes, blinking.

“You came to… save me?” He asked incredulously.

Magnus hoisted Alec up into a sitting position. Warmth filled Alec’s heart as he leaned his fatigued body against the Asian man.

“Come on, Alec. We’ve got to keep moving or we’ll both die out here!” Magnus leaned down and wrapped Alec’s arms around his neck as he lifted Alec up onto his back. Alec’s legs dragged behind him, but Magnus continued to trudge on. He couldn’t leave Alec out here, he had to get them both to shelter. Magnus still didn’t understand why his body was moving on its own accord. He had no clue where he got his herculean strength to piggyback the taller man but yet here he was, panting heavily as the snow stung his eyes and cheeks. Magnus cried with happiness when he saw a small dilapidated building in the distance.

“Alec, there’s a building. We’ll be warm soon, Alec!” Magnus shifted his weight.

“Mmmagnus…” Alec whispered softly, and Magnus almost couldn’t catch the words through the howling of the wind. But it was his name, coming from Alec's lips, and it rang bright as day, sending a current through his entire body, giving him the strength to walk the last few steps as they neared the building.

“Don’t give up, Alec! We’re here!” Magnus shoved with all his might at the ratty door, and the lock broke as they stumbled inside. Magnus gently lowered Alec onto the ground and quickly took off his coat, placing it over top of the shivering man’s body. Magnus looked around the small building. It seemed to be a supply warehouse of some sort, and there was luckily a fireplace. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to start a fire.”

“J-Jace…”Alec mumbled. “I have to find Jace.”

“He’s fine, he’s at the lodge.” Magnus started to throw some firewood into the pit and lit a match. He beamed when a small flame flickered to life, enveloping the small office with a soft warm glow. “Jacob lied to you about Jace.” Magnus grabbed Alec by the elbows and dragged him closer to the fire.

“Really?” Alec said with closed eyes. He shivered as he felt warmth hit his cheeks. “It’s okay. I’m glad Jace is okay.” Alec’s head lolled to the side and he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips. Magnus felt his heart stutter as he saw Alec’s sleeping face and he placed a hand to his chest. _Why was he feeling this way?_ He shook his head, ignoring that thought as he busied himself removing Alec’s outerwear and laying it out to dry by the fire. When he was done, he sat to the side, pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched the sleeping man.

“I’ve pulled in some favours and they’ll have a rescue team come out shortly.” Lance hung up the phone as he walked over to the rest of the group.

They all sat on the couches in the front lobby, watching the storm outside. Imasu placed a reassuring hand on Jace’s, his eyes filled with warmth and comfort. “Although Magnus is born with a silver spoon, don’t underestimate his survival skills. If someone would be able to survive this, it’d be Magnus.”

“There’s nothing we can do now except wait. We might as well head back and get some rest. The search and rescue teams will notify us when they find them.” Castiel stood up. “We’ve all had a taxing day. I have faith that Magnus will bring Alec back. They’ve gone through so much already, fate has destined them to be together.” He side-eyed Jacob, who was looking glumly down at the floor. They all retreated to their bedrooms silently.

“Thank you,” Zach grabbed Lance’s arm lightly as they stepped into the room, “for calling the search team.”

Lance smiled softly as he brushed a lock of hair out of Zach’s face. “Nonsense, darling. Magnus and Alec mean a lot to me as well. But Imasu is right, there’s nothing that can come between those two.”

Zach nodded as he sat down on the king-sized bed. “Remember the time Magnus made a fire faster than any of us? And he wasn’t even listening to the instructor!” He smiled fondly.

Lance smiled back, “Ah, those were great memories. And remember the time we all got lost?”

They reminisced about their childhood memories all night until their eyelids could keep open no more.

“Just like old times, right, Zachy?” Lance pulled off his shirt as he moved under the covers. Zach’s eyes trailed down Lance’s smooth body. _Was it just him or did the model get even more fit?_

“Ummm..” Zach blushed, as he pulled on his silk pajamas before moving under the sheets. He couldn’t risk having his own skin touch Zach’s bare skin. He kept a distance between him and the older man.

“Except this time, I can finally hold you in my arms as I fall asleep,” Lance murmured as he shifted over to Zach, wrapping an arm around the slim man’s waist and pulling him close. Zach gulped.

“This isn’t how I imagined my first night here with you, with both of us stressing about Alec and Magnus’s safety. But having you here is very calming.” Lance rested his forehead against Zach’s. “Why don’t we both just try to get some rest, and hope for some good news tomorrow?”

Zach nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. He had fallen asleep with Lance many times as kids, but this was what he had dreamed of for a long time ever since he discovered his attraction for Lance. And with Lance’s arms snug around his waist, his heart sang happily. His eyes locked on to the model's and he got lost in those mesmerizing pools of green. Lance leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. “Good night, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Jace was freaking out. His best friend was out in the storm and he could be dead for all they knew. His eyes were on the verge of tears as Imasu led them to their room.

“Jace, you can’t worry yourself to death.” Imasu said slowly, “Have some faith in Magnus. They’ll pull through, I know they will.”

Jace looked over at Imasu but his eyes didn’t focus. His mind was reeling with different scenarios, none of them with positive endings.

Imasu gripped his boyfriend’s hands tightly, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “Come on, love. Why don’t we get you into bed and I’ll give you a massage? Get your mind off of it. You’ll need all the energy to welcome Alec home tomorrow right? He wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

Jace nodded absentmindedly but let Imasu guide him to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks and laid down. Imasu stood on the side of the bed and placed his hands on Jace’s back. He started to massage the knots out of the younger man’s shoulders. “Shhh, just relax, love. Don’t think about anything except for the feeling of my hands.” Imasu whispered gently. Jace nodded as he closed his eyes.

When Jace finally fell asleep with soft little snores, Imasu pulled the covers overtop the blonde-haired man. He then proceeded to strip down to his boxers and got in on the other side of the bed, making sure to keep distance between him and Jace. Imasu hated wearing clothes to bed, and he didn’t want Jace to freak out the next morning. Jace was already going through a lot and now was not the right time. Imasu turned to the side, watching Jace’s angelic face. He smiled to himself as he brushed a hand against Jace’s face. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He whispered before falling asleep.

Alec woke up, feeling warm. _What a wonderful dream,_ he thought to himself, smiling as he remembered hearing Magnus’s voice. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. _Where was he?_ He sat up slowly, making out a figure on the side of the room. _Magnus?!_ What was Magnus doing where? Where were they?

“M-Magnus?” He asked incredulously.

Magnus lifted his head from his arms. “Yeah.” He grunted. Ugh, he must have fallen asleep in this position and now his entire body ached painfully. He flinched as he realized he had forgotten to take off his shoes and socks and now his feet were ice cold while the rest of his body felt warm. A little too warm.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked as he looked Alec over.

Alec nodded. “Did you… get your memory back?” He asked hopefully.

“No,” Magnus looked past Alec and into the fire dancing in the back. “I still can’t remember.”

Alec’s heart deflated. “Oh.” He said as he looked down at his hands, “Then why did you come to save me?”

Magnus shrugged. “Who knows. When I heard that you might be dead, my body just moved on its own. I don’t even know why. The next thing I knew, I was out there freezing my ass off.” Magnus shivered. His head was spinning and he felt so tired. Maybe he could just rest a little.

Alec’s eyes widened as he watched Magnus keel over to the side.

“Magnus! Hey!” He quickly scrambled up and over to Magnus. He placed a hand to Magnus’s forehead, gasping as the glittery man’s skin burned. Magnus continued to shiver uncontrollably as Alec quickly moved the older man near the fire and placed the coats over top of him. Alec removed his own scarf and loosely wrapped it around Magnus’s neck. He then removed Magnus’s boots, gasping as it squelched with moisture. Magnus’s socks were soaking wet. Alec quickly peeled them off and found some cloth to warm up Magnus’s feet.

“D-don’t,” Magnus mumbled as he pulled his legs towards his body, “it’s dirty.”

Alec sighed exasperatedly and grabbed both of Magnus’s feet and yanked them gently towards him. “This is why you got sick, Magnus. You’ll feel better after I dry them. Us poor folks aren’t scared of a little dirt.”

Magnus coughed, a small smile dancing on his lips, “You’re poor?” he chuckled softly.

“Yes, is there something wrong with being poor?” Alec asked, his eyes challenging as he locked onto Magnus’s. Magnus felt his breath hitch and his eyes widened curiously. Alec stared at him, his gaze unwavering. Magnus looked away, the intensity of Alec’s gaze causing his skin to heat up further.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked casually as he took in Alec’s thin black turtleneck. “Where’s your scarf?”

“As I was saying, we poor people are used to the cold. Your scarf is soaked so use mine for now.” Alec readjusted the scarf around Magnus’s neck as the Asian man shivered. Alec moved his hands under the coats and rubbed them against Magnus’s arms, trying to create some warmth.

Magnus snuggled against the scarf and got hit with a familiar scent. He couldn’t place it, but it smelled warm and comforting. Magnus looked up as Alec rubbed his hands against his arm. The motion and Alec’s warmth sent goosebumps all along his skin. _Who was this man and how come he was affecting him so?_

“Alec, I feel like I’ve gone through this before. I just got a feeling of Dijon View.” Magnus closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as he tried his best to remember.

Alec froze. He broke out in a grin so wide his jaws hurt. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. “You mean Deja Vu, Magnus…” He whispered under his breath, but Magnus didn’t seem to hear him.

“I was in the rain,” Magnus continued, “waiting and waiting. And I kept waiting. For someone. But I don’t know who.”

Alec held his breath. _Magnus was regaining his memory!_

“And then we got locked up somewhere small and dark. And we couldn’t get out.” Magnus rolled his head to the side, grasping at the blurry vision that was coming to him. “And then that person wrapped a scarf around me and kept me warm. And then, we spent the whole night together.”

Alec felt his eyes prickle with tears. He continued to rub Magnus’s arm softly as he listened intently.

“That man,” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes clenched tight, “was the first man I ever fell in love with.”

Alec felt his heart seize up tightly in his chest. _It’s me, Magnus! That man was me! The man you love is me!_ His brain screamed.

A part of the scarf scratched against Magnus’s chin and he slowly moved his hand up to move it away. His hands ran across the soft fabric of the scarf and caught on a rough patch. With his eyes closed, he absentmindedly traced the outline. Memory fragments came rushing at him then. Memories of him looking up at the night sky, to browsing aimlessly until he found the perfect necklace, to placing it around the owner’s neck, to the soft kiss in the sunset on an airport strip. His hands stopped as he finally realized what it was. His eyes snapped open just as he realized his fingers were tracing out the constellation of Saggitarius. A soft ‘Alexander’ fell from his lips in a gasp as he turned his head to look up at Alec.

Magnus felt his heart speed up, he felt his breathing shallow as the world fell away and all he could see was Alec. “Alexander,” Magnus said again, watching as a single tear rolled down Alec’s cheeks. “You’re the one meant for me, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes were glassy as they looked down at Magnus. He was crying now, but he didn’t care. His heart was overjoyed that Magnus finally remembered him. He searched Magnus’s eyes, mirroring the same amount of love that was in those golden hazel eyes. His face turned into a pout as he gently shoved Magnus. “You idiot!” He cried, wiping his eyes. “Why did it take you so long to remember me?” He sniffled.

Magnus’s face broke out into a sheepish grin. “Yeah,” he said as he shifted his weight and reached under the coats into his pants pocket. His fingers wrapped around cool metal as he fished out a necklace.

Alec’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar necklace in Magnus’s hands. “You…didn’t throw it away?” He asked, bewildered. Magnus winced as he tried to prop himself up on his shaking elbows. Alec quickly supported the Asian man and helped him sit up.

“You’re the one,” Magnus said shakily, “that threw it in the river. And then threw it back at me.” He smirked weakly.

Alec smiled through his tears and nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he sniffled.

Magnus smiled and slowly lifted the necklace over Alec’s head. The necklace landed softly on Alec’s chest, and Magnus looked up at the younger man. “Alec, I believe that we are meant for each other. What do you think?”

Alec nodded furiously, his tears blurring his vision. He couldn’t see Magnus through his tears but he felt Magnus pull him into his arms. Alec sobbed as he leaned against Magnus’s neck, the smell of citrus and sandalwood filling his nose. He wrapped his arms around the Asian man, threading his fingers together as he clutched desperately to Magnus.

Magnus smiled as the scent of clean laundry and white musk filled his senses. _Yes, this was it._ This was the smell of home, the smell of love, the smell of Alec. He gently stroked Alec’s back as Alec clutched onto him as if his life depended on it.

“I promised I would protect you and look what happened. It seems you are the protector and I’m the one getting into trouble all the time.” Magnus coughed as he chuckled lightly.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to hold Magnus close. Outside, the wind continued to blow, cold and unrelenting, but the two men felt nothing but warmth as they fell asleep together. Magnus rested his head against Alec’s chest, falling asleep to the slow rhythmic beating of Alec’s heart. Alec wrapped the scarf around the two of them as they huddled in close, sharing each other's warmth. Alec drifted off to sleep, the sound of Magnus’s snores soothing and calming.

A loud bang woke Magnus out of his sleep. He bolted upright, dazed, and confused. Suddenly, a SWAT Team broke down the door and filed into the small room.

“What’s going on?!” Magnus demanded, shielding his eyes as they shone a flashlight right at him. “Why are you guys barging in here?!”

“We heard two people were in danger!” The lead Swat member swept his eyes around the room.

“Uh-Yeah! He’s in danger with me around,” Magnus waggled his eyebrows as he looked over at Alec who had just woken up and was now staring at the Swat team.

Alec flushed crimson. “W-what are you talking about Magnus? That’s highly inappropriate!” He whispered quietly.

Magnus looked over at him, clearly amused. He threw his head back in laughter. “Don’t be shy, we sweated on each other all night, my ‘sweat heart’!”

Alec gave Magnus a look of pure horror before turning to the SWAT team. “I-I don’t know this guy. Get me out of here.”

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about, Alec? You couldn’t keep your hands off of me last night!”

Alec slapped a hand over the top of Magnus’s mouth as he paled. “I-it’s not what it sounds like! H-he has a fever, thanks for coming to save us!”

“Jace! Wake up! Jace! They found Alec!” Jace’s eyes opened and he bolted straight up.

“Is he okay? Are they okay?!” Jace held his breath.

“Yes! They’re doing fine! Lance said they’re at the hospital just for a checkup, but they’re both okay!” Imasu said excitedly. Jace broke out into tears as he lunged at Imasu, hugging him. He felt all the tension leave his body as he slumped against Imasu, relieved that his best friend was okay. Imasu held Jace close, running his hands gently along the younger man’s back.

“Thank you, Imasu. Thank you so much.” Jace pulled back, his eyes brimming with joyful tears. Imasu wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled warmly.

Imasu’s eyes suddenly twinkled mischievously as he pushed his weight forward against Jace, snaking an arm around the younger man’s waist. Jace yelped as he was pushed back into the mattress and Imasu lowered his half-naked body overtop of him.

“We’ve still got some time before going to see them at the hospital. And we’ve got the room for the rest of the weekend.” Imasu purred as he trailed his hand along Jace’s night robe. “How about another massage, love?”

Jace whimpered as Imasu crashed their lips together.

“Wake up sweetheart,” Lance leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Zach’s lips. He smiled, his heart flowing with joy at seeing the sleeping man beside him.

Zach slowly awoke, disoriented. “Alec…any news on Alec?” His eyes opened wide, panic rising in his throat.

Lance flinched upon hearing Alec’s name, but no, _now was not the time to be jealous!_ Alec was a friend and Zach had all the rights in the world to be worried sick about him.

“He’s okay, Zach. The rescue team found him and Magnus huddled out in the abandoned supplies building. They were both sent to the hospital for observation but they’re both doing fine. We can go see them after breakfast.”

Zach let out a deep breath as he rubbed the fatigue out of his face. “I’m so glad they’re okay.”

“Me too.” Lance reached over and touched Zach’s face gently. “Now that we know they’re okay, do you want to sleep for a little longer? We can meet up with everyone else for brunch later.”

Zach yawned and nodded as he slid back under the covers. Zach got up and headed to the washroom.

Not a moment later Zach’s phone pinged and he reached out to the nightstand, fumbling for his phone. He opened up the F4 group chat, seeing a bunch of missed notifications.

**Castiel:** Meet up at 4 to go visit Malec!

 **Imasu:** Malec?

 **Castiel:** Yes, a portmanteau of Magnus and Alec! Malec! Come on, we all secretly ship them.

 **Imasu:** *Eye-roll emoji*

 **Castiel:** Don’t you eye-roll me, Imasu. I’m rolling my eyes at you because don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing with Jace right now.

 **Imasu:** …

 **Castiel:** STOP DEFILING THE COFFEE SHOP BARISTA.

 **Imasu:** I am NOT defiling Jace, Castiel. Shut up.

 **Castiel:** That’s not what it sounded like when I walked by your room just now.

 **Imasu:** Why do I even keep talking to you? Zach, where are you?

 **Castiel:** He’s probably busy with Lance.

 **Imasu:** Zach? Hello? Are you coming?

 **Castiel:** OH! YOU SAID IT, IMASU!

 **Imasu:** RAZIEL Castiel, get your mind out of the gutter! Don’t you have anything else better to do?

 **Castiel:** No but I know you and Jace are DOING lots.

 **Zach:** Why are we friends with you, Castiel?

 **Castiel:** You love me and you know it!

Zach rolled his eyes, and he was pretty sure that Imasu was doing the same thing. He closed out of the group chat and laid back down. Lance stepped out of the bathroom and Zach froze. He watched as the gorgeous model stepped out half-naked with a white towel hung loosely on his hips. Zach’s eyes trailed down washboard abs and onto the soft trail of hair that disappeared beneath the towel. Zach gulped. Lance ran a hand over his wet tousled hair, the light catching just right in his emerald green eyes. He glanced over at Zach lazily.

“Like what you see?”

Zach flushed crimson and moved his eyes away out of embarrassment. Lance had never flirted with him before and now he was laying it on thick. He was a mess of emotions as he hastily closed his eyes and lifted the covers up. He felt the mattress dip as Lance got on the bed. The man smelled of shampoo and body wash, and it was heavenly.

“I’ll wait for you if you want to jump in the shower too…” Lance breathed softly as he placed featherlight touches on Zach’s back. Zach’s eyes opened wide as he shivered under Lance’s touch. He choked, jumped off the bed, and ran into the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Lance chuckled lightly to himself.

Zach looked in the mirror. He ran a hand through his wet hair, grimacing. He should have worked out more. He looked sadly at his not so toned muscles and sighed. Pulling on the silk bathrobe, he walked back outside.

Lance looked up as he stepped out of the bathroom. The model quirked an eyebrow at him as he slowly walked over to his side and gingerly sat down on the bed.

“Who knew you were such a tease, huh?” Lance came up close behind him, and a pair of strong arms automatically wrapped around his waist. He gasped as Lance breathed down his neck, hot and minty.

“I’m not, my body’s not…” Zach looked away.

Lance turned Zach to face him and slowly pulled off the robe. He placed a hand on Zach’s bare chest. Zach inhaled sharply as cold hands brushed against his flaming skin.

“Zach, have you looked at you?” Lance rested his hands on Zach’s hipbones. He captured Zach’s eyes, looking deep into those ocean blue orbs. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back from you all these years. How I’ve longed to be able to touch you like this.”

“Why did you hold back, Lance?” Zach searched Lance’s hazel eyes, confusion setting in. “You were fully aware of how I felt for you all these years.”

“I knew that I wouldn’t be able to control myself if I let myself get too close to you, Zach. Just like now.” And with that, Lance dug his hands deeper into Zach’s hipbones as he flipped the younger man down underneath him. His lips went straight to Zach’s neck, and Zach’s eyes widened as he felt Lance’s body over top of his, their bare skin rubbing against each other. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

“Zach,” Lance whispered as he moved up and pressed kisses along Zach’s jawline. “I want you. I need you. So much.” He reached the tips of Zach’s mouth and pulled back, his eyes darkening as he looked straight at Zach. “My love.”

Zach reached his arm up and around Lance’s neck before pulling him down into a kiss. He felt Lance smile into his lips, and everything clicked into place.

“Welcome home!” Robert, Maryse, Max and Izzy showered Alec with hugs and kisses. “We’re so glad you’re okay! It was all over the news!”

“Izzy? What are you doing home?” Alec asked as he gave Izzy a big hug.

“Of course I had to come home, big brother! You had me so worried! And then we heard that Magnus swooped in and saved the day! Oh, I can’t wait for the wedding!”

“Yay! A wedding! I’ve never been to a wedding before!” Max squealed excitedly.

“Woah woah woah, slow down. Nobody’s talking about any weddings.” Alec blushed.

“But it says here in the news!” Robert pulled out a newspaper article. Alec squinted his eyes, reading the headlines. ****

 **BOY SAVES BANE ENTERPRISES HEIR. ARE WEDDING BELLS IN THE NEAR FUTURE?** ****

Alec choked as he grabbed the newspaper. “W-what the heck is this?! It’s nonsense!”

As the rest of the Lightwoods sat around the kitchen table, discussing Alec’s apparent wedding plans, Alec skimmed through the newspaper. There was an article about how Jacob had his licence revoked for malpractice, and Alec felt a little sorry for the physiotherapist. He was just a man who went about the wrong way of loving someone. He had messed with the wrong group. And everyone knew not to mess around with F4. Alec flipped the paper and another headline caught his attention.

 **BREAKING WORLD NEWS - SMALL COMPUTER PARTS COMPANY MAKES BREAKTHROUGH IN NANOTECHNOLOGY - THE NEW LEADER OF THE IT INDUSTRY, HODGE STARKWEATHER** ****

Alec’s jaw dropped as the newspaper article showed a picture of a familiar old man. His eyes widened in realization as it was the same old man he had met in the forest. _Huh, I guess he did make the discovery of the century!_ Alec thought as he smiled happily to himself.

“You want to do business with us?”

“You are well aware that our business is now the leading company in the IT industry. We will most likely dominate for the next thirty years or so.”

“I couldn’t dream of a better offer. But why have you chosen us? Surely you know we are in a bit of a situation.”

“As long as the story regarding your son’s marriage is true, I would be honoured to offer my services to your son, the next company president.” ****

 **“** HUH?! B-but, Magnus- are you acquainted with my son?”

Hodge Starkweather sat forward in his seat as he placed his hands together. “I owe my life to your future son in law, Alexander Lightwood.”

Asmodeus Bane’s eyes widened.

“I believe, that young Alexander Lightwood may just be the saviour to your Enterprise, Lord Bane.”

“Why did you call me here, Father? I have no more ties to the Bane Enterprise.” Magnus gritted his teeth as he stepped into his father’s office.

Asmodeus turned away from the window and looked at his son. “I’m handing Bane Enterprises to you. I’m designating you as the next heir.”

Magnus scoffed. “Cut the bullshit.” He looked at his father, who had averted his gaze. For the first time in his entire life, Lord Asmodeus Bane did not meet his eyes. Magnus’s eyes widened. His father had lost. He had won!!!

“But if you REALLY wanted me to take over the company,” Magnus puffed out his chest, “I will do it on one condition.”

Asmodeus didn’t answer.

“Reinstate Sebastian as my personal secretary.” He looked at his father in the eyes. “Only a fool would fire such a talented secretary.” And with that, Magnus held his head high as he turned on his heels and walked out of the office.

“You’re the CEO of Bane Enterprises now?” Alec asked, his eyes wide as he took in the news.

Magnus smiled as he circled the back of Alec’s hands with his thumb. “He’s finally stepped down. There will be a lot of work to do! I want to go to France and sit down with Will and see if his family would like to partner up with us.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Magnus. Do you think it will work?”

“I’m going to overthrow everything Asmodeus did and become an even better leader than he ever was. I want to take good care of all the workers, and to have good relations with our future partners and shareholders.”

“I’ll need to have a good lawyer, you know,” Magnus said as he gently pulled Alec into his arms. Alec shivered, taking in the warmth of Magnus’s body.

“I’ll always be by your side, Magnus.” Alec closed his eyes as he listened to Magnus’s steady heartbeat.

“You’re the most important thing to me, Alec. Aku Cinta Kamu.”

Alec looked up at his boyfriend with a puzzled look on his face. “What does that mean?”

Magnus just smiled as he bent down and captured his boyfriend’s lips with his.

Christmas carols softly played in the background and the smell of peppermint filled the air. Castiel’s contagious laughter echoed through the cafe as he threw a plastic ornament over at Imasu.

Alec stirred a cup of mocha as he leaned against the counter, watching his friends bustle about as they hung up holiday decorations.

“So, how’s everything going with you and Magnus?” Jace asked as he settled beside Alec.

Alec smiled, “We’ve come a long way, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Jace smiled into his coffee.

Alec turned over to the blonde man, “Imasu really loves you. I’m happy for you, Jace.”

Jace smiled, his face beaming, “Same with you, Alec. What you and Magnus have gone through is incredible, it seems like something out of a tv drama.”

“Hey, you two!” Lance smiled as he sat down at the counter. Jace went to make Lance a coffee, leaving Alec alone with the model.

“I wanted to thank you, Alec.”

Alec looked up at Lance, confused. “Thank me?? No, I have to thank you for helping Izzy get into Fashion school!”

Lance smiled. “If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have been able to realize my true feelings for Zach.”

Alec nodded, “Oh…”

“I admit, you are definitely a force to be reckoned with.” Zach chuckled, “You indeed are special, and I almost lost Zach to you.”

“And he never lets that down.” Zach appeared behind Lance and sat down beside his boyfriend.

Alec laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling as he saw Zach place a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. “That’s okay, Magnus always teases me about my previous crush on you as well, Zach. But we all knew, no one could ever take Lance’s place in your heart. Not even me.”

Lance looked at Alec, then quirked an eyebrow up at his boyfriend. “I think at one point in time we have all been smitten by Alec. Magnus better be careful!”

“What now?” Magnus leaned against the counter. “Alec, darling, is Imasu's coffee ready? I can bring it over to him.”

“Right here!” Jace came from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. They all teased Jace as Imasu’s drink was decorated with heart foam and extra sprinkles.

Magnus grabbed the mug and winked at Jace. “I’ll make sure your man gets his drink, lover boy.”

Jace turned beet red as he handed out the rest of the drinks.

“Magnus has sure changed quite a bit, hasn’t he?” Zach sipped happily on his cappuccino as they watched Magnus tease Imasu.

“The old Magnus would never be so attentive and caring towards others. Love really does change a person, doesn’t it?” Lance moved in closer beside Zach, slipping an arm around his waist.

“Ugh, good thing Magnus is over there helping Imasu, or I would throw up from all of this lovey-dovey-ness.” Castiel faked a gagging sound.

Jace threw a clean dishtowel over at the blonde-haired man. “You’re just jealous, Castiel.”

Castiel feigned a look of shock. “What? Me? Jealous? I’m the one who paired all of you guys together, thank you very much!” The man suddenly frowned. “Wait, damn now I don’t have a partner.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “You have a huge line of suitors, Castiel.And with Imasu off the market, I’m sure your followers will double.”

Castiel flicked his hair. “Of course! I’m the most single and most eligible bachelor of F4!”

The cafe door jingled and everyone looked towards the door. A man walked in, soaked in mud.

“Uh…I’m sorry, you guys must be closed…” The man looked around and apologized sheepishly. “I just got splashed by a taxi and I was just wondering if I could just clean up in the bathroom….but that’s okay, I’ll find another cafe.” The man wiped his light brown hair and turned to leave.

“Oh, that’s no problem at all, there’s no other cafe in the vicinity.” Jace smiled warmly as he pointed in the direction of the bathroom. The man looked relieved as he nodded his thanks and quickly made his way over to the men’s room.

“Castiel you’re drooling,” Alec smirked.

Castiel’s eyes sparkled as he turned to look at Alec. “I wasn’t aware I had a type, but that man just now was totally my type.”

“That is a terrible pick-up line,” Zach said as he rolled his eyes.

The men continued their banter as Imasu and Magnus silently whispered to themselves by the windows.

“You ready, Magnus?”

“No.”

“Well, that guy is still in the bathroom so you have a couple more minutes at least.”

“U-um, thanks for letting me use the bathroom.” The man stepped out, his light brown hair a little less wet. His clothes however were still dirty, but it was beyond salvageable. Alec looked at him in pity.

“I hope you aren’t heading to an important meeting,” Alec took in the man’s white dress shirt which was sporting a huge mud stain on it.

The man hung his head. “I am, actually. I have an interview with my company today for a managerial position. But it seems like nothing is working out in my favour today. Maybe I’m just not meant for this.”

“Which company do you work for?” Castiel asked casually. 

The man looked over at Castiel. “U-um, BTC. It’s a trading company. I’ve been working there for 10 years now.”

Castiel stood up and walked over to the man, “Well, I’ve got an idea.”

The entire cafe fell silent and gaped as Castiel took off his shirt and handed it to the man. “Here, take this. We look to be around the same size. You will fail your interview if you go in there looking like that.” ****

The man’s jaw dropped. “B-but, I don’t know you, and you don’t know me, and I can’t just take your shirt…” He mumbled.

Castiel waved a hand casually. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked the man up and down, “Sorry I’ve got to keep my pants though. I need at least one date before I let anyone in my pants.”

Alec choked on his drink, spluttering loudly as Jace slapped his back hard, his other hand covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. Zach and Lance were looking at Castiel, shaking their heads in disbelief. The poor man turned a deep crimson before running into the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him.

“By the angel, Castiel, and here we thought you had finally found your soulmate. You just treated him like one of your conquests.” Zach looked at Castiel sternly.

“What? Who can say no to this glorious body?” Castiel puffed out his chest.

“And we all thought Magnus was vain.” Zach slapped a hand to his forehead.

“What is Magnus and Imasu doing? It shouldn’t be taking them this long to put up posters.” Alec frowned as he looked over at the men in question, who were huddled together at the far end of the cafe. Alec was about to head over there but the light brown-haired man had come back out of the washroom. Alec did a double-take. _Wow, that man sure cleaned up well!_ Castiel’s dress shirt fit him to a tee, and it was quite obvious that the shirt he had on before wasn’t really tailored to fit.

“T-Thank you,” the man gushed as he ran his hands down his new shirt. “This, it’s, I don’t know about brand names but this shirt is probably worth more than my salary. I will dry clean it and give it back to you. Here’s my business card.” The man fumbled into his briefcase and pulled out a business card, handing it to Castiel. Castiel of course took this opportunity to brush his hands along the man’s as he smiled.

“Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine,” Castiel glanced at the card, “Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he quickly pulled his hand away.

“So, Dean,” Castiel purred, “What’s your blood type? Because I think you’re my type.”

This time, it was Zach who dropped his mug with a loud clatter.

Lance chuckled. “Oh save the poor man from the embarrassment, Castiel.”

Dean’s eyes widened as his gaze landed on the tall model. “Wait, are you Lance Starling?”

Lance’s eyes crinkled as he stood up and went to shake the man’s hand. “At your service.”

“This one’s taken,” Castiel quickly bumped Lance off to the side with his hips. “But I’m not. I’m Castiel, at your service.” He once again took hold of Dean’s hands and brought it up to his lips.

“ _Dean_ will be late for his interview if you keep it up, Castiel. And, he’s going to hate you if he doesn’t get that promotion.” Zach frowned as he saw Castiel push his boyfriend aside.

“Yes, I must get going. Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Dean turned to Jace and gave him an appreciative smile, “I really didn’t know where else to go!” Jace just smiled.

“Before you go, Dean, don’t forget your tie.” Castiel reached for the tie he had placed on the back of his chair and placed it around the man’s neck.

“Oh, that’s uh, not necessary.” Dean tried to pull back but Castiel firmly held him in place.

“Think of this as a bit of good luck. Believe me, a man needs to have a good tie to match a good suit. There.” Castiel stood back and nodded in approval.

“H-how will I return all this to you?” Dean asked as Castiel walked the man out.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Dean. I’m sure I will be seeing you again quite soon.” And with a wink, Castiel ushered the man out.

Imasu gave him a high five and waggled his eyebrows. Castiel winked. Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So, that tie, eh? You know he might not like it if he finds out, right?”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s just a boost. He still has to impress them.”

“As if! The moment his bosses see that tie, his future will pretty much be paved for him.” Imasu rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a tie,” Castiel muttered.

“Castiel, it’s a Bordeaux tie. Your name is literally all over it. The moment those higher-ups see that tie they’re going to start sucking up to Dean and he’s not even going to know what hit him.”

“Oh shush, Magnus, don’t you have something more important to do?” Castiel smirked as Magnus turned pale.

When the last customer left for the night, and the registers were cashed out and balanced, Alec finally took a seat on the other side of the counter.

“Hey, you.” He looked up as a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. “I feel like we haven’t talked all day.”

Magnus placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Yes, love.”

“Desserts!” Jace called out as he brought out a tray and placed it on the table. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Alright!” Castiel pumped his fist into the air as he grabbed a seat right in front of the tray.

“This is my way of saying thanks to all of you.” Jace beamed as he placed a plate in front of Castiel. “For you, Castiel, a red velvet lava cake because you’re irresistibly smooth.”

Castiel beamed as he immediately stuck a fork in and started to devour the cake. He groaned in appreciation, thanking Jace between mouthfuls.

“For Magnus, a magic chocolate ball, because we all know you are just so magical.” Jace winked as he placed a perfectly round chocolate dome in front of Magnus.

“Oh my god, I'm in love. Alec, you've got some competi-” Alec interrupted Magnus by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“Do you love it more than my kisses?” Alec smiled as he pulled back. Magnus’s eyes were glazed over and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. He then grabbed Alec by the shirt and pulled him back in for another deep kiss.

“Woah woah keep it in your pants, we’re having dessert here!” Castiel jeered.

The two men pulled back and this time it was Alec who was a little breathless and flushed. Magnus placed a small kiss on Alec’s cheek. “I’m going to go wash my hands. I’ll be right back darling.” Alec smiled at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ , he thought. Everything was still so new, but it all felt so right. With Magnus by his side, he finally felt like he was living life to the fullest.

“For Zach, a strawberry vanilla angel food cake. Because you are always our knight in shining armour!” Zach looked down at the fluffy, delicate cake and smiled warmly at Jace.

“And here we have the Earl Grey chiffon cake, a dessert to match your elegance, Lance.”

“Oh, bless your heart, Jace, this looks absolutely stunning.”

“I want to see what Imasu gets!” Castiel, who had now finished his cake, squeezed himself beside the olive-skinned man.

Jace blushed as he produced a plate filled light coloured heart-shaped macarons. The group oohed and ahhed, and Imasu popped one into his mouth. He closed his eyes, savouring the sweet dessert. He opened his eyes and gave Jace a knowing look. “Maple and espresso.” Jace nodded shyly, his face still burning. Imasu placed a hand over top the barista’s and gave a small squeeze. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He mouthed, and Jace beamed.

Magnus quietly shut the bathroom door behind him as he caught Jace’s eye. Jace gave a slight nod and pulled out Alec’s plate. “And saving the best for last, for the most important man in my life.” Jace threw an apologetic look to Imasu, “Sorry love.” Imasu feigned a look of jealousy, but a small smile danced on his lips.

Alec looked in anticipation as Jace placed a glass bowl in front of him. The blonde patisserie took out a flame torch and did a quick flambé. The bowl was now filled with a brown caramelized top. Alec took a spoon and scooped into it, the crunchy texture giving way to soft, creamy rice pudding. Alec’s eyes sparkled. “Rice pudding!” He exclaimed, “My favourite! I haven’t had this since the day-"

“The day we met.” Magnus’s voice came from behind him, and Alec jumped in surprise. Magnus spun Alec around in his seat, and Alec gaped as he took in the man in front of him, who was now dressed in a black petticoat with gold embellishments. Magnus’s hair was spiked up in Alec’s favourite faux hawk and dipped in gold accents. His eyes were lined with kohl, and a light application of eyeshadow dusted his eyes. Alec’s breath caught in his chest.

“The day we met, our fates were destined. You’ve taught me how to be myself, how to love, and how to be loved. My heart doesn’t beat for myself, it beats for you. I can’t imagine my life without you, my dearest Alexander. My world will always revolve around you, no matter where you are. I wanted to show you the stars, but you have given me the entire night sky.”

Magnus shakily dropped down on one knee as he pulled out a small container hidden behind his back. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”

Alec sat frozen, watching as the love of his life got down on one knee and proposed to him. The silence in the cafe was about to burst as everyone was watching in anticipation, waiting for Alec’s reaction. Alec stood up slowly as he walked towards Magnus, feeling a swell of emotions rise up in his throat.

“Alexander, love, I know this is a bit unconventional, but can you open up the box for me?” Magnus asked, watching the brown-haired man’s eyes turn watery.

Alexander slowly reached out with shaking hands. The box wasn’t really a box. Upon closer inspection, Alec realized it was a glass box in the shape of a pudding container. He laughed, but the moment he opened his mouth, all his emotions came rushing out and it came out as a half-sob. He lifted the lid of the pudding box, and in it sat a gorgeous silver band. Alec wiped his eyes, but the tears kept streaming down.

“Y-yes, I will marry you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus’s heart swelled at those words coming from his lover’s mouth, and he felt tears prickle at his eyes as well. He took the ring out of the case and slipped it on Alec’s finger. He stood up, and Alec threw himself at him, crying into his shoulders. The rest of them erupted into cheers and applause as the two men kissed passionately.

Alec pulled back and Magnus chased his lips. His heart cried out at how much Magnus loved him. _Magnus wants you, just as much as you want him!_ And now, they finally belong to each other. Alec grabbed his fiance by the lapels and once again crashed their lips together.

“Well, Magnus really set the bar now.” Imasu gave a low whistle as he helped Jace wipe the last plate dry.

“We’ve still got time, it’s still new, we’re still new. Not that I don’t want you to be my hus-“ Jace clamped his mouth shut as his cheeks flamed.

Imasu let out a possessive growl as he threw the dishcloth down and grabbed Jace by the waist. “Husband, huh? I like the way it sounds coming from your mouth.”

Jace’s ears tinged pink as he gasped. His eyes widened as he stared into Imasu’s darkening gaze. Imasu pressed his lips against the blonde man’s in a heated fury, pushing him across the kitchen and into the office. Jace found an opening and seized the moment to flip them around, but he tripped on his shoes as he was kicking them off, and ended up pushing them both onto the small bed.

“Well, that was smooth.” Imasu quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Just like how I like my coffee.” Jace panted as he leaned on his elbows to prevent him from crushing Imasu with his body.

“And that’s how I like my man.” Imasu reached up and wrapped his arm around Jace’s neck, pulling him in.

“I can’t stop looking at this box, Magnus, it’s beautiful.” Alec turned the small glass box in his hands, watching the light catch and reflect off of it.

“I’m glad you like it my dear, but I’m starting to get a bit cold here.”

Alec turned just in time to see Magnus slide off his bathrobe as he lounged lazily on the bed. Alec’s mouth ran dry and he froze.

“Come on darling, and bring that box here too if you really can’t part with it.” Magnus scoffed, his lips curling into a smirk.

Alec placed the box down as he slowly lifted himself off the chair and towards the bed. His entire body was thrumming with anticipation, excitement, and most of all, nervousness.

“Relax, darling. I just want to hold you.” Magnus moved over as Alec lowered himself into the mattress. Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. The smell of their colognes mixed together as they both breathed in deeply, getting lost in each other’s warmth and smell. Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt off and cuddled into the man’s broad chest. He sighed contentedly as he played with the necklace that hung around the younger man’s neck.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus, pressing him close to his chest.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

*****************

The wedding was perfect in every way. Magnus went with Alec’s wishes and had a small wedding filled with their closest friends and families. Jace and Imasu were in charge of the wedding cake, and they made an unconventional cake out of, to nobody’s surprise, rice pudding. The beautiful rice pudding cake was decorated with hints of gold and topped with a small sign that read ‘LOVEMALEC’ because Castiel just HAD to have that on the cake.

The hall was buzzing as everyone waited to congratulate the newlyweds. Castiel, to everyone’s surprise, walked in hand in hand with a familiar brown-haired man dressed in a custom-tailored suit.

“Castiel, you sly dog.” Imasu winked as he patted him on the back.

Castiel just looked at his best friend and smiled, before turning to look at his new boyfriend dreamily.

“I’m glad Castiel’s finally found someone too,” Jace whispered as he laced his fingers with Imasu’s.

When the evening finally died down, F4 stood along with their partners, watching the sun set over the Brooklyn skyline. Each couple wrapped their arms around their lover, their soulmate, their partner, as they looked out towards the horizon, awaiting their new adventures in the next chapter of their lives as corporate leaders. But that was for the future. Right now, all they cared about were the people standing in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an absolutely AMAZING journey! Thank you to everyone who has followed along these past couple of months, and for all your patience! I really hope you all enjoyed this ending!!!! (Along with a little Destiel surprise for all you SH fans!) Words cannot begin to describe how loved I feel from all of your neverending support!! It has been so fun to read your reactions and your comments, and I hope to see you all again fairly soon! <3 <3 <3


End file.
